


【Y2】小明星

by tanyanweizhong



Series: Y2磁石 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 123,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyanweizhong/pseuds/tanyanweizhong
Summary: 双演员，娱乐圈AU。
Relationships: Y2 - Relationship, 磁石 - Relationship
Series: Y2磁石 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838227





	1. Chapter 1

樱井翔在阑风长雨间入了棚。

差点迟到，但仍赶上了集合时间。他昨夜几乎没阖上眼，整颗心跳在喉间，许多年没这般紧张。堵车时仍不忘靠在后椅上读剧本，圈圈点点，小声地念叨着什么。后来所有心绪都变成忐忑，那些晦涩难懂的文字更是极难入眼。

窗外已无鳞次栉比的高耸建筑，川端康成说过，京都的绿叶最美，少了东京那些喧嚣，无论是修学院离宫的绿林，北山上的笼翠赤松，高濑川畔和护城河边的纤纤垂柳，都贯着婀娜轻盈的姿态，免不了那些怦然心动的要素。

不融入此番氛围，恐怕更难入戏。

棚搭在右京区，还未走近已是迎面时代感。时代剧他是第一次拍，就连走进这被镜头布景填满的摄影棚也是前后跨越十载之久。认识他的人不多，却也不出奇，他本就打算以一新人姿态回归，更不愿旁人提及他童星出道早已享过盛名，名气掌声倒不重要，只不过想寻回些初心，好让他能将这演员身份彻底拾掇回来。

休息室在三楼，是间大室，基本所有演员都会共用一间乐屋，除非是腕极大，又德高望重，常年在京都摸爬滚打的老戏骨才有着单间待遇。

甚至连认脸打招呼的机会都没有他就已经被人按在化妆台前上妆，立刻有两三个人围了上来，手法老练地道，一个粉饼就压着他打了个喷嚏。

这次的时代电影名为《长空》，赶着明年秋季上档。他参加试镜是从美国回来的第二天，抱着跃跃欲试的心态，却没想到被那监督认出是昔日童星，不尴不尬的几句调侃后，对方说那你来试试吧。

隔日分发了剧本给他，那监督在圈内极严，没几个演员不被骂个狗血淋头的，以往是着重搞舞台剧方向，这次能出山拍电影也是赶着XTV开局六十周年。选角上更是再三商榷才定了观众认知度最高的那几个，清一色一线前辈巨腕，期待度自是消息宣布即日便惹来诸多眼球。

风雨如晦的惨白天光衬着并不算轻松的现场氛围。

无数工作人员拿着台本和schedule，打电话催着还没赶到的几线演员，再掺杂着几句不卑不亢的敬语，生怕遣词造句得罪了谁。

樱井大脑更是高度集中，又捧着剧本仔细翻阅了一阵。

他的经纪人疾步生风推门进来，带着一身湿淋淋水雾。这经纪人和樱井也算旧识，当年他退圈出国，在美国不知冷暖地待到大学毕业那阵子，对方还只是个三线艺人背后的小助理，天天吐着苦水说艺人难伺候，若是樱井哪天想通愿意回来溜一圈，他必定两肋插刀为其开拓一片阳光大道。

他这话倒也没说错，眼下也算实现了七七八八。他叫田渊公平，樱井喜欢叫他Bussan，两人在更多层面上算是酒友烟友，追捧世界杯的时候还能算上个球友，总归是没什么经纪人的样子。田渊说带樱井可省事，自备规整到分钟的日程手账，做得比他这个经纪人还好。他甚至信心十足地拍着樱井的肩膀，说这次回圈就缺个恰如其分的时机。

而《长空》的邀约拍摄，像是寒天冻地里的热馍馍，可谓雪中送炭，田渊让樱井必须好好对待，成败在此一举，不，应该说只能成，不能败。

现下他却有些乱了神似的拂开樱井的剧本，面色赶得急又累得直喘气，他郑重道了句：“刚听到寺尾监督发了大火，好像是原定的今川义元那一角色的演员出了档期的乱子，恐怕得换人。”

樱井头上被人戴了个立乌帽子，有些不伦不类，衬得他几分滑稽，他本就觉得自己不太适合时代剧的扮相，眼下他一瞪眼，额前就勒得一阵生疼。

他问：“换谁？”

田渊耸耸肩，说：“具体我没问，一会儿要拍定妆照，大概能见着，因为那演员的问题，很多日程又得改，不出意料，这次拍摄前后得花上三个月。”

樱井“嗯”了声，又说：“那就帮我找点井上靖的书。”

“哟。”田渊笑着撞他肩膀，“学习的精神可嘉，反正比起其他人你是闲了点儿，不过我觉得你是没问题，好好演就是了。”

这当口有staff进来敲门，拿着指示牌分好定妆照的顺位，这房间人多声杂，再扮起古装扮相更像是搞了个大穿越，乱得一锅粥。

樱井等了快四十分钟才轮到他，田渊拉着他起来，他便顶着那身家臣装沉沉地往楼下走。

“我记得你是演武田信虎的外甥，随着武田信虎的长女嫁给今川义元后就跟着入了今川家，甚至最后成了今川义元的旗下军师，陪他征战一生，是个很有张力的角色，就是之前跟你做了不少出演今川义元一役演员的功课，如今要换人，倒确实有点出人意料。”

樱井叹了口气：“你用得着比我还紧张吗？”

田渊瞪他一眼：“我能不紧张吗？作为一个专业的马内甲，自然是要把你哪里高往哪里捧了。”

樱井理了理那青衫袍角，说：“可你忘了，我恐高。”

路过二楼的单间室能看见贴着演员名字的房间都大门紧闭，止不住的肃穆压抑感。樱井随意望上几眼，就知道来者皆分量不轻，他暗自放缓脚步，又细细打量着那些房间。

直到走到二楼尽头，那个名为“今川义元役”的乐屋上面没有标上任何名字。

樱井盯着看了看，却不料走廊另一头急匆匆奔来一个staff，手里拿着张白纸，甚至连看樱井的时间都顾不上，就将手里那张白纸“啪”的一声贴在了最后那间乐屋门上。

在今川义元的角色名下面，眼下被覆上了另一张白纸，staff将白纸边角展平的同时，那张纸上印着的几个黑字便明晃晃地映进了樱井的眼睛。

还没等樱井理顺自己的一系列心理活动，旁边的田渊倒是率先“哇”的一声嚷了出来。

只见上面写着：

二宮和也 様

今川义元的角色被换成了二宫和也来演。

说起来也是巧合，二宫出道那年正好是樱井退圈出国之时。

那年二宫才十六岁，就被选上担任寺尾监督的舞台剧男一号。听说二宫前来试镜穿着一身野球装，不情不愿地说其实替他报名的是他姐姐而不是出自他本人意愿，可既然有这么一个机会摆在眼前，不来试试倒也怪可惜。

寺尾监督问他兴趣是什么。

二宫安静地坐在椅子上，略微不安地揉着指尖，回答说是野球和红白机。

穿在他身上的野球服尺寸似乎有些不大合身，又或许是他看起来太瘦，不如那些挥洒汗水的野球运动员般壮硕有力，可他眼里沉着某些暗流涌动的色彩，换言之是一种难以言明的名曰役者魂的东西，都能在面前这个惶惶然不知自己一脚踏进了个什么世界的少年身上看到。

“大概像只猫，战战兢兢，到最后却又知道自己的目标是什么。应该是个天才，虽然我跟他做的最多的事情不过是在乐屋里抛接球。他真的很喜欢野球，时常想着要是哪天我的本子不需要他来演了，他仍然还能做着一个野球运动员出道的梦。不过我说了，你只能一辈子当演员，你适合这个舞台，或者说，离了这个舞台，恐怕你身上的那些闪光点就没人能看得清楚了，因为你时常把那些东西藏起来。而我既然看清楚了，就愿意将这个伯乐的角色进行到底。”

这段话出现在寺尾监督和二宫对谈的杂志里，樱井在回国的那趟班机上，在还不确定自己要不要走上回头路的时候，他坐在嗡鸣声阵阵的座椅间，取掉响着恼人音乐的耳机，将这篇报道上的每个字都读了个尽。

可真正见到二宫和也，与在白纸黑文的行间字里所领悟到的东西又不尽相同。

他的定妆照刚拍摄完，就见二宫边和staff打着招呼，边从门外小心翼翼地走进来。他不知说了个什么话惹得身边人员一阵大笑，走到一半又像在抱怨衣服太紧，还义正言辞挥着拳头说我就知道你们嫌弃我这个替补，肯定是故意拿尺寸不对的衣服给我穿。

有些尖锐的嗓音滑在空气里也听不出他什么恶意，倒是拉得几分亲近感，缓解了上一个演员失约的严肃氛围。二宫是被寺尾一个电话招来的，甚至推掉了几个正在洽谈的多拉马。大概是知遇之恩必得涌泉相报，他连台本都没怎么看就火急火燎往京都赶。

当然他口中这么说，是真是假自是无人知晓。

棚内暖气温度不低，樱井走下来出了一身汗，他接过staff递来的毛巾，又有几个细心的化妆师前来给他补妆。

二宫就顺着他身后的缝隙走过去，即便上了妆，对方身上那阵雨气似乎还未完全退散。

樱井朝他点了点头，又觉得不太妥当，只好自我介绍时将繁复敬语做了个足套。

“啊。”却不想二宫忽然伸了伸食指，似乎认出什么来，他又将自己的衣袍扯起，朝着樱井方向倾身凑了凑。

两人这身装束在摄影棚内倒极有今川义元和武田家臣的对戏氛围。

“我想起来了，当年还入过流行语大赏的，那个公益广告我妈妈特别喜欢。”他朝着樱井倾了倾身，带着脂粉味道的妆容让他整个笑起来的样子都不似此番要饰演的东海道第一弓取，他抿嘴接着道，“我是二宫和也，往后请多指教了，樱井前辈。”

樱井这下是将笑容僵在了嘴角。没想到第一个提及他过去往事的人，竟是现在这红在第一线的实力派演员。

二宫这话一出有几个staff也跟着露出惑色，樱井倒见怪不怪，空缺的十年足够让所有人忘记一个名字，更何况他已早不是当年那个怯怯面对镜头的小豆丁，而无人问津才更算得上稀松平常事。

二宫说完就牵着袍角往前方走，樱井愣了愣，却也下意识跟着回头。

闪光灯几乎没有停过。

站在聚光灯之下的二宫，目若秋波，瞳仁里藏匿着的缱绻柔情只是停滞了一刻，便迅速深邃下去，徒留一代落寞大名的枯瘦雪霜姿，仿佛站在一轮芙蓉月下，仿佛身后绘着摄人心魂的血色画卷。

而刻画今川义元的和歌之句正是“心似红叶染神榭，常磐秋色契君心”。

此时樱井不过站在他的几步之遥外，却生生觉得像跟他站在了两个世界里。

樱井进这个圈子是从十岁开始，大红是因为拍了个讲述校园冷暴力的公益广告。全片只有六分钟长，那时樱井个头不高，看起来就是个未发育完整的豆丁。主角只有他一个人，其余都以脚步声和打在墙上的千奇百怪的影子构成，冷色调的布局让这公益广告看完后除却想起那些发人深省的东西，不免还让人记住了这个对着镜头强忍眼泪的少年。

一夜成名滋味好坏参半，好的是片约接踵而至，无数圈内挖掘潜力股的资深非资深人士都将目光聚焦在他身上；坏的是自打樱井上了荧屏，就没什么学校生活可言，风光耀眼的感觉确实体尝个遍，可过多名利物质的东西压在一个十岁孩子身上绝非好事。要比同龄人率先意识到担当和责任，要比别人付出更多牺牲更多，即便知道这些付出和牺牲与收获回报不一定能划上正比。

所以直到现在他想起那段日子都有着几分抵触情绪，不愿谈及，可也称不上逆鳞区，毕竟都是陈年旧事，以他现在的性子，喝了点酒也许还能和人调侃几分当年的不天真。这是他回归圈子早就做好的第一道心理设防，要让大家不把当年的事时刻挂在口边，就只能做到比当年更好，站在比当年更高的位置上去。

午后雨停了，天色仍不减灰蒙，几台摄像机入住，漂亮的摄影棚里坐满记者，发布会进展得如火如荼。寺尾监督旁坐着二宫，以及饰演北条家织田家等耳熟能详战国武将的几位大物。

樱井坐在第二排，他前方是二宫，因为穿着大河装束，前后动作都不太方便，二宫的那顶帽子还经常扫到他下巴。提问环节大多朝着突然换演员的方向来问，接连几个都抛给二宫让他自己招架。寺尾监督显然不愿多聊此事，二宫轻描淡写地转开话题，说你们还是问一下信长的主演吧我看高桥前辈都快哭了。

最后一个问题落到了樱井身上。记者显然也是做足功课，直接开门见山问樱井さん是否想借着这次电影重回业界，又不知有没有这个信心让受众群体摆脱昔日公益广告的童星印象。

所有目光一瞬间的聚集确实让他冒起涔涔冷汗，不过樱井只是对镜头轻轻笑了笑，将那些紧张统统化为嘴角笑意。

“我想我已经不再年轻，大家记不记得曾经的我没关系，大家能够看到现在的我，能给予我新的评价我就很高兴了。”

游刃有余，应该是没暴露出心头不安，可谁知他刚说完前方的二宫忽然侧了侧头，视线就这么不动声色地扫过他的脸。明明在面对前方几个黑洞洞的镜头都没让他有什么七上八下的怯意，倒是二宫那凉悠悠的眼神这么拂来，没来由就让他在最后的尾音处咬了个螺丝。

好在记者团体认为樱井回答得中规中矩，故意体现的不器用方面为他增色不少，也就无人在意其他。

翌日《长空》正式开拍。

樱井第一天只有一场戏，今川义元喜爱汉诗和歌，成为家督后却仍不减儒雅风气，召开诗会对堂吟咏，满室风流骚客齐聚，门外浮萍满池，门内窗明几净，樱井就是参加这诗会中的一人。过场大概五分钟，主要走的是眼神戏。

樱井自然将这剧本读得烂熟于心，他这个角色之所以有出彩之处，是因为他饰演的武田家臣与今川义元间有一段说不清道不明的关系。今川义元虽娶了武田信虎长女为妻，可他素有娈童之癖，电影里将此处隐去，只是添了段与武田家臣的情感纠葛，笔墨不重，却又因为后来武田家臣揽了军师一衔，相伴戎马身侧更能体现些家国男儿的热血情怀。

这场戏就是武田家臣在重重人头间审视今川义元的一幕，眼中虽含情，但不缺隐忍的韵味，要随着今川义元的一举手一投足而波荡出内心戏，难度不小。

加上寺尾监督从进场就没笑过开始，就预示出这一天必不会好过。

田渊在staff人流里对着樱井比了个加油，而二宫这时正好从人群的豁口入场，他跪坐在高台之上，樱井伏于他身侧三步之远。走位的时候很顺利，台词也分毫没错，二宫身形瘦弱，却能临危不乱地讲出大将之风，好像内心藏着颗小宇宙，唯有镜头开启那一刻才会跟岩浆爆发似的倾泻而出。

可正式开拍的时候寺尾监督连环喊了卡。

先说底下乌压压趴着的一群人死气沉沉，看不出诗会的儒雅氛围，今川虽然当了家督，可对待昔日故交并不会过于色厉内荏，甚至连每句台词的分节断句都要求缜密。

二宫是舞台剧出身自然对寺尾监督的做派见怪不怪，一些没见过这种派头的二线演员已是吓得不轻，抖抖簌簌更是接连take了五次都没能拍下。

谁知转瞬寺尾的枪火又对准了樱井。

他说樱井的眼睛里少了情，倒是散出一股悲意，像是喜欢上眼前这人委屈了自己似的，诠释得不对。

樱井点了点头，寺尾又招呼二宫过来。

“给你们五分钟时间相互对一下。”寺尾监督严肃道了句，“要是觉得培养不出，就去喝喝酒吃吃饭，聊一聊，年轻人不要搞得这么拘束。”

说完他又走下台阶去纠其他演员的错。

二宫见樱井脸色发沉，还拍了拍他的胳膊说：“这还只是个开始，你还没见过他砸剧本呢。”

樱井接过工作人员递来的剧本，还当真一板一眼对二宫说：“那我们再来对一下。”

二宫看了眼时间，耸耸肩：“快到午饭时间了，你不饿？”

樱井一愣，好像自己心里所想早被看透似的，他说：“我一会儿回三楼吃。”

“不用了，你来二楼。”二宫理了理衣领，又抬眼看了看他，“我叫人送两份便当到二楼，三楼空间太大，不好对戏。”

午休大概有四十分钟，寺尾监督说了下午诗会这幕要全部一次过，谁也别想拖进度，要是觉得吃不饱就多吃几碗饭，免得说剧组虐待演员。

二宫揭开便当盒，用左手挑了挑，显然食欲不振，他见樱井一揭开盒子说了句“我开动了”吃得是大快朵颐，不由得戳了个天妇罗起来望了望到底自己碗里的和樱井碗里的有何不同。

樱井鼓着腮帮看了他一眼，乐屋里没人，经纪人也都各自领饭休息去了。这间乐屋内陈设也极简单，除了沙发上散落的几根游戏数据线略为显眼以外，只有墙上挂着的那把木色吉他能够夺人眼球。

“你怎么不吃？”樱井问。

二宫撇了撇嘴：“一直有轻微厌食症。”

樱井喝了口大麦茶，又说：“今川义元不是那么骨感的，你要是搞得枯瘦如柴，我看寺尾监督也未必开心。”

二宫听完这话只好闷头咬了口天妇罗，又戳了口饭往嘴里带。

吃饭的时候樱井还在看剧本，二宫瞥了他几次，觉得这人实在认真得没劲，他只好问了句：“为什么要接这个角色？”

樱井面上一滞，他又翻了几页剧本，回：“原因挺多的，但最简单的是我参加了这个试镜，获得了这个机会，无论契机是什么，我都没有退路了。”

“想演好？”二宫停下筷子，“说真的，你这个家臣的角色确实挺难演的，不过监督选了你，想必也有他的想法，就是——”

樱井撩起眼皮：“就是什么？”

“后面你的对手戏几乎全是我，为了别显得那么生分，你别对我用敬语了，再说——”二宫淡淡笑了声，“你比我入圈早，是我叫你前辈，我还怕你叫我前辈把我叫老了。”

樱井也跟着咧嘴笑了笑，他似乎能发现一些二宫为什么能在现场刷那么强好感度的原因了。二宫会说话，谈话技巧也不赖，知道如何做到拘谨有礼却又不失亲近，也知道对着什么样的人说什么样的话。

没有人会不喜欢这样的人，而二宫也的确能成为这样的人。

二宫见樱井半天不回，只好扣上便当盒，将它推到一边，对着樱井说：“看你心急火燎的，要是不想下午挨骂，你让我说几句意见？”

樱井点头：“你说。”

“谈过恋爱吧。”二宫问了句，又说，“这三个月，你就当自己在跟我谈恋爱，应该那种感情就能出来了。”

樱井不知道他这是认真表述意见还是开个火车活跃气氛，却不料二宫起身点烟，咬着烟嘴跟他说：“我之前演过个舞台剧，设定也是这方面的人，为了培养和那男演员的感情戏，我可是晚上睡前还得看看那男演员的照片，挺痛苦的，不过一旦这样接受下去，也就没那么辛苦了。”

樱井笑了，说：“我懂你的意思，我想每个当演员的都应该明白这样的思维。”

二宫左手越过桌面，将樱井的手机拿起来，递给他：“喏。”

樱井不明就里地接过。

这时二宫忽然摆了个树杈，示意樱井把摄像头对准他。

“免得你睡前没照片看。”

他笑着说道。

三秒后只听咔擦一声，照片尘埃落定。

午后。

跪在今川义元身侧不远的武田家臣微微俯首，随着今川义元朗声而出的那句“花带春宿梅，扣水茶煎月”后，分扫过每个人的镜头先缓缓带过机械的众人群像，最后再落到武田家臣的脸上。

彼时武田家臣眼色若寒星宝珠，明澈斑亮，眸中像包含天地寰宇，而那婆娑世界混混沌沌，待烟消云散后就单单只剩一人。

二宫抚过茶盏，片刻后隔着重重人群，向樱井抿嘴轻轻笑起。

诗会戏，一次ok。

晚上六点收工后有几个大物演员说难得凑出时间不如一起吃饭，有人起了这么个头，压抑了一天的同僚自然各种按捺不住，脱了戏服就开始商讨去哪里喝个开门红。

酒水上桌，就算今日初次对戏的人也忍不住畅饮开怀。樱井坐在边上，烧酒加冰的任务就落在他头上，二宫盘腿坐在他对面，已经一合日本清酒下肚，上半身蜷成一团，又撑起下巴不知望向何处。

有人夸奖二宫演的今川义元该是历代演员史上颜值最高的，二宫却摆手摇头说观众看了不出戏那才叫好，他这个替补压力已经够大还希望诸位高抬贵手放他一马。

“樱井さん现在可真是不太一样了。”饰演织田信长的高桥先生忽然撞了撞樱井的杯角，“我看了样片，眼里很有戏，哪里像十年没上过镜的。”

樱井仰头抿尽那口涩酒，言笑晏晏：“那都是二宫さん带得好。”

二宫鼻腔内也散出几个笑音：“你们要是这么喜欢夸我，我怀疑我今天势必是要被你们用酒精放倒了。”

话虽这么说，可隔日还有拍摄，再想借酒抒怀也不敢喝得太过，喝了将近快一个半钟头已有三五个演员准备往酒店赶，工作人员还在喝，樱井只能裹着外套去门口抽烟。

气温大概不到十度，不远处能瞧见京都四条南座的歌舞伎剧场，绯红的流光散着暖柔的晕调，装饰灯笼零零散散荡在檐角，不减京都的独有风韵。

好像眼下倒能体味到这种慢慢入戏的感觉。

身后忽然有人重重打了个喷嚏，樱井转头，那人掀开帘布走出来的同时就已经扣上鸭舌帽，连口罩也捂得严严实实，翠绿色大衣足够厚重暖和，可嘴上仍然不停喊冷。

“要回酒店？”樱井问。

“嗯？”二宫缩了缩脖子，“不远，我倒是可以走回去。”

“会绕过四条南座吗？”

二宫想了想，又望了眼樱井：“想去看看？”

樱井双手揣在外套兜里，他默不作声定了一会儿，说：“我不常去看歌舞伎，脑袋里的认识还处在《鸣神》的那个阶段。”

二宫显然没所谓，他轻飘飘道：“送的花篮比我去的场次要多。”他朝前走了几步，回头见樱井没跟上，问了句，“不是要去看？”

他们肩并肩等着红绿灯，因为是平日，晚上没什么人，更多的是行色匆匆的上班族。等过了人行道，二宫就自觉走在了前面，他们的影子重叠到一起，又渐渐被甩到身后。

晚间场次已经开演，要看现场恐怕很难，二宫说干脆去买个手信，他将口罩往下挪了挪，扬起帽檐能看见那双透亮的眼睛里也化着浓稠的夜。

手信店里人烟寥寥，他们穿过一排排摆着香束和怀纸的货架，没怎么对话，倒是樱井看到对面有卖京わらび餅和井筒の「松露」，他敲了敲二宫的肩膀，指了下那个方向，就竖起领口走向对门。

二宫会计出来正值夜间散场，他将口罩抬起遮住口鼻，却仍在下一秒间被人叫住了名字。

转头看见刚才会计的店员也探出脑袋来，而几个身着和服的年轻姑娘簇拥在一起，面上显然摸不太准，但又觉得该是没认错，一时间手足无措，兴奋得涨红了脸。

“是Nino吗？”

“救命真的是本人！”

“怎么办见到真人超Yabai！”

二宫朝她们点了点头：“你们好。”

“是拍电影还是录番组？”那几个姑娘虽不敢靠得过近，但仍难掩话中欣喜之音。

二宫对待饭倒也平易近人，只是现在散场人流越来越多，总归不是久留之地，他笑了笑，说了句：“明天你们看电视就知道了，4 chan。”

说完他朝她们鞠了个躬，抬腿匆匆向另一方走，孰料对面卖点心的手信店里并没见到樱井的身影，他脸色忽而沉了沉，再一回头，就听见几声手机咔擦声。

他又再次压低帽檐，仓促绕过手信店，心里慌了那么一瞬，结果逃窜路线就硬生生搞成了卫生间方向。

迎面对上一个大叔从卫生间里出来，似乎被二宫吓了一跳，大抵这鸭舌帽白口罩看起来太像不审者，对方还狐疑地盯了二宫好几眼。

二宫靠在墙间，低头掏出手机准备打个电话。

远处隐隐传来几声惊呼，排山倒海压来的脚步声似乎快将甬道湮没，伴随着嬉闹和谈笑的交织效应，二宫终于想起来他好像没有樱井的电话。

就在他打算拨通经纪人电话的时候，他的右边小臂突然被人攥住。

甚至没来得及回头，皮鞋声响彻了几声后，安全通道的大门被猛地打开。

伸手不见五指的黑暗因为声控的作用而亮起一盏橙黄的吊灯，樱井一手拽着他的胳膊，另一手还拿着包装完整的手信，他们一前一后奔下了楼梯，脚步声紊乱不齐，心脏倒是蹦得越来越快。

明明没什么必要逃跑，可樱井手上还使了不小的力，偏厅的门被推开后就听见街边在放三味线的音乐，能勾人心弦似的，在这个陌生的京都夜晚，莫名其妙起了些推波助澜的心跳作用。

最后二宫在后方道了句“行了”，前面的樱井才猛然顿住身形，缓冲的作用让二宫脑袋撞到他肩膀，鸭舌帽被撞掉，滚到了路中间。

簌簌晚风扫着街面，二宫低头将帽子捡起，又吹了吹灰。樱井还在喘气，好像觉得有些好笑，竟拿手机出来戳了戳：“我猜多半都能搜到你的目击情报了。”

二宫瞪他一眼：“你这是唱得哪一出？谁让你抓着我跑了？”

樱井悻悻地摸起鼻子，在夜色里甚至露出鲜见的无辜表情，他说：“我从洗手间出来看到你特紧张地站着，跟谁要追杀你一样，然后听到前面说话声挺响，就猜到是怎么回事了。”

“你别说我，买手信都能买到人间蒸发。”二宫将帽子扣起，没好气地走了几步，又像不认识路似的，“这里又是哪里？！”

樱井没忍住，忽然抖着肩膀笑出声，大概笑点当真诡异，二宫冷冷地瞥他一眼：“还笑？”

“好心帮你解围你还不乐意。”樱井只得低头拿出袋子里的一块京わらび餅，又硬生生塞进二宫手里。

二宫眉头一皱：“哄小孩？”

樱井敛了敛笑意：“十八岁的今川义元家督怎么就不算小孩了？”

“得了，我算是第一印象看错你了。”二宫将那块糕点塞进口袋里，又朝他挥了挥手，“我要回去了。”

樱井说：“你酒店在对街尽头左拐的路口。”

二宫“噢”了声，又问：“你怎么走？”

“我打车。”

二宫点了点头，恰逢眼前的绿灯亮起，他对樱井说了声谢谢，转头一个人踏上斑马线。眼下周围没车，空荡荡的街边好像只剩他们两人似的，二宫走到一半，又回头看了眼樱井。大概离得不近，彼此都看不太清楚脸上的神情。可樱井还是听见二宫的声音细细密密蹿到寒风中，又一溜烟滚落在他的耳畔。

二宫说：“明天见。”

樱井目送他穿过这条街，走到对面消融成一段模糊的轮廓。

他想起之后也会拍这么一场送别戏。武田家臣最后一次见今川义元正是个雪漫长空的日子，天地一片白茫无尽，屋内跪了一地的人，檐角滑落的簌簌干雪昭示着这场注定难以避免的离别。

今川义元未曾回头，他一生放在心上的事情太多，又怎会有哪个位置专为何人而留。如果他肯回头看上一眼，也许会发现那个倚在虎刺梅树下的青年立如雕塑，连眼睛里挤出的苦涩液体，也被翻卷而下的漫天大雪转瞬覆灭。

那时樱井还会这么想，好在那只是一场戏，而不是一场真正的离别。

《长空》定妆照和发布会在清晨放出后自是引来铺天盖地的关注度，前来取材的杂志层出不穷，樱井之后的几场戏都挺轻松，即便寺尾监督依旧不改毒舌炮火作风，他也算适应了这样的拍摄进度。

电影需要制作making，不知是谁提议让二宫拿着摄像机搞个现场报道，一大早就看见二宫顶着乱毛出现在各个乐屋里叨扰，借着拍making的缘由串门唠嗑。

三楼乐屋内樱井正在接受采访，二宫像是瞄准这点，举着DV就靠过来，镜头近到快贴到樱井脸上，旁边取材的记者笑了，樱井一把糊住镜头，说二宫先生太近了。

记者问在现场都是怎么互相称呼的。

两人面面相觑了一番。

“二宫さん。”

“翔酱。”

樱井一愣，转瞬又去弄他镜头说：“你什么时候叫我翔酱了？”

这话落进记者眼里就多了点其他意思，她笑着说：“两位关系真是不错，对于观众来说，今川义元和武田家臣的这场若有若无的感情戏，恐怕也是一大看点，不知道两位在拍起这样的戏码，有没有一点不好意思或者觉得别扭的地方？”

两人又面面相觑了一眼，倒是二宫率先回答，他说：“还没拍到那里，不过翔酱是很专业的演员，肯定不会觉得别扭。”

他还故意朝樱井眨了眨眼：“是吧？”

樱井不知道二宫平日在观众眼里走的是什么路线，见他和其他演员也是其乐融融打成一片，嘴里说的话到底带了多少水分无人知晓，反正提早为电影宣传做些噱头也并非坏事，他就只得跟着轻轻点了点头，而下一瞬间他的目光就落在那个记者龙飞凤舞的笔尖上。

——两位男演员在现场分外“来电”？

看到这副标题时樱井大脑一沉，想到如今杂志社写稿也是怎么迎合大众怎么来，经过添油加醋的虚化描写都能把圆的说成方的。

二宫仍举着DV，待那记者一走，他就没劲似的把DV丢进樱井怀里，揉着肩膀说“酸死了”。

“二宫先生。”樱井严肃说，“人前人后能把形象保持一致吗？你的饭看到肯定会心碎的。”

二宫却对他摆了摆手，说：“我要去上妆了。”

樱井翻出日程，今晚他不用拍，二宫倒有场重头戏。

基本是要再现“花仓之乱”，是一场夜戏，由于场面要做得足够恢弘，所有人都做好了通宵的准备，骏府城交战的两军厮杀场面以及棚内秉烛等候战事的今川一族会同时开拍。这场戏无需乌立帽，要贴月代头的头套，除却樱井还有几个演员都对这场戏颇感兴趣，毕竟是老戏骨之间的飚戏，放弃休息时间也要在一旁当个观众探班。

樱井到场时二宫还没到，其他演员已经就位，寺尾监督不太高兴地问了句二宫人呢，三分钟后才见二宫和他的经纪人在棚外露了脸。

可二宫表情破天荒并不轻松，进棚时甚至将左手按在腰间，难耐地哼哼了几声。

二宫的经纪人叫杉浦圭一，年纪比二宫大不到几岁，脸上常年不笑，听闻是个不近人情的人。二宫出道后换了几个经纪人，也只有杉浦做的时间最长，人缘算不上好，可带艺人的手段却颇为独到，即便功劳不全在他，但至少也能占得上五成份。

杉浦对着寺尾监督说了句什么，寺尾监督瞧了眼二宫的身体状况，问了句：“老毛病？”

二宫咬牙点了点头，又说：“没事，能忍。”

樱井身旁有几个演员开始窃窃碎语。

说二宫这腰伤由来已久，也是舞台剧演员出身的不幸之处，听闻手指也骨折过，不知那几年趁着年轻气盛到底拼成什么模样。

樱井站在黑暗里，他前方被摄影机器团团围住，屏气凝神的同时才能听见几声厉喝。

寺尾监督喊了停。

二宫抿了抿下唇，说了句抱歉。

没有平日半点嬉笑，二宫严肃起来竟也会露出有些可惧的神情。

樱井盯着显示屏，眉头轻蹙。

一连take了八次，寺尾监督仍不满意，大概过了凌晨耐性都被消磨殆尽，躁动不宁的氛围像被无限放大开。

寺尾监督拍了拍掌，说：“休息二十分钟。”

二宫趴在软垫上，有专门医生模样的人给他揉按腰部，戏服脱了一半，腰上裹着几层膏药，他脑袋深深埋在下方，像在叹气，又像在喊疼。

有人敲门，二宫半睁着眼睛，见樱井立得不尴不尬，不知该进该退。

“干什么不睡觉？”二宫不紧不慢问了句。

那医生模样的人站起了身，嘱咐了二宫几句就准备走。樱井侧身让人出门，又轻轻掩上乐屋大门。二宫扶着沙发坐起来，自己跪坐着穿衣服，似乎怎么都穿不好一样，樱井走过去，抓着那散在腰旁的青色腰带，娴熟地帮他系了个结。

刚欲抽手，樱井双手却忽然被人按住。

抬头对上二宫那双似笑非笑的眼睛，二宫右手拇指还不怀好意摩过他手间虎口处，对方手很凉，像自带薄冰效果，分毫没被屋内暖气惹上温意。

二宫颇为考究地细声细语：“樱井さん，看来你是把我的话听进去了，入戏是好事，可别入戏太深了。”

樱井手上动作一停，他木讷着脸松了手，又若无其事地站起，说：“这还不用你提醒，眼下你自求多福，这场夜戏还要拍三小时，我是怕你会演个病态的今川家督出来。”

二宫浅浅笑了声，俯身开始穿鞋，他冷不防问了句：“翔さん当年为什么选择退圈？”

樱井没料到他会问起这个，当下不自在地将视线移开：“很多原因。”

二宫穿好鞋，又捂着腰站起：“你大概不知道，当年我入这个圈，还算受了你的启发。”他见樱井脸上一惊，只得伸了个懒腰，将话中尽添戏谑之意，“算是个饭，本来这次能得到和你共演的机会，我还挺高兴。”

没等樱井回答，门外已有staff在催促，二宫又摆弄起腰带上那个漂亮的青色结，他说：“只是没想到我进了这个世界，你却退得干干净净。翔さん，担心别人之余还是担心下自己，免得一着不慎，又跟当年一样做了个逃兵。”

说完他嘶了口气，扶着门把将门拉开，几个staff围了过来，不忘递上羽绒外套，急急忙忙拉着他往现场赶。

后来夜戏拍得怎么样樱井并不知道，他早早回了酒店，买了瓶威士忌自饮自酌，喝得心闷又开窗通气，咬着烟嘴哆哆嗦嗦摸出火机。

当年他年少入圈，家人极力反对，父亲在家本就是屹立不倒的风向标，他说一个十来岁少年心性尚未成熟，何苦早早入了这如同染缸般的混沌世界。父亲知道樱井喜欢表演，但又不愿让家人为难，非要咬牙兀自撑过学校工作两不误的若干年头，也不知从哪里来了这股韧劲非要做到最好。

十七岁之前樱井演了十来部电影，客串了二十多部多拉马，可角色却从一线直线滑落到只有几个镜头，大抵是观众的欣赏疲惫度外加日新月异的童星如后浪拍岸般不断涌现，有朝一日他发现也许没人愿意再看自己演的东西，这才猛然惊觉之前的这千千万万个日日夜夜不过是蹉跎掉了他一去不回头的青春年岁罢了。

十七岁那年，他站在空港大楼前，和母亲做了个告别的拥抱。

他最后回头的那一刹那却看见对面高楼的看板上贴着一张舞台剧宣传画。

寺尾监督亲自操刀的一部心理悬疑剧，海报上那个少年胆怯又小心翼翼地看着镜头，只是因为头发染成一片碎金，也就掩盖了对方眼中那些兢兢战战的东西。

后来樱井回想起来，那大概是他第一次见到二宫。

即便只是透过一张薄薄的海报。

他却好像在蜂屯乌合的万千人流里，看见了那个，过去的自己。

今川义元迎娶武田信虎长女定慧院那场戏足足拍了一天。

能剧里“高砂尉姥”的画像挂在和室壁龛上，两边并放着象征长寿的物什，鹤与龟的蓬莱山形盆景以作装饰，颇具神道感的旧古婚姻气氛充斥在摄影棚里里外外。

在武士逐鹿中原拼杀争霸的战国时代，联姻也不过是扩大己方势力的必要手段。这场戏中婚戏并非主要，而是让今川氏与武田氏在同盟道路上更进一步，联手建立更强势力以牵制北方宿敌威胁。

婚戏的背后，实则夹着暗波浮沉的政治色彩。

演定慧院的女优是个新人，主了个晨间剧就被寺尾监督看中挑了过来，但对时代剧仍是经验乏乏，好在几个过场都是起轿落轿，穿着繁复长袍徐徐入室，无需台词相称。

二宫那身婚袍也是极复杂，穿了他三十分钟，站在乐屋里被人当衣服架子弄了好一阵，穿衣空当还要做几个取材，腰倒是不疼了，昨夜却没怎么睡好，看什么都兴致寥寥。

“过堂戏完了就是内室戏了，应该会清场。”杉浦翻了翻剧本，说，“西垣熏也算是个挺有灵气的女演员，虽然只上过晨间剧，不过跟她搭戏应该不会太累。”

二宫轻轻咳嗽了声，说：“都一样，拍完这场我是不是要回趟东京？”

杉浦点了点头：“之前因为赶这边场推掉的那个火九档，制作人还想再谈一次，还有你那个sp剧下周上档，几个宣番还得轮着上。”

二宫叹了口气，窗外又在下雨，含着冰渣，窸窸窣窣萦绕在婆娑树影间，而后方是大片迅速沉寂的黑夜。

清场过后的摄影棚更显冷清。

层层纱帘半遮半掩，跳动的烛火盈满室内，待二宫拍完过堂戏，赶到三号棚已是轻装上阵，唯剩雪白亵衣薄薄覆身，他端着staff送来的暖胃红茶，刚低头抿了一口就听见了樱井的声音。

舌尖被烫了一下，二宫蜷起眉头，用余光瞟了过去，樱井却擦身走过他肩膀，不紧不慢地脱掉身上的羽绒外套。

将近三天没说过话。倒不是故意为之，二宫忙着拍戏，一待就是一整天，以往樱井还愿意拿着本子趁休息时间来找他对戏，这三天竟反常地不来叨扰。连二宫都忘记自己上次说了些什么话，也不知做了些什么就触到对方神经似的，他不动神色地喝着红茶，目光却浅浅地追过去，又恰如其分地在樱井发觉前悄然移开。

可今晚这场戏不同，否则也不会营造现场冷冷清清就为铺垫此幕气氛。

武田家臣会站在和室之后，白色轻纱漫扬，他的眼睛却像穿越过长长的甬道，落到廊间寂寥深处的相缠背影上。

而他脑中的那些幻想画面也会被放大到镜头中去。

简而言之，就是一场略微超越尺度的戏码。

寺尾监督大刀阔斧走进来，叉腰环视了一圈，说：“从二宫さん和西垣さん那场开始，先走一次位。”

这场简单的婚内房戏是从定慧院跪坐在床榻前，怯懦地道了首今川义元曾经写的诗开始。念白极慢，却带出今川义元缓缓解去外衣的动作，须臾片刻后光着脚走过去，廊间随即响起一阵密密麻麻的铜铃声，而他扶住她的肩膀，眼内欲色渐起。

樱井也被人送上了一杯红茶，入了胃后暖得浑身直冒热气，镜头里的白纱帘层层密密被吹开，缓缓拉远的机器映出叠在床榻上纠缠的两个人。

周围异常安静，樱井却不知为何单单只是盯了一阵，含在口中的那股热茶竟变得有些食不知味。

他承认二宫演得很好，被对方渲染进这幕戏的人也不止他一个，可此时樱井眼间像自动开了滤镜效果，周围的光景人事在同一时间统统被模糊化，包括二宫正在亲吻的对象，也无一例外地被自己赶出了视野之外。

二宫微阖双目，橙黄的烛火照亮了他的面容，虔诚又挣扎的表情显露在他双眉的轻微颤动，而后动作凌厉地抽出腰间散乱腰带，跃动的烛光里映出光果背脊曲线上的那道刀伤痕迹。

樱井喝完了手中那杯红茶，却仍未散去喉口喷薄的那阵灼烧感。

中场休息时樱井去抽了根烟，远处其他棚已经收工，他坐在暗角处看着那些布景师搬运着木板和钢铁，哐哐当当一阵杂响。

他狠狠埋头吸了口烟，却不想转瞬之间二宫竟自他吐出的袅袅烟雾里缓缓现了身。

对方站在楼梯死角处，披着黑色外套，妆还上着，当下好像也犯了烟瘾，掏出烟后抬脚坐在樱井身边，又捏起对方放在楼梯间的火机，在幽深阴暗的角落里划开。

烟草接触火星发出轻细声响，二宫清了清嗓子，抖着簌簌烟灰，却只是望着地上两人重在一起的影子。

他们头顶的四格小窗上还覆着雾茫茫的雪影，叮叮当当奏鸣出雪打窗棂声。

二宫问了句：“感觉如何？”

樱井恍惚中“嗯？”了一声，却又想起他好像三天没搭理对方，眼下不知该如何处理应对才能让表情不露分毫破绽。

二宫又问：“刚刚一直盯着我看，难不成是在为下一场戏取经？”

樱井掐灭烟头，沉了沉脸：“谁看你了，我是在看西垣さん。”

二宫“哦”了一声，尾音却故意扬了几分：“喜欢那种type？”

樱井却不搭理他，只是沉默着将烟盒塞进兜里。

“你要是不乐意看见我，一会儿可千万别表现在脸上。”

二宫朝后倚了倚，他内里的那身雪白亵衣衬出他面上几分沉静。

他们彼此无言了一阵子。

之后樱井忽然说：“二宫さん没有感受过吧，从高处往下摔的感觉，人都会介意落差这种事，当年你说我当了个逃兵，倒也没讲错。”

二宫吸了口烟，说：“可是你现在回来，也并不是真正因为喜欢当一个演员，也许是迫于生计，也许是发现自己还在意以前那些事情，想挽回什么，但是骨子里又少了那些热血的东西。”

樱井轻笑了声：“没有谁会真正喜欢这个世界，不过如果我连喜欢当演员的这种心情都没有，大概也没心思在这里白白耗上三个月。”

“跟你对戏能感觉得出来。”二宫也掐掉烟头，仅存的烟雾从他鼻腔溢出，“受过伤，就把伤口藏起来，不过无论怎样，对于你回归这件事，我还是挺开心的。”

樱井侧过脑袋看他，发现二宫也在黑暗里静静瞧着他。

樱井想起接下去拍的那场戏是武田家臣在目睹今川义元走进婚房后一系列的代入幻想。

武田家臣会追忆他们曾经对坐于虎刺梅树下吟诗畅怀，说尽家国天下，道遍赤胆忠心。

那本并不是个能轻易说出真话的年代，他却待他如知己好友，他亦看他若心腹深交。

而在那些如尘幻梦里，他才敢静静看着他的眼睛，颤颤巍巍吻住他的嘴角，说一句我大概是喜欢你的。

二宫手上的烟头还在嘶嘶燃着，黑影压过来的同时他并没有将眼睛闭上。

他见樱井睫毛扑扑簌簌，连嘴唇都在发抖，含住二宫下唇后就再无深入动作，他不知道眼下这个气氛怎么就带出了一个吻，那本是他们之后立马要拍的镜头。

头顶上的雪声和器材搬运的声音纷纷远去，樱井细细密密舔过他的嘴角，又在他上下唇间徘徊辗转了番，干干的嘴皮相碰让这个吻摩擦起一阵钝痛。

可这样的感觉却并不陌生。

就像二宫当年背着书包挤在熙熙攘攘的满员电车里，看见电车内的细小屏幕上不停回放着樱井的那个公益广告一样。

就像樱井在美国几度失意无措的时候，友人渡他几盘文艺电影纾解寂寥，而那些花花绿绿的碟片上，男主角都清一色写着二宫的名字一样。

他们本不相识，却又像在冥冥中互相看着对方，只是通过一方冰冷的荧光屏幕，就像能互相望穿到眼前这人心底去似的。

二宫手指被烟灰烫了阵，他坐直身子朝后退了一步。

彼此呼吸的吞吐还隐有失频之色，二宫却早将那些惊慌失色的细小因子藏了起来。有staff走过来的声音，说着下一场戏就该开拍请两位主演stand by。

二宫抿了抿下唇，站起来裹起外套，烟味还未彻底拂去，他却犹疑了片刻，说：“就当热身了。”

滚烫的灯光打下，机位已设置妥当，黑洞洞的镜头中要拍的这场吻戏大约需要三十秒。

寺尾监督为缓和气氛还难得打趣说：“争取一次过，我们也不想在寒冬腊月里看两个小伙子亲嘴。”

这话总算让staff们没那么高度紧张，可候场中的樱井二宫自是笑也未笑。

脑中在回味着什么不言而喻，二宫盘腿坐在床榻间，气若游丝来了句：“刚才那个不算。”

樱井一怔，瞟他一眼：“不算什么？”

没等到二宫回答寺尾监督已经就位。

樱井搂住二宫肩膀，炽烈灯光映照，因为是武田家臣的脑内世界，这场吻自然建立在他的支配主场下进行。

又要迸发出内心激荡矛盾的纠葛情绪，也就少了那些蜻蜓点水浅尝辄止的纯爱镜头。

他将二宫压倒在床，贪婪地探过他的嘴，又死死捏过他的下巴，逡巡过他牙关每一寸纹路，企及过喉口的同时剥掉二宫的衣服。

他听见二宫好像哼了哼，大脑轰鸣而过的嗡嗡声在随着对方右腿勾上自己腰际之时险些坍塌了理智。

不料这当口二宫却翻身反压了过来，吮着樱井的嘴巴不知是吻是咬。剧本上没这段，樱井显然愣了片刻，浑身一僵转瞬落了下风。

可是寺尾监督没有喊卡，这场戏只能硬着头皮往下演，即便到了此刻演技占了几分两人心知肚明。

二宫口腔内残留的淡淡烟味仿佛起了道催化作用，绯色均上了脸，他还红了耳尖。他们翻滚纠缠在一起，胸口相对的阵阵热意好像能透过薄薄的衣衫传递到彼此心房里去。

“OK！”

寺尾监督难掩喜色，站起来拍了拍手，又伸了个懒腰说“进度过半，大家还需再接再厉，现在都给我赶紧收拾收拾回去睡觉”。

樱井揉着脸，大脑昏昏沉沉，他还坐在床榻边上，额头冒了不少汗。而身侧的二宫已经裹着毛毯光脚站起说着“辛苦了”，立刻有staff打趣问起二宫怎么样怎么样，两场吻戏有什么差别。

二宫没有回头，将毛毯裹了个紧，又不咸不淡地开起玩笑：“有点不妙呢，感觉都要喜欢上翔酱了。”

staff目光游移到樱井脸上他自然只能跟着赔个笑脸，又趁谁人都未发现之余狠狠瞪了二宫一眼。

寺尾监督还在check样片，樱井瘫坐在长椅上加了杯红茶。二宫拉了个板凳在他身边放着坐下，他们周围的staff正在检查布景，刚才还噤若寒蝉的现场竟一秒变成街边闹市。

二宫倾身用食指敲了敲桌面，示意樱井抬头。

他一本正经沉声说：“刚才那样，才算是接吻。”

樱井不知他说的那样到底是哪样，可这浓烈的戏谑意味自是让樱井肝火不小，他没搭理二宫，还兀自转了个方向继续喝他的暖胃茶。

即便哪里还需要什么暖胃，通体血脉燃起的铺天热海才将将熄灭，恐是要上火了。

“我明天要回东京了。”二宫站起身，拍了拍樱井的肩膀，又迅雷不及掩耳悄悄往樱井掌心里塞了张白纸。

“怕你找不着人对戏，记得打我电话。”

远处寺尾监督在叫二宫的名字，二宫懒洋洋应了声，又捂着脑袋上的头套慢慢走过去。

不久之前还食不知味的红茶，好像加了瓢甜味剂，樱井将杯子一置，更觉喝不下去了。

樱井的戏份过了半，后面几天的过堂戏也并无什么紧要台词，田渊听他的话给他带了井上靖全集，他坐在移动车里除了看剧本，就是读着《风林火山》感受情怀。田渊说他认真过了头，非要抽出一天半日让他去京都走走。

樱井对于旅游一向有着不小的热情，旅游攻略的事前查阅程度堪比维基百科，田渊是不愿意跟他去哪里，说比工作日还累上三分。把车留给樱井就让他自己想去哪儿玩去哪儿玩，自己倒是忙着约制作人喝酒去。

雪后初晴的金阁寺虽不减清冷寂寥感，却亦有金色凤凰涅槃重生的味道，让人想起三岛由纪夫的传世之作。樱井身侧是两个年迈的夫妻，好像是过了结婚纪念日，见樱井形单影只，便拼命让他帮忙照相，其中的老太太还不忘多看樱井几眼说这么帅的小伙大冷天的怎么也不找个伴儿呢。

樱井讪讪笑了声，那老大爷却说怎么可能没伴儿，要你跟着瞎操心。

午饭吃过荞麦面，他坐在车里看着旅游案内，却在摸包的时候翻出了那张皱巴巴的纸条。

那一串数字的尾部还有些润湿，尾数差点看不清楚，樱井拿出电话，犹豫了片刻，将那串数字输了进去，又在称呼那里踟蹰了片刻，最后还是打上的“二宫さん”。

不知怎么眼前看见这个名字竟会有些莫名感触，想到刚才那对老夫妻的对话，这才惊觉他确实形单影只过了这些年岁，身侧陪他看风景的人换了一拨又一拨，却总没有一个能陪他长久走下去的。

而唯有二宫这个人，像能轻描淡写抓住自己痛脚，比别人更为清楚地看见了镜中真实的那个自己。

他不明白这种感觉的苗头意味着什么，不知是不是气氛使然，此时此刻他忽然跳出个想法，下次若有机会，身边陪他再一次走过这些街景的人，是二宫的话，也许还不赖。

回到酒店打开电视，正好碰上二宫的SP宣番，樱井又找出威士忌，暖气调个足透后就躺在沙发上静静看着。

大概是那电视尺寸太大，二宫那张脸高清到似能穿过屏幕，他穿了件休闲马甲，上了电视后能发现他好像又瘦了些，眼角散着的疲意更是遮也遮不住。

樱井盯着那张脸打了个呵欠，闭眼栽进黑暗世界的时候，就难免梦些日有所思的东西。

梦里没个征兆，连对方的脸都看不清楚，只是樱井能意识到自己怀里抱了个人，未着寸缕的赤身纠缠伴随着狠绝的律动，而吻在嘴角的气息前几天他曾经领教过，是相同的那股凉薄感触。

他们在黑暗里不知疲惫地做爱，放大的感官更让这个梦境如临真实。

梦中高潮竟也来得不快不慢，侧卧在沙发上的樱井却忽然睁开了眼睛。

大屏幕上闪着搞笑艺人哗众取宠的段子。

桌上盛着威士忌杯子里的冰块全化了。


	2. Chapter 2

樱井的生日是在剧组过的。

他本是猜到会有这个苗头，一大早田渊就一副要笑不笑的模样，他心知肚明，却也不跟着点破，暗自等着周围人的连番惊喜轰炸。

夜戏拍到晚上十一点过，离十二点还有最后几十分钟。樱井有些发困，以为惊喜轰炸已经结束。他收了工作人员送的礼物，几个演员大物也给他物色了些不菲的东西，嘴里纷纷嘉奖肯定了他的演技，又开玩笑说他东山再起指日可待。

最后一个镜头一锤定音，寺尾监督拍了拍掌，几个staff相继扯着拉开彩条，砰砰砰几声，樱井愣了愣，脑袋上被喷了一堆斑斓的东西，生生打破他那副严肃扮相。

然后他看见棚外不紧不慢走来个人，像是才赶到没多久，那人右边脑袋上翘了撮毛，脸上也没睡醒，抱着束花，不情不愿地挪着步子。

跟着那束花进来的还有辆蛋糕车，顿时灯光一黯，掌声连连，二宫将那束花丢到樱井怀里。他摸了摸耳垂，说：“连夜让我赶过来干这事儿的也只有那几个不安好心的女staff了。”

樱井见他下巴比电视上看起来还瘦削了些，只是一直在笑，好像过生日的是他似的，主场效应明显。

“生日快乐。”

二宫竟主动伸开手，抱过来的时候他们中间横亘了那束鲜花，硌人得厉害。

在场的年轻staff居多，也不知谁起了个头，那蛋糕蜡烛还没灭就被人抓了一把挠在樱井额头。

樱井“喂”了一声朝后一躲，说：“好歹让我许个愿吹个蜡烛，我都想好生日愿望了能不能给我个机会。”

谁知这势头一起，闹起来就一发不可收拾，好像这些天积攒的压力都统统排解了出去。樱井拿着手里那束花遮了遮其他人的攻势，嘴里惹进的腻人味道让他舌尖也跟着覆上一阵清甜。

樱井在视线里发现二宫裹着外套转身想逃，他慌忙伸手一勾，扯住对方那羽绒背心后面的帽子，手劲使得够力，二宫皱眉刚一回头，下巴就被奶油给蹭了一下。

二宫盯着樱井食指上沾着的白色奶油，两条淡眉一横，抓了一把蛋糕冲上去报仇

狠劲十足。

这下几个staff也不闹了，就看他们两比划拳脚，一个拿花挡一个拿着塑料蛋糕刀像要杀人似的，只是可怜了戏服，樱井那服装下面拖了地，自然比不过二宫的轻便派头。

樱井将花往脑袋上一举，投降着说：“做蛋糕的师傅怕是要哭了。”

二宫瞧了眼时间，说：“还不快说生日愿望，时限就要过了。”

摄像机跟着追拍过来，这一幕自然也被收进making里，樱井抹着脸上奶油，面目全非已经认不太出来，他找了半天镜头惹得二宫一阵乐呵，然后才眨了眨眼睛说：“希望电影票房大卖。”

Staff纷纷拍手吹口哨。

他又想了想：“希望每个人都身体健康。”

又是一阵掌声如雷贯耳。

最后一个愿望，他佯装着做了做口型，吊足胃口之后就只对着镜头挥了挥手。

棚外有专门的淋浴单间。

可惜快要收工下班，staff对着樱井二宫说只给他们十五分钟，随便洗洗了事。

樱井在外面折腾他那戏服扣子，二宫阖了门，咔哒上了锁，脸上笑容敛了敛，又瞧见樱井笨拙地在扯扣子实在费劲，就走过去帮他弄了弄。

两人抬头撞上灼灼目光，竟又被彼此眼中那副鬼样子给逗乐了，二宫忽然问了句：“都收到什么礼物了？”

樱井发现对方也折腾不好自己身上的扣子，只得动手跟着一起倒腾，两人的指尖时不时戳在一起，樱井回答：“什么都有，提前把情人节礼物送了的也有。”

二宫低声笑了笑，又跑了跑题：“我给你的电话号码你是扔了还是怎么着？”

樱井一怔，半晌回答说：“看见你宣番挺忙的。”两人静了一阵，樱井又说，“再说又不是见不到。”

二宫手上动作停了停，终于将樱井那戏服上的扣子扯了开来。他回过头去脱自己的外套，又将最里层的单衣用右手扯住颈部这么一拉，脊背骨就露了个完全。

樱井进也不是退也不行，倒是二宫回头凉悠悠看他一眼，说：“只有十五分钟，你还要跟我排队不成？”

不知是不是会错意，樱井觉得二宫态度一冷，心知刚才定又是说错了话。

淋浴间很小，头顶的惨白灯光发出一阵嘶嘶鸣响。樱井一进来两人挤得不行，二宫洗了个头，一直背对着樱井，其实黑灯瞎火什么都看不到，水汽一漫上来视线里只剩一片模糊肉色。

樱井脑袋有点懵，从刚才结束夜戏后直到现在都没太能反应得过来。

他这几天循规蹈矩，按时开工收工，有时间去看个歌舞伎，没时间就小酌几杯拉灯睡觉。他甚至都没再做过梦，一觉睡到大天亮，都不知睡眠质量是好是坏。

说到底樱井将那个梦还是放到了心上，以至于后面几天压抑得太过反而不再做梦，他潜意识里是想将这一块消除在记忆中枢的海马区，他想一切是该归咎于二宫说的那句把自己当作恋爱对象的错。他挺欣赏二宫这人，想跟他做朋友，也许还能进化成像田渊那样的食友球友，即便他知道二宫有厌食症也不喜欢看足球。

“翔さん。”二宫没回头，只是侧头微微瞧了他一眼，“干嘛在我后面急喘气？”

樱井脸上一讪，说了句“你快点”。

这当口二宫却隔着水帘忽然说了句什么。

樱井瞪眼看他：“诶？”

二宫甩了他一脸水，大概是洗完了，他特意将淋浴从头上取下来，像给人特殊服务似的把那喷头对准樱井，竟不知缘由地开始帮他冲起身体。

先从樱井的脖颈洗起，绕过锁骨，细密的水珠腾着，又化成一道水帘，然后是小腹，水温似乎又烫了些，二宫脸上也隐隐染了层绯色，他低头沉静地盯着一阵，再将那喷头一路慢慢向下。

樱井及时攥住了他的手腕。

那喷头就不动了，樱井抿了抿下唇，说：“其实，上次演的那场戏，也不算是接吻。”他又垂下眼睛看了看二宫，“你那根本不是亲，简直就是啃。”

二宫睫毛沾着水，瞳仁里仍然是那些湿漉漉的东西。

他们的大脑里一时警钟大响，自觉地放起滴答滴答最终倒计时，久违的相聚空间也只剩下最后短短几分钟。

樱井以前不是没对谁动过心思。

在美国有过女朋友，可他这人不像他皮相上看起来那么会讲甜言蜜语，感情上他做不了进攻的那方，连句告白都跟挤牙膏似的酝酿半天。为人不闷，遇上共同话题可以侃一晚上，因此对方都说跟樱井谈恋爱都不像谈恋爱，倒是直接跨越那些如胶似漆阶段率先步入金婚生活一样，总归少了点刺激心跳的催化剂。

田渊也说翔くん跟你当朋友会觉得你这人特有意思，跟你谈恋爱就不行了，分分钟觉得你不紧张对方。

樱井听完只会冷眼瞥他，说谁要跟你谈恋爱了。

二宫是怎样的樱井不知道，他见过周刊上写的绯闻，几个经常看见名字的几线女星，传了些年也没修成正果，是真是假旁人自能领会。

但二宫确实有一些自己身上没有的东西。从入棚第一天开始他就知道，这些他身上没有的东西会像一把磁力十足的吸铁石，将周遭汇聚的磁场一点一点吸过去。

而樱井就是那磁场里的一枚小铁钉。

他想他大抵是没办法忘记那个梦了。

眼下忽然回了回神。

樱井将二宫手里攥着的喷头轻轻摘掉，哐当一声那喷头掉在地上，朝上毫无章法地喷着热流。

二宫也跟着朝前走了一步，似乎还踮了脚，樱井扣住他的脖子，将他狠狠按压在隔间门上。

接下去这个吻带了点争分夺秒的味道，两人贴得挺近，下方赤条条的该顶着的地方自是无可避免。樱井吮住他的舌尖，又用手扬起他的下巴将舌头的游走方位企及到更深之处。

另一只手抚着二宫脖颈间的细小发尾，好像是新剪没多久，有点扎手，但短发模样却是很衬他。

喘气声被放大，胸腔也跟着鼓动浮沉了好些下，吻了几十秒二宫却踢了踢他的小腿，两人在白雾茫茫间匆忙睁开了眼睛。

二宫轻轻笑了声，舔了舔嘴角，像在竭力稳住气息说：“你也别跟我炫耀，这肯定不是你人生中体验最好的一次吻，两个男人亲，感觉能好到哪儿去。”

樱井身上的奶油沫还在，眼下星星点点粘在他鼻尖上像布了层薄霜。

他说：“是不太好。”

他这么说着，又笑了笑，“但还有上升空间。”

二宫弯腰捡起喷头，幽幽说了句：“我刚才说的话你是听见了吧，还装作没听到，表情全都写在脸上呢。”

樱井一怔，又去抢他手里的喷头，说：“我没听到。”

二宫拉开隔间大门，滚滚热气接触到冷空气就一股脑朝外涌，这时二宫顿了顿身形，忽然伸手在樱井的下身上弹了一下。

不怀好意意味明显。

“别跟一个演员拼演技，翔さん。”

始作俑者丝毫不理会樱井反应如何，冲过热水的二宫浑身也像笼了层粉，飘飘袅袅，只是转瞬又破坏气氛似的打了个喷嚏。

隔间门再次合上，二宫啪嗒啪嗒走出去穿衣服。

樱井靠在门沿上，又用手蹭掉了鼻尖上那些奶油。

却发现好像奶油也没有刚才那个吻来得甜。

而二宫恍惚间说的那句话，也像是给樱井的头盖骨一个激灵，刺得他周遭都泛了层薄薄凉意，这才让他赶紧钻到热水之下降温熄火。

二宫说的那句是，给我忍到杀青。

剧组中常有这种事。演员间要是看对了眼，也不能明目张胆在工作期间越了那道线，就算是想越，也得撑到最后免得引出些乱子。可通常能坚持到杀青后接着走下去的少之又少，离了剧组这个关系纽带，那些曾经觉得能惹起心跳效应的人无非就成了同一个圈子里的一方池鱼，少了牵绊，多了包袱。

二宫和樱井也是这一方池塘里的鱼。

在某个时机里进了同一个网，上了同一条渔船，彼此觉得遇到了个和以往那些遇上的都不一样的人，可双双又太懂得这个圈子的起伏动荡，知道短暂的相濡以沫终会以及时抽身而收场落幕。

可樱井在接到二宫丢来的那束鲜花之时忽然想到了第三个不能说出口的生日愿望是什么。

推门出去的二宫边擦着脑袋边靠着墙系鞋带。

他发现手指还有点抖，鲜见的乱了方寸状态让他深深吐了口气。

樱井闭了闭眼，埋头倾到热水之下后又虔诚地扬起脑袋。

水花刺激毛孔的同时还带来头顶那颗灯泡的阵阵灼烧感。

而他许的那个生日愿望是。

也许，他们可以凑合着试试。

棚内戏拍得七七八八，剧组转战棚外，重头在几场骑马戏。

二宫的妆也变了，将脸上少年气的东西统统隐去，增了些风霜的味道。桶狭间合战是《长空》下部的重头戏，着力点放在今川之死，以往时代剧歌功颂德的部分总是着墨于信长视角，《长空》却不讲那些记录在史诗上的东西，而是挑取信长以外的几大战败世家，主题在于刻画失意英雄。

夜间温度低，风势不小，吹得帐篷抖抖瑟瑟，二宫在搞他那把道具刀，又对着镜头比划了几下，说是不是很帅。

听他声音沙哑，好像感冒了，以往候场期间还能见他碰掌机，眼下却见他一个人缩着脖子晃荡着脑袋在练词。有点意外，跟他搭戏演信长的高桥也说从没见过二宫在现场练词，够稀奇，原来天才也是不好当的。

拍摄从定档开始已经过了快两个月，进度顺畅，应该能卡着时限全部完成。

教骑马的老师领着匹马过来，白天的时候练过，二宫学得挺快，但还是不能快跑，只能拎着缰绳徐行，搞得一副纨绔派头，半点没个行军打仗的样。

他坐在马上正了正姿势，就瞧见不远处樱井拿着根胡萝卜，与身前那匹马离得起码有两人之距，脸上纷繁复杂，嫌弃得不行。那教骑马的老师无奈了，说：“樱井さん这匹是最柔和的，不踹人还跑得慢。”

樱井摇头，说：“无理无理。”又转头在招呼着谁，“再给我拿根胡萝卜来。”

二宫夹着马肚子跑过去，在他身边绕了个圈，樱井瞥他一眼，又往后退了退说：“能让你的马别吃我的胡萝卜吗？”

二宫却居高临下得意洋洋，还伸出一只手，煞有介事地说：“来，和本家督共乘一匹。”

即便说完就被身下马打的那个响鼻给吓了一跳，赶紧颤颤巍巍抓紧缰绳稳住平衡，又无辜兮兮地去找身边的老师。

樱井拍手大笑，说：“家督你可真逊。”

二宫瞪他：“至少比你这个连鬓毛都不敢摸的强。”

到了晚上樱井敢上马了，虽然骑得不顺当，但他的戏也无需骑行，只用站在清州城下喊句口号，镜头就一个，不到十秒，走位完了就能立马拍。

二宫那边却是要熬夜苦战。

骑马老师之后还来了几个武士指导，其实从电影开拍到现在几乎每周他都会有三到五次的武术练习，所以上次腰病发作也并非平白无故。这些都是樱井后来知道的，二宫不说，他自然也不可能问，只是会在休息空档稍微问他一句“是不是又瘦了”，想露点关心的态度却立马又被二宫插科打诨地转移开话题。

樱井拍完后没立刻走，抢了田渊的拍立得说等一会儿应该能拍个日出。

林间树丫光秃秃的，连片残叶也没留下，布景再一搭上，免不了的满目疮痍。

二宫仍然在咳嗽，可镜头一开整个人又精神抖擞，他骑在马上拧着眉头，眼里映着士兵们举起的猩红火把。

这幕戏撤退下的今川军已成强弩之末，奔亡途中仅存今川最后的五十人心腹。

武戏开拍，几人踩着污泥，打得满身狼狈。分镜好些次，搞的还是持久战。寺尾监督一直在旁边站着，时不时跑进去比划两句，在二宫的耳边说什么，而二宫一直垂着脑袋，只能顾着点头。

今川之死拍得异常惨烈。

历史定局已不容分说，可在场女staff还是被今川与五十人心腹的最后一番话给弄红了眼眶。

“——这把左文字刀我带了半辈子。”

火光隐隐衬出他的满脸血污。

“它见证了我的辉煌，上面沾着的那些鲜血，让我清楚地意识到，年少还俗做了家督这件事，并不是一个错误的决定。我拥有很多东西，也失去了很多东西。天下要是落在我手里，不一定是件好事，但一定不是件憾事。”

他闭上眼睛，徐徐开口。

“很可惜，你们终究是看不到了。”

那把左文字刀在镜头下泛着森森冷气，刃若秋霜，寒光拂照着二宫那双透亮的双眸，而现下又仿佛透过他那双眼睛，看到了更多关于家国天下的东西。

东曦既驾，旭日初升。

地上淌着无尽黑血，汨汨汇成一道溪流。

左文字刀最后被信长提在手里，背影被蓦地放大开来，他孤身一人仰头大笑出了声。

随后他遁着朝阳升起的方向，慢慢地向前走。

他的背影终是消匿于长空之下。

二宫镜头一完他嘴里还在冒着血水，staff给他擦了擦嘴，又把他身上那些插着箭羽的道具纷纷拔掉。他张开双臂自己打量了一下，还不忘吐槽一句“我死得可真惨”。

他回头见太阳扫尽雾霾，一股脑拂掉了空气中那些露水的味道。

杉浦给他递了外套，还拿了个袋子给他。

二宫问这是什么。

杉浦没笑，平静地说了声“刚樱井さん让我给你的”。

二宫低头又咳了咳，打开袋子瞧了瞧。

里面放着感冒药十盒，对不对症下药不清楚，花花绿绿搞了一堆怕是半年都吃不完。他“啧”了声，去掏兜里电话，又往边上站了站，几个女staff夸他演得太好赚了她们不少眼泪实在可恶，他打趣地回了几句就跑到小树林边上去打电话。

樱井好像刚躺下没多久，睡意朦胧地“喂”了一声。

“拍完了。”二宫说。

“嗯。”樱井应了声，“不过听你声音还是哑的。”

二宫吸了吸鼻子，说：“樱井翔你是不是之前追女生都这么追的？这样能成功？”

樱井浅浅笑了笑，说：“没，送药是头一次，被你赶上了。”

二宫说：“你什么时候走的？”

樱井回：“就演到你被万箭穿心之后我就走了。”好像知道二宫听到这话会摔电话似的，他又赶紧补了句，“诶，你没看见袋子里的另一个东西吧。”

二宫一愣，又埋头翻了翻：“你还放了什么毒药进去？”

樱井在那头似是翻了个身，说：“我追女生的时候喜欢带人家去看日出，刚刚发现京都的日出也很好看，我知道你正忙着浴血奋战，肯定没看到，我就想着拍下来，给你看看。”

二宫拿出那张薄薄的照片。

上面映着半空拉开一道红绸帷幕，又像偏离了个角度地散开似的，而后方徐徐跳出一颗暖色艳阳。

二宫低头瞧着，自是笑了，好在樱井看不见，免得给了他兀自得意的资本。

“看见了吗？”樱井问。

二宫“嗯”了声：“可真够老土的。”他又问，“然后呢？被你带去看日出的女生最后的结局是？”

樱井说：“两次都失败了，可是我总相信——”他笑起来，“事不过三。”

二宫换了只耳朵听电话，刚刚被捂热的右耳泛了丝红晕。

“得了吧，我最讨厌看日出了。”

二宫这场戏一完，基本进入收尾工作。樱井那边应该会比他早杀青，可前后也差不了多久。打了疲惫战的staff和几个演员关系都处得不错，当真像是筑起征战岁月中的革命友情似的，率先杀青的几个女演员纷纷流了眼泪，说这可真是个温暖的剧组，似乎遭受寺尾监督的毒舌经历已经统统化为陈年往事。

樱井这边也有了下一个工作的眉目，田渊给他物色了几个本子，不是挑大梁，都是配角，他知道回归这种事只能循序渐进，好在他也没什么过多意见，只是说再慢慢看看本子。

集体杀青那天又下了场雨，跟刚入剧组那阵一样，仍有些恍如隔世，将近三个月说快不快，可非要追忆着说个一二三，又当真觉得白驹过隙，不过弹指一挥间。

樱井当然没忘二宫那晚说的话。

可自那天之后他们除却对戏，私下里几乎没什么见面的机会。电话会打，樱井不清楚二宫schedule，每次都是二宫主动打给他。到后来二宫也烦了，直接给他发了个行程打包，让他自己琢磨着打过来。

樱井承认他动了点心思，被二宫那句忍到杀青给弄得坐立不安。见面其实还好，周围都有staff围着，他还能听见二宫一口一个“翔酱”叫得顺口，见不了面的时候樱井还得时刻揣着电话，生怕没接上那人电话难免又被劈头盖脸一阵暗骂。

就像有人在竹竿一头栓着鸡腿肉满场跑似的吊胃口。

比如现在。

庆功宴上的二宫就穿了件短T恤，现场有暖气，他就翘起脚晃着小腿。旁边坐着西垣熏，有人开起玩笑说了句“欢迎家督和家督夫人莅临现场”，就让二宫尖着嗓子直摆手，总归是又坐在了最亮堂的位置。

樱井喝了五杯柠檬苏打酒整个人仍然清醒得不行。

等到演员一个个发表感言的环节之时樱井身边的位置忽然凑了个人过来，还抓过店员刚给樱井上的酒，仰头就咕咚咕咚喝了一半下肚。

那并不是个两人位置，二宫挤过来大腿就贴着樱井的，热乎乎的体温让两人都不自然地移开目光。

樱井撑着下巴，忽然问了句“家督夫人呢？”

二宫甩他一个眼刀，意思是你再说一遍试试。

樱井笑了，他们的手钻到了桌子下方，现在众人的聚焦视线都在饰演信长的高桥前辈的人物模仿上，没人会注意角落里的这两个男人在隔着层布帘的桌子下方悄悄勾住了手指。

不是牵手，樱井只是轻轻捏住二宫的指节，一点点摸索，眼睛却盯着其他方向。

“像汉堡肉一样。”他说。

二宫动了动指节回握住他，也依葫芦画瓢似的探了回去。

“那又怎样，照样能弹吉他。”他回。

这当口樱井又握住他的手腕，指尖来回蹭了蹭。

二宫不笑了，他终于肯转头瞧起樱井，他问了句：“忍不住了？”

樱井用另一只手端起被刚刚二宫喝掉一半的酒杯，将剩下一半喝了个精光。

然后揉了揉二宫的腕关节。

“二宫先生，我刚刚给你把了个脉。”他悄悄凑近二宫的耳畔，吹了口气，说，“明明是你忍不住了。”

门卡声一响，两双腿几乎在同一时间撞开门。屋内没着灯，樱井掌着二宫的后背，在确定大门锁闭的那一刹撞上了二宫充满酒香的嘴唇。

二宫偷偷私下换了酒店，自是将那些彻夜蹲守原来酒店楼下的周刊记者甩在身后。樱井怀疑他是不是经常这么干，吻上去的时候自然不太走心。这情景被二宫看在眼里，他只得捧住樱井的后脑，将对方狠狠撞在门沿上来试图找回那些清醒神智。

这下撞是撞清醒了，也撞出樱井不小火气。即便两人唇舌交战如火如荼，他们的双手却早已轻车驾熟地探向对方身上的扣子。解扣子是件折磨人又撩拨人的活儿，樱井手速占了先锋，衬衫撩过二宫肩膀就听对方喊了句冷，屋内暖气没开，樱井手掌掐着他的腰窝，不清不楚说了句我给你暖暖。

两人吻过好几次，除却戏里那暴露到镜头下的东西带了些烟雾弹效果，之外几次肉贴肉都算亲出了那么点擦枪走火的东西。樱井不得不承认和二宫接吻在某种意义上和以往的经历都大为不同，当然他本来就没跟男人接过吻，眼下这般前后对比也似乎有失公正。

好在这感觉尚佳，他很喜欢亲二宫的下嘴唇，流连次数一多二宫还会配合跟着嘟嘴。大抵觉得对方这应激反应做得有些可爱，樱井微微睁眼还能瞧见二宫耳垂落上的一层绯红，就单单这么看着，他体内顺势叫嚣起来逆血液而行的激流勇进之感就不得不让他赶紧闭上了眼。

四下无人能亲得更为肆无忌惮，双方呼吸被搅得乱七八糟，失了频的喘息让二宫微微缩了缩脖子，他们的嘴唇还贴着，却又兀自留着呼吸的空档。

二宫这时还在奋战樱井的扣子，解了两个就摸进去掐住了樱井的乳尖。拇指食指打旋儿乱扯，樱井嘶了嘶气，硬起来也不过时间问题。

他们边喘气边静静看着对方，樱井勾着他的后脑勺，似乎在笑，眼睛亮得慑人。

二宫却咬了咬他的上唇，说了句：“樱井さん，你这是预谋已久。”

樱井忽然顶了顶胯，看着对方的眼睛眨也不眨：“是谁惹的？谁惹的？”

二宫鼻腔喷着浅薄的热气，笑起来他下巴上那颗痣也会跟着浮动。樱井探过去吻住，又用舌头舔了一阵，却似感受不出那痣的具体位置，倒被二宫一把推开了脑袋。

“别舔这里。”二宫细声说了句。

樱井捉住他的手，也顺势吻住他的手背，又顺着小臂一路直上。

二宫见他印军功章印得不亦乐乎，却又实在痒得难以忍受。他咯咯笑了阵，使坏着伸手往下探，摸到对方肚子像是感触到什么东西似的，他手一顿，忙低头瞧下去。

樱井还在吻他的脖子，又攥住他的手，迷迷糊糊说了句：“打过脐环。”

二宫这下非要俯身去看，他扒住樱井肩膀叫他别动，自己半蹲下去，像看不清楚似的，还让樱井开了盏壁灯。

昏黄灯火下樱井垂眼看见蹲在自己下方瞅着脐环的二宫，对方头顶的刘海被自己刚才揉了几番变得乱糟糟，而落在肚脐上的呼吸更是带着滚烫的鼻息，那股作祟的热流又绕过樱井通体周遭，最后直冲冲往下方喷涌。

二宫盯了一阵，目光自然发现樱井下身鼓起的那包东西，他抬头，看见樱井灼灼地望着自己，目光探寻意味明显。

二宫笑了笑，右手逮住对方裤链，轻轻往下划开，樱井又在上面解了皮带，外面那层裤子轻轻滑到小腿。

内裤有些湿润痕迹，二宫右掌包上去，又不怀好意在尖端停着，一挑一掐一捏，就听顶上樱井倒吸了口凉气，咬牙切齿地哼哼了声。

二宫不满了，说：“凭什么我给你弄？”

樱井在上面半睁着眼睛，靠着门沿实属难受，他拉着二宫起身，又急急忙忙去脱对方裤子，好像非要证实眼下需要救火的绝非自己一个。

二宫内裤颜色花得让人瞠目。樱井甚至吐槽了一句“你这根本就是儿童款”，被二宫踹了小腿，而再看到随着剥掉的内裤弹出来的那根东西后，樱井就有些后悔刚才说了些什么鬼话了。

二宫双手攀着樱井，樱井侧过头去亲他，手掌里裹住了他们两人的命根。一只手有些难以操控，他抓过二宫捞在自己腰部的一只按在自己的下方，他好专注去弄二宫那物。

再度接吻的时候两人牙齿抖抖瑟瑟撞到一起，不忘露出几声耻音。

到了眼前这时仍不忘较劲。仿佛既然选择专注性事，就一定要做到彼此遇过的最好欢愉相手。

可樱井辛苦了些，二宫手上动作还算卖力，就是整个人挂在樱井身上，懒洋洋的，除了手其他地方都不想动，樱井记起他腰部有伤，便用空着的一只手划过二宫脊椎骨，数着每一根的位点，殊不知这番试探像是找到了二宫的敏感点，他握着樱井命根的手一滞，反倒是朝后仰头重重吸了口气，再次睁眼，眼角红得厉害，好像受了欺负，而一切明明才拉开序幕。

樱井看了看他，手上抽拉拍打又绕回尖端盘旋动作，知道二宫似快忍不住，这才问了句：“要射？”

二宫“嗯”了声，不知何故还非要在樱井肩膀上咬一口，随着他使的牙力劲，薄出的液体一股脑泄在樱井掌心，有些随着他指缝砸在地上，声音听上去情色得不行。

樱井却被二宫咬清醒了，忙用肩膀去撞他，说：“跟你做真是费力又费神。”

二宫喘了半天，又抱着樱井回了会儿气，他好像听出话里音，乐呵着道：“那你有本事别找我泄火。”

樱井那物顶在二宫小腹上，烧得他当然不敢再多什么嘴。他边抱着二宫边推搡着他往前走，却在通往卧室的道路上被二宫伸腿一拦，二宫指了指浴室，说：“去那里。”

放水期间樱井将二宫的手扶在盥洗台上，他们在白气茫茫的镜子里相互看了一眼，转瞬覆上的水雾朦胧了他们的模样。

樱井在二宫身后说：“我也没试过，有多疼也不知道。”

二宫倒还大方，说：“那行，你先让我给你试试。”

却不想樱井早已按住二宫的腰打消掉对方那些坏念头，他右手抓了些沐浴露，其实也摸不准，半蒙半猜，食指抹了一点就往二宫后面探。

二宫埋着头，刘海遮着他的眼睛，只是随着他俯身的动作，倒是为樱井的食指开了条顺畅之道，而樱井下身也若有似无地蹭在二宫股间，几番撩拨让二宫蝴蝶骨跟着敏感蜷起，呼出的喘息又将那白雾的镜面增添另一层雾蒙效果。

“还行？”樱井问。

二宫死死抓着盥洗台，答得咬牙切齿：“不舒服。”

樱井没辙，只能探头过去吻他。二宫嘴巴被亲得泛红，两人却又觉得吻不够似的，撞在嘴唇就少了些缠绵味道，非要撕扯争夺逞着你进我不退的强。

但二宫总归棋输一着，樱井探了三根指头，抽插半晌就像探到了某点激得二宫浑身一个激灵，暴露在空气中的皮肤随即腾出一片细小颗粒。

这位点樱井记着了，又故意使力探了好几遍，二宫回吻气焰全无，只剩些栖栖遑遑的喘音，而那些声调樱井从没听过，或许在梦里想过，可真正置身此境的时候才感觉到梦里那些摸不着碰不到的幻想都算不了什么，都比不过眼下真真切切抱着二宫，取悦着二宫，和二宫做着这些事来得真实。

他想他应该能够称这种心绪为喜欢，即便多了些意乱情迷的要素和环境时机带来的气氛使然，但此时此刻他能透过二宫的心跳去感知对方的一些想法，去领悟一些他之前触之不及的灰色地带。

就算他们再会演戏，欲望一词上了心头恐怕那些顾虑纷纷化为烟云。

樱井吞咽鼓动着喉结，抽出手指，将二宫慢慢翻过了身。

他拉着二宫踩进浴缸里，自己率先坐下，让二宫跨在自己身上，再按着对方缓缓往下坐。

整个过程算不上顺利，费了不少劲，樱井掐着他的腰一沉，浴缸里的水就往外溢了一地。

气泡在他们周围咕嘟着冒了一声。

二宫缓缓睁着眼，和樱井对上眼睛。他们在刺眼的浴室灯光下大喇喇地交换着眼中的讯息。

而那些讯息又随着樱井顶起的腰身而涣散开来。

“我是考虑了你的腰。”樱井沉声说着，又按压着二宫上下动作，“受不住了就喊疼。”

二宫掐着樱井小臂上的肉，又在水光中狠狠瞪他一眼。

“你……慢点。”即便说出来的话没脸上摆的脸色那么阴沉，樱井却还是没能将这速度缓和下来，两人互撞的动作愈发阴狠，啪啪水声在耳边像兀自成了首曲子，滑溜到两人耳畔边又像加了味催情剂。

“疼吗？”

“还行吗？”

期间樱井零零散散问了好几次，可二宫顾不上答，甚至到后来自己动得更厉害了些。樱井在水中又握住他半勃的下身，隔着热水重重地覆上，又狠命套弄了起来。

声势搞得过于浩大，浴缸激战更是耗时耗力，樱井在这颠簸晃荡中听到二宫说了句“可以射进去”，这话起到了八分效用，他扬起脑袋的同时后脑撞到了墙壁，强烈的疼痛感伴着下身推出去的释放感一同袭来。

倒不知是该疼痛还是舒服，而手间亦是又感到一阵热流，待他等到缓过来睁眼的那时，二宫已是瘫在浴缸另一头，大口呼着气，而眼睛盯着头顶雪白的天花板，两条腿软软地陷在水里，卡住了樱井的腰窝。

樱井凑过去握他的手，又想俯身吻他，却不料二宫轻轻偏了偏头，这个吻终归只是蹭过他的右脸。

樱井一怔。

二宫却挠了挠头，问了樱井一句：“有烟吗？”

他们一前一后从浴室里走出，腰间缠着毛巾，樱井捡起散落在地上的外套，掏出烟，二宫盘腿坐在沙发上，接过樱井递来的烟，对方又打燃了火机，二宫眯着眼睛低头点着，便兀自沉默地含起烟嘴不动声色。

樱井却没什么抽烟的心思，只是手指摆弄着火机，抬头看见墙壁的时钟正好指向了凌晨三点。

他们各自静默着坐了一阵，二宫忽然开了口：“早点回去吧，我经纪人五点会来叫我。”

樱井垂了垂眼皮，静静问了句：“之后是多拉马？”

二宫点头，说：“本子还没怎么看，明天就要去披露会。”

樱井站起身，他扯掉身下的毛巾，开始捡地上的衣服穿。他穿得很快，却又觉得背后有人盯着自己，可待他回头，见二宫只是专注着抽烟，侧脸勾勒在或明或暗的灯火里，露出的轮廓竟有些陌生。

“之后能去探个班吧。”樱井披上了外套试探性问了句。

二宫抖着烟灰，点了点头：“能。”

这下竟又不知该说什么，樱井双手插在外套兜里，只得道了句“再见”。

“等下。”二宫光着脚站起，又踩着冰凉的地板走过来，他将房门开了条缝，眼睛左右探了几眼，似是确定没问题后，才朝着身后樱井的方向侧了侧身。

“也不用这么警惕，半夜三更要跟来的早跟来了。”樱井蹲着穿鞋，头也没抬地道了句。

二宫低着头看他，忽然上前用光脚踩住了樱井另一只没穿鞋的脚背。

樱井抬头看他。

二宫淡淡地说：“行了，别做出一副苦愁深恨的样子，搞得我好像怎么你了一样。”

樱井撇开他的脚丫，接着将鞋仔细穿好。

半晌，二宫在他头顶上幽幽说了句：“等我电话。”

站在电梯间里的樱井还未回神，怔忪期间竟忘记按让电梯上升的按钮。

他脑子其实是醒了，只是刚才做了些什么倒回放得愈发模糊，想了想竟还没之前那个梦停留在他记忆深处来得真实。

他和二宫都太过清楚这样的条款规则，大抵正是因为看得太通透，才会理所当然地接受了这样的展开。

而这层相濡以沫的关系一旦开始，就再没什么谁比谁入戏太深的道理。

他想他和二宫同处的这一方池塘大概已经渐渐土崩瓦解，而他们这两条毫无归属的游鱼在之后紧随拍来的那些滔天巨浪里，不知又会被冲向何方。

镜头下是浓稠的黑夜。万籁俱静，连风声都不知隐到何处。

突兀响起的倒计时甫一到点，火光在同一时间冲破云霄，染红半方穹顶。爆破戏下仍不免滚滚浓烟，显示屏上隐隐现了个人出来。

他浑身像在剧烈颤抖，手上握着的那把沾满鲜血的刀尖兀自亮着清冷的光。火光映出他左边脸上被划伤的那道血痕，而鼻梁上的眼镜遮住了他眸中藏着的东西，却未能遮住他半翕的双唇间迸发出的一阵笑意。

他笑得尖锐又得意，近乎不理智，却又收敛着最后防线。

远处警铃乍响，齐刷刷的脚步声迅速从四面八方涌来。

为首的警察与他正面交锋，可他没反抗，手中那把刀哐当掉地，他伸出双手，银晃晃的手铐转瞬禁锢住他。

蜂拥而至的警察说着犯人已归案的嗡嗡碎语，可是那个夜色中的男人却抬头看了眼天边挂着的那轮皎月，像是看到了同一轮冷月下映照着的那个说不出名字的爱人。

然后他的眼角迅速积攒出了眼泪。

“卡！”

樱井打了个喷嚏，随后被人送了抽纸和外套。

眼睛哭得发红，整个情绪一进去半天没回过神，几个staff鼓着掌走过来，监督也拍了拍他的肩，说樱井さん演得可真是不简单，下回有本子再找你，不搞客串让你单主。

樱井谢了几声，还带着哭腔，显得无辜兮兮，逗乐了其他人。接过鲜花就算是彻底告终，成品两周后自然能在电视上期待。

这是部刑侦剧，拍到第三部，也是个大旬的系列篇。樱井虽说是客串，可给予的角色定位却相当带感。演的是个天才犯罪者，他在这之前没演过反派，倒是希望在黑化的角色上走出一步。那凶手有些臆想症，白天黑夜几乎两个极端，从政界精英变身成杀人狂魔，塑造难度不小，接到本子第二天他就把原著大致翻了一遍以供背景参考。

多拉马剧组内年轻人很多，头日进棚樱井就遇到了熟人。十年前跟他一起在剧里合作过的演员，叫风间俊介，昔日他们关系还凑合，即便数年没联系，那风间仍旧一眼认出了樱井。

风间和他一聊合拍，对方竟也直接跳跃敬语叫了句“翔くん”，又大方地给樱井介绍工作人员和其他演员，热心模样倒和从前没什么两样。

风间在这部剧里是男二，和樱井有为数不多的几场对手戏。最后的那幕爆破戏里也有参与，时隔多年的共演有何感想樱井是没问，主要是因为风间最近快结婚了，整个人喜气洋洋的，跟谁都一脸和善。而能在这当口重新碰见旧友也算不易，风间自然不忘给樱井发请帖，说这婚礼披露宴一定得来。

收工上车已经过了十二点。

樱井借着光看了眼帖子，又问了田渊那天的日程，田渊悻悻说：“听说是恋爱了十年修成的正果，这年头圈内这样的也都少见——”他握着方向盘盯了眼樱井，“你和他年纪差不多，你可别瞒着我也悄悄藏了个恋爱相手啊。”

樱井瞪他一眼，懒得搭理，他拿出手机戳了戳新闻，又开了开邮箱，手指停顿了一阵，并没收到什么可读信息，他沉默着等了一会儿。

之后迅速锁了屏，抬起头来脸上仍是无甚表情。

田渊说：“你的新家还不太好找，等会儿你给我指一下。”

樱井回东京第一件事是搬家。

之前他赶着拍戏，从美国回来后住的是父母的房子。那本是他长大之地，年岁过了这么久远他的房间却也还留着。他现在已经很少跟父母谈及工作的事，他们也不会多问，问得最多的还是“吃得好不好”，这点樱井倒是没让他们担心，除却拍戏的时候会瘦得厉害些，其他时候他倒不会亏欠自己的胃袋。

好像真的又回到现实世界，眼前再没那些古风古气的东西，他也无需早起贪黑地上妆穿戏服，不用一遍遍对着那些冗杂的台词练语速，整个人一空下来，就不知该做什么。

樱井的确是个闲不住的人。难得的假日空档也要分割成可见的时间单位打理规整，总归一分一秒都要落实得清清楚楚。

坐在新家里收拾东西的时候他将《长空》的剧本夹在其中，一同锁进柜子里。

自杀青后他没跟二宫见过，当然电话也没收到，他亦未主动打过。本以为自己梳理清楚的一些情绪不知怎地又一落千丈似的变得不太明晰。大概是很久没谈恋爱，忘了置身其中应该处于什么心情，可换句话说，他和二宫也并不是在谈恋爱。

这么一想来心情上缓解了些，如果二宫不给他打电话，又或许他们没什么机缘再次遇到，这段关系说不定就这么毫无因果地无疾而终。

直到樱井有了新工作，忙于融入下个角色，连想念这件事都变得寡淡。心里满满塞着其他东西，能留下一个人名字的空间少之又少。加上樱井这种工作狂性格注定让他成为不了一个爱情至上的人，至于二宫是不是他不知道，也许对方比起爱情至上，更愿意跟他挥着拳头叫嚣金钱至上。

刑侦剧樱井客串的是初回，还是加长sp，播出之后收视率不俗，本就是黄金档，加上原著饭的万千期待，翌日樱井名字就上了yahoo搜索榜。群众对他演的这个精神杀人犯褒贬参半，但仍惹上了话题度。田渊是高兴了，抱着个电脑在樱井面前直晃荡，说官方Twi的关注数多了个0，而樱井以前那些剧的搜索量也回起了春，看来不等《长空》那戏的宣传，提前就让樱井踩了个跳板顺势进入大家眼球。

樱井说：“得了吧，60%在说颜，20%不认识我，剩下的20%在黑我哭前哭后两个人。”

田渊嘿嘿笑了几声，说：“来日方长，咱们先网罗这些颜饭，再让他们慢慢发现你其他的闪光点。”

风间的婚礼披露宴那天樱井还有个杂志拍摄，拍完后马不停蹄往现场赶甚至连妆也来不及卸。当然他不知道这披露宴规模如何，只是风间说阵仗不大，女方是圈外，请的圈内人也是跟自己关系铁到家的，免得瞎折腾一番还弄得本末倒置。

教堂内的婚礼樱井没赶上，到了披露会场门口直接被安排去了休息室等着。他本坐得不尴不尬，却没想到点上一支烟后就有人朝他搭讪。好像是个电视台搞综艺卦的策划，一眼认出樱井后跟着打了招呼，不忘提了几句刑侦剧他很喜欢，他女儿也很喜欢，要是能管樱井さん要个签名就更好了。

樱井哭笑不得，结果接过对方递来的小本本后他忽然在那本子上看到了另一个名字。

那策划笑了笑，说：“哦是这样，我女儿也喜欢二宫さん，刚好他今天也来了，这是我刚刚让他签的。”

樱井一怔，笔头在本子上差点滑出黑痕。好在他演技尚佳，定了定神就在二宫那233签名下面龙飞凤舞地加了自己的几笔。

却没想到樱井眼下心情和那得到签名的策划的心情竟如出一辙了起来。

他看到墙上挂着日历，目光一扫，兀自掐指算了算，脑袋灵光得不行，他甚至算出了自杀青后，他和二宫已经整整39天没联系。又或者他潜意识早就在做着这样的计算，只是现下忽然把他心里藏着的那些心绪给数字化了。他掐灭烟头，有些不自在地站定在原地。

目光穿梭在重重人群里，他的眼睛几乎在落到一个人的脸上之后就凌厉地移开，像在脑内安插了个人脸鉴别系统。这个不是，那个太矮，这个也不是，那个也不太像。

随后他的肩膀就被人重重一拍。

樱井被吓了一跳，他一转头右脸被人用食指戳住，那人一脸讪笑，简直小孩子心性。

二宫另一只手握着酒杯，他今天穿着浅灰色西装，领带挂着鲜艳的条纹，刘海也处理过，额头上的淡色眉毛挑出了道斜度。

樱井喉口一堵，就不知该如何开口。

好在二宫向来有着主导开场白的技能，他眼睛轻轻眯起来，上下打量了番樱井，又凑近闻了闻香水味，问：“你是要准备抢亲？”

樱井舒了口气，他抿了抿下唇，说：“你怎么也来了？”

二宫用下巴扬了扬，指向风间那方向，说：“你不知道吧，那家伙跟我同年同月同日生。”

樱井说：“那就可惜了，人家已经比你率先达到人生幸福新阶段了。”

二宫眉头一扬，说：“那不怕，我前头还有你。”

樱井看着他，即便不是什么恍如隔世那般夸张的真实感受，竟也没来由觉得一阵高兴。

樱井高兴的点其实不高，吃着好吃的东西，看着好玩的电视，去到没去过的地方，听到没听过的事，不甚重要的东西都能到达他高兴度的满足点。

可他很久没有为了一个人高兴。

只是因为见到对方的脸，听见对方说些无关紧要的东西，连他脑袋里都蹦出个小人笑话他说能不能收收自己这潜在的乙女心。

二宫瞧樱井脸上表情风云变幻，没忍住咂了咂嘴，他说：“那哭戏我看了，哭得不错，就是不太上相，下次能不能哭得好看一点，至少能供我下酒作料。”

樱井吸了吸鼻翼，说：“我那是真哭，哪里还管哭得好不好看了，这下哭丑了更好，正好断了我偶像派的前路。”

二宫笑了，还没等他回话，前方司会试麦成功，这披露宴就轰轰烈烈拉开帷幕。

灯光一黯，各个坐席黑了下去。樱井和二宫位置排得很近，后来横亘在他们之间的那几个人说要看看新娘的模样，位置一让开二宫就退到了樱井身边。

音乐不急不缓地响着，大屏幕上滑动着照片，中央的蛋糕塔被一切为二，掌声时不时炸过耳旁，空中散着甜腻的味道，不免几个新娘的亲友哭鼻子，还未等上读信的煽情环节，就已是哭得喧宾夺主。

樱井感受到二宫的肩膀蹭着自己的，他转头去看，那人眉眼隐在黑暗里，勾勒了个轮廓，只是那双眼睛透亮如星。他忽然想起这些日子自己大概也是梦到过二宫的，否则又怎会觉得眼下这场景如临梦境，却又让人熟悉得莫名其妙。

然后他的右手碰了碰二宫的左手。

二宫没回头。

樱井说得很轻：“我电话就没关过机，飞行模式也没开过。”

二宫也轻声回：“这不是不用打电话也见着了嘛。”

樱井说：“二宫和也你这人真是挺烦的。”

二宫回头撞上他的眼，说：“你拍哭戏上头条的时候难道我就不用演男主日剧跑了？”

樱井鼻腔一笑，他说：“是，你是大明星，哪里有空理我这种小明星。”

乐声未停，敬酒过了一轮，夜幕暗至，醺意连绵。

卫生间的最里隔间动静不大，大抵被门外人声所盖，没人会在意这一方空间里谁和谁在搞什么鬼。

樱井吻着二宫，呼吸更是搅得乱七八糟，二宫搂着他的脖子，右腿勾在樱井腰上。他们的嘴巴黏在一起，连分开的间隙都短促得不行，耳边嗡鸣如浪，樱井却半睁着眼，借着昏黄的灯光看清了在接吻时二宫该是什么样子。

就仅仅这么一看好像带出了危险意味。二宫也蓦地睁开眼，和他静静相视了一阵。

可双方心里却是静不下来。

樱井拉开他的裤链，隔着底裤握了上去。

二宫喉结翻滚，樱井却离了他的唇，将他翻过身去按在隔间上，右手却敏锐地上下滑动。

门外似乎有人进来。

二宫自己捂着嘴，侧头瞪着樱井的眼神带了点狠意。

樱井手指缓了缓，给他喘气时间，一，二，三，又握上去。

二宫用力闭了闭眼，捂住的手缝里仍然露出几个耻音。

樱井按了一旁冲水按钮，耳帘哗哗水声覆了上去。

而樱井下身也硬了，抵在二宫股间叫嚣得厉害。

二宫大口喘了喘，放沉了声音说：“够了。”

樱井低头看了看，又将他整个人翻过来，两人火热一对，樱井跟着笑了笑，说：“哪里够了？”

二宫用手去推他额头，樱井便侧身吻住他嘴角。

手上动作未停，一同抚弄，乐此不疲，直至共赴欢愉之巅。

二宫坐在马桶盖上，樱井站在他身前提裤子。二宫看了眼，又用小腿去踢他屁股。

樱井“啧”了声，说：“再不老实，接着收拾你。”

二宫说：“小明星还要造反了不成？”

樱井回头盯了他一眼：“也不知是谁先招惹的。”

二宫嘴角一勾，说：“翔さん，你是不是挺想我的？”

樱井脸上一凛，自是不愿缴械，他说：“惦记大明星的人多了去，少我一个不少。”

二宫揉了揉脸，说：“多你一个，也不多。”

樱井就笑了。

二宫站起来，给他理了理衣领，又用手扣住他的领带，仔仔细细重新系了一次。

樱井盯着看过去，系到一半他忽然攥住了二宫的手腕。

他说：“下次不会又要等39天吧。”

二宫抬头瞟了瞟他，又接着手上动作，他说：“听说你搬新家了。”

樱井不知他这消息源从何而来，眼下只能点头继续等他后文。

二宫弹了弹他的领带，说：“记得把地址发给我。”

十年前樱井个头虽然到了生长期，可仍然只能承个童星的名。未成年自是烟酒不沾，当然也惹不上什么粉色桃花。现在却不同，回归娱乐圈要么籍籍无名地吃着老本，要么一鸣惊人地脱胎换骨，樱井大概处于这两者之间，总归还缺些火候，欠点临门一脚的催化剂。

可怎么样也不会是上星期X这等杂刊头条来推波助澜。

起因他没闹明白，上周末和几个制作人吃饭，喝了点小酒，但绝对连三分醉都没到的程度。后来二次会那些靠手机人脉效应拉来的人越来越多，其中自然不乏几个当红女星。

樱井看了看，大多脸认得名字不熟，唯一知名知姓的是火九档的女主高杉玲奈，理由还是亏得二宫演的这男主存在感太强让樱井不得不对其他剧中演员也跟着刷起关注度。

散会的时候有人喝醉，下楼时樱井走最前面，心一热就帮人家拦了辆的士。

高杉踩着高跟鞋，意识不清不楚，拎着包上车，脚一歪差点撞车门，樱井好心扶她一把，又将她推搡着安置进车，车门自动关上后还不自然地目送了一阵。

好巧不巧，他这一拦一扶一推一望的，四幅小图应运而生，加上星期X小编向来脑洞天马行空，挥一挥衣袖就能扯出千字交际报道。但这事还真不能怪樱井，那高杉演艺事业正在走下坡路，前男友本是个知名野球选手，分手后她就没了炫耀资本，靠着几个绯闻在公众前搏视线。当然艺人本身有无过错八成原因出在经纪公司，在运营团队面前艺人几乎无甚发言权，这次的火九是她翻身作，谁料这就又被某些记仇小人暗中盯上，自是一丝边角料都不愿放过。

樱井无辜中了一枪，隔日被田渊叫去公司开小会。樱井的经纪公司Y社算是处在中上游阶段的发展中会社，出过几个有名的歌舞伎和时代剧大咖，之后的几线艺人都不温不火，唯一有点搞头的是刚签的西垣薰，总归名气是在直线上升，但和二宫所在的X社仍不能相提并论。

田渊说：“那高杉さん的背后团队出了名的黑，以前被赖上的男星旧料每年一炒都不带换词的，这次大概是被人盯了很久，你说你怎么就心血来潮给人家拦了辆的士呢？再说上报就上报，你就不能换件体面点的衣服吗？”

樱井捧着那杂志读得津津有味，他说：“你说这报道是黑她，可怎么看都是在黑我，把高杉さん照得多美，怎么一打光到我身上就整个都不对劲了呢？”

田渊耸耸肩：“你还真是乐观，要我给你念几句两边掐架语录供你下饭吗？”

樱井瞪他一眼，说：“清者自清，我本来还打算去探火九班，这下可好，哪儿都不能去了。”

田渊眼缝眯了眯，说：“探谁？探二宫さん？你们什么时候有这种交情了？”

樱井坐直身体，又将那周刊杂志往后翻了翻，他顿了半晌，说：“前段时间去参加风间婚礼，刚好也遇到了他。”

田渊叹了口气，给樱井端了杯咖啡，他说：“二宫さん的经纪公司太厉害，否则那高杉团队要想炒，直接和男主炒岂不是更快捷？因为不好惹，也惹不起，你才从美国回来当然不知道，二宫さん那个经纪人，铁面无私得要人命。”

樱井回想起来二宫身边那个看起来斯斯文文的青年，当时在京都给二宫送药借了他的手，只觉对方是个挺和善的人。孰料眼下田渊开口一说，就像开了话匣一直扒个不停。

说当年二宫开始不是杉浦带的，演舞台剧演了快六年，笼络的饭倒是不少可总没机会走向荧幕。后来从寺尾监督那里毕业后经纪公司也来了次大换血，给二宫配置了个黄金经纪人，这才逐步让他走上正轨。杉浦似乎知道挑什么本子会让人看见二宫身上的闪光点似的，让他能频频塑造出算不上新奇可总能感受出共鸣的角色。

当然近年来也接了不少商业片，什么末日英雄什么黑帮兄弟情什么天才神探之类，少了早年演技里细腻的东西，却也均能做出个不辜负重望的成绩来。

樱井咖啡喝完了一杯，说：“你这是背的维基百科吧。”

田渊不屑，说：“维基百科哪有我的大脑灵光，不过我敢肯定《长空》一出他会更红，说起来我还听闻他创作才能不浅，保不准不久之后还能搞个唱作型歌手出道，唉，真是典型的，别人家的艺人。”

樱井点头：“是，你家的艺人就知道穿着双层连帽衫给人家拦出租了。”

田渊听完这话才将话锋转了回来，他说：“公司会去交涉，星期X缺德报道也不少，你最近也没资源上，我是没想通怎么就找上你了，只能先看看高杉团队怎么应对，他们若是不回应，我们也当这事儿没发生，再在杂志访谈里见缝插针地把这事儿给否了就行。”

樱井本就没把这事放心上，只是想到一回来还没过多久就闹上了绯闻。虽然不是那种满城风雨铺天盖地的闹法，闹得还有几分憋屈，看到报道第一眼他只想找小编谈谈，看完整篇报道后他才决定是时候该从双层连帽衫毕业了。

密密麻麻的日程表在六月中旬画了个圈，他拿出手机，戳了戳邮箱，除去工作邮件，其余的发信人都是清一色同一个名字。

他知道二宫这人有意思，可深聊了解下去又觉得这人真像个无底洞似的，每天都能挖掘出新鲜劲头。

他们的邮件内容也不是你来我往的早安晚安，比如二宫会给他拍现场照片，让樱井猜这是什么那是什么，或者给他录一段视频，画面上只有对方一双握着纸牌的手，画外音里说这个魔术樱井肯定不知道怎么回事儿怎么样厉害吧，总归没有他本人的照片或影像，也没一句“我过得很好”的自我陈述报告。

可从那些画面和视频里，樱井大抵知道相比自己，对方的确过得有滋有味。

电话打过两三通，说的内容更是琐碎没营养，什么哪里的拉面店好吃，什么我最近看的那个动画电影男主跟你长得好像，聊久了能过一个钟头，没话说又只是匆匆几分钟就挂掉。

樱井身边的确没有一个朋友能定义成像和二宫这样的。

危险地攀爬在禁区边缘，明明已经踩着立入禁止的警戒线了，却还要点头鞠躬地高举朋友大旗。

最后一封邮件止于上周末。之后樱井发了几封都石沉大海，电话过去亦是万年留守。他算了算火九应该在赶进度，也就不再试着叨扰。

谁知道樱井选择不叨扰，两周后那始作俑者亲自敲响了樱井家大门。

事先也没通个风，樱井从显示屏上盯着那个戴着鸭舌帽捂着口罩揉鬓角的人，先是不太确定，可直到看到对方不耐烦地好像要准备踹门了，他这才咔哒一声开锁迎人。

二宫连招呼都未打就直接往屋里蹿，路过玄关还踩到了从洗衣篮上掉下来的运动裤，他将那裤子捡起来一丢，又径自环顾了一圈，这才满眼嫌弃地转头盯了眼樱井。

樱井手上拎了双拖鞋丢到他面前，然后无奈说：“你这算什么？突击检查？”

二宫隔着薄薄的口罩沉着嗓子回了句：“来查查屋里有没有藏娇。”

樱井摆摆手，说：“那还真是让你失望了。”

新家还有很多东西没规整，但大致模样是收拾出来了，二宫踩着拖鞋参观起来，先逐个开门望了阵，最后确实没发现什么槽点之后才悻悻地坐在沙发上翘腿伸懒腰。

“今天没工作？”樱井在开冰箱，声音虚虚地飘过来。

二宫“嗯”了声，说：“明天傍晚才有。”

樱井抛了罐啤酒给他，却又听他加了一句，“我坐会儿就走。”

樱井在他身边坐下，凑近一闻能嗅到不小的烟草味道。

他在京都就发觉二宫这烟瘾比自己还厉害，拍戏密度一大更是动不动就跑到吸烟角排解压力，樱井也没资格说他，现下只能兀自没话找话。

“吃饭了吗？”

二宫摇头，他摘了帽子口罩，又说了句：“是时候向我展示你的料理技能了，让我给你评评看高杉さん喜不喜欢这味道。”

可算是说出重点了。

樱井也将脑袋倒在沙发上，盯着天花板，说：“我家醋好像不太够了，我怕做出来的菜不够酸。”

二宫一个眼刀凌厉地落过来。

樱井摊手道：“怪不得不回电话呢。”

二宫说：“你说你闹绯闻闹就闹吧，干嘛非得跟我剧里的女主角闹，这不每天现场都能听到你的名，到底谁才是真男主，搞得我都演不下去了。”

樱井拍手大笑，说：“所以你就跑我这儿撒气来了？”

二宫斜眼瞟他，回：“还好你没穿着双层连帽衫给我开门，要不然我就直接动手揍人了。”

樱井苦愁深恨地说：“真那么招黑？”

二宫哼了哼，却又沉默了一阵，说：“你还是谨慎点，高杉要跟谁炒都落不到你头上，明眼人当然只会觉得是和高杉背后有怨的人在黑她。”

樱井一愣，说：“什么意思？还有人打我的主意不成？”

二宫抿了抿唇，说：“不知道。”

话题到了这里难免有些凝滞不前，樱井是没考虑过这事儿，他一个过气童星，回来还没开始往坡上走呢，想找他麻烦也不该选择这个时机。他只能把二宫这种杞人忧天的论调替换成对方其实是给自己操了个心，是殷殷关怀，也是切切好意。

这么一想樱井就高兴了。

樱井说：“看来小明星也不好当，大明星你还不赶快罩罩我。”

二宫摸了阵下巴，说：“有没有吃的，没吃的我就走了。”

谁知话音刚落，樱井就侧过头在他脸上啾了一下。

果不其然大明星也不是万能的，大明星也会脸红害羞挠耳朵。

樱井也是头一遭见二宫脸红，心里得意得不行，刚想再逗逗他却没想到二宫直接扒着樱井的肩膀往后一按，这就跨坐上来将樱井压了下去。

樱井喉口腾起一阵笑意。

“这就是你的坐会儿就走？”樱井笑意未减，“你都把你工作时间交代得清清楚楚了，还不是早就想好了要在这里称王称霸。”

二宫没领他这开玩笑的情，只是轻轻俯下身瞧着樱井，他们嘴唇凑得很近，二宫却不吻上去，他眼睛眨也未眨，沉静的双眸里沉着一滩暴风雨来袭前的阵阵海浪。

“新家除了我，还有谁来过？”二宫问。

樱井轻声回：“Bussan都没来过，恐怕蹲点记者都还没摸清我的家门，这就被你捷足先登了——”

然后二宫就吻了上来。

没什么相缠深吻的动作，他只是小口小口亲着樱井的嘴角，大概是觉得太痒，樱井伸手缓缓扣住他的后脑，再认真地加深这个吻。

水声从唇缝间渐渐散出，二宫脑袋一偏，忽然又张臂抱住了樱井。

樱井摸着他的后脑，问：“怎么了？”

二宫的声音从下方传来，音调闷闷的，却仍然让樱井听了个清楚明白。

“翔さん。”

他叫了声樱井的名字，转瞬又重重地舒了口气。

然后他说。

“想试着跟我交往吗？”

两罐空啤酒歪歪扭扭地倒在桌上。

电视音量调到最低，深夜新闻女主播刻板又机械的清冷声音像从宇宙另一方时空的夹缝中传来。

卧室门半掩，衣服没再乱甩，更是少了初次的火急火燎。

樱井那张新床size感十足，双双陷下像坠了个无底洞。

他们交换了个缠绵的吻，二宫勾紧樱井的脖子将他往下拉得更近。而随着贴合度的密不透风让樱井腰上动作缓了阵，少了疾风骤雨的频率却动得愈发温存细致，照顾着二宫的每一个反应，耐心指数一路攀升。

二宫用腿卡着樱井的腰，手指覆着他的肩膀，使了点蛮力竟让自己颠了个向。他坐起身将樱井按住，下方磨合的位点更为深厚，也不知是不是小腿几近痉挛，二宫坐下去后就一直动也未动，他下面那物被樱井捏着，前后受缚两面夹击，难免下意识吐露些无辜表情。

可等二宫缓缓睁眼见樱井一副坐享其成的悠哉模样时，他又忍不住俯下身去咬对方的鼻子。樱井倒是学聪明了，侧过脑袋一口含住他的唇，再掐起他的腰上下用力贯穿了几下，属于二宫的那些嚣张气焰就统统烟消云散。

他们紧贴着相拥，喘得厉害的时候双方眉头锁得更紧，可也是那么一瞬的事，脑海里划过的苍白就被一个轻柔的吻填满，他们唇齿相对，樱井听见二宫好似轻声发出了几个笑音。

“笑什么？”樱井手掌停在他的背脊骨，指尖一滑，就被二宫握住拍掉。

二宫闭着眼睛哼哼了几声，哑声哑气说：“别以为我感觉不到你的那股得意劲头。”

樱井垂下眼皮瞅过去，二宫两撮刘海搭住他的眼睛，两眼一闭又纹丝不动的状态下倒是显出不少温顺的意味。

一深一浅的吞吐呼吸喷在樱井颈侧，他舔了舔下唇，喉口就火辣辣一阵烧疼。

二宫似是觉察到什么，此番蓦地睁开眼。

他们目光一撞上去，樱井就不再装模作样。翻了个身撩起被子，速度快得惊人，掀过头顶一罩上，樱井就轻轻晃起了腰。刚才软下去的那物还埋在二宫体内，眼下也不知遭了什么外力驱使，竟又兀自变得挺翘。

二宫语露嫌弃，说樱井翔你这也太夸张了。

樱井不恼不气，只管用律动速度来堵二宫吐槽的嘴，这招确是好使，二宫那阵骂音坚持了不到几分钟，就纷纷化作春水，蒙头的黑暗也遮住了羞耻心，那些蹦出来的呻喑跟着开启扩音器状态，却又只在彼此耳中的频道放送。

连番交战已让疲劳度爆表，二宫喘着气瘫倒做出没力状，只听见樱井蹦跶着踩起拖鞋来来回回折腾，随后身上棉被又被大喇喇扯开，一阵滚烫的触感落在二宫腰部两侧。

樱井光溜着身子给他擦背，二宫吐了吐气，眯起一条眼缝盯过来。

他忽然问：“练过肌肉？”

樱井手上那毛巾一路攻城略地往下边走，大抵表情太过虔诚，又被二宫伸手推了把额头，樱井“啧”了声逮住他胳膊，没好气说：“才发现？那你之前都在看哪儿？”

二宫懒洋洋地笑了，他也大方承认：“看脸。”

樱井白他一眼：“就只喜欢我的脸？”

二宫考究地打探了一番，又朝樱井下边瞅了瞅，说：“现在勉强还算喜欢一些其他的地方。”

樱井用毛巾揍他屁股：“你这人怎么这么工口？”

二宫还手拍他大腿，力气不小还拍了个红指印上去：“就别贼喊捉贼了。”

樱井撇开他的手，说：“你别动。”然后又一本正经地瞅着什么地方，最后义正言辞来了句，“好像有点肿了？”

这话成功破了二宫刚才还统统舍弃的羞耻心，他一个激灵坐起来，脸上铺了层火烧云，他迅速扯过樱井手上那条毛巾往腰间一搭，光着脚踹开卧室门啪嗒啪嗒往浴室走。

樱井给二宫找了条新内裤，没其他睡衣，只能翻了件大款棉衬衫，一披二宫身上刚好遮过大腿。二宫倒也不嫌弃，扣子随便系了几颗，边走还边甩着袖子玩。

他们肩并肩站在窗台抽烟，谁知没抽上一阵就被樱井肚子发出的那声怪叫给打乱了氛围。

二宫打开冰箱，蹲下朝里望了望，樱井下巴搁在他脑袋上，也跟着往里望了望。

随后二宫单手捧脸，叹了口气：“你要是上那个什么抽查演艺人冰箱的番组，大概要刷新史上最高黑暗记录了。”

樱井双手按着他的肩，从后面抱着他说：“谁说的，现在还能做个意面嘞。”

破罐破摔的状况下二宫勉强开了火，他像模像样系了条围裙，可是正面看还挺像回事儿，待他转过身去两条细溜溜的小白腿就毫无自觉地露着，叉腰站着等水开的时候还将右边脚丫卡在左边小腿肚上做些高难度的待机动作。

樱井站在客厅喝水，眼睛就不敢一直盯着看了。

最后二宫将面盛到一个大盘子里装着，从冰箱里抱了两罐啤酒，在沙发上坐下后边咕嘟咕嘟边按起了遥控器，真把这称王称霸的任务进行得一丝不苟。

他们分食着一碗面，二宫虽然喊饿吃了几口就吃不太下，剩下的全让樱井囫囵进肚，嘴边还粘起了番茄酱。

二宫抿着啤酒不动声色地望着，忽然说了句：“我看美食cm该是很快要找到你头上了。”

凌晨三点依然没什么困意，樱井盘腿坐在沙发上，见二宫又去拿烟盒的时候终于伸手阻了阻他，说：“没工作的时候还是抑制着点瘾。”

二宫冷眼瞟他：“你这是以什么立场跟我说话呢？”

樱井攥住他的手：“我记得三小时前谁谁谁好像在这里跟我表白了？”

二宫掏了掏耳朵，说：“嗨？这里还有别人吗？”

樱井扣住他的掌心，沉声说：“硬说起来我还是很有男友力的。”

二宫浅笑：“那是，要不然怎么招个的士就能招上头条了？”

樱井眉头一凛，说：“你这人还真够记仇的。”说完他滞了滞，又扯了个抱枕塞到二宫腰后给他垫着，然后才补了句，“不后悔？”

二宫打了个呵欠，“嗯？”了一声。

“我是怕你心血来潮。”樱井坐正，又抓着二宫的手放在两人相隔而坐的沙发空隙间，“我一个小明星，你看上我什么了？”

二宫拧了拧眉毛，思索了阵，说：“还别说，你这个问题够难回答的。”

樱井没好气“喂”了一声，他挠了挠脑袋：“我觉得你好像都把我看光了，你自己却还穿着大棉袄，我什么都看不见。”

二宫揉了揉脸，说：“翔さん，你应该知道我们身处一个什么世界。”

樱井脸上一怔，沉默了片刻后，他才慢慢回了句：“我当然知道。”

面前电视在放一部深夜外国电影。大抵走的文艺范，剧情灰暗又晦涩。樱井根本没看进去，脑袋里填着其他事，或者又在深究二宫那话的意思，还没等他理出个所以然来就觉得肩头猛地一热，二宫整个人软趴趴地靠过来，相握的手指也松了开，自是睡了过去。

樱井回过头，发现电视屏幕上蓦然跳跃了这么一行话。

我们无法改变生活，它还是轰轰隆隆又安静无声地前进着。

樱井其实明白二宫的意思，他们本都是男人，无需彼此什么保证，待在一起觉得舒服，那这关系就能走一天是一天，非要寻出个为什么要在一起之后怎么办未来又如何的头绪出来，那这关系就像梁上吊了根螺丝钉，水缸破了个小黑洞，颤颤巍巍紧绷着硬撑直到再也维系不下。

那些甜蜜触感如同遇上真爱的一瞬间按不了暂停键，因为生活就这么轰轰隆隆又安静无声地前进着。

而他们除了当下，一无所有。

第二天二宫起得早，樱井迷迷糊糊从梦中惊醒就听见浴室里剃须刀运作的声音，待他走出卧室，二宫正逮着自己那条牛仔裤边跳边穿，之后鸭舌帽口罩全副武装齐全，朝着樱井挥了挥掌，转身就往玄关走。

“不吃点什么吗？”樱井挠了挠头问他。

二宫摇头，说：“没吃早饭的习惯。”

樱井送他出门，吱呀一声拉开大门的时候声控灯猛地跳亮开来，二宫晕在那圈暖色光线里，却勾勒出了个不切实际的轮廓。

“Nino。”叫出这名的樱井意识到好像是第一次越过“二宫さん”那层称呼，虽然在行为上早已僭越好几层——床上似乎还叫过更出格的先略过不计，眼下他还扭捏着不自在笑了几下，“能这么叫吧。”

二宫拉下口罩，抬高帽檐仰视他说：“你不要每到这时候就搞得怅然若失似的。”

樱井被他堵得一塞，只得说：“还好我昨天用手机拍了不少好东西。”

二宫眼神一凛伸手就要揍人，樱井连忙关门却又被二宫伸出的一只脚给卡住。

“喂，幼不幼稚啊你。”樱井忍不住腹诽。

二宫踢了脚门，说：“没你无赖。”

樱井脸上讪讪，又推了他一把，说：“行了，你赶紧走人。”

二宫点了点头，也不跟他闹，懒得挥手就插着兜转身去按电梯，樱井留了条门缝目送他走进电梯里。二宫靠在电梯墙边摆弄着手机，随着叮咚一声清脆响音，电梯门缓缓合上，而与此同时樱井放在桌上的手机也跟着嗡嗡震动了一声。

樱井关上门，走过去拿起来，看到送信人之后他终于舍得笑了笑。

给小明星：

为了公平起见，下次带你去本大爷家溜溜。

By 大明星

连田渊也看出樱井最近心情像个踏青少年，整日都沐在春风里。不跟着抱怨了，对待黑粉态度也不在意了，给他安排的几个工作亦完成得规规矩矩。田渊觉得樱井这温驯态度可遇不可求，连忙趁热打铁地给他约了个杂志棚拍。

这杂志非同一般，时不时得需要艺人配合着脱一脱，显显身材以福利大众。能上这杂的明星也算是有两把刷子的知名度，田渊自然会把这机会给牢牢攥住。

樱井捏着手机不知在发什么邮件，田渊在他跟前这么一说，樱井支支吾吾敷衍地来了几句好的，行，ok，没问题。

田渊一拍大腿就跟杂志社同胞沟通好了，翌日风风火火拉着樱井进棚开拍。

樱井见这阵仗吓了一跳，说：“我以为只脱衣服，谁说要露屁股了？”

田渊说：“不露不露，就下意识那么拉拉裤角，你昨天不是答应得挺高兴的吗？”

樱井脸上一沉，说：“下次我玩手机的时候你别跟我谈工作。”

可一旦进了棚樱井就没那么多顾虑，那摄影师对焦了几次镜头，又说：“樱井さん，这期主题是要做出恋爱感很强的照片，希望你能摆出一种，正在谈恋爱和对方如胶似漆难舍难分死去活来状态下的眼神。”

然后那摄影师极具喜感地摆了个正在做点赞手势的熊本熊玩偶出来，对着樱井说：“不如你就看着它想象。”

田渊在边上捂着嘴巴狂憋笑，心想当个演员还真是一把辛酸泪。

拍完后那摄影师把熊本熊送给樱井当纪念，还夸樱井身材不错，这期销量绝对不俗，樱井在车里抱着那只熊，对着田渊说：“卖得好那一定是它的功劳。”

不料那期杂志倒真的攀了个销量新高，彻底冲淡了樱井之前的那个乌龙绯闻。封面那张还用的是耻度最大的那张，樱井本人自是看都不敢看，田渊却喜滋滋买了三本，说这杂志得多囤点货以后还能在Twi上搞个转发抽奖。

当晚樱井就被二宫一个电话劈头盖脸骂了一顿。

“那杂志我约了三年！每次都让我穿着衣服照！怎么你上头一回就没衣服了？！看不起一块腹肌还是怎么样！以往脱也不是这么个脱法啊！你跟人家摄影师怎么沟通的？！”

樱井把那听筒往外移了移，又换了只耳朵接，他慢悠悠回了句：“哦，说明你也买了嘛。”

啪嗒一声。二宫气得切了线。

樱井只好接着往回拨过去。

这回他精明地不等二宫发作率先开口抢了话锋：“你生日——”

二宫那头空白了一阵，片刻后才听到他轻飘飘“嗯”了声。

“你生日那天的行程安排里，我能来掺一脚的几率有多高？”

二宫哼了声：“转移话题倒是一把好手。”之后他清了清喉，说，“那天我开车来找你。”

樱井乐了，说：“你这是都计划好了？”

二宫说：“大明星没什么朋友嘛。”

“乱说。”樱井细声回，“不是有男朋友嘛。”

樱井端端正正地坐着，上一次有这般如坐针毡的心情还得追溯至和寺尾监督初见且字正腔圆地陈述着自己的试镜目的之时，而那会儿脑内打着的腹稿统统长着翅膀从他嘴里顺利滑出，亦得归功于事先的万全准备，心里有底才能超常发挥。

可是眼下他觉得自己做错了一件事。

大抵是不该妄自揣摩二宫和也的心理，也不要随随便便就抛点信任值过去，乃至最终自作自受地收到-1000点的伤害值大礼包。

二宫坐在离他三米远的位置，在沙发上只蜷着右脚，桌上放着的参茶泛起滚烫热气。半开的窗户外和着薰风微雨，初夏的味道三两攀爬进来，落在鼻腔间只剩下紫阳花的香味。

樱井目光又慢慢移回来，一盘西瓜在他面前的桌上落定，系着围裙的二宫妈妈将整个盘子凑到樱井面前，脸上笑容未断，里里外外一阵忙活，反倒冷落了边上放着的那盒生日蛋糕。

樱井扶了扶额头，身边的沙发上还放着他那只点赞手势的熊本熊，是他一个小时前硬塞进二宫车身后座的生日礼物。他本来是想带着这只乙女熊去参观大明星私宅，谁知大明星只是轻描淡写揉了揉脸，说：“不去我的公寓。”随后清清嗓子，“我回本家。”

二宫说他妈妈是樱井的饭，从樱井童星那时候开始，算起来也已经上了年头，生日一年一次，母亲受难日当然得给老人家送送福利。

二宫说：“我准备带着你回家，给她一个人单独饭撒个够。”

樱井受到的惊吓系数不小，事先二宫闭口不提，也不知是不是临时起的性子，更不知是不是他又心血来潮开了趟火车，反正什么事儿到他嘴里都能变成一本正经的胡说八道，最后再甩个重头炸弹过来，让人无法招架难以反驳。

却没想到二宫是来真的。

即便从眼下形势来看，他们也许大概可能姑且算是谈起了恋爱，可这恋爱樱井打算摸着黑谈，悄无声息地谈。谁知他上次就说了句“你看光了我你自己还穿着大棉袄不让我看”，这二宫就直接从行动上给了他个明确答案。先不追究对方嘴中那些饭撒借口带着几分真心假意，总之在樱井瞧见二宫妈妈的那一刻开始他自是什么话都说不出来了。

二宫妈妈说翔くん能握个手吗，樱井乖乖伸出两手。

二宫妈妈说翔くん能签个名吗，樱井自备笔纸。

二宫妈妈说翔くん能留下来吃个饭吗，樱井已经坐在沙发上啃起了西瓜。

再瞧瞧旁边的二宫，抖着肩膀笑到扶墙。

樱井狠狠送了个剜人的眼神递过去，从牙缝里挤了句话出来：“我是上了辆黑车，就这么被你给卖了。”

二宫分毫不恼，他缓了口气才轻声回：“你还只是个潜力股，卖了挣不着钱。”

院里种着紫阳花，细雨霏微下摆荡起满院春泥。屋内没什么陈旧味道，二宫妈妈说是中间搬过一次家，后面又重新装修了次，不过楼上没翻新，二宫的房间亦是动也没动。

二宫回来次数鲜少，倒是二宫妈妈去那边给他拾掇东西的机会更多。她这一说开就是没完没了，本来开场白二宫妈妈还只是处于一个默默饭着昔日童星的老饭立场，到后来免不了话题扯上二宫，这下没能遂了二宫的意，眼看他就快炸毛跳起的时候竟收到了樱井洋洋得意的回赠眼光。

“kazu生下来3900g重，脖子都支撑不住呢，后来常常会生病，把我折腾得不轻，不过上小学后就没什么症状了，学什么都不上心，除了野球能坚持下来，其他什么都学得中途半端——”

二宫闭掉手中掌机，咂着嘴打断，说：“机会这么难得不抓紧时间跟偶像近距离接触，怎么就顾着爆您亲儿子的黑历史呢？”

二宫妈妈皱眉瞟他：“我这不是正在说我饭偶像的心路历程嘛。”

二宫哼了声，起身伸起懒腰，说：“我不在这里碍你们的事，吃文字烧的时候再叫我。”

说完他缩起背，啪嗒啪嗒往楼上走。

二宫妈妈将目光移回来，俯身放低声音：“他老说我是你的饭，其实他自己才是呢，当初能走上当演艺人这条路，契机就是因为看了翔くん的那个公益广告片。大概是受了启发，这事他从没跟我说过，可是每当电视上出现了翔くん，他就坚决不换台了，当然如果是甲子园直播的时候再另当别论——”

樱井脸上一滞，显然又被惊得不轻。他依稀记得在京都二宫也说过这事，当时对方那句“算是你的饭”说出口之时樱井以为只是在跟他客气，不过共演之间常有的客套话，根本没让他放上心。因为他记得之后二宫就斥责自己是个逃兵，从这个世界逃走了一次，如果回归的缘由并不是出于对演戏的喜欢，那么总免不了还会逃掉第二次第三次。

当时他还挺生气，想说对方懂什么，不是自己肚子里的蛔虫，又怎么能知晓他这十年来过着与这个世界无缘的生活并没有获得如期所想的幸福感。他在美国碰过壁，遇上不少失意的事，糟心的经历也应有尽有。正是因为在圈外的世界转悠了十年，才能慢慢从沉淀着冗杂晦暗的现实生活里看明白那些年少的初衷。

“当时这边流行家人寄履历书，是他姐姐寄的，却没想到受到了那位名监督的邀请。那阵子他非常高兴，我从没见过他那样的认真劲头，大概是觉得站进了和翔くん一样的世界，就不简单只是遥遥相望的距离，可惜呢，那年翔くん退圈了，他到底没能得到跟你站在一个舞台的机会。”

二宫妈妈感慨着笑了笑：“他前几天说要把你带来让我高兴高兴，我看他自己比谁都高兴。”她俯身点着头，说：“不过他觉着高兴就好，话说回来你们的新电影要上了吧，放心到时我一定带着七大姑八大姨给你们刷票房去。”

楼梯间里陈列着的杂物里最多的是废旧棒球和成堆的少年jump，二宫的卧室在二楼里间，房门微掩，没上锁，顺着门缝能看见墙上挂着的陈旧吉他。二宫趴在床上，耳朵上挂着耳机，掌机里厮杀画面不断，BGM嗡嗡地响着，自然听不见樱井在外的三声敲门。

樱井兀自推门进去，转身把门上了锁。屋内没开灯，窗户叮叮当当砸着雨声，他在原地愣了愣神，就有样学样地趴着上床，大喇喇地横在二宫身边，将脑袋埋下去，右手落得不偏不倚，拍在二宫的屁股上。

二宫没理他，樱井就捏了下他的屁股。这下二宫忍不住踹他，樱井伸手一把摘掉他的耳机，只身在床上打了个滚。

二宫说：“饭撒搞完了？”

樱井装模作样摇摇头，说：“没有呢，准备从现在开始撒。”

二宫眼睛一眯，说：“我妈又跟你说什么了？”

樱井单手撑着脑袋侧躺着望向他：“反正该说的不该说的都说了，我认真整理了一遍，觉得要是你妈妈说的是真话，那拍《长空》的时候我怎么没感受到你看到我特开心特高兴呢？”

二宫在床上跟着打了个滚，也撑起脑袋做起侧躺动作，说：“你以为谁都跟你一样什么都写在脸上？”

樱井“哦”了一声，说：“那是不是可以理解为当时你就已经开始盘算着今天的事了？”

二宫摇头：“也不是，谁让你太好追了，我以为还要再花几个月呢。”

樱井眼睛一瞪，说：“胡说八道，你什么时候追我了？你腰疼那次，我好心好意看你，你对着我乱撒气就把我赶走，拍完戏后还撒手不理不睬，要没风间那事，指不定你什么时候才想起来搭理我呢。”

二宫眉头挑了挑，说：“我不搭理你的时候你还知道去搞点绯闻也是够厉害的。”

樱井忽然叹了口气：“干嘛跟高中生吵架一样。”

二宫嘴角一笑，下一秒嘴唇就被人含住，他们保持着侧躺的姿势接吻，舌头一伸相互碰撞交缠。并没夹杂什么情欲在内，樱井亲着亲着目光又瞟到墙上那把吉他，他脑袋朝后退了退，说：“听说你会写歌？”

二宫抿了抿嘴巴，又双手交叉着躺下去，说：“都是压箱底的东西。”

樱井来了劲头：“是情歌的话勉强可以弹来听听。”他挠挠脑袋，说，“我在美国也玩过音乐。”

二宫诧异地瞟他一眼：“你这嗓子能唱？”

樱井不满：“我是走哟哟切克闹那一派的。”

二宫笑了。

樱井坐直身子，说：“在那边加入过乐队，还染了个金毛，脐环也是那时候打的，挺不堪回首的，当时给家人发照片的时候把我爸气得够呛，说那一头洗剪吹到底怎么回事，隔日就勒令我染了回来，否则当下他老人家就要杀到美国来上家法了。”

二宫说：“那应该会弹吉他？”

樱井晃了晃脑袋：“都说我拿吉他比我弹吉他像样，小时候学过钢琴，也只有键盘手适合，后来还玩了一段时间的布鲁斯，不过都是不务正业随便搞搞。”

语毕樱井从床上跳起来，从墙上把那吉他摘了下来。

然后将吉他挂在自己身上，对着二宫招招手。

“我不太会弹，你教教我。”

二宫问：“教你什么？”

樱井眨眨眼：“生日歌呀。”

他双膝跪坐在床上，二宫起身从那头凑过来，两手捏住他的指头并住，右手一扬就拨出个沉闷的音。

虽然调不成调，但勉强能凑出零散旋律，二宫在背后掌着他，那首生日歌就从樱井嘴里轻轻哼了出来。

英文发音能看出他在美国待过的痕迹，少了点日式的腔调，倒在沉厚的嗓音里多了分迷人的味道。

只是在“dear nino”和“dear kazu”中犹豫的时候咬了个螺丝，最后不伦不类地唱成了“dear ninomi”，樱井不顾二宫露出的嘲讽笑音，仍把这歌磕磕绊绊地唱完了。

最后吉他音一散，樱井就顺势握住了二宫的右手，然后拉着往前一扯，让二宫整个人从后背挂着他抱了过来。

“我突然想起来我生日的时候你对我的那个敷衍态度。”樱井眉心跳了跳，又说，“这帐得记着，下回给我补上。”

那晚樱井吃了二宫妈妈做的文字烧，水平自是登峰造极，直到知晓她年轻时做过一段时间的料理人，才没有让饭桌上的樱井过于惊讶。

吃完饭樱井就说该走了，二宫妈妈说生日蛋糕还没吃呢，樱井摆手说生日蛋糕还是你们两个吃比较好，我夹在中间像什么样。

二宫妈妈送他到玄关，樱井穿鞋的时候又被塞了两盒吃的。二宫送他出了院门，雨停了好一阵，樱井站定原地看了他一眼，说：“下次见怕是该等到宣传电影的时候。”

二宫“嗯”了声，说：“今天谢谢你了。”

樱井一惊，说：“干嘛这么客气？”

二宫说：“别说得我好像跟个霸王似的，该道谢的时候我还是很有礼貌的。”

“那是。”樱井浅笑着，“家教就看得出来。”

二宫插着兜，扬起下巴说：“你走吧，我看着你。”

樱井点头会意，小弧度朝他挥了挥手，转身踩着水坑朝夜色的尽头走去。

眼前路灯并不够透亮，可樱井却能看清楚漫漫前路似的，大概是心里点起了一盏明灯，也就不再惧怕未知前路上的黑洞和阴霾。他当时以为他心里藏着的那个点灯人怕是不会轻易吹灭这盏寒夜里的孤独灯火，会一直捧着双手，小心翼翼地回护那缕跳跃着的微弱火苗。

可他忘记吹灭灯火的不一定是掌灯的人，还有那些自深处而来的呼啸龙卷风，于黑暗中虎视眈眈地静静潜伏，只等到粉墨登场的那一霎那，挥一挥袖口，就酝酿出拉朽摧枯的地裂天崩。

地裂天崩前，《长空》上映了。

从宣番杂拍到舞台试写会，那一周之内樱井领略了久别重逢的高频度工作，XTV60周年迫在眉睫，打开电视就是铺天盖地的宣传势头。即便腹稿在樱井脑中上演千百遍，到了镜头面前却也总是彷徨得厉害。一溜演员分批宣传，几大主演未曾缺场，其中二宫更是每个场子都在跑。

樱井被分到和二宫一同上一个益智番。黄金时段的大热娱乐档，他们作为一个团队并肩作战，赢了比赛才有机会开口做宣番。即便做的节目效果，却也要不失干劲的闯关精神。樱井知道二宫玩游戏厉害，找窍门更上手，如果他是头脑派，二宫就是力求不费脑筋地寻求捷径一步到位，关键时刻还能靠直觉去赌运，好在那人运气一向不错。

樱井有些紧张，在乐屋里一个劲儿看台本，二宫却嘲笑他玩个游戏而已又不是搏命。却不想本番一开始樱井倒是不紧张了，还能游刃有余接着话茬，比如在场主持人都以他们电影中角色役名相称，自然不忘调侃那段预告里一闪而过的服务大众戏码，主持人问“是真亲吗？真亲？”

樱井笑着未答，最后来了句“我也没看过搞不好全都被剪了”之后就被主持人狠狠拍了把脑袋。

他们那晚赢了个大满贯。没料到二宫一语成谶，两人都掏心掏肺地拿出了搏命劲头。输了就面面相觑叉腰愤懑不解，赢了就展起双臂下一秒已经一个闷头被对方勾住了脖子。

樱井不知道二宫也有这种潜在的好胜心。只是在彩条翻飞金片起舞的时候，所有人的掌声如雷霆万钧，嗡嗡压迫着耳膜，二宫握着奖杯，喷起的白气甚至吹歪了他的刘海，他将那奖杯往樱井怀里一塞，而后拽起樱井手腕双双举高，又在不动声色间悄悄捏了捏樱井的脉搏。

二宫一副没睡醒的模样，收录结束就抱着奖杯坐在乐屋沙发上打呵欠。樱井这边还要赶场去拍杂，他站在沙发后单手挑出了对方发丛里的一片彩条。

还是颗桃心的小金片，二宫刨了刨刘海，一回头樱井就将那颗小桃心塞进他的指缝里。

二宫轻笑：“一颗真心交给我？”

樱井笃定回：“一颗真心交给你。”

一切都走得顺利无阻，早在剧组就幻想过的有朝一日，也统统毫无偏差地成为现实。

电影首映礼异常火爆，里里外外坐满人头，聚光灯照亮了眼前欢浪迭起的人海。樱井站在台上，眼睛被灯光刺得水亮，他似乎听见人群里有人在叫自己的名字，即便放眼皆是陌生脸庞，他却头一遭觉得回归这件事最终带来的积极效应让他始料未及，高兴之余更是多了几分难以置信。

还是有人记得他，就算不记得，每天也有人在重新认识他。而除却这些客观因素，掺杂在脑海里的个人因素自然也占了五成位置。

二宫今日搞了个大风吹的头，额头一露两根眉毛衬着他的英气，一颦一动都是万众瞩目，多日宣传带来的劳累度也在八方聚焦下消散得无踪无影。樱井隔着几个人头轻轻瞧着二宫侧脸，对方在说什么他听不太清楚，不过他想起前些日子二宫妈妈说的话，即便中间流散了那些恍如隔世的青春年头，能够和二宫站在同一个舞台上这件事，到了实现的最后关头，仍然不切实际得像是个梦。

《长空》电影的另一面效应是让樱井和二宫在网上火了把，田渊虽乐开了花，却也被网上那些千奇百怪的脑洞闹得哭笑不得。

“我是低估了这些同人文化，你看你和二宫さん这西皮，电影里你们对手戏就几分钟，这样也能衍生出这么多文啊视频啊段子啊，尽管官方普遍态度中立，可网上这些饭也实在太夸张——”他坐在桌前对着电脑敲敲点点，“什么‘眼神论’、‘同步率论’、‘相爱相杀梗’之类的，我算是长见识了。”

樱井在旁边憋笑，他说：“我看你是深陷其中不可自拔呢要不然怎么比我这个当事人还清楚？”

田渊努努嘴，又连连哀叹：“反正也是一时热，拉郎配能成什么事！”

樱井心里暗自腹诽你就知道是拉郎配了哦。

不过他面上半分波澜未露，自己还拿出手机暗搓搓地搜了下自己和二宫名字并列会在搜索引擎里看到些什么。

五分钟后田渊抬起头，发现樱井咳嗽着揉起了眼睛。

田渊不解：“你怎么了？脸怎么这么红？”

谁知这西皮没热几天，万众关注度已从《长空》电影上挪了挪眼，电影再怎么好看，也比不过茶余饭后的一条八卦来得火热。

二宫的经纪公司出了点乱子。

这乱子说大不大说小不小，可都跟二宫扯上了关系。加上媒体煽风点火，这乱子也就夹杂着雪球效应，越滚越大。

问题出在二宫的经纪人杉浦圭一身上。

二宫所在X社闹起内部权力纷争，杉浦在X社风评不佳，惹火了本社高层。以往小吵小闹几天时间也就烟消云散，可这回杉浦是有了自立门户的心思，归根结底还是不甘现状，想借着野心干净利落地不再看别人眼光行事，更何况他觉着自己手里握着杀手锏，自然企图拉着二宫一块走。

这下X社高层气得摔了电话，翌日社长还因为心脏问题进了医院。就算在医院也不忘雷厉风行地给杉浦下战书，说既然这座小庙容不下你这尊大佛，那你就带着你的万千弟子速速滚蛋走人。

两边拉锯战一打开媒体就钻了空子进来。明晃晃的暗战摆到众人眼球前，无论二宫态度如何都将被推到浪尖位置。再者杉浦平日在圈内树敌不少，此次更是给了那些黑暗里虎视眈眈的人一个摩拳擦掌的机会。四面楚歌八方受敌，先是写了出二宫解约风波的大篇报道，而后又扯着杉浦的狼子野心，爆了更多子虚乌有的黑料出来。

这件事樱井知情知得晚。

他一直忙着宣传，又定了下一个工作，寺尾监督亲自找上门，说有个舞台剧想找樱井试试。本是件大快人心之事，还没等他给二宫报个喜，就从田渊口中听闻了这些风声。再等他上网一查，热门搜索已无需他肆意寻找，那些字眼就直挺挺地冲击着他的眼球。

饭和黑各占半边天，刷的言论也是冰火两重什么都有。黑料扯到了几个跟二宫传过绯闻的女星，但没什么实际性证据也就只是个边角料。只是X社放任媒体抖料一事让众人猜测按照此社一贯作风二宫若还能留在X社，定也是要被闭门反省雪藏几年，而他若跟着杉浦走前路也未必辉煌，恐还会被戴上更多黑帽，得不偿失。

樱井站在吸烟角，几个staff笑着跟他打了招呼就径自走远。他手里握着电话，无尽的嘟声绕在耳边，电话他打了五次，第五次还未通他也就不再跟着尝试。

他想起从首映礼后他就没再见过二宫。

那天他们一众人也坐在内间看成片，明晃晃的镜头中描绘的故事像把他们都带回了京都的那段日子。

二宫演的今川很上相，看似弱不禁风的派头却拍出了气冲山河的英伟不凡。他手中抡着那把冷锋银刀，不紧不慢地对着镜头举起。樱井坐在正中的位置，那把刀就毫不偏移地指向他的心房位置，嘴唇一翕一合过后对方那句沉稳又后气十足的台词就这么毫无征兆地说了出来。

“要是觉得这样就能打倒我，那你们尽可放手一试。”

黑暗中不知谁来了句“别提武田家臣了，连我都要爱上家督大人了”，一片哄笑盖过了此时的悲壮镜头。樱井微微侧过脑袋，瞧见坐在边角位置的二宫也正巧朝前一俯，目光一撞上，对方竟要笑不笑地眨了个阴阳怪气的wink过来。

樱井想他的确抓不准二宫的心思，不知道那人到底切切实实在意的东西是什么。虽然口口声声说进圈是受樱井影响，可若非没半点喜欢，谁又愿意待在这个染缸世界里浮浮沉沉。

他忽然记起寺尾监督在杂志访谈里评价二宫的那句“你只能一辈子当演员，离了这个舞台，恐怕你身上的那些闪光点就没人能看得清楚了，因为你时常把那些东西藏起来”。

但他知道荧幕里的二宫只流露着冰山一角的本性。如果寺尾监督能做二宫演艺路上的伯乐，那樱井更愿做二宫离了舞台后的那个伯乐，掘地三尺，也想将对方身上发光的东西回护起来，别人看不见不要紧，他能看见就行，只要他能看见。

手中手机一震，惊得他差点丢了烟头。看到那人名字跳跃在屏幕上心脏也跟着漏了一拍。他急急忙忙按了接通，又回头环视了一眼，确定此时寂静如初应无差错可出，这才沉着嗓子“喂”了一声。

窗外那棵银杏叶子掉了满地，铺了层碎金一直搭到很远的地方。

听筒那头只残着呼吸声，樱井又“喂”了句，却也蓦地词穷，两方统统安静下来，静到能听见楼下有人踩踏银杏的脚步声。

过了将近三十秒之久，二宫终于开口。

“有事？”

樱井愣了愣，却也下意识说了句“没”。

“哦。”二宫那头又静了一阵，他又轻轻说，“我可能要离开一阵。”

樱井脑袋一嗡：“去哪？”

二宫的声音听起来没什么情绪起伏，像在谈论天气，谈论美食谈论魔术，一如他们之前那些电话里的平静调调。

他说：“没定。”

樱井喉口发涩，他缓了口气，又问：“你没事吧？”

“嗯。”

“新闻上写的——”

“翔さん。”二宫很快打断了他，“我们一向不谈工作，别插一脚进来，这事也跟你没关系。”

樱井手指被烟灰飘出的火星烫了烫，不过他没觉察到疼，却像抓着最后的救命稻草一样牢牢逮着那根烟。

“没其他事我就挂了。”二宫在那头轻声咳了咳，又附加了一句，“暂时，别联系了。”

虽然嘴里说着要挂，但二宫那头一直有声，像在等樱井一个答复，又或者在静候樱井说句什么别的来挽留。

无论是什么樱井都猜不明白，别提做伯乐了，恐怕二宫身后早已站着千千万万个伯乐替他操心，眼下实属轮不到自己。他若有什么圈内人脉，或许此刻有能给二宫雪中送炭嘘寒问暖的资格。可他并没那般本事，跟着搀和进去若被媒体捕风捉影，他们那层关系无疑是另一个重头炸弹，让事情乱上加乱。

他们都是聪明人，话说三分已经足够。

于是樱井握着听筒，半晌过去就只能艰涩地回了个音节。

他说：“好。“

樱井最近收到很多邮件。来自四面八方，不管熟络陌生，统统借机发来问候，大多是提《长空》的事。电影票房不俗，樱井甚至有望入围学院赏最佳男配。可他自己对此倒没什么时间去关心，自他接了寺尾监督的最新舞台剧，日程的八成都贴在了稽古场内。

之前都是他围着主角转，现在变成聚光灯跟着他走，独角戏占了重头，他几乎整日整日地沉浸在角色熏陶里。这算是他回归后第一个挂上主演名号的作品，换了往日他定是花出120%的精力去备战，眼下就算到不了120%的劲头，却也无暇将多余眼光抛在其他问题上。

田渊恭喜他，周围送他的也尽是掌声和溢美，当然也不乏混些杂音在内。说眼下圈内正乱，X社的顶梁柱一走，业界说不定也要统统来场大洗牌，樱井方可势如破竹趁机打下自己的江山。

樱井和田渊去喝酒，坐在逼仄的居酒屋内，抽完了整整一包烟。田渊当他是压力大，也就没说话，只顾着叫酒，再安慰他说又不是第一次演寺尾监督的本子，害怕该是没必要了。

孰料樱井狠狠吸了口烟，揉着眉心沉声问了句：“今天你倒知道跟我说正事了，以往的八卦精神呢？”

田渊侧眼瞟他，叹了叹气：“我这不是看二宫さん是你的朋友，在你面前哪敢说人家的风凉话。”

樱井撩起眼皮，抖着烟灰佯装冷静：“X社还在闹？”

“岂止闹，这回他们是铁了心要重新洗盘，不过二宫さん的合约问题还不明朗，究竟是解约是续约没个准音，但杉浦这人，把X社高层挨个得罪了一遍，已经成眼中钉肉中刺，X社只想待个合适时机把这钉子这毒刺给拔了——都是些利益问题，二宫さん被推在中间，也算是可怜。”田渊摸了摸下巴，故作深意道，“这事不管最后是化小还是化了，对二宫さん多多少少都有影响，但我觉得二宫さん这人脑袋好，他不是个会坐以待毙的人。”

樱井掐灭烟，懒懒散散回了句“你又有多了解他”。

田渊咂起嘴：“能当经纪人的人，眼睛都比一般人要亮一些，能挖人潜质，擅读懂人心，当然这两点我肯定比不过杉浦，要落我头上，我怕是带不好像二宫さん这样的天才。”

樱井沉默了下来，忽然抓起柠檬苏打酒仰头喝了个精光。

田渊皱眉，问：“你怎么了？看起来也不像是工作上的烦心事。”

樱井咽掉那些酸酸涩涩冰冰凉凉的东西，酒精烧着脑子，神经都跟着停滞不前。田渊见他不回，也就不再逼问，只是伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，说等你愿意把我当树洞机使了，你肯定会意外发现我是个能解决人烦恼的知心大哥哥。

樱井白他一眼，嘴角只剩几分干涩的笑。

在和寺尾监督沟通剧本的时候经常会听见二宫的名字。就连这次舞台剧的女主角，也是昔日《长空》里的今川家督夫人西垣薰。他们三人每周都会坐在排演室内陈放的长长桌椅间，一遍又一遍开着反省会。

对樱井来讲，氛围上像极了高中课后辅导，而他以往所自成一脉的演法到了这里也统统被打成一盘散沙，等同于从零开始慢慢校正。

寺尾监督说：“现在告诉你的这些东西，以前我也跟Nino讲过，不过那家伙厉害的是让他怎么演他都能接受，我还骂他没自我，他却说只是不想跟监督起冲突，搞得好像他能看明白监督怎么想一样，真是令人恨得牙痒。”

说到这里寺尾监督难免提起陈年往事，他说二宫是唯一一个跟着他演舞台剧前后演了长达六年之久的人。许多演员觉得舞台剧这路太苦，中途若有好本子邀约都想着快速进入荧幕，谁也不愿长期满世界赶场，演着一遍遍烂熟于心的台本。费力不讨好，还时常弄得满身伤病。

他说他中间也想着让二宫别跟着自己演了，去拍几个电影赶紧混到一线去。反倒是二宫摇了摇脑袋，说反正都演了这么久舞台，也不差再多演一些时间。那时二宫腰病犯得厉害，每日连场却也暗自咬牙硬撑，而既然大风大浪的日子早就摸黑走过，眼下这些危机委实算不上什么末日来袭。

“别看那家伙总是摆出无所谓的样子，他若觉得真碰上什么危机的事了，也会折中选个最好的方法去走，别人若看轻他，他一气之下说不定更会站到更高的地方去。”

寺尾监督这话像在安慰樱井，又或者只是想通过二宫的昔日往事给樱井取取经，他是没料到樱井听了这些话后反倒更露出一副消沉的模样来，阴鸷着脸，不言不语地坐在角落沉默地抽着烟。

稽古排了将近两个月，银杏叶子掉了个精光，秋意去得快，转瞬气温骤低了十来度。如果说迎接冬天的时间算不上短暂，那樱井自己也定义不清二宫的那句“暂时别联系”的最终时效究竟会停在何时。

期间大概只有在睡得迷迷糊糊的时候拨错过电话，等看到那排数字现出无尽的待机状态竟将樱井吓了个激灵，睡意更是跑到九霄云外。谁知并没什么尴尬的事情待他回应，脑中存着的腹稿也没有吐露而出的机会。

二宫的电话已经注销为空。

上网搜消息，只搜出杉浦离开X社的消息，自立门户，带了些艺人走，可那些艺人的名单里并没出现二宫的名字。网上说二宫终是舍不得X社这块香饽饽，只是不知他能否兀自忍过被雪藏的三五寂寥年头。

结果不知怎么从网络搜索结果里跳出了个很多年前二宫的舞台剧访谈。

那视频分辨率不高，那时的二宫也才二十出头的样子，穿着简单的T恤短裤，趿着凉拖走进镜头里。是个贴身采访，演的应该是第二部舞台剧，那会儿二宫还不擅言谈，对着镜头也只是一直抿嘴在笑。问他紧张吗，他愣愣地点头，问他台词记住了吗，他俏皮地说被你这么一问全忘了。

然后是镜头下练习对词的二宫。猫着背，不安的时候会用食指去撩额前的刘海，眼睛一直在观察，眸里藏着些犀利又敏锐的东西。

樱井看得眼睛涩涩，好像自己坐了个时光机，硬生生和二十岁的二宫遥相对望。镜头里有人在问二宫，怎么就想着要当演员了。

二宫先是怔忪地“诶”了一声，然后就抱着肘认真思考。思考的时候嘴角抿着划开弧度，他好像害羞了起来。樱井知道。因为他不自在地摸起了自己的耳朵。

“是有个很憧憬的前辈在，看了他演的东西，觉得很厉害，就想着来试一试。”回答的有些蹩脚，却的确像在说真话，眼睛亮得出奇。

那取材人让二宫对着镜头说出一些对前辈感谢的话。

二宫揉了揉脸，说：“这就不要了吧，他大概一辈子都看不见。”

取材人说就是一辈子看不见才要说嘛，饭会想看的。

二宫“哦”了声，对着镜头小幅度挥挥手：“前辈！”

这一声叫得樱井一惊，可之后空白的三十秒二宫就只是挠着脑袋半晌没憋出一个字来。

最后他气急败坏地说：“反正我也说不好什么话，不过还是，希望你能过得一切都好。”说完他耸着肩膀自我吐槽，“什么啊这种给前女友留言的既视感。”

他笑得拍了拍手，躬身乖巧地坐在椅子上。也不知他说出这话的心情究竟如何，可樱井却觉得他们仿若正隔着一方屏幕对话，而里里外外，却相差了将近十年。

那个视频在此时毫无征兆地停止了。

黑洞洞的显示屏上映出樱井的样子，他这才恍觉自己这些时日竟然瘦了半个下巴。

他只能将这罪责归于工作和失恋。而也许后者所占比重早就大大高于前者。

樱井忽然鬼使神差地拿出手机，对着空白邮箱编辑了一行字。

给大明星：

你还好吗？

By 小明星

他想了想，又按着退格键全部清空。

给大明星：

我也希望你能过得一切都好。

By 小明星

前后隔不到五秒，再次全部退格删掉。

给大明星：

我很想你。

By 小明星

二宫和也并没有人间蒸发。

或者只是大家都以为他蒸发得七七八八，指不定在哪里悲春伤秋过着自我疗伤的寡欲生活。谁知还没等前一波事端让他淡出焦点之外，他就以另一种方式大喇喇地回归众人眼球。不仅这当演员的心不死，保不准哪一天还当真捧个小金人回来，乘风破浪，架着七彩祥云，没变成云端之上的水蒸气，倒站到了更高的云巅，体味着高处不胜寒，却又分分钟俯瞰众生芸芸的真切实感。

二宫跑到洛杉矶试镜去了。

总之他没跟杉浦走，也没被X社雪藏，也不知抱着几分跃跃欲试的胆量，在风雨飘摇间仍然敢不要命似的往前冲。

试镜试的是个好莱坞名导的本子，他本寻的是个小角色，却不料最后板上钉钉的角色竟挑起二号大梁当上了男配。

樱井全日封闭式练戏，他正头破血流地挤出三十分钟来吃饭，就被手机嗡嗡自动推送的新闻给连番轰炸开来。

他自是吓了一大跳，可久违听到二宫的消息，竟像是谁人给他心脏注射了一发特效药剂，带有春暖花开的万物复苏效果，缓和了心房连日侵袭的阴雨绵绵。

惊愕之余带着高兴，他迅速翻开邮箱，想写几句恭喜的话发过去，可他望了阵发信箱里的残存邮件，竟又不知该处于什么立场道出这句恭喜。

反倒是和他一起演舞台剧的西垣薰神采飞扬地说了句：“我真替二宫さん感到高兴。”语毕后樱井才在一旁心绪复杂地附和了句“我也是”。

在那封毫无下文的邮件沉寂下去后，樱井也就没多期待起对方的回应。他觉得他一颗真心是说得坦荡明白，挽留这种事他能做出一次，两次，到了第三次他就绝不会再做。

加上二宫在国外拍戏，樱井也要忙着初次舞台开演，实属没那个精力再去找对方问个究竟。

彼时他们已经数月没有过联系，和上次京都之后的短暂分离相比多上了好几倍的时间。大抵是被工作填满，才未尝觉得一分一秒痛苦难捱。他们本不是什么初尝恋爱的高中生，也早过了为谁伤心流泪彻夜难眠的青春年岁。

可是樱井这些逞强又别扭的想法在接到二宫打来的越洋电话后统统变得烟消云散。

樱井不知道对方那里几点，只是在看到电话闪出的那行诡异数字后就隐有风雨欲来的不安预感。

二宫的确成为了那股欲来的风雨。

樱井接了电话，先是郑重地“喂”了几声，等确定对方没给出什么回音的时候，才又跟着一起沉默下来。

嘶嘶电流里还存着呼吸声，樱井不确定，自然也不敢叫出对方的名字。

“呐。”

那头嗡嗡地嚷了阵，夹着一阵轻咳，确是二宫的声音，只是那调子不稳，又拖了拖长调。想来定是喝了酒，喝迷糊了知道打电话了。樱井看见不远处镜子里的自己也板起了脸，殊不知他这厢暗自生气听筒里的那个人又能明白几分。

“呐，樱井翔。”

樱井张了张嘴，却也不知该说什么。

“——我打错电话了？”对方显然是醉意匪浅，迷迷糊糊确认的腔调还带了阵委屈。

樱井忙说：“没打错，只是没想到你喝醉了还能把电话号码拨对。”

二宫没听进这话，又对着听筒“喂”了几声。

樱井静静地“嗯”了声：“怎么了？”

二宫在那头笑，他说：“昨天我拍戏，通宵，早上就看见了太阳……我想起来有谁也给我拍过日出的样子……也不知道是不是全世界的日出都长一个样……飘洋过海看到的日出一点都不好看——”

樱井皱了皱眉，问：“到底怎么了？”

二宫吸了吸鼻子，他的声音一深一浅，像隐在风里，却又带着回音似的敲在樱井耳畔。

“樱井翔，怎么回事，我以前拍戏不会这样。”二宫来回说了好几遍“怎么回事”，听得樱井一阵迷惑，可他也不打断，只得默默听着二宫在那头兀自疯言疯语。

即便是疯言疯语，他也能隔着听筒感受到对方数月来积攒着的那些无形压力绝非好受。

樱井静静听着。

“我啊，心里装了个人。”二宫说。

“明明知道他不是最合适的，可就是，忘不了。”二宫含含糊糊说。

“因为啊——”

二宫顿了顿，又浅浅在那头苦笑了一声。

“就算他和我不合适，我也不想让他和别人合适。”

这电话说到这里就停了。尔后任凭樱井如何去叫二宫的名字，换来的都是阵嘶嘶的呼吸气流。大概是睡过去了，意识还不清不楚，也许对方一觉醒来会连打过电话的这一举措都忘得一干二净。

樱井还握着手机，找不到挂断的时机。他的心跳鼓动得极厉害，腾越的速度像要猛然从喉咙口飞出一般。

刚才还在讽刺自己不会像高中生那般为谁心跳加速为谁伤心难过。

谁知眼下他就脑袋发了阵懵，好像能够脑内出烂醉如泥的二宫是在什么样的心情下打了这通电话。

也好歹多亏了这通电话。

樱井边查机票边想了想。若做这事终会迎来后悔那日，那在等来后悔的那一天之前，他都想试图做到让每一天都不那么后悔。


	3. Chapter 3

冬天是洛杉矶的雨季。航班迟误，跨越半个地球，樱井醒来亦不知晨昏昼夜。混沌云层逐渐黯去的光晕中心像朝外硬生生倒了盆墨，砸在透明视窗上的雨声被磕磕绊绊的推杆音盖过。樱井拎着小型行李箱站在空港熙攘人潮里，重重打了个呵欠。  
假期只有两天，从日程里硬挤的，田渊穷追死问，仍没能卸动樱井牙关分毫。当然田渊也往其他方面想了想，质问樱井是不是欠下了国际友人的情债非要在眼下这个关头任性一把只为千里寻佳人抒写一场浪漫情怀。  
樱井任他自己脑洞一时爽，也不点破。只是舞台首演日益逼近，空了两日行程又要紧锣密鼓排下去，光是舞台就要东京大阪来回演两个月，从挤破头的日程里挤两天出来已经透支掉他接下去半年的所有假期。  
不过那些事情都属于48小时以后。  
洛杉矶他待过十年，现下一踏上这方沃土倒像晕染上省亲心境，自无半点陌生。他下机后开了手机，邮箱里跃进来几封英文邮件。  
他有个朋友叫妻夫木聪，来之前他走了点门路，找了找这位昔日旧友。妻夫木聪是做媒体工作的，聚焦点都在好莱坞一线名流圈，大学期间和樱井时常看球打屁唠嗑喝酒，他知道樱井回日本重操旧业前，还语重心长跟他谈了半宿，说要是日本不好混，就回来跟着他创业，换言之，回来继续看球打屁唠嗑喝酒。  
邮件回了几个字刚发出去，电话就乒乒乓乓响个不停。  
“Hello？”  
樱井眉心一跳，即答：“Hello个鬼。”  
“小童星在日本混不下去啦？”妻夫木笑了笑，“没事啦，那就让哥哥带你赚钱钱啰。”  
樱井脸黑了黑，立刻掐掉电话。  
现在刚过下午五点，夕阳的影子被大雨搅得没了踪迹。樱井坐进的士后座，转瞬邮件信箱里又多了封信，他前后读了读觉得发笑，前面司机奇奇怪怪瞅了他一眼，他立刻敛了笑意，又坐直身体靠了回去。  
在国内他知道二宫现下还没经纪人，只带了几个助理过来，拍戏密度不小，樱井也打不了包票能见到对方。搞不好他这边是准备万全满腔热忱，那边却又冷不防浇一桶冷水给他会心一击。不过怎样都好，他都鬼使神差买了机票请了假期坐了飞机漂洋过海，也不在乎把鬼使神差的戏码进行到底。  
他一本正经地给妻夫木胡说八道了一通。他说是来探朋友的班，朋友一不留神竟然就闯进好莱坞了，第一次演好莱坞难免DOKI，紧张得不行，夜不能寐，血压值哗哗直蹭，还夜黑风高给樱井打树洞电话搅得他也跟着心神不宁。樱井想既然是朋友走出国际线的第一关，他自然来捧个场咯，这不请了两天假飞过来嘛，可是好莱坞不是谁想探就能探，人家演员演戏演得好好的他也不想搞破坏，就希望妻夫木让朋友上个他们杂志，不用头条，切个边边角角塞进去就好，借着采访缘由把朋友叫出来再搞个连番惊喜轰炸。  
妻夫木听完后沉默了半天，对樱井说：“朋友女的吧？心上人吧？”  
樱井喉咙堵了堵，他清清嗓子，说：“不是，男的，是我……像亲弟弟一样的朋友。”  
妻夫木哈哈直笑：“Sho，骗人前舌头先撸直，对得起自己当年饶舌小达人的称号吗？”  
樱井咂嘴没好气说：“我什么时候骗过人了？”  
妻夫木顿了顿：“真亲弟弟？”  
樱井点头：“比亲弟弟还亲。”  
樱井说了二宫的名字。妻夫木在那头拍起大腿，惊道：“二宫和也怎么成你弟了？！”  
樱井咳嗽了几声，知道这事有谱，忙说：“说来话长，我们就长话短说，总之就是这样，你把我弟弟叫出来取材，然后把我带上，我就跟我弟弟说几句话。”  
妻夫木声音立马来劲儿：“你还别说，我真想找他取个材，他那个电影，战争片吧，挺有话题度的，又是一线名导，作为同胞我当然有义务给他上个头条，你不知道我上一次捧上头条的还是詹妮弗劳伦斯，唉人可真漂亮身材也棒棒哒，还有啊她——”  
樱井再次掐掉了电话。

因为X社风波和二宫远走好莱坞的连锁事件让不少媒体也盯了过来，但这边二宫的消息基本全面封闭，也觅不到见缝插针的机会，樱井等了三天才等到妻夫木发来的ok消息。而直到整装待发漂洋过海之后，他才恍然发觉自己这做法活生生像个职业狗仔，从天赋上来看他倒的确从头到尾就入错了行。  
妻夫木的车停在圣莫妮卡海滩附近，放眼能看见Ferris-wheel摩天轮阑珊刺目宛若星海。他瞧见有人向他振臂挥了挥，樱井裹紧衣领冒雨下车，那晃得左右摆荡的雨刷器后隐隐绰绰藏了张笑脸。  
“Sho！”妻夫木取下墨镜，朝他笑出一排白牙。  
樱井将行李塞到后备箱，再轻车熟路地上了副驾驶，摸了把脸上雨水后又被冰寒空气吹得直打喷嚏。  
“你飞机再延误一点我可就等不了你了。”他抬手看了看表，“我跟人家约的七点。”  
樱井摇头晃脑地抖了抖雨珠，忙问：“约在哪儿了？”  
“One Pico，那家的牛排特别好吃。”妻夫木发动引擎，探照灯发出的微漠光芒照亮前方一路雨帘，“不过我没跟人家说你名字，我觉得你那套亲弟弟论调太奇怪，我怕一说出来就把人家吓跑了，好在人家给面子，听说之前那些找他取材的他都给拒了，可唯独没对我下逐客令。”  
樱井耸耸肩：“谁不知道你在这里混得风生水起。”  
妻夫木瞟他一眼：“跟哥说实话。”  
“别乱叫。”  
妻夫木抿嘴笑：“我记得大学时候你除了跟我到外面嚎两嗓子，就喜欢午夜窝着看文艺片，当时我没注意你看谁的片，前两天我查了查二宫さん的档案，发现好几部电影名字熟得要命，这才反应过来不就是你当年翻来覆去看好多遍的那些片子吗？”  
樱井悻悻道：“所以你言下之意是？”  
“嘿，”妻夫木抖了抖肩膀，“说实话，我不嘲笑你，翔くん你其实——是二宫和也的亲爹饭吧？”  
樱井在旁边忽然被自己呛了好几口，接连咳个不停。  
妻夫木拍拍他的背：“别急别急，这么大费周章追星也是不容易，哥哥等会儿帮你要签名要合照要饭撒哦么么哒。”  
妻夫木说话不靠谱，做事还算牢靠。他给樱井找了顶鸭舌帽和墨镜，让他尾随自己进门。饭店里设有壁炉，内里噼里啪啦燃着火，折射出猩红光影暖洋洋地落在墙上。  
他们定的桌子位于角落里，四人位，坐下后樱井不停看表，离七点还差几分钟，他双手叉着搁在下巴处，刚才跟妻夫木说话还没什么感觉，而眼下真真坐在这里，竟无法做到迅速进入气氛，倒有种不明意味剑拔弩张的紧张感。  
窗外还下着雨，十个小时前他还身在东京，昨天他甚至还忙于稽古场上的对词排戏。  
他蓦地意识到他和二宫的每次重逢都如同置身在镜花水月，这梦里上演的每一分每一秒都超乎预料却又领着他的心跳咚咚往前跃进，而每次与每次的间隔之后又都会给这种心跳效应加上一层积极色彩。如果说一日不见如隔三秋，那他和二宫就算隔了千千万万个春夏秋冬，他也能清楚地知道这种久别重逢的相遇一辈子上演不了几回，而回回又都贡献给了同一个人，那这人定是与众不同，与众不同到需要好好放上心尖暖着护着。  
只要这场镜花水月，别带上黄粱一梦的影子就成。  
他这思想活动一激烈，就不得不去洗手间洗个脸找找清醒。  
出来的时候他看见妻夫木对面的位置已经坐上了人。是个姑娘，一头短发，穿得也干净利落，她在跟妻夫木说什么，倾身就挡住了坐在角落里的人影。  
哦，助理。樱井想。还是女的。

二宫应该躬着背在看菜单，从这个方位打探过去樱井只能看见他两只腿交叉着翘起，脚踝露了出来，一上一下轻轻晃着，是心情不错的讯号。  
樱井犹豫了，站在卫生间门口不知进退。店员狐疑地盯了他半晌，而妻夫木眼睛尖，一撩眼皮瞅清楚樱井那股踟蹰态度。樱井对他比了个嘘的手势，妻夫木一点面子不给，看来是把樱井的追星事业放在心上了，他朝樱井开口一嚎。  
“小明星！还不快过来！瞅什么呢！就你！戴墨镜站女厕所门口的那个！”

樱井坐下后把墨镜和鸭舌帽都摔在桌边，自暴自弃地剜了眼妻夫木。  
他先将眼睛抬了抬，坐在妻夫木对面的姑娘嘴巴还张成了“O”型，显然吓得不轻，她仔仔细细打量了樱井半晌，横看竖看左看右看怎么看都是大脑里认知的那个樱井さん之后，她才颤颤巍巍指了指樱井问妻夫木：“这是刚才妻夫木先生说的亲爹饭？”  
妻夫木点点头：“我大学同学，我想你们肯定也认识，反正我取我的材，你们就当他空气。”  
那助理捂着脸都快哭了，她说：“天了噜樱井さん竟然在这里——”  
樱井懵了，妻夫木也懵了，至于二宫懵没懵樱井不知道，他现在生怕自己脸上的波澜暴露无遗，还没胆子把视线悄悄挪过去相觑。  
妻夫木递了纸巾过去：“姑娘你这是哭什么？”  
她吸了吸鼻子，说：“西皮官方撒糖了，我能不哭吗？”  
说完她眼泪一抹，掏了名片起身递给樱井，她说：“樱井さん，你好，初次见面，我是二宫さん的新任助理有明静奈。”  
妻夫木指了指自己：“普通来说你难道不是应该把名片先给我吗？！”  
这当口樱井忽觉左边小腿一凉。他猛然一滞，余光下瞟，桌布下方从对面有只腿慢慢蹭了过来，先缓缓撩开他的长裤腿，再往上一滑，一来一回，最后卡在樱井两腿间的桌下缝隙，偃旗息鼓，寻觅好位置后就再不动弹。  
樱井终于抬头看向了对面二宫的眼睛。  
二宫撑着下巴，眼神还汇聚在菜单上，面上无风无浪，也不在意旁边妻夫木和静奈开着嘴炮小吵。他挠挠脑袋，樱井才发现他剪头发了，发梢剪得很短，该是为了配合拍戏的角色。像是瘦了，又好像没有，樱井不确定，因为他现在脑子里卡卡的塞塞的，不容给他机会去推定这些东西。  
应该开口说些什么，寒暄也好问候也罢，可谈话气氛正被旁边两个家伙抢先在前，他连句好久不见也没办法说出来。  
最后他只能用左腿蹬了蹬放在他两脚之间的那只懒洋洋的小腿。  
二宫缓缓抬眼，他们的视线噼里啪啦撞了个正着，一旦撞上就若牛皮糖般地黏住了，店里正放了首英文老歌，舒缓的调调转瞬融在壁炉中的滚滚烈火里。  
妻夫木撞了撞樱井的胳膊：“扮什么哑巴？”他扬起下巴指向二宫，“你们之前不是还共演过？”  
樱井移开目光，讪讪笑了笑：“对，你不提我倒快忘了。”  
静奈却抓住话茬问：“樱井さん来LA是工作？”  
樱井摇头：“不，刚好有两天假，来看看……”他瞥了眼二宫，“老朋友。”  
上了牛排，刀叉撞击中妻夫木开始了简单的取材。问的都是些稀松平常事，半点没沾上之前X社的问题，连静奈也没想到，看她满目张皇的模样就知道脑袋里肯定事先腹稿满满，皆是对那些质问所想出的兵来将挡水来土掩之策。  
妻夫木发出最后一个问题：“好莱坞演戏和国内比有什么不同？”  
二宫淡淡回：“很不一样，没什么具体的台本这一点让我很吃惊，演员演得很自由，甚至临场发挥的机会也不少，我适应了很久，不过还好，我台词不算多。”  
妻夫木了然于心点着脑袋，又戳戳樱井：“你有什么想问的？抓紧机会问。”  
樱井一怔，嘴里还塞着牛排，他垂了垂脑袋，咽下喉咙后才缓缓开口：“我没什么想问的，就只是希望二宫さん能好好加油。”  
妻夫木嫌弃地回：“二宫さん别介意，他肯定是紧张了。”  
二宫放下刀叉，抿了口冰水，也不知几分真心假意，笑着道了句：“谢谢。”  
这饭局上的戏演得分外辛苦。樱井是忍不了了，干脆放弃客套，他这边48小时紧急倒计时还在一点一滴向右拨动，他再客套下去估计连掏个心窝子都做不到就该打道回府了。  
于是他放下官方腔调，直接问了句：“明天还拍戏吗？”  
二宫也不看他，不甚在意地答：“拍。”  
樱井心一沉：“哦。”  
静奈读明白了空气，她抬手迅速从包里掏出手账哗哗哗翻了好几下，再皱起眉头对二宫说：“不对啊你不是告诉我明天休息正好去买土产吗？”  
樱井悬下的心又浮了起来，他觉得静奈这姑娘，真是个好姑娘。

前脚二宫踏进卫生间，好像故意步伐走得慢了些，身后那阵风像夹着西伯利亚寒流，刮到他身边后直直攥住了他的右手。樱井扣着他的掌心，触感很凉，樱井轻轻给他搓了搓，又自言自语了句“我都热得头疼了你怎么手还这么凉”。  
二宫撇开他手，拧开水龙头洗手，不动声色。樱井就站在他后面，有些不知所措，当下只能就着这副站姿瞧着镜子里的二宫。  
二宫不说话，他也就不说话了。  
直到二宫甩了甩手里的水，擦了擦手，慢条斯理的温吞动作终是让樱井额头一阵发沉。  
他狠狠道了一句：“你到底什么意思，快给个准话。”  
二宫舍得丢给他一个眼刀，说：“谁让你来这里的？”  
樱井坦诚答：“我来不得？在这里我比你熟，是我第二个家，想回家我就回家。”  
二宫被他阴阳怪气的回答逗乐了：“谁是我的亲爹饭？”  
樱井直言不讳：“这么说是哄哄Bukki的。”  
“Bukki？”  
“就我那大学同学，他说来取材你，就顺带把我捎上了。”  
“哦。”二宫瞳孔一缩，“所以这取材是假，有人滥用私权才是真？”  
樱井哼哼：“现在不止要滥用私权。”  
“嗯？”  
樱井耸耸肩：“我还想绑架大明星呢。”  
二宫笑容收了回去。  
樱井说：“平时我都挺理智的，不会为谁犯冲动，要不是你说的那句话特别好听，我想我可能也不会想方设法地来找你。”  
二宫眨了眨眼：“什么话？”  
像是料到二宫会这么说，樱井抿了抿下唇，忽然从后勾住二宫的肩膀将他往边上一带。  
隔间门一开一合，他从后将二宫死死拥了个满怀，又埋头在他脖颈间沉沉叹了口气。  
“你要是不记得了，我现在再说出来岂不是挺没面子的？”樱井环了环紧，“因为你说绝情话的时候，也特别绝情。”  
二宫任由他抱着，只是将脑袋轻轻侧了侧，他们身上都散着雨气，湿漉漉的，二宫轻声说：“那是因为隔着电话，什么都能讲出来。”  
“包括分手？”樱井沉声问。  
二宫“嗯”了声：“包括分手。”  
樱井静了一阵，他又问：“那现在呢？”  
二宫轻轻笑了，他定了定神，忽然扬起脑袋，在樱井下颚处蜻蜓点水般啄了一口。  
樱井浑身血液就被这一啄给点燃了，他立刻将二宫翻转过来，再望过去的时候眼眶竟不自然发了发酸。  
“现在呢？”樱井又问了一遍。  
二宫静静盯着他，慢慢说：“我也是。”  
“诶？”  
二宫凑近他的耳畔，吐了口气，说：“大明星，也很想你。”

浓霜般黑夜下雨坑斑斑点点被砸出几道圆圈，涟漪散开的倒影里隐隐现出红豆杉下垂着的暗红小枝，它们互相攀生交杂，遮住了院门内毫无灯火亮起的落地薄窗。  
樱井撑着透明伞，噼噼啪啪的雨点落在散沿边上，又坠在伞底另一人的肩膀上。  
左手还拎着旅行箱，路灯嘶嘶闪着，他们望着并不太高的院墙沉默了半晌。  
二宫缩着脖子，轻飘飘开口问：“你翻我翻？”  
樱井机械地转过头，显然对这个问题有着呼之欲出的解答，不过眼下他心情颇佳，佳到已经忘记恐高症，佳到足够飞檐走壁上天入地。  
一个小时前他们结束了那顿牛排晚餐，妻夫木和静奈自然不知旁边两人各抱鬼胎想方设法开溜大吉。樱井回国前把住所转租给了个金毛朋友，那金毛朋友酷爱周游世界眼下定不是在撒哈拉撒丫子跑就是在埃及朝圣寻找自我，来之前樱井简要发了条mail说会去叨扰两天，那朋友二话没说发了一堆暗语过来描绘了下备用钥匙的藏匿之处。  
妻夫木说要送送樱井，樱井婉拒，支支吾吾说要去海滩看看。妻夫木翻了个白眼，下大雨能看个鬼，樱井丝毫不惧，说他还在风暴天出门滑雪呢什么阵仗没见过，让妻夫木先走。妻夫木面有疑虑，众目睽睽下用英文问了句：“赶着投胎？难不成旧情复燃？大学时代的匈牙利前女友？”  
这话一出正在穿外套戴帽子的二宫轻描淡写瞥了过来，樱井悻悻不答，只顾讪笑。静奈问二宫是不是要回酒店，二宫耸肩，说他也有其他想去的地方。静奈震惊了，说：“天了噜你竟然愿意在毫无他人胁迫的情况下自主离开酒店？”  
心怀鬼胎的人扯谎丝毫不脸红心跳，影帝光环笼罩得妥妥的，二宫淡淡说：“现在开始，自由活动，原地解散。”  
两队人马掉头反方向走，妻夫木上车前对着静奈挥挥手，二宫没回头，也兀自抬手挥了挥。樱井举着伞，拉着行李箱目送妻夫木那车驶向如注雨中。  
他转身沿着街角走了不到五百米，前后不足十分钟，身后忽而一阵汽车喇叭轻响，他回头，发现了在雨帘中缓缓停靠着的另一辆的士。  
二宫的侧脸在车窗后若隐若现，他拉低帽檐，并起手掌伸出食指朝窗外勾了勾。  
随着车门一阖，就像一鼓作气拉上了连接外面世界的帘幕，樱井肩膀碰着二宫的手臂，没忍住嘴角笑意，又自顾自抖肩笑出声。  
他小声说：“又不是在偷情，非要这样吗？”  
二宫倒在后座上，说：“是谁非要跟我演的？”  
“可是我觉得静奈挺精明一丫头，难道还看不出来你那拙劣的谎言？”  
二宫静静说：“我看你大学同学脑袋瓜也不错，难道还不知道你在睁眼说瞎话？”  
说完两人都笑了。  
前座司机回过头匪夷所思地看了他们一眼，樱井慌忙正色，报了一串地址过去。  
“是我之前住过的地方。”  
二宫“哦”了声：“房主呢？”  
“房主旅游去了，我跟他打过招呼，不用担心。”  
二宫哼了哼：“亲朋好友挺多的啊，肝胆相照的大学同学，舍身让屋的房主旧交，还有什么？旧情复燃的匈牙利前女友？”  
樱井久违没领教二宫这般伶牙俐齿，当下就算被泼冷水也丝毫不气恼，而二宫看他神情笑得跟中彩票似的，也消了吐槽劲头，自顾自摸出手机戳戳点点看东西。  
没刘海遮眼，二宫这新造型樱井是越看越顺眼。其实他有很多话想说，什么我只待两天啊我舞台快上了啊你公司的事还好吗好莱坞压力是不是很大啊之类云云，可他看着二宫不言不语地坐在他身边，还是那个模样那副腔调，好像天塌了也压不倒对方，樱井就不知他这厢的擅自挂心是否还有那必要吐露出喉。  
大概还是带有警觉，二宫之前说他们从不聊工作，既然双方处有阵营，自是划分好楚河汉界后才有余力再谈情爱。  
樱井说备用钥匙藏在院门后的红豆杉盆栽底。  
围墙不高，樱井仍然爬得颤颤巍巍。二宫举着伞在下面指挥，用力，伸腿，蹬脚，往左，往上，快了，再用臂力使把劲。  
樱井回头瞪他：“说得好听，那你来翻？”  
二宫用伞沿戳他屁股，说：“你要是等巡警打着电筒找到你，倒是可以期待明天大明星小明星一起上头条，还不免落个擅闯民宅的罪衔。”  
樱井在上方打了个喷嚏，脚一滑，过去是过去了，摔下去的。  
铁门吱呀一声打开，樱井捂着膝盖，亮了亮手里沾着泥污的钥匙。  
他浑身湿了个通透，走得还一瘸一拐，他伸手勾住二宫的肩膀，嘴里龇牙咧嘴嚷疼，二宫支着他开门，搞得一身狼狈。  
屋内应是许久无人，寒气扑面，还夹着木头味道，樱井脱了鞋，光脚去点灯。  
等二宫收伞进门，发现樱井正坐在沙发上撩他的长裤裤腿，露出膝盖，果真摔了道口，伤口往外流着血水，看起来够渗人。  
“那墙不到两米你都能摔成这样？”二宫撑着腰，“这血流得跟特效似的。”  
樱井嘶了口凉气，说：“能别说风凉话吗？”他指了指电视柜下方的位置，“医药箱在那里。”  
他斜躺在沙发上，右腿架在二宫膝盖上，二宫用棉球擦掉上面血痕，抹酒精的时候樱井却差点小腿痉挛。  
“你别动，腿毛扎死人了。”  
樱井叹了口气，说：“你肯定心里骂我呢，明明该我安慰你，结果变成了你照顾我。”  
二宫给他涂了一圈红药水，还使坏般在上面画了个心，嘴里倒是不紧不慢地回：“听说你接了个舞台？”  
樱井一愣，没想到这话茬从二宫那里抛过来。  
“嗯。”樱井半坐半起，空气里还有恼人的药水味道，他说，“寺尾监督的戏，没想到他会找上我。”  
二宫点点头，又说：“挺好的。”  
“你呢？”  
二宫看向他：“我？”  
“你好吗？”  
本以为二宫会敷衍而过，却不料他暗自想了一阵，答：“不……太好。”他低头用棉球戳了戳伤口，“不过总会好的。”  
樱井怔忪地看过去，他起身，将伤腿垂下，稳稳扶住二宫肩膀，也没个预兆，就推着他的肩膀倒下去。  
窗外划过一道惊雷，照亮了此时二宫的琥珀色眼睛。  
“见到我是不是好了一点？”樱井凑下去用额头抵住他的，“要是还觉得不太好，那让小明星给你疗疗伤。”  
二宫推他一把，说：“这话唬唬你的匈牙利前女友还行。”  
“什么匈牙利前女友，你还来劲儿了。”  
二宫想动却被樱井死死缚住，他便眼睛一眯：“腿疼装的吧？”  
“反正你跟我都喜欢演戏。”樱井吻在他嘴角，“那就只有互相疗伤了。”  
“怎么疗？”  
樱井含住他的下唇，细细密密笑了声。  
他说：“双修。”

沙发算不上宽敞，他们抱在一起，暖气没开，鸡皮疙瘩显了一胳膊。他们亲得很仔细，像要填补数月空白，火热舌尖绘出一片温存缱绻。樱井将二宫最里层的单衣撩起，双手抠住他两个栗色乳尖，以前没这么细心照料过这里，前戏也做得不够稳妥，这回樱井铁了心要扳回一城，收了手，又用嘴含上去，齿间将那细小颗粒咬住，舌尖滑了三圈，樱井的耳朵就被二宫捏住了。  
“痒得很。”他说得气息散乱，还故意扯住樱井的耳垂前后拉扯。樱井拉着他坐起，将他两只手举起，脱了个精光。  
樱井站在地板上，二宫跪在沙发上，樱井那只涂了药水的右腿膝盖黑黢黢的，药水味道就又飘了上来，最后二宫视线往上移了移，忽然用手探了探樱井下面。  
樱井吸了口气，目光灼灼盯过去，又用极细的声音问：“你想干嘛？”  
二宫本是单手握住那形状，现下竟两手并用，只是摩着裤料边缘，摩擦的声音沙沙作响，他手里也有了余温，那东西自是变了变硬，隔着裤缝涨得不行。他听见樱井重重哼了声，以往来说主掌局面大权的是樱井，眼下樱井却也任由自己折腾，仿佛被裤子摩得太疼，樱井伸手迅速解了皮带，让二宫把那东西翻出来。  
樱井底裤上也湿了些，二宫双手边揉边抚，仿佛触及每一位点都能细察出上面的神经弹跳。樱井忽然俯下身去，双手越过二宫肩膀撑住沙发背，他那物就离二宫嘴近了更多。  
甚至隔着薄薄裤料撞到了二宫的下巴，樱井本想挪开身，竟被二宫按住了腰部。  
雨声泠泠，过耳节奏像给心脏鸣起一首交响奏章，他只能顺着二宫背脊也从这边用手扯开对方裤缝，企及臀瓣后捏了捏肉，又划在股间，不前不进。  
“我没……这样弄过。”二宫闷声闷气说，“别嫌我牙尖。”  
樱井笑了笑，他收手抬起身，把二宫拉得跪立起来，二宫仿佛知道他要做什么，已是率先解了裤子。樱井重重吮住他嘴唇，再一路向下，从下巴开始，溜过那颗痣，滑至锁骨，乳首，肚脐，再然后他的身子横了过去，二宫随着他的横向移动也朝另一侧躺平，唇间的最后落脚点终是到了烧着火的阴茎上。  
“你腿上的药水味太浓了，我想打喷嚏。”  
“亲爱的，都这样了，能别再影响气氛了吗？”  
“都哪样了？”  
樱井回头望了望他，说：“没试过这样，咱们试试。”  
二宫眉头一凛，说：“哟，这么懂？”  
樱井咳了咳：“不懂，但小黄片谁没看过。”他面不改色，“咱这叫 69。”  
语毕他决定不搭理二宫，膝盖还疼，体力得先存着。他低头亲了亲二宫的大腿根，右手越过耻毛逮住尖端，替他轻轻撸动几次，这下二宫像蓦地怔了怔，半晌在那头没个动静。  
樱井掌握好力道在二宫茎身上一滑，就听见三两晕在空气里的只剩一溜急促喘音。期间二宫好像叫了几声樱井的名字，可是樱井听不太清楚，大抵浑身点燃的血液已将温度升腾爆表，他只得用嘴替手，含住二宫那物后就是一阵吞吐。  
“啊。”  
二宫这声音发得细小，却仍从樱井后面不紧不慢地传递着。在这远离东京十万八千里之地好像少了可以顾忌的理由，一切都带着陌生又熟悉的祥和感，身体感官一放开已是分秒必争地追随起本能。这时樱井忽觉身下一热，知道那边二宫也控制住力道张了张嘴含过来。  
他们在沙发上无声地互相取悦，虽然看不见脸，闭上眼脑中却又单单徒留对方一颦一笑。  
无需交谈，随着二宫身下那物挺翘弧度自能体现他对樱井的需求程度。  
樱井手指还覆着二宫根部囊袋，他知道离立在口中那物的界限点已是不远，于是停了停，闭眼享受起二宫的嘴上动作。  
即便又轻又细，那人舌头舔过的每一处纹路都像有人在樱井心尖凿了条小道，那小道通向满是桃花的梦中仙境，仙境里有山有水，有草有木，有喜欢的东西，有魂牵梦绕的人。  
雨声开阔，红豆杉魅影蹁跹，樱井鼻间徒涌出沉闷的酸涩感，他感受到二宫牙齿滑过尖端，还用了舌头包裹住使劲一吸，而后他浑身热流若岩浆般滚滚下翻，汇聚的浊液早不受身体控制，纷纷去进二宫嘴里。  
而二宫那物也涌了些液体出来，没樱井多，却仍然汨汨流在腹间和大腿。  
樱井这方热流一去下半身也空落落地像被掏了个精干，他听见二宫在咳嗽，便慌忙从沙发上起了身，埋首去瞧二宫的嘴巴。  
二宫鼻尖上还落了层白色，樱井掐住他的下巴，催促说：“快吐出来。”  
暗自咳了阵，二宫喉咙已是说不出话，樱井厉了厉色，抓着他肩膀往水池方向推。拧开冷水让他漱口，拍着他的背，又踮脚拿了条毛巾。  
“不行了。”二宫扶着水池，说，“你这量也……”  
他后半句没说出口，昏暗里他的嘴巴径自亮成一道蜜色，好像因为刚才被呛，眼角还挂了颗眼泪，生生锐减了他平日那些凌人气焰。  
樱井从背后抱着他，问：“那你觉得刚才舒服吗？”  
二宫不答。  
“快告诉我。”  
二宫浅浅“哦”了声：“应该，还可以，更舒服。”  
不太妙。樱井想。  
这样的二宫和也，还真有点可爱过头。  
樱井吻着他的脖颈，吻出的水声与滴落在水槽里的水滴音辉映起来。  
又掐着他的腰，樱井沉着嗓子说：“ Nino，我喜欢你。”  
二宫一愣，侧过头的同时被樱井叼住了下巴。  
“我喜欢你。”樱井紧紧环着他，“我喜欢你就够了。”

二宫扒开他的脑袋，似乎想问什么，樱井却忙着去吻二宫的嘴，舌尖越进去，搅乱刚才那些意乱情迷的味道。他发觉二宫忽然用牙齿一推一阻，又紧闭牙关将他拒之门外，樱井睁眼，瞧见二宫神色越发严肃，即便发红的耳尖只能衬得他无辜又可怜。  
樱井只好叹了叹气，问：“大明星，还给上吗？”  
二宫眉间一挑，眼睛眨也未眨，他兀自沉默着，眸里只剩那团柔软的壁灯光火，很细很轻，仿佛一不留神就会熄灭殆尽。  
最后樱井率先破了破僵局，他说：“你要是累了，我就去给你铺床。”  
孰料二宫踮起的脚尖忽而踩住他的脚背，又横冲直撞地吻上他的唇，呼吸换气的空档二宫紊乱地细声细气道：“接着来。”  
他们身后是冰箱，樱井拉开门，上下迅速扫了一圈，却只从密封袋里找出一些冰块。他抬眼看到二宫居高临下地望过来，仿佛在等他首肯。  
二宫撑着冰箱门，那袋开封的冰块一个不稳落了些砸在地板上，哐当留了道水痕。  
紧接着樱井含了颗进口，从二宫的背上开始一点一点伸舌润过去，仿佛凉得透心，二宫僵着的身子一抖，樱井嘴里的半融的冰块就宛若雨水一溜烟滑下去。  
描绘的路线由上至下，樱井用双手轻轻掰开他的臀，那舌尖就宛若游龙般探了进去。  
“不用这样。”二宫在上头义正言辞，“用手。”  
樱井哪里听他的，手掌压住二宫挣扎之势，他一身肌肉没白练，二宫那骨瘦嶙峋外带一块腹肌哪里是他对手。  
二宫一挣得厉害，樱井脸上一沉，干脆三下五除二将二宫背过身按倒在料理台上。那料理台许久无开火迹象，而侧窗内闪过的紫荧闪电竟在二宫背上留了道迷幻光影。  
樱井顾不得那么多，挺腰撞进去，动作少了点温柔，力道毫无章法，刚才冰块刺激过的地方也迅速激起了他浑身毛孔的战栗。  
樱井知道他疼，可就是缓不下心，肉体拍打撞合的声音亮堂堂地阔了出来，二宫双手握着拳，咬嘴咬得发白。  
樱井一撞：“是你要我……接着做……”  
二宫“唔”了些闷音出来，他随着樱井的动作扭了扭腰，又道：“那就快、快些，翔さん……”  
樱井摸索着那些敏感处，又胡乱撞了好几下：“叫我什么？”  
“翔さん……”  
“再叫。”  
“Sho chan。”  
“嗯？”  
二宫蝴蝶骨一缩：“ Sho。”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“……不太……啊……喜欢……”  
樱井一停，伸手去摸二宫的脸，这次做得阴狠，二宫鼻音一重，准是红了眼睛，他又问：“那是喜欢还是不喜欢？”  
二宫在思索如何回答，樱井抱着他的腰又是一顶：“喜欢还是不喜欢？”  
“这样做……”二宫零零散散地答，“看不见你。”  
樱井钳住他的肩膀，先退了出来，将二宫翻了个身，又往下压倒，他低头，死死看着二宫的眼睛：“喜欢这样？”  
说完他又挺身跃进，二宫蜷着眉，嘴唇打着颤说：“光是你喜欢我……不行，这样不够……”  
樱井用鼻尖蹭过他的下巴，又咬住他的喉结，轻声道：“那你自己说，你自己告诉我。”  
二宫慢慢睁了睁眼。  
就这么静静过了十来秒，周遭的响动也在同一时间迅速沉寂了下去。  
二宫翕动嘴唇，缓缓道：“第一次梦遗的时候……”  
他的声音像从很远的地方飘来。

“梦里的对象，是你。”

樱井讶然地瞪了瞪眼，二宫用手搭在眼睛处，喉结一上一下，他问：“这样可够？”  
腰间的再次大力晃动给了他一个明了回答。  
樱井想这该是句漂亮的情话，从二宫口中说出又更增了些催情魔力，即便他知道刚才那些做法确有些从蛮力上逼迫二宫就范的嫌疑。  
可无论怎样都好。  
眼下他们像是浩瀚星海里的两颗小明星，从点缀在星空的那一刻开始一点一点互相注意，奔着相对的方向慢慢靠近，中间却不明缘由地隔了若干个潮涨潮退，万千个日落晨曦。  
他们一直如此遥遥相望。未曾相识，却又似曾相识。  
直到毗邻相照，光晕交汇相聚的那一瞬间，他们才发觉之前没有彼此的人生岁月单单只是一场等待。  
好在等待并非一场空待。  
因为他们此时此刻从彼此的眼睛里好似看见了。  
看见了两颗明星相合的那一刹，发出的那道亮若白昼的宇宙之光。

樱井因为时差半天睡不着，把客厅开得灯火通明，再边擦厨房地板边收拾料理台。他那外国友人看来出门旅游有一段日子，家里没点人气，冰箱自是空空落落。他捣腾出吸尘器准备往客厅扛，走到途中发现二宫打了个呵欠，揉着眼睛拉开了卧室门。  
樱井看了看时间：“这才睡了一个小时呢。”他见二宫伸懒腰瞅了瞅外面，便又问，“不睡了？”  
二宫“嗯”了声。  
“想陪着我？”  
二宫寡淡瞟他一眼：“你请假过来不怕有媒体跟着？”  
樱井站直身体，叉着腰想了半天：“没空想那么多，况且我来美国也没什么稀奇。”  
二宫左探右看地打量了一圈：“是，住得可真够土豪的。”  
他目光四处晃荡游移，最终停在靠近落地窗口被罩上白色布帘的东西上。随后眼睛兀自亮堂了些，自是认出了那是什么。  
他指了指那架钢琴：“你的？”  
樱井耸耸肩：“房东的，不过基本都是我在碰。”  
“现在能碰？”  
樱井走过去从后方按着他的肩膀往前推：“大明星想碰随便碰。”  
二宫坐在那架钢琴前，樱井掀开顶上那层布，又半蹲在二宫旁边，打开琴盖，伸出食指轻轻敲了个键，盈盈亮亮的一声结结实实嗡鸣着打在耳边，二宫转头看他，樱井就着半蹲的姿势跪在地上，左手一抬，揽在二宫的腰窝处。  
“试试。”  
二宫摸了摸下巴：“我不大会弹。”  
樱井撩了撩小臂上的衬衫，也不知哪里来的满满自信：“不是还有我嘛。”  
二宫眉毛挑了挑，好像信了对方这话，他沉吟了些时间，思索起该弹点什么。难得认真的表情，尔后他忽然问了句：“记得99年的那部《菊次郎的夏天》么？”  
樱井点头：“北野武的名片，该是没有哪个同年代的日本人没看过，从没觉得一个演员能把这样的流氓役演得那么温暖。”  
“让我想起改变自己生活轨迹却又带给我一些细微幸福的人，所以我记住了那首《summer》。”  
樱井了然，忽然想起1999年的那些事。那年他十七岁，心性未熟，亦不知人世甘苦，从顶峰掉下来，再从这个圈子狼狈地逃出去。那年也被人预言世界末日，人们不敢肯定还有没有机会笑看千禧。后来他一个人孤零零地在美国跨年，电视上演着纽约时代广场上的拥挤人潮，所有人欢呼雀跃，牵着身边陌生人的手，每张面孔都哭着在笑。  
那晚他窝在家里边听烟花边看了那部《菊次郎的夏天》。他想他的生活大概就是从那一刻开始翻了翻页，过去的旧黄历统统丢进看不见的岁月长河，因为细微的幸福永远不在目的地上等他，他该学会自己于沿途上提灯寻找。  
樱井伸了伸右手，在右方琴键弹了一小节，指法很熟，一看就练过，他停了停，抬头看向二宫：“该是这首吧。”  
二宫把凳子往左边移了移，说：“那我弹这边，你弹那边。”  
“这么有自信跟我联弹？”樱井问。  
二宫用小腿踢了踢他：“大明星无所不能。”  
樱井接连点头，他嫌跪着难受，又从客厅里搬了个凳子过来，挤在二宫身边，坐下后深呼一口气，眼神往旁边交流了一瞬，接着抬手又落掌，飘飘袅袅蹦出的音色像绑上无数小翅膀，跌跌撞撞飞得到处都是。  
又或许他们是从这歌里寻到了些共鸣，想到过去那个即将万象更新的1999年里他们毫无交集，万幸的是那个发生在1999年的失之交臂并未将他们的生活轨迹拉成两条平行线。  
不必计较相遇或重逢的方式，好在他们未曾错过。  
期间二宫弹错了几个音，他抿嘴不太好意思吐了吐舌头，又挠了挠耳垂去瞧樱井。樱井脸一怔，那表情分明是被边上那人萌怔了，当下忍不住歪了歪身，亲了亲二宫的眼角。  
结果滑溜出来的一大段错音被封存在之后的一个疾风骤雨般的吻里。  
樱井的右手从键盘的最右方慢慢往左划，流线型的滑动让钢琴也蹦出行云流水的滑音。他咬住二宫的嘴巴，两人似乎在笑，落在嘴边的吻带着几分痒意。  
二宫勾着樱井脖子，食指缠着在挠他发尾。  
亲是亲得投入，连门外咔擦一声的钥匙声响也分毫没听见。  
玄关窸窸窣窣轻响，有脚步声擦着地板渐近而来。  
二宫眼睛忽然朝后一瞪，紧接着就光速般推开樱井的脑袋。  
这一推直接把樱井推地上了，还没等樱井捂腰喊疼，身后倒吸一口凉气外加一声字正腔圆的美音就这么冷不防冒了出来。  
“Oh ——my—— god！！！”  
旅行箱应声落地。金发友人捂着脸，指缝半开，懵着脸迷茫地张嘴瞅着他们。  
房主回来了，即便这timing没找对。  
眼下房主坐在沙发上喝着凉茶，二宫缩在一边沙发上不说话，樱井交握着双拳坐在金发友人旁边挤眉弄眼。  
他们说的英语，不知二宫听明白了几分，但从樱井那些面部语言上来看大概也了解得七七八八。  
我不是GAY。  
可我喜欢这家伙。  
你问这家伙是谁？平时不看电视的？不是童星，日本演员又不是个个都是童星——  
对对，好莱坞，厉害吧，我也觉得很厉害。  
你可以叫他Nino，但只能在我面前叫。  
二宫抬了抬眼皮，说：“就这样坦白从宽了？”  
樱井笑了笑，搂住旁边金毛朋友肩膀：“这是Jerry，刚从撒哈拉回来，是以前我在这里的朋友，和Bukki也认识，知根知底，他不会乱讲话的。”  
二宫半信半疑，可的确这事儿是率先败露在了一个美国人的眼睛里，还有图有真相，还是3D版真人动画，心虚感自然不小。再者谁知这美国人跟樱井知根知底到什么程度，无论怎样都好，现下他只能面无表情地撇撇嘴来掩盖心中掀起的千层巨浪。  
之后二宫伸手，开门见山直说：“Nice to meet you。”  
Jerry笑了，回握了二宫，又撞撞樱井肩膀：“Oh，he is soooo cute！”  
樱井白他一眼：“闭嘴。”  
Jerry这才问起樱井：“要不要去你以前常去的pub看看？之前那个乐队，成员还在的，你还可以趁机嚎两句。”他小声凑近樱井耳边说，“还能在好莱坞大明星面前露两手。”  
樱井推开Jerry，站起身跑到二宫那个小沙发去跟他贴着坐，扒开二宫正在按的手机，问他：“饿不饿？”  
二宫被樱井挤得不满，只能将脚往边上一盘，说：“不饿，我要睡觉。”  
樱井抓了抓他手腕：“那你就当我饿了。”他又看了看时间，“我看等你这一觉睡醒，我也该收拾收拾打道回府了。”  
二宫“啧”了声。  
樱井趁胜追击：“之后你想见还见不到了呢，要是再给我打苦情电话，我可不会飞过来找你了。”  
苦口婆心说动了二宫，眼下凌晨三点过，Jerry从车库取了车，樱井二宫都戴着口罩帽子，瑟瑟缩缩地上了后座。期间二宫躺在后座浅眠，樱井和Jerry在聊天。大抵问的和妻夫木差不多，知道樱井在日本发展得还不错这事儿后总算松了口气，说看来苦日子该是熬到头了，签名合照能囤起来的都赶紧囤起来。  
后来二宫睡得将脑袋歪了过去。  
Jerry在前面指了指二宫，又跟樱井对上了眼神，比了口型：“和他，是来真的？”  
樱井转头帮二宫把帽檐抬了抬高，然后轻如细蚊地“嗯”了一句。  
“我真是没想到。”Jerry打着方向盘，酝酿了很久，终于吐了口气，“不过总而言之，还是要祝你好运。”  
到pub已是四十分钟后。下车后街上仍飘了湿漉漉一阵雨气，沉在夜色里的洛杉矶仍不减精神奕奕，那pub在地下一层，像是往日樱井常来的地，樱井叫醒二宫，拽着他的小臂，刚走下一段楼梯就听见星星点点的乐声里有人在唱歌。  
是首简简单单的布鲁斯，坐在吧台上抱着吉他的男人唱得慵懒又调皮，Jerry一进门见到了些老朋友，打着招呼吆喝他们过来。  
里面有人认识樱井，也有不认识听过他名字的，都纷纷过来揽着他肩膀嘘寒问暖，樱井在人群里朝后不安地望了一眼二宫。谁知他这边的担心统统都是多余，二宫已经坐在吧台自顾自点了点酒，跟那调酒师你来我往地说着零散的英语。  
Jerry也过去点酒，二宫在这当口忽然问了句：“翔さん朋友很多？”  
Jerry愣了愣，笑着说：“放心，玩得好的就我跟Bukki，大学时候他是挺出名的，人长得好看学习还不赖，情人节巧克力我帮他收了好几次，简直风暴眼中的风暴眼。”  
他说了这么一长串也不知二宫听懂了几句，可眼下他忽然像意识到什么，嘿嘿笑了笑，问：“哦，想知道情史？”  
二宫摆了摆手：“我听得懂才有鬼。”他哼了哼，“匈牙利那个就不用提了。”  
Jerry端着酒杯跟他碰了碰：“别担心，sho喜欢当演员，他一直后悔退圈，觉得年少冲动才当了逃兵，所以生活也很分得清主次。这次我很久没见他，发现他真的变了很多，以前还动不动跟我吵架，现在我能看出来，他是真心喜欢上了那个舞台，这次他一定不会再逃了。”  
二宫抿了抿酒，在黑暗里轻轻说了声：“我知道。”  
两束紫蓝光束胡乱在墙间跳跃，有人推着樱井上台，还不忘塞了话筒在他手里。说时隔这么久，得让这昔日的饶舌小王子再来一首。  
Jerry给二宫留了个好位置，把他拉过来塞在人堆中央。樱井在上面坐着，话筒对着他的嘴，旁边那个弹布鲁斯的外国人煞有介事地望着他。  
“别这样，年纪大了，舌头已经不灵活了。”话筒的气流声让他的声音也扩得不太明朗。  
有人在笑，有人在鼓掌，灯光照在二宫脚边，樱井对着那唱布鲁斯的男人说了句什么，那男人听明白了，站起身将身上的吉他取下来交给樱井。  
樱井苦笑着说：“边弹边唱，太为难我了。”他对着话筒沉声道，“那我找我的朋友来帮我试着弹一下。”  
二宫在人群里皱了皱眉。

深夜的逼仄酒吧里，人头攒动着晃来晃去，觥筹交错的气氛中只听有人在台上用吉他轻轻拨了个音。  
又有人清了清嗓子，缓和的声线带出一首英文情歌。  
非常简单的一首歌，可樱井还是忘了忘词。  
二宫侧着身，尽量没把脸对着下面，好在灯光聚集点不在他这里，而且从这个方位看樱井静静唱情歌的样子着实有些好笑。  
约翰列侬的《love》，倒是非常适合樱井的声线。  
当然没人知道他艰难地合着调子，唱出来带了不少喜剧效果。

Love is knowing  
we can be

到最后不知为何就只在重复这两句，重复到下面的人们都听得兴致乏乏，二宫却抱着吉他靠在背椅上，隐匿在黑暗里的笑不着痕迹地映在樱井眼里。  
下台后背后出了不少汗，樱井叫了酒，一口喝了大半。二宫从洗手间出来见樱井已经喝了两杯，知道他兴致上来，也不扫他兴，就只是坐在他边上的角落座位里玩卡片。  
樱井趴在桌上侧着脸看过去：“Nino。”  
“嗯。”  
樱井又叫：“Nino。”他想了想，又摇头晃脑起来，“我明天就要回去了。”  
“哦。”  
“你这个样子，我就不想回去了。”他说得有些气急败坏，“不回去了算了。”  
当然知道说的是玩笑话。  
二宫舍得抬眼，他吸了口气，郑重其事来了句：“我跟X社的契约并没谈妥，这边的工作结束，我可能还是免不了会跟他们解约。”  
樱井一怔，没料到他会说这个，他犹豫了一阵，说：“你的那个经纪人——”  
“杉浦さん的确教了我很多东西，可是在很多问题上，我没办法跟他达成一致。”  
“要是解约了你又不愿去杉浦那边，可想好了其他退路？”樱井严肃起来，“X社一头独大，你若真的走了，他们免不了要想着法子打压你，你想想清楚。”  
二宫静静看了看他，终归笑了笑，他说：“不用担心，我这么说也只是让你知道我这边的情况，免得日后你从第三者口里听说，又要在背后说我坏话了。”  
樱井眉头仍蹙着，可神色稍微缓了缓，他叹了口气，说：“你告诉我这些，我都不知道该高兴该难过了。你的工作我理应不干涉，只是以后压力大的时候别再酗酒，我看静奈挺会照顾你的，多听听她的话，别不好好吃饭。”  
二宫捏着手里的纸牌，半晌后才像模像样地点了点头。

他们一直待到天蒙蒙亮。樱井知道二宫困得不行，中间对方还收到静奈发来的消息说傍晚突然要加场戏，樱井心情一沉，但也知不能带着二宫太过折腾。开工时间是五点，他们还有机会补个觉。Jerry载他们回去，两人在后座睡得东倒西歪。  
回家后他们已是没什么力气，二宫趴着倒在大床上，刚想翻身自己的腰就被人一揽，紧接着后背贴上一个暖烘烘的胸膛。  
樱井从后面抱着他，亲了亲他的耳朵，二宫侧着脑袋去躲，又被樱井拎了回来。  
“好了，我不闹你。”樱井悄悄说，“我只是想抱着你睡。”  
二宫咕哝着“嗯”了声，已经闭着眼睛再次睡了过去。

二宫一向睡得浅，加上这姿势本就别扭，他昏昏沉沉睡了五个多小时，半梦半醒间只觉唇上一阵湿热鼻息，他闭着眼睛挑了挑眉。那始作俑者还分毫不自制，含着二宫的双唇，浅舔其间纹路，好似觉察到二宫醒了，就又故意亲出声音来，像是亲不够，知道过了这村儿没这店儿，赶紧把未来几个月的空缺都先讨回来。  
“行了。”二宫推他下巴，忽然低头瞅了瞅，“你看看我脖子上有没有留下什么。”  
樱井见二宫自己扒起领口，他这边喉咙就又变得干了干，于是赶紧给二宫拢上，说：“怕什么反正战争片你又不需要露肉。”他想起这是第一次主动提起二宫在这边的工作，就又问了几句，“拍戏辛不辛苦？”  
二宫看着他，也不眨眼，樱井看对方这副清醒过头的样子忍不住又叹了口气，伸手抱了抱他：“真不想把你留在这里。”  
二宫脸上表情也松了松，樱井的手本在一上一下拍他的背，眼下竟又不安因子作祟，朝下摸着二宫的腰线，伸出食指下滑得不紧不慢，就算即刻勾住了二宫的裤沿也分毫未减他脸上的一本正色。  
那只手很快被二宫逮住，谁知樱井笑着猛然压住他，放弃用手，只能环着他在床上滚了一圈。  
“好好好，我忍我忍。”  
“忍的话你的手摸哪儿呢？”  
“唔，我就看看你瘦没瘦。”  
“那摸出什么来了？”  
“等你回去，一定记得让你养点肉。”樱井亲了亲二宫的眼睛，“演个好莱坞是不是又要走红毯啊，真不想别人挽着你走。”  
二宫嘴角轻笑：“小明星还会撒娇？”  
樱井咬牙切齿地瞪他：“你就没一点儿舍不得我走？”  
二宫打了个呵欠，说：“你想待这里我不拦你，只要你不怕寺尾监督气得买凶杀人。”  
樱井将脑袋埋在他脖子里，又没忍着啄了几口，最终按着二宫的脑袋沉声说：“我不喜欢远距离。”  
二宫一怔，转眼他又听见樱井说：“所以大明星速战速决完，赶紧给我回来。”

他们又黏黏糊糊地抱了一会儿，直到二宫设定的手机闹钟响了起来。樱井黑着脸起身，又给二宫披上了外套。  
窗帘一拉，洒进来的日光融融暖暖，镶着温柔边儿，落在二宫的后脑勺上。  
用电话叫了的士，他们站在院门外静静等着，昨天樱井爬墙摔的地方长出了新的红豆杉，耷拉着脑袋来回摆荡。  
樱井突然牵住二宫的手，问他：“冷不冷？”  
大概是在外面，二宫不免微微愣了愣，只得迅速挣脱掉樱井的手后摇了摇头。  
樱井也没在意，只是替他理平了领口。  
的士在门外缓缓停下，樱井本还想跟着上前，二宫却蓦地转头说：“不用送我了，我直接去现场，事先给静奈说了，她会来接我。”  
樱井脚下步子停了停，虽然不太心甘情愿，却还是侧着身子让二宫走出院门。  
“Nino。”  
樱井叫住他的名，脑袋飞速运转了下该说些什么，可到了节骨眼的最终关头却又一个字都吐不出来。  
好在二宫打了圆场，他看了看樱井，嘴角笑出些许浅弧。  
“不用说了，我都知道。”  
二宫朝他摆了摆手，像模像样地来了句标准发音，“bye bye。”  
谁知他还是低估了樱井，那人左右瞧了瞧，发现的士司机在这关头接起了电话，前后道路上冷冷清清，唯有几只麻雀叽叽喳喳飞来飞去。  
樱井俯身飞快地凑过去，在二宫唇上重重压了一吻。  
这一举动吓得二宫往后退了一大步。  
眸里自然写着三分愠色。  
樱井笑着跟他比口型，说：“你都跟我说再见了，这是送别吻。”  
说完他也跟着晃了晃手：“bye bye。”末了不知足，又加了个尾音，“darling。”

二宫气鼓鼓地转身开门上车，窗户一合上，扭过头再不去看樱井。  
那辆车子随后慢慢发动，很快就消失在午后的街口。好像直到确认那辆车绝尘而去之后，樱井才觉翻天覆地的倦意和像落在万丈深坑内的空落感包裹住他的神经和大脑，最后又异样地化成一些能够加快心跳的电波，从头酥麻到脚，半晌还挪不动步。  
他以前也不是没谈过恋爱，再怎么样那些少年时代的怦然心动也随着年岁叠加而被封存，就算冲动着在来洛杉矶之前，他也能在激动欣喜之余尚存一丝理智。  
可等真真实实见到二宫，抱他，吻他，乃至想象之中或是意料之外的事都发生了，他才发觉那些缺失已久的心动要素竟然就单单只靠这一天一夜就统统拾掇了回来。  
虽然挺不好意思承认，但这种离不开对方了的想法还是这么一股脑蹿进了樱井脑里。

手机一震，屏幕上滚进来一条消息。

给小明星：  
别傻站着了，赶紧回去收拾东西。  
以及，下个月见。  
By 大明星

回去的航班虽然仍有些延迟，可在具体日程上樱井还是能凑合赶得回去。妻夫木来送了他，还为樱井昨夜跟Jerry去了大学时常驻酒吧而没叫他生起了闷气。樱井在忙着跟二宫发信息，心情好得飞起来，妻夫木看他这样更是气不打一处来，还凑过去看樱井的屏幕说跟谁发消息呢比好基友还重要吗？  
樱井收了收手机，笑得特别开心。  
这下妻夫木觉得不对劲了，说：“你这是遇到什么好事了？”  
樱井摇头，仍然在乐：“没什么事儿。”  
“拿到二宫和也饭撒了？”  
樱井只笑不语。  
妻夫木咂嘴嫌弃了他一眼，又说：“过段时间我要去东京出差，应该能赶上你舞台剧的千秋场。”  
樱井“哦”了声，说：“蹭吃可以，借住不行。”  
妻夫木眼睛一眯，刚想探点什么情况就只听班机客服女声发出的一长串登机提示，樱井悻悻朝他撇了撇嘴，这才说了再见推着箱子慢慢往前走。

樱井一走，妻夫木的脸色才阴鸷着沉了沉。他掏出手机，站在机场来往人流里静静审视起那张半小时前不知何人发给他的照片。  
照片上那地方妻夫木知道，是樱井之前的住处，那几株红豆杉当年还是他替樱井移栽过去的。若不去理会画面上正在亲吻的那两个人，从艺术角度上看这照片倒将气氛抓拍得不错。可惜无论拍得多么文艺清新，妻夫木还是没办法将眼睛从那两人身上移开。  
樱井被拍的正面，而他正在亲吻的人只露了个后脑，但妻夫木干媒体工作的，眼力比谁都好，假如只是知道樱井亲了个男人这事，大概也不会引起他心中多大的磅礴巨浪。  
妻夫木不太清楚樱井在东京的情况，加之对方发这照片给他也没个什么来由，估计只是想探探他，可探他做什么，心下一想恐是樱井得罪了什么人。  
但眼下无论从哪里开始着手都好，这事的苗头，确有些不大妙。

他又用了点工作关系，翌日去了二宫的剧组。  
现场清一色金毛勾鼻碧眼美国人，找到二宫毫不费事。静奈站在场外拿着二宫的外套，却也是大气不敢出。那好莱坞名导正在审视二宫的演技，全场噤若寒蝉，唯有正在土丘上挖战壕的二宫佝偻着背一点一点地动作起来。  
泥土染灰了他半张脸，但那双眼睛的奕奕神采并没丢。挖到一半他停了下来，呆呆地仰头看着蓝天上高挂的太阳，汗水攒在他的眉心，随着他卸开的防备表情，那缕汗渍便垂直砸了下去。  
他抬手轻轻擦了擦汗，又低头接着拿起铲子继续挖下去。

妻夫木心里虽也做了不少准备工作，可在现场真正看到二宫演戏的样子，才又觉得之前看的那些报道的确没有浮夸过头。  
他见过不少人，所以他一眼领略得出二宫确有当演员的天分。  
休息期间静奈给二宫递了水，妻夫木插着兜走过去。  
二宫早就看见他了，当下也没觉着奇怪，就只是下意识朝他点了点头，省了问候：“来取材？”  
妻夫木轻轻笑了笑：“算是吧。”  
二宫耸耸肩：“很厉害吧这里。”  
“你也很厉害。”妻夫木顿了顿，说，“昨天sho回去了，我亲自送的他。”  
“噢。”二宫清淡地回，“是吗？”  
“嗯，他工作也挺忙的，抽空跑过来两天也不知道在折腾什么。”妻夫木暗自瞟了瞟他，“你们之前也共演过，关系应该还不错吧，看他一副特崇拜你的样子。”  
二宫眉心缩了缩，说：“妻夫木先生今天的取材对象是我？”  
妻夫木被他堵得一滞，说：“不，不是，我就是跟你随便聊聊。”  
二宫却转过头盯了他一眼，没立刻搭腔。  
“你也不用这么防我，我虽然干媒体的，不该写的东西我不会乱写。”妻夫木叹了口气，瞧见二宫没什么好说的拒人千里的样子，就知道今天准是没戏，他忙摆摆手说去找其他主演取材，也没再问些什么，脚下溜得还挺快。  
倒是二宫站在原地不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，纵只是悄然一瞬。


	4. Chapter 4

樱井虽忙，忙中也能挤出跟二宫联系的时间。不比他们之前你来我往的互报日常，眼下两人两边时间都不够用，常常樱井捧着电话说着说着就一头栽进梦里睡得迷迷糊糊，再考虑起时差因素，这越洋电话打得也着实憋屈。

以前他们从不谈工作，谁知现在却三句离不了工作。

樱井说他有天大脑从早到晚都在想工作的事，过度用脑后的啤酒能变得好喝三倍。他像重新感受了一遍演员这个职业能带给他的悸动，对这个舞台的依存症竟比他想象中来得更猛了些。

他问起二宫初次演舞台剧的事。

“十六岁？”樱井咬着烟嘴点火，电话被他夹在肩膀上，“我看了，觉得你一点都不紧张，你看现在我天天两场都紧张得不行。”

二宫那边也传来火机弹跳的声音，窸窸窣窣，他还在小声咳嗽。

“你又知道我不紧张了？”

樱井眉头一皱，问：“怎么回事？又感冒了？”

“没。”二宫好像移开听筒又咳了两下，“喉咙有点发炎，静奈给我买药了你别大惊小怪。”

樱井盯着墙上日历，问：“不是说的一个月就回来？怎么档期又延长了？”

“嗯。”二宫哑着声音说，“好作品总是需要精雕细琢。”

樱井说：“那肯定是你们剧组压榨演员了。”

“话说回来你那个记者朋友，三天两头往我们剧组跑，你指使的？”二宫冷声问了句。

樱井愣了愣：“Bukki？”

“他看我总一副我欠他钱的样子。”二宫说，“不过人还行，吃饭买单速度够快。”

“他请你吃饭？你下次别理他了。”

“嗯？”

“男朋友在万里之外吃起飞醋来也是很吓人的，二宫先生。”

“哦。”

“就光‘哦’？”

“那你想怎么样？”

樱井换了只耳朵接电话，听筒已经有些发热，他慢慢沉下声音：“想亲你。”

果不其然那头忽然滞了几秒。

樱井浅笑：“大明星，你耳朵又红了吧？”

二宫暗骂一声，立马切了电话。

樱井舞台剧反响不错。

厅外花篮花花绿绿围了里外三大排，三分之一的贺名都写了樱井的名字。或许是从未体尝过舞台剧的滋味，当整个厅堂的灯火黯到只剩头顶的那一圈光束时，黑暗里静静盯着自己的那上千双眼睛就如同在浑身的每个毛孔处扎上了小银针，像一场缓慢袭来的凌迟。

过程不太好受，樱井也不认为自己将角色诠释到了位。首日谢幕后，寺尾监督就召集着开起了反省会，一折腾又过了午夜，田渊的车在停车场等了大半天，樱井披着外套坐上去，两分钟不到就睡得雷打不动。

田渊见他累得不成样，也就原谅了他前阵子的旷工请假。

可樱井这状态还没到忙的极致。

因为他电影舞台剧双丰收，XTV来了份新工作的邀约。直接找Y社谈的，甚至还没跟田渊怎么商讨交接，这事儿就被拍定了下来。

田渊闻风后还去抗议过，说这样工作强度太大，总还是得为艺人考虑。

但Y社却觉得以樱井童星回归的身份能得到眼下的追捧已是万般不易，要想慢慢站向更高的位置，自然需要时常出现在大众视线内，能在这个节骨眼有自己的冠名番组，更是可遇不可求。

总归Y社不肯放过这个机会，田渊只好心恨恨将这事委婉告诉了樱井。

岂料樱井听说后半点没什么义愤填膺的色彩，他边吃便当边审起了那份企划书。

“谈话节目？”樱井撑着下巴，“他们怎么就找上我了？”

田渊苦恼地说：“兴许人家就觉得你有MC的天赋呢。”他顿了顿，又道，“不过我看了下，会有个资深的搞笑艺人带你，起主导作用的是他，你只要注意去接他抛过来的话茬就好，有时候还得配合着搞笑氛围摆脱男优包袱，你要是觉得时间太紧，我就再去给公司的人说说。”

樱井饶有兴致地翻了翻，他说：“不用。”

田渊一惊：“你愿意接？”

“可以试试。”樱井瞅了瞅墙上日历，神思一飘又飞了飞远，田渊还在一边喋喋不休，指着接下来樱井的日程说简直密得快成仙了。

这个夜会谈话节目樱井其实挺有兴趣，即便以他零经验来说确实是场不小的冒险，田渊所忧虑之事并非毫无根据。但他从踏回这圈子的那一刻起，就该明白大众是乐于接受一个艺人的正面改变，他也愿为此拓宽自己的工作领域，先暂且不提适合与否，若他当真下了试水这个决定，骨子里大抵就不会轻易写上认输二字。

更何况，他看见头回嘉宾预想里塞了好些个当红男艺人，而最后一行的括号里还待定着写上了另一个眼熟的名字。

樱井本准备将这事给二宫送个惊喜，却未曾想到每每这种惊喜轰炸的事总是二宫比他更胜一筹。

田渊眼睛瞪了个浑圆，开完会回来步履生风手舞足蹈，乐得合不拢嘴，卖关子似的在樱井面前挤眉弄眼。

樱井头也没抬：“要是再来个什么资源我可就扛不住了。”

“不是，这次不是你。”田渊坐在椅子上转了转，“我算是知道为什么你那个番组的初回要请二宫和也了，肯定是为了这件事事先安排好的。”

樱井扬眉抬眸：“什么事？”

“二宫和也跟X社解约了。”田渊喜滋滋道。

这事儿樱井从当事人口中听到过，所以算不上吃惊。

“但是他找的下家，”田渊抿嘴道，“是我们会社。”

樱井蓦地沉默了。

“虽然从X社走掉能供他选择的余地有很多，比我们会社好的也不少，再不济他还能奔他那个前任经纪人那里，可是他最后居然选了我们？”田渊咂起嘴，“开始我还以为从X社走掉的二宫和也会是个烫手山芋，可是没想到人家在好莱坞站住脚了，这烫手山芋也一夜之间变成香饽饽了。”

田渊还在喃喃自语：“看来说他跟他前任经纪人不合的消息还真不假，有些小道媒体还想趁机跳出来报道二宫さん忘恩负义，不过都被我们压了下来。”

“但这事还没正式发消息，等二宫さん从美国回来，新闻通稿才会正式发出去。”田渊耸耸肩，发现樱井半天没蹦一个字出来，他忙来调侃了句，“你这是什么表情？担心二宫さん抢你资源？放心本公司这么人性化肯定不会搞特殊待遇——”

“什么时候敲定的事？”樱井突然问。

田渊一边摸下巴一边掐指算：“快一个月前吧，好像就你旷工那几天定下来的。”他顿了顿，又说，“就是以后跟X社的来往肯定得断，我们也怕他们又爆什么东西出来，所以公司已经派了人去美国看着，防止一些人的小动作。”

樱井掐了掐眉心，想起那两天一夜里二宫并未正面提起这事，想必那时还在挣扎犹豫，也不知是不是樱井给了他这个信心让他将这个选择权最终放到了这里，但他实属不必如此。Y社比不上X社，实力处中上流，能供他发展的空间并不多，他若选择跟X社齐头并进的几大竞争艺能会社，恐是能好好削一削X社在圈里的独霸势头。

大抵是不愿引起更多无关纷争，干脆最终选择挑个小公司来跌破他人眼镜。

挺险的一招，却的确符合二宫的性子。

“还有——”田渊拍了拍樱井的肩膀，喜笑颜开，“下月初的电影鹤田赏，《长空》入围了。”

不仅影片本身入围，二宫的名字也登上了最佳男主的候选榜单，樱井姑且进了最佳男配候选，但整年势头看下来自知获奖机会不大，他倒没什么在意，通往顶峰本就是一条漫长之路，走不了捷径，也等不过时间，顺其自然比什么都重要。

网上又将二宫的名字再次刷起话题度，诸多亲爹亲娘饭都认为二宫淡出众人视线太久，好莱坞也封闭拍了好几个月，连张GIF都没得刷，大家表示很饥渴，只能虎视眈眈盯着鹤田赏，猜测二宫究竟能不能及时赶回来领奖。

明明还没开奖，人人却都先见之明似的预言了结局。

入围一事让寺尾监督稍微将愁容收了收，虽然每天的反省会照开，但毒舌势头显然敛了许多。说到最后他忽想起什么，义正言辞招呼起樱井和西垣，说收拾收拾，下周跟我走红毯去。

他安排西垣跟着樱井一起走，二宫不在就让樱井补了这个男主的位，反正走个红毯也是过场，顺便能给舞台剧打个宣传。

那天非说众星云集星桥火树，到了樱井眼睛就是往哪盯都白花花一片。西垣穿了复古晚礼装，一站在樱井边上又给了聚焦的记者一个定格的绝佳空间。

“樱井さん你的领带谁系的？”西垣侧着身子轻声说，“歪了。”

樱井脸一凛，低头不自然自己整了整，还未将尴尬劲头拂掉就被西垣挽住了胳膊。

有记者在耳边说二宫さん果然没来呢，樱井下意识清了清喉。

“好莱坞大概很忙。”樱井在笑，嘴角僵得发疼，“不过剧组会把属于他的荣誉带过去的。”

说这话他心里也没什么底，今日借鹤田赏能让他暂时躲一躲工作的积压，前段日子他还有跟二宫打电话的时间，最近却是半点没那个余裕。他想问的话堆了三肚子，可每次一忙过头他就只能将那些想掏心窝子的冲动无限后延。

坐到席位上樱井仍在摆弄他的领带，摄像机定位后就黑洞洞地扫过来，屏幕上缓缓亮起开赏动画，西垣坐在他身边，一直重复在说好紧张。

樱井前后都是几个话题演员，所以镜头老往他这个方位跑，脸上的风吹草动时不时在大屏幕上闪来跳去。

他坐得背脊发酸，方觉参加这种全程微笑的定格演练的确还不如回去演他的舞台剧好生大喜大悲。

《长空》得了最佳影片奖，寺尾监督领了个开门红。

孰料兴奋之余还未过上半个钟头，最佳男配的宣布结果冷不防就透过那根黑色话筒，从女主持人抑扬顿挫的宣读声里传了下来。

西垣睁大眼睛，忙用手肘撞樱井。

樱井前方右方的演员几乎在同时纷纷侧目看向他，那些目光显然没了刚才视若无睹的色彩，尽搀着数不清的讶然暗叹。

最佳男配角得主——

Sakurai Sho。

密密麻麻的掌声若海浪拍岸，惊起的还是十丈高的波澜壮阔。

樱井站起来，西垣用力拍着掌，摄像机齐刷刷地跟过来，从各个角度将樱井的表情分毫不差地展现在大屏幕上。

“在此，特地跟大家卖个关子。”那女主持人笑了笑，“我故意拖了点时间，就是得确定一下颁奖嘉宾是不是及时赶到了。”

她这话让台下人一派哗然。樱井脚下步子一滞，大屏幕颓然闪现出后台的模样，只是镜头像一直在狂奔，磕磕绊绊地映着那个正在奔跑的男人背影。

一阵阵的“快点快点快点”还夹着沉重的气流杂音。

樱井愣了，身后工作人员戳了戳他肩膀，让他赶紧上台。

台上开了道侧门，那人自门内闪现而出，撑着膝盖喘起气，仿佛当真踏着光风霁月，奔了十万八千里，额头亮堂堂的，不知是汗是光。

二宫踩着楼梯慢慢走下来。

不管周围响着什么掌声什么欢呼，他都看不见似的自动过滤，眼睛探也不探，直坦坦就盯了过来。

视线坐落点率先看见的好像是樱井那根歪掉的领带。

可是这并不影响他走过来的步履节奏。

他从别人手中拿起那个奖杯，握在手里掂了掂，紧接着递到了樱井面前。

“恭喜你。”二宫还在微微喘气，“可真是赶死我了。”

注意到樱井半晌没动静，他这才沉着声音粗吼了一句：“赶紧的！”

樱井眼眸亮了亮，转瞬眼眶还跟着红了半周。

他接过那个奖杯，双手一展，下一秒就勾住二宫的脖子，再在他背后用力收紧，这个拥抱便硬生生定在了大屏幕上。

二宫在这当口小声说：“领带真的歪得太煞风景了。”

樱井却用着极快语速极轻声调回了句：“你说——”

“——像不像在结婚？”

后台内，振聋发聩的喧杂吵嚷被一股脑屏蔽在外。

有人站在液晶屏前，不动声色盯着那两个在台上拥抱的男人。

并没想到二宫失之交臂了最佳男主。

得赏的是个老前辈，实至名归，也称不上爆冷门。好在二宫风头抢得够足，即便没能给《长空》画上个圆满句号，他仍能适时出现在明日报刊杂志的醒目位置。

后台依旧乱糟糟。记者在前方蹲了三排，灯光打下来紧张感不亚于领赏那刻。樱井成了风暴眼，答问题答得嘴巴干，螺丝没怎么咬，要知道最近为了准备那个冠名番组他已经练了好一段时间的绕口令了。

他见二宫被另一堆记者围在角落，摄像机举起来就被淹没得看不着人，而后不知哪位记者心血来潮，人群划开一道豁口，提议合照的记者已经摆好架势，就等樱井首肯。

樱井站在原地，二宫插着兜走在灯火下。他们面前也有条红毯，要是忽视眼前团团包围的记者阵势，樱井仿佛觉得二宫每抬一步，都像有人用刀片在他心上拓了道门，那门就只为眼前这人敞着，适时等着他走进去。

对着镜头两人都不约而同举了举拳头，樱井另一只手在后方按着二宫的背，闪光灯没停。

他们的确没有过一张像样的合照，过了明天樱井倒是可以攒上几大摞。

有人问二宫好莱坞的工作是不是已经告罄，他点点头，说我终于解放了。

“可是没得上最佳男主，会不会有遗憾？”问题仍然抛了过来。

二宫低头揉了揉脸，开玩笑说：“不论我说什么，你们肯定都不会把我的真实想法如实写出来。”

樱井这时开口：“相信二宫さん应该是《长空》剧组里每个人心目中的最佳男主。”

二宫眉头一挑，眯眼瞅他，一副就你会说话的凌厉模样。

作鸟兽散已快深夜。田渊手里捧着几大束花，站得瑟瑟缩缩，在远处喊樱井的名字。

樱井把手往前挥了挥，示意让他先去停车场等着。

后台还有零零散散的人，认识樱井的都驻足说了恭喜。

“了不起了。”樱井后面那人扯了扯胸口的领结，慢悠悠道，“小明星这是要飞黄腾达了。”

樱井靠墙站着，压低声音，视线却到处逡巡乱扫。

“咳嗽好了？”樱井迅速瞥他一眼，“刚抱你的时候觉得你又瘦了。”

“静奈说她考了营养师的资格证，现在天天被她逼着吃早饭，称职得不行。”

“那我还得多谢谢她。”樱井敛了敛笑，忽然问，“为什么选择Y社？”

二宫抿嘴沉默，前后过了十来秒，他说：“我有我的考虑。”

樱井还想再问什么，谁知二宫眼睛蓦地覆上层霜，现下还带着寒天冻地的雪影蹁跹效果，那阵慑人冷意却是直挺挺地飘过樱井，落在他左方的位置。

樱井这才发觉身边有人渐近，他随二宫的视线往旁挪移，就见那人走到樱井身旁半步远停下了步子。像是早在旁边静候了好一会儿，眼下才觅得靠近的最佳时机。

“好久不见。”

杉浦瞧了瞧二宫，面上似乎缓了三分，这当口他又看了眼樱井，“倒是忘了恭喜你，樱井さん。”

樱井自然体会到气氛上的不尴不尬，他清清嗓子，莞尔：“谢谢。”末了他看起时间，“我先下去了。”

他朝前走了一步，蹭过杉浦的肩膀，生生顿住后侧头向二宫加了一句：“关于番组初回的事，我再找机会跟你谈，二宫さん。”

二宫抬眼看过来。

心里五味杂陈，面上却波澜分毫不动，谁让他们都靠这个吃饭。

二宫神色黯了黯，他点头：“我知道了。”

说的是敬语。

快到转角处樱井下意识回了头。二宫和杉浦一前一后朝另一个方向走去，期间并无交谈，二宫还伸手揉起自己的后腰。

此刻杉浦脚下步子未停，但整个人却扭过身来回应上了樱井的视线。

樱井对这个男人的印象只止于京都的那段日子，当时他一颗心挂在二宫身上，自然对他背后的人也给了些毫无缘由的信任值，而其他的零碎了解都是从田渊嘴里听来的，是真是假，自是未曾在意过。

不过演员的天性能让他解读出此时那人眼里藏着的色彩究竟是黑是白。

是惶惶好奇，还是不怀好意。

尤其是，他看见杉浦勾嘴冲他笑了笑。那笑意，分明写了点挑衅的意思。

二宫入Y社这事和樱井获最佳男配的消息一同载上头条，再加上舞台剧的如火如荼以及夜会番组的随之曝光，樱井的官方TWI关注数涨势惊人，更甚者还将以往官TWI发的陈年照片统统翻出来转发了个遍。

田渊说：“SAKURAI先生你真的红了，红大发了，可是你获奖感言第一个感谢的人居然不是我。”

他抱怨归抱怨，见樱井气色好得不行，哪像前些日子被工作压得时不时黑脸无言。他以为是樱井守得云开见月明，这关头受赏了自然开心。

舞台剧还是一日两场，难得的休演日也要准备冠名番组的事。先被拉去和制作组的工作人员一一寒暄，跟他搭档的搞笑艺人也来了，据说是个靠嘴皮子吃饭的，毒舌程度和寺尾监督不相上下，但对MC这事挺有经验，樱井跟他商量了两个小时就能摸准自己究竟要在番组上做个什么定位。

“我带过几个演员，可有些人不会举一反三，要么古古板板按台本走，要么从头到尾只能当花瓶当布景，不过看起来樱井さん和他们并不一样。”他拍拍樱井的肩膀，“好好干。”

夜会暂定为木曜日夜间谈话节目，具体环节没定，先从艺人的休息日下手，樱井开始会有几个外景，全程挖掘艺人一日休，VCR录好了再棚拍，接受棚间嘉宾的吐槽点评，再吃吃美食，解决解决烦恼，一期内容也算满满当当。

初回嘉宾早就把待定名单上的一大串全部划掉，Y社不愿放弃双重宣传的机会，这初回嘉宾，自然只能二宫上。

樱井知道二宫刚交接过来，工作密度不小于他，自鹤田赏匆匆一瞥，想再见他一次竟还得靠着工作关系，他电话也不好叨扰，只是发了些邮件过去，回复没等到他并没上心，心里只盼忙过这阵便好。

结果收录前日工作人员面露难色来找樱井商讨。说这节目主旨是拍一人一日休，可二宫さん说他一日休的话基本活动范围是以卧室为圆心卫生间距离为半径的小圆周，番组起码要撑够20分钟的画面总不能就在同一个地方原地踏步。

樱井不满，心想人家也没说错，谁让你们心心念念非要拍个宅男。

表面上还是客客气气说，那就改，改成SAKURAI为NINOMIYA量身订造一日休好去处BEST3。

工作人员沉默了一下，说这名字可真长，得辛苦编辑组了。

收录那日从凌晨四点开始。樱井的车停在六本木，天才亮了一半，随行工作人员不多，樱井戴上帽子，见二宫那辆车在街角停稳，他便拉开车门手里握着台小型DV慢慢凑过去。

二宫在揉脸，显然没睡醒，樱井轻轻叩了叩他的车窗，那人才不情不愿地摇了半边下来。

“早上好。”

二宫“唔”了声，推门下车。

凌晨温度不高，二宫竟然就一件T恤外加一件薄外套，风一吹整个人都在泛凉气。

樱井瞪了瞪他，想说他几句也无从下口，倒是二宫慢条斯理打了个呵欠，说：“好好的休息日被你搞成了工作日。”

樱井低头瞅瞅时间，慌忙招呼工作人员过来记时。

他说他日程都安排好了，一分一秒都不能耽搁，他自己背了个鼓囊囊的包，好像真搞不明白到底节目主角是谁，再放眼二宫，两手空空，只带来一脸的瞌睡。

爬山，温泉，吃地方特色菜。三样在二宫眼里都是麻烦事，他对着樱井镜头好一阵抱怨，又用手拎起樱井那张日程单嫌弃地看了看，说跟你当朋友真是可怕。

樱井趁工作人员恍神去拍他屁股。

“口是心非。”

二宫情绪不高，移动中也是要睡不睡，樱井看他那眼袋着实心疼，问他：“昨天几点收的工？”

“收得早。”他用手搭着额头，“宿醉了。”

樱井眉头一皱：“知道今天要收录还喝？”

二宫静静靠着后背，没回他。

也不知哪里来的预感让他接着一问：“没发生什么事吧？”

二宫偏过头看他，目光很浅，也没什么余温。

“好好录你的节目。”

初春的武甲山还未有脆绿染枝的万象更新之色，光秃秃的树林里孤单地架着座石制鸟居。中间有段陡坡，工作人员差点踩滑，石头咣咣当当往下坠，二宫睡意是醒了，走得很是轻盈。

樱井拽着他胳膊，因为手里还拿着台DV，二宫那脸就无限放大到了镜头前。

“到最后都变成我自己的登山游记了，你别走太快，至少要走在我的镜头里。”

二宫却开口揶揄，说：“樱井さん你只是不敢往下望吧。”

一语中的。

樱井手中的DV被二宫抢走了。

“观众们爱看这个。”二宫换了个镜头，还自己给自己配起旁白，“下面是樱井さん克服恐高症精彩瞬间三十秒。”

到达神社刚准备抽签，谁知樱井大叫一声不好，说预约了温泉得赶紧，等再抽个签解个签怕是黄花菜都凉了。二宫刚伸进抽签箱的手又硬生生缩了回来。

他转眼对着镜头叫苦不迭：“看看，全国的单身女性，你们确定在约会的时候遇到这种事情不会扫兴吗？”

期间樱井倒是不忘排队去买炸章鱼，那店员似乎认出了他，还免费多送了他一袋。

于是下山的移动车里就飘着满车厢的炸章鱼味道。

“感觉像是赚到了。”樱井关了DV，“公费吃喝约会两不误，还被全国人民见证了。”

二宫冷笑：“你别忘了以后你每周都要跟其他人出来吃喝约会两不误。”

樱井被他这话一堵，悻悻说：“我还是转战棚内吧。”

到温泉的地方已经过了晌午。

工作人员敲门，说：“换衣室能拍吗？”

樱井哐当一声准备锁门：“ダメ。”

工作人员还在抵死挣扎：“二、二宫さん你说呢？”

二宫扫了他一眼，右手一勾后颈，T恤就被他这么拉扯了下来。

这下樱井也呆了呆。

随后不管三七二十一立马锁门：“ダメダメ！”

室外温泉没什么人，热气翻腾，二宫趴在石壁上，樱井举着DV，却眼尖发现对方腰上有道浅浅的红痕。

“那是什么？”

二宫知道镜头还开着，说：“前段时间拍戏弄到的。”

樱井“哦”了声，还是忍不住问：“疼不疼？”

二宫吸了吸鼻翼，忽然装可怜似的凑到镜头前细声细语说：“可疼了。”

DV抖了抖，樱井差点将它砸水里。

倒是二宫放声笑了笑，还不忘泼樱井满脸水。

樱井将这不满的表达统统留在了泡完之后的换衣间里。

二宫慢吞吞穿胖次，套T恤，正准备套裤子的时候被人从后面拥了个满怀。樱井按着他的腰，还一个劲儿问：“还疼不疼了？”

二宫却去推他下巴，说：“工作人员就在外面。”

樱井没放手，他说：“福利尽留给电视观众了，就没有一点留给我的？”

“现在还是工作时间。”二宫不动声色抽了手出来，“快放手，我裤子才穿了一半。”

樱井卸了卸力，往后退开，眼看着二宫将裤子穿好，又捋掉头顶的小水珠。

二宫回过头瞧见樱井不言不语，跟装个高中生闹脾气似的，他才小声叹气咂起嘴，指了指自己的脸。

意思是可以亲这里。

樱井笑了，眼里载着星星，他慢慢俯身凑过来，轻如蝉翼的鼻息吞吐在二宫脸颊间，可是下一秒，他就狠狠噙住了二宫的嘴。

亲脸哪儿够呢。

晚饭吃烤肉的时候二宫脸色不佳，樱井撑着下巴烤牛舌，只能工作人员兀自发问。

“两人的关系经过一天之旅有没有得到什么改善？”

樱井浅笑：“这你得问二宫さん。”

镜头就移到二宫脸上。二宫喝着乌龙茶，不咸不淡说：“休息日还是想好好在家待着，你们这番组下次千万别再叫我了。”

工作人员采访完就到隔壁桌吃饭去了，樱井把烤好的牛舌统统丢进二宫的碗里。

幢幢灯影，雪白的墙壁上映着两个盘腿而坐的人。

二宫突然伸出双手交握着在墙上比划起来，透过灯火打在墙间的黑影里蓦地变出了只兔子手影。

不料这时墙壁的左一头又腾现了另一只兔子，那兔影走得畏畏缩缩，彷徨了好半天才凑到二宫比划的那只手影兔旁边栖着。

“你好。”小剧场一触即发，樱井说，“你耳朵比我短，肯定没我聪明。”

二宫往边上躲了躲，说：“走开走开。”

“可我就喜欢耳朵短的。”樱井伸手挨过来，他压沉声音说，“就喜欢你。”

二宫像在发愣，樱井用手戳了他那只手影兔半天他都没什么反应。

“Nino？”樱井撞他肩膀，“怎么了？”

二宫垂下手，将目光缩了回来，手耷拉着放到了桌子下方。

樱井要是伸手去握，大概能触到那片冰凉的手心，可他到底没这么做。

二宫只是摇了摇头。

墙上还留着樱井那只孤零零的兔子手影。

“没什么。”

他说。

Y社给二宫重新张罗了一批黄金幕后团队配置，他回国没多久，八方资源却若滚滚洪流，不亚于他在X社的风光时日。一空降就成了TOP，对于Y社其他艺人来说只有眼红的份，个个嘘长叹短一线二线中间隔着重重陡壁，想顺利翻过去，靠实力，也需等时机。

樱井依旧半封闭式搞他的舞台，演得也愈发上手，连寺尾监督都鲜少皱眉。他每天都倒计时着舞台结束日，在日程表上密密麻麻画上红叉也能及时收获心理上的餍足。而自他获奖后，找他谈电影的称得上门庭若市，取材的亦爱添油加醋，问樱井可有今后朝着最佳男主进军的心。不免还拿着二宫跟他比较，说两人现在又在同一会社，大概是想挖点料，可惜樱井本就替二宫高兴，直截了当说进了同一会社自是共同进步，论起演戏资历，他还是比不上二宫。

说得诚恳，字字在理，阻截了那些媒体想挖不和传闻的心思。

他仍旧只能在电视上见二宫。自上次收录，私下见面机会少之又少，两方工作量都不小，即便见了面也是双方疲劳值爆表，再加上还要躲记者找机会，太过折腾，索性先搁一搁。他们都是工作优先的人，又熟知对方工种属性，感同身受，樱井倒能忍下去。

西垣薰好像也谈恋爱了。圈外人，舞台空下来就拿着手机戳个不停。樱井随意问了句，没想到她大喇喇地承认了。

樱井道了句恭喜，说热恋期？

西垣薰点头，说我现在这么忙，总是不放心。

诶？

怕他一天见不着我，是不是就把我给忘了，等到我演完回去，就发现他就跟其他人好上了。

樱井笑着说既然谈恋爱是双方的事，总该信任信任人家。

西垣薰却睁大眼睛盯了盯他，说：“不行，我放心不了，真心喜欢他，就要好好抓着他，恋爱中的人，都容易这么患得患失，尤其是我们这圈的人。”

樱井开始还会想真好呐，年轻人的恋爱。转念又觉得自己跟二宫这恋爱谈得也是毫无来由，他不太信过缘分论，但他很难确定如果自己没有选择重回这个圈子，或者错过了《长空》的试镜机会，那他和二宫相遇几率是不是等同于铁树开花，而眼下这一切是受了神灵眷顾，好似只能用缘分论才讲得通。

是得好好抓着他。

樱井低头，划开手机。

给大明星：

话说回来，把备用钥匙给你吧，我家的。

By 小明星

田渊趁樱井舞台剧午场间歇期间送了限量鳗鱼饭慰问，即便面上神色没半点能与慰问一词相匹。他左右望了望门外，匆匆将大门一闭，一脸愁云惨淡，双腿一跨反坐在座椅上，忧国忧民地瞅着樱井。

樱井注意力被鳗鱼饭勾了八分，他妆还上着，洗了手就盘腿坐下去。

之后三分钟樱井只顾着吃，田渊实在憋不住，抱着椅背摇来摇去：“你就不问问我发生了什么？”

樱井腮帮一鼓，眉头划了个倾角只为鳗鱼饭点赞，田渊的话自是只听进去三分：“天又要塌了？”

田渊正襟危坐：“还真有可能塌下来。”

樱井停了动作，抬头：“什么意思？”

田渊拉着板凳往前方挪了步：“我也是听的内部消息，你别问我怎么总是知道这么多内部消息，好的马内甲总是要眼观四路耳听八方的。”他叹了叹，“——本社好像出了点小麻烦。”

樱井不明：“怎么？”

“财务像是出了问题。”田渊压着声音说，“也是挺久的事了，该是欠了些债，以前我也听说过，但以为公司还在发展中，欠债也是无可厚非，只是没想到，这个洞破得太大，拖得太久，再这么下去，问题可能有些严重。”

樱井没怎么听说过这些风声，他在Y社也才站住脚跟，资历更算不上深厚，亏得田渊这种一有风吹草动就刮风下雨的性子，拉着他才能一路直前。

“这消息真假？”樱井神色凝滞片刻，似是察出田渊神情，“你想说的问题应该不止这些吧。”

田渊被他猜中话茬，不满撇撇嘴，面上仍带犹疑。

“二宫さん——”田渊拖长了音调，“今早上去了总社，当然，他不是一个人去的。”

樱井心里跳了个名字，果然三秒后那名字从田渊嘴里蹦出来。

“杉浦圭一打的算盘是跟我们会社合并，他那个工作室搞得风生水起，但他像是气X社把他扫地出门，铁了心要扳回一城，这不大家都说二宫さん跟他是同一战线的，早就料到二宫さん不会那么轻易就跟他掰，毕竟是杉浦一手带出来的人。”

田渊抱了抱肘，说：“可他们跟X社的复仇记，干嘛非要把我们扯下水？”

樱井置下筷子，脸色稍微变了变。

“怎么了？”田渊一愣，“这就不吃了？诶别瞎担心，再怎么样你也不会失业的好吗？”

田渊自然不知道樱井在担心什么，连樱井自己都不明白这种忽然影响食欲的心情该如何拾掇，从田渊的只言片语里也许还找不到什么梳理点，因为这问题不能深想，一深想下去就会有些不妙的苗头滋生出来。

樱井当然信得过二宫，在工作立场上他没资格去置喙什么。

他们跟X社的恩怨也好，他们在背地里琢磨些名堂也好，乃至未来还会发生更不可预期的状况也好，换了以前樱井不会过问，甚至处之泰然。可他尚还记得颁奖礼后台杉浦留给他的那个眼神，咄咄逼人，像在炫耀，又像在宣战，即便不知战火为何，却依旧来势汹汹。

隔天祝日休演，樱井只有个杂志棚拍，午后发起了台风预警，拍摄有提早结束的势头。他坐在休息室等上妆，服装师边吼着风真大边走进来，见到樱井还言笑晏晏地说Y社这是扎堆到今天来棚拍啊还是怎么回事。

樱井闻言怔了怔，问：“还有谁？”

服装师说：“有几个像是新晋模特，挺可爱的，该是Y社为下季出道做宣传吧。”他背过身去摆弄衣服架，“噢，还有二宫さん，跟她们一起来的，但没一起拍，大概就是属于关照一下后辈，不过听说那几个模特好像是从杉浦工作室转过来的——”

服装师回过头，休息室唯一的座椅正在原地打转，座椅空荡荡，只听大门咔擦一声被人合上。

服装师歪头：“樱井さん——这是尿急？”

樱井没下楼，摄影棚在二楼，尽头处是排落地窗，台风刮得声势浩大，楼下自行车多米诺似的倒了十来辆。

他眼睛朝下探着，不消片刻就看到了二宫。该是朝着停车场的方向，当然不是一个人，身后有人替他拿着外套，此时那人脚下也加快步伐，伸手将外套抖开，罩在了二宫肩上。

二宫没反应，还是这么不紧不慢地走。杉浦一直跟他在说话，二宫只顾着点头，又将外套扯了扯。

他似乎意识到兜里的电话在震，边走边掏电话，甚至漫不经心低头瞅了眼屏幕。

很快，应该五秒，或者七秒，还是有十秒，樱井不确定。

因为二宫就那样毫无征兆地掐掉了他的电话，没什么犹豫，脸上也没什么神情变化，哪像樱井接到他电话时那瞬息万变的脸上翻滚着数不清的喜色。

樱井一直看着他们走向停车场。

云层外裹着半边天的清淡暗光，天色正逢黄昏走向黑夜的那一瞬。

晚上樱井舞台剧里的前辈请客，趁着台风天预约了家银座高级刺身店。来了七八个人，加上一些工作人员，仍热火朝天凑了两桌。问樱井喝什么，还是平常的柠檬苏打酒？

樱井却摇头，说威士忌。

前辈一拍他肩膀，说：“压力大也别喝这么烈的，有烦恼就说出来解决解决。”

樱井说：“休演日都不让人喝酒了不成？”

那前辈只好要来两个杯子，跟他一人一杯加着冰块慢慢抿。

喝得半醉却意识犹存，樱井有分寸，不会让自己有不清醒的时刻。但吃的都是刺身，又喝了半瓶酒，胃里直犯抽。期间他看了几次手机屏幕，再垂头丧气地放下手，来回搞到手机没电。

没电就得回家了，一出门那风刮得他酒意全无，想着只能回家顺路再买点酒。

坐上的士，他听到电台里在回放那天颁奖礼的精彩瞬间。

樱井本是靠在后座上浅眠，待听见二宫那标志性的声音跳跃在空气里，他就像做了个从悬崖上下坠的噩梦似的，猛地惊醒过来，背上还莫名渗了些冷汗。

回家拎着几罐啤酒，摸出钥匙开门后他没觉得不对劲，等他光脚走到客厅，这才呆立着身子愣了一瞬，再一转身，发现了那双摆在玄关的陌生鞋子。

前些天他把备用钥匙邮寄给了二宫，对方没说收没收到，也没说会不会行使使用权。他当时还期待了几天，开着回家后看见二宫叉腰在厨房煮面条的脑洞，再然后回过头，笑得一脸OOC还附赠句“你回来啦sho酱”，那画面不禁让樱井抖了三抖，便再没兀自想起过。

可现在二宫就睡在樱井那张床上，身体朝下趴着的，两只脚从被子里露出来。

樱井站在卧室门口，直接把手里装着啤酒的塑料袋丢在了地上，那些罐子在地上滚啊滚，咣当一声停在墙角。

二宫被这动静弄醒了，翻了个身，还没睁眼，床边一陷，有人凑过来掐住他的下巴，转瞬递过来的滚烫唇舌把他灼得硬生生睁大了眼。

樱井制住他，吻得快掏光他嘴中所有空气，那阵散着威士忌的酒气让两人相触的舌尖泛了阵清苦。

二宫歪过头，作势欲推，樱井却被他这想躲的趋势给彻底燃起火，当下把右腿卡进二宫双腿间，又将他两只手死死缚在床边。

只能听见窗外风声在嚎泣悲鸣，凄凄厉厉，宛如鬼魅。

“放手。”二宫含含糊糊咕哝了声，“不舒服。”

樱井嘴唇还停在他唇间，只是舌头退了回来，他们都在喘气，不安分的因子蠢蠢欲动。

“不放。”

樱井啄住他的下巴，又使牙咬着那颗痣。

二宫再次将头一偏，膝盖一曲，顶住樱井下腹，但他力气终究没樱井大，挣了几下未果，倒也放弃折腾了，慢慢将脑袋移了回来。

“想做，可以。”二宫顿了顿，沉声说，“但别对着我耍酒疯。”

樱井已经耐不住，裤子一扒，双方下半身光溜溜相对，樱井下方抬了头，二宫那边还没有。他眉头一缩，却也没平日挑弄的心思，用手按上去握了一阵，再瞅着二宫的眼睛，像在等待他眼里出现一些名曰欲念的东西，或者流露少许服软的情绪出来也好，只要有一丝一毫，樱井立马缴械投降。

可就算二宫下方已经变得半勃，他眼睛却还是清亮得要命。

樱井只好直起身，在床头柜去寻那管东西。他们没什么对谈，连樱井这边也破天荒有了草草了事的想法。他先用手指去探，二宫全程反应寡淡，以往还会喊疼，这次连疼也没喊，樱井见二宫咬着嘴巴，下唇还在一个劲发抖，他动作一滞，心里该是多了几分不忍。

却不料这当口二宫用双腿缠上他的腰，语调平静无澜，似机械地下达一道指令，他说：“进来。”

大概算的上是一场无声的角逐，进行得还分外难堪，灯未着，他们甚至不曾四目相触。全程二宫一直受着，床榻陷下又浮上，像潜游深海最后却遭了溺水，呼吸跟不上，只能兀自抓紧手里仅剩的这根浮木。

最后是樱井先射，二宫却迟迟未到界点，樱井喘着气瘫倒在二宫身上，待察觉出顶着他们之间的那股异样，他才抬起身，摸黑用手去抚。

还未覆上，手腕被二宫按住。樱井一愣，却只觉身下那人从自己掌控中光速撤离，赤着身子站起，磕磕绊绊地往浴室走。二宫这么看起来很瘦，虽然肚子上能摸到肉，可整个骨感没变，光溜溜一站就白得厉害。他旋开浴室门开了盏明灯，迅速咣当锁上了门，淋浴声一响，就生生掩遮过其他所有动静。

樱井躺在床上听着，神智醒了大半，口干舌燥，从床底下将外套抖了抖，寻烟找火，坐在床边点上。

抽完一根二宫才拉开浴室门，腰上裹着白毛巾，鬓角还是湿的，雾气在脑袋顶上萦绕，他却伸手拉上窗帘，盖住被台风吹得四处晃荡的树影。樱井默不作声地按灭烟头，半只膝盖盘在床上，眼光追随着二宫动作。

心里有歉，可滚到了喉咙口，半句字眼没到空中已经化掉没影。他觉得这时候的二宫其实挺可怕，明明贴合到了最近的位置，他却仍然估不透对方的心思。

他想起西垣薰的那句恋爱中的人总中意患得患失，说的大抵不过如此。他的确对杉浦搀和到Y社的事情耿耿于怀，想明着问出口，又不愿听到什么一语成谶的回答。

实属矛盾得慌。

二宫再次撩开被子躺上来，樱井把被子尽数递过去，自己只攥着被角躺下。

他躺得比二宫高些，低头能看到那人的发旋儿和露在被子外的鼻尖。

酝酿了许久。

樱井开口，声音竟有些哑，他问：“快千秋了，你还来看吗？”

说的是舞台的事。

二宫那边稍微动了动，呼吸尚还匀称，他耸了耸喉结：“再说。”

语毕就闭了眼，甚至还翻了个身，被子卷走一大半。樱井慢慢凑过去，伸手按上他的腰窝，然后整个人轻轻贴上他的后背。

能闻到二宫身上清新的沐浴剂是樱井家用的那款，闻久了难免睡意侵袭。

二宫没推他也没附和他，樱井单手抱了一会儿，静静瞅着二宫呼吸的一起一伏，终是松了手，翻身转向另一边。

早上闹钟一响，樱井身上被子绕了个扭曲形状。他眼睛红得厉害，睡眠质量明明低劣到不行，却仍然没能察觉二宫是何时离开的。

难免会猜想是不是昨晚喝高了做了场梦，因为想来想去竟回忆不起昨晚二宫到底还说过些什么。

但他叼着牙刷开冰箱，发现冰柜里排列了整整齐齐的啤酒罐，罐身周围清一色凹陷了一小块下去，他方才恍神自己并没有夜里梦游收拾屋子的习惯，而二宫的一来一去也不是一场醉酒后的午夜梦寐。

Y社要与杉浦那工作室合并的消息终没能封太久，先在本社内部扩开，惊起哗然一片，高层及时安抚，说是解决财务危机的权宜之策，这年头工作饭碗要想抱得牢，在节骨眼中愈要懂得逆来顺受，合并也不意味着没了危机，但共同发展总比孤军奋战来得强。

合并的旗帜一打下来，二宫就立马被分回杉浦旗下，之前Y社给二宫安排的幕后团队也被杉浦换成自己人，唯独留下了静奈。

这做法让杉浦在Y社站稳了主导位置，倒是二宫在其中不好做人，才树起的新团队解散得七七八八，不免觉着被人戏弄，若二宫早知杉浦会来横插一脚，又何苦折腾他们在后陪衬。不喜合并的人也不少，但碍于会社长远发展，只得睁一只眼闭一只眼，待熬过眼下苦难关头再发微词。

艺人势力也被划分成两半，杉浦工作室带走了二宫，隔日Y社却找上田渊谈起了樱井明年的计划安排，欲有打造樱井二宫成为合并后会社双Top之意。

田渊看了看那企划书，再次受了惊吓。

樱井那冠名番组才刚刚收录过几期，MC技能还没练出火候，Y社却想让樱井试试XTV的夜间新闻主播，当然这事主动权在樱井，毕竟播新闻和录番组是两码事，素人没个心理素质和专业历练绝对上不了台，田渊打算等樱井舞台告一段落再提这茬，免得那人工作狂模式一开，体重又要哗哗地减个不停。

而Y社对二宫的安排，竟是有意让他发唱片。不是靠知名度嚎两嗓子就能出片的模式，反倒是以唱作歌手出道。杉浦扬言这事在X社就有过规划，但那时二宫工作重心放在电影上，现在他电影演了不少，好莱坞也跑了个来回，为免事业瓶颈，是该早作下一阶段的打算。

自那晚后，樱井舞台结束回家掏钥匙前心都鼓动得极厉害，开灯前总会停在玄关，看到多一双鞋心里就落下千斤巨石。二宫有时在睡觉，有时坐在沙发上喝酒打游戏，他的东西永远是自己携带的随身小包，第二天都会拿走，什么也不剩下。樱井说媒体再怎么样也不可能来翻他的家，但二宫淡淡瞥他一眼，依旧我行我素。

ML成了常事，樱井不敢再借酒意做些称霸王的事，他不要求的时候二宫也会主动吻他，愈演愈烈再顺理成章地发展下去。

能做这样那样的事，却唯独少了谈心的机会。

会社合并那天搞了次酒会。都是Y社内部人，媒体统统被屏蔽。二宫站在负责剪彩的杉浦旁边，灯光一闪，鼓点节奏一停，掌声就扩了开。杉浦扶着二宫的肩头，有人在照相，定格了不少2Shot进去。

后来几个新晋模特围了过去，捧着空杯子和红酒瓶，把二宫团团堵住，嘴巴抹了蜜，说以后还得靠二宫さん关照，二宫さん的新电影什么时候上我们好去刷票房，二宫さん什么时候给我写首歌，一句问话一杯红酒，二宫笑着在答，硬空腹下肚了大半瓶。

静奈想劝，却挤不过那些模特，放眼全场，西皮girl眼里的救兵只有一人。

新瓶红酒一开，递到二宫唇边的酒杯就转了路线，樱井不知何时挤到人群间，抢过那杯子说不厚道啊，全会社的女同志怎么就只驻扎在这一个根据地呢。

二宫在解领结，绯色一路荡到了脖颈。

那些女模特愣了愣，说：“难得高兴，又都是自家会社，闹着玩儿罢了。”

樱井就着二宫那杯酒喝了大半，说：“闹着玩，行，那我再叫几个后辈过来，人多才够玩。”

话不假，樱井一招手，立刻有人搭理，要喝酒拼酒力，年轻气盛的新人后辈纷纷跑过来凑热闹。

二宫还坐在沙发上半瘫着，脑袋顶的灯光太刺目，他猛地眨了好几下，手指却在胃上轻轻搁着。

樱井皱了皱眉，面上还在跟别人干杯，下方却用右膝撞了撞二宫的腿。

而后二宫像是难受得撑不了，他推开众人肩膀，起身跌跌撞撞地往卫生间跑。

樱井按捺不住，心里干着急，眼神交流着盯上了静奈，一扬下巴，让她跟过去看看。

静奈指了指自己的脸，愤愤然对了个口型。

那是男厕所！

二宫该是胃疼的毛病，静奈说他最近时常胃疼，她已经万般监督，还是没能让他改善作息，烟瘾比以前还厉害，晚上回去肯定还熬夜玩游戏，简直不知该说他什么好。还是杉浦さん上周勒令他戒烟，他才收敛着少抽了那么几根。

樱井当然分毫不知情，听到最后脸色变得更糟。

手里急匆匆拿着外套，走到半路又掉头对着静奈扬了扬拳头：“在停车场等着我！”

静奈一惊，没见过樱井吼人的样子，她先站定安抚了些情绪，抬头却又觉身边擦过一阵风。

她回头，看见有人插着兜走进卫生间，那背影她不太喜欢，说起来还有点排斥。

但她也只能硬生生瞧着杉浦的背影消失在拐角处。

樱井拎着胃药在停车场上的车，打开车门看到二宫惨白着脸坐在后座看手机，紧接着对方就被樱井的忽然出现弄得怔忪不已。再转过下巴，严肃地瞪了眼驾驶位上的静奈。

樱井车门一关，挤着二宫坐，手里的胃药被他攥着，静奈打燃引擎，又问：“樱井さん你这是——”

“我有东西上次落在二宫さん那里了。”

睁眼说瞎话，他连二宫住哪里都不知道。

二宫撩起眼皮看了看樱井，没点头没摇头，静奈小心翼翼征询他，半晌，二宫淡淡道：“开车吧。”

一路上樱井只能和静奈说话，二宫浅浅闭着眼，静奈从前座递了点热水过来，樱井接过，替二宫扭开水筒，再递到那人手上。

二宫接过就喝了一小口，好像是太烫，眉眼一皱，还说这根本不是热水。

“我让静奈换成红茶了。”樱井义正言辞，“你再多喝点。”

二宫是不肯喝了，抿了抿嘴巴，把水筒递回到樱井手里。樱井咬牙，无奈静奈在场，要不然他当下就想揍二宫一顿。

一点不省心，他这又不是带孩子。

樱井下车后也没个好心情，拉开车门往右走，却被静奈一口叫住。

“樱井さん，走错边了。”

静奈指了指另一个方向，还歪了歪脑袋说，“你是真的来过这里嘛……”

樱井眼神悻悻一缩，慢吞吞退回来，静奈摆手说不上去了，日程工作安排会发到二宫邮箱里，耳提面命了二宫不准喝这个不准吃那个，二宫闭着眼睛点头，神游太虚的态度又让静奈炸起了毛。

“好了好了。”樱井圆场，“我替他记着。”

二宫的公寓楼数挺高，两人进了电梯一人站一个角，二宫在摸兜里的钥匙，樱井手里只握着那罐热滚滚的红茶水筒和装着胃药的袋子，随电梯数字升腾，侧头确认着二宫一举一动。

开门的动作惊起了声控灯，二宫打开门，率先侧过身，意思是让樱井先进去。樱井小声说了句打扰了，踩着黑暗进门。

公寓内的摆设在蓦然亮起的灯光下让樱井开了开眼界，若不是知晓二宫平日的宅男属性，恐怕是要被那几台惹眼的机器弄得瞠目结舌。他挠着脑袋走了一圈，坐也不敢坐，生怕侵犯了这片神圣领域，二宫却径直绕过他，开了冰箱门，好似知道樱井有回家喝啤酒的习惯，抛起弧度扔到他手上。

“我先去放水。”

“你别去。”樱井扬了扬手里的袋子，“先吃药，我给你放水。”

“你不回去？”

没料到二宫问得这么快，樱井步子一顿，他说：“我先看你吃药。”

等樱井放了水出来，二宫抱了套睡衣丢在沙发上，说：“我这只有我之前的，其实我都不穿睡衣，一般都是T恤。”

樱井点头。

放在桌上的热水还冒着袅袅白烟，二宫吃了药，把热水喝了个精光。

二宫泡澡的时候樱井在参观他的卧室。

其实也没什么可参观的东西，虽然数据线和插头散在地上落了一地，可从整洁度上来说还是胜过了樱井。

书房空间意外利用得十分完全，游戏架子三个，放书的一个，剩下的架子满满当当放的都是受赏的奖牌。

樱井走过去，他不知二宫得过这么多奖，好像维基百科说得天花乱坠的东西都写实化地放到了眼前。

从2000年的最佳新人奖开始，往后的排列都按着年代顺序，仿佛单单看着这一排，就悉数赏尽了二宫的这十年。

屋子里没有照片，樱井记起二宫不是个喜欢照相的人，他们的唯一合照还得靠着媒体的闪光灯。

他想有机会还是得和二宫好好照一张，不用什么特殊性场所，简简单单摆个树杈就好。

他走回浴室门前站了站，伸手叩了两下门，叫了声NINO。

里面本有水声，他这么一叫，反倒没动静了。

樱井转身靠着门框，慢慢蹲坐了下去。

三十秒后，樱井身后的门一开，他转身抬头，发现二宫光溜溜地站着，垂着眼皮在看他。樱井从地上爬起来，身前的浴室光线强过了客厅，把二宫皮肤映出一片橙黄亮色。

樱井被二宫这么盯得心里发慌，二宫却光着脚，缓缓朝前挪着步，踮起脚，抓着他的领带向前一勾。

撞上嘴巴就用了牙齿，樱井摩着他的后背，水珠融进他的手掌。热度惊人，二宫就这么光着身子和自己接吻，吻得有点不要命，呼吸碰撞着让喘音透得失频，二宫的手顺着领带线条往下挪，熟稔地去解樱井的皮带。

本被二宫这一投怀送抱给懵了三分的樱井在此刻还是寻回了些许理智。

“不是这样的。”樱井按住他的手，将脑袋往后退了退，“我们说说话，行么？”

二宫冷静地看着他，即便左手还停在樱井的皮带扣上。

樱井气急败坏地道了句：“别搞得跟床伴一样。”

没料到这话让二宫眼睛一沉，他迅速缩了手，却不咸不淡道：“我倒不介意。”

樱井一愣。

他猛地逮住二宫的手腕，不可置信的意味盈满眉梢。

“你说什么？”

二宫僵了僵面容，扯开一道苦笑：“你先放手。”

樱井冷下脸：“你就一直是这样认为的？”

二宫绷着嘴唇，上身干燥的水气带走了皮肤的热度，凉下来的手臂现出不少细小颗粒。想起室内气温还不高，樱井终究放开手，朝后退了一步。

“说说话难免会弄成这样，你确定还要跟我说下去吗？”

二宫穿了T恤短裤，边勾着身子从外套包里去摸烟边这么说。

“杉浦不是让你戒烟吗？”樱井沉声问，“不是他说什么话你都听吗？合并了Y社，名正言顺让你可以回他那里，几个新出炉的女模特也要让你费心带，倒不知道他以前在X社也是这个作风？”

二宫拿烟的手一抖，烟盒从他手里掉下去，砸在地上。

他直起身，眼睛微微眯起，樱井熟识他这个表情，愠色上脸，是真的动了火。

他们互相僵持着站了不知多久。

樱井突然记起99年离开东京，在机场门口看见的那张二宫的舞台剧海报。

当时他觉得像看见了过去的自己，那双与生俱来带有役者气息的眼睛没来由就在他脑中镌了道烙印。

直到和二宫相逢，相识，乃至发展到进一步的这个过程，他都不会否认自己最初的第一印象，他知道二宫和自己相似，都是聪明人，都理智过头，都对这个世界有着不可泯灭的热情。

就算看不透二宫的喜悲，也有着窥探那人心脏，定能寻出自己一席之地的自信。

现在他不知道那些自信去了哪里。又或者是从什么时候就开始就溜得没影没踪。

眼下他们却只能于彼此眼里，读出那些从未有过的陌生东西。

绝非到了冷战期。

每天时间恨不得割成千分万秒来拾掇着使用，樱井哪有生闷气的余地。就算苦入愁肠无处抒，却也能借着酒精名义壮胆翻出联络簿，再在点下二宫名字的那一瞬间及时收手。

妻夫木打来几个电话，说樱井舞台票还真不好搞，差点要赶不上千秋，好在后门拐了山路十八弯，仍在位置上选了个上好角度。他语气掩不住雀跃，在外打拼多年，终给他觅到能回祖国怀抱的黄金机会。

樱井漫不经心搭着腔，妻夫木听出几分愁云惨淡的东西，忙问了句：“得了最佳男配，怎么还让你愁成这样了？”

“不是愁。”樱井哀哀凄凄叹了口气，“是累。”

妻夫木那头一滞，竟带着几分洞悉看透的意味回了回：“再忍忍，反正，快结束了。”

当初二宫消失在众人眼球前曾和樱井断过一段时间联络，那时樱井也不知他去向，只暗自等着那暂不联系的期限终止。盼是给他盼来了，二宫醉醺醺的一通电话，说了句不想让你和别人合适，就让樱井头脑一热漂洋过海。现在想起来，功劳的确归于那通电话。

二宫每每踏出一小步，都能让樱井助跑下蹲弹跳出一个大步，若二宫不动分毫，即便掩不住周身的蠢蠢欲动，樱井也只能全副整装着原地待命。

他的确靠着二宫那方的应激反应来做出相应的情感判断，可谈恋爱又不是抛接球。

那晚的最终结局并不愉快，意料之中的事。

樱井披上外套，在玄关穿好鞋，转头看见二宫捡起地上的烟盒丢在一边，盘腿跪坐上了沙发，片刻没闲着，手中掌机已经现出游戏界面，他甚至没说一句告别的话。

樱井如鲠在喉，半晌只憋出了句你好好休息。

本以为会社合并后也是抬头不见低头见，不料却让樱井事与愿违了一把。如果概率上没出根本差错，那就只能是人为因素作祟，对方在有意无意地避着自己。

他没往这个层次多想就迎来了千秋场。

前后奔赴大半年，画上句点的最后一日竟也来得不声不响。后台气氛凝滞到巅峰，久违得像是回到初日。

樱井在上妆，化妆师却问他是不是没休息好，眼睛红得厉害。

他眨了眨眼，摇摇头。说大概是紧张。

化妆师又在笑：“刚走在门口看见花篮就吓了一跳，比起之前的多了整整一倍，樱井さん可真厉害。”

樱井浅浅笑了笑，忙应：“可别给我乱扣帽子，功劳是大家的。”

那化妆师还不消停，放下手中工具去摸旁边电话，他说：“我可没骗你，你肯定没去前面看，那花篮围得跟世外桃源似的，照片我找给你看啊——”

语毕那智能机就硬生生送到樱井眼前。

花篮的确新增了些，有的是以前多拉马剧组送的，也有夜会番组的名，甚至连《长空》里的高桥前辈也赠了一篮，这化妆师闲情不小，每个都换着角度照一照，数下来几十张，樱井用手不停地划，临近末尾他那句“谢谢”已经吐露了三分之一，视线却被最后那图上的花篮给吸了过去。

“……樱井さん？”化妆师迟疑一问。

樱井没意识到自己忽然站了起来，身上还披着围布，镜中才上了一半的妆，他甚至打翻了化妆台上的水杯。

“抱歉。”他回过神，有工作人员过来清理，化妆师收回手机，又奇奇怪怪瞥了眼樱井。

最后那花篮姹紫嫣红开了一圈，尺寸比起之前那些都大，题字的“御祝櫻井翔様”标得惹眼醒目，倒是赠与人那里写得又小又轻，旁人若不仔细去看，还真被花篮和题字喧宾夺主，半点注意不到这赠花之人究竟出自何处。

但樱井不可能瞧不见，他对那名字的条件反射由来已久。

不过简简单单写着：

二宮和也 より

却已能让他活生生心跳失频。

开幕前众主演会出场打招呼，因为是千秋，打招呼停留的时间也比以前多了几十秒。鞠躬之时欢浪迭起，人潮里飘忽的热气给樱井心脏强烈来了一击，咚咚咚，像敲起战鼓的声音。

他从左侧往后慢慢扫了一圈，可百余张脸庞在他眼里如出一辙地笑着，他不敢确定那个送花篮的人是否也坐在黑洞洞的一方角落，审视着他这般紧张又滑稽的狼狈模样。

二宫没提自己会来，也没说过会赠花篮，也许是他的意思，也许是公司走个形式，怎样都好，樱井承认看见那花篮的确让他体内的焦躁因子四处乱撞，简直当下就想拿个喇叭喊声大明星你就不能坐个显眼的好位置吗——

然后他在灯光变暗前看见妻夫木朝自己挥了挥手。

台词烂熟于心，闭着眼睛也绝不会出错。

他下意识入戏用了情，跟他对手的西垣薰也留意到今晚的樱井力道是足了，情感还迸发得不同往日。应该说更为崭新化，明明演过上百场的场景，却又像是才与这人演对手的错觉，倒生生让西垣薰胆怯了几分。

她以为是千秋场的缘故，只得硬着头皮接戏。

灯光黯到只剩两个圆形光圈，定格在他们脚下折出如练银光，薄薄的月影纱幔卷起细小尘埃，聚焦在他们彼此紧握的双手上。

“你听我说，这个世界上总有这样一些怪人。”

“他们居无定所，只得四处流浪。等到不想再流浪的时候，他们会发现不想流浪的原因，无非是自己觅到了一个跟自己一样的怪人。”

“就像我举着灯火，在这条不见天明的路上，找到了你。”

“所以别担心自己，别担心呀。”

樱井轻轻开口，声音缓缓扩散而出：“因为你看，我还会撑住这个宇宙。”

我还会撑住这个宇宙，来护着你。

西垣薰眼里有泪，以往她只需眼眶湿润，眼下也不知被樱井带了些什么情感出来，眼泪收也收不住，台词说得泣不成声，却让他们之后的那个拥抱水到渠成。

黑暗里传来的啜泣声不小，感动效应自是传递全场，随后顿了不到三秒，如雷掌声炸了起，二楼观众甚至站起身，明明还未落幕，却搞出了像全剧终似的悲壮调调。

中场休息时田渊说一会儿有庆功会，让樱井留着点力气。

樱井还在吸着鼻子，声音也变得沙沙的，他喝着水，人还在发神，田渊在他耳边还在说什么，他嗡嗡过滤掉那些杂音，只是忽然问了句：“今天的那些花篮——”

田渊一愣，转瞬反应过来：“噢你说你那个记者朋友吧，我看到他送的了，刚刚他不是坐第一排正中吗，可真够捧你场的……”

“二宫……”

樱井在吐出那个名字之后蓦地滞了滞。

“二宫さん，”他吸了口气，“他也来了？”

田渊挠挠头，点头：“你说他呀？嗯，来了。”末了又加了句，“不过刚走了。”

樱井脸一沉：“走了？”

“像是还有事，只看了上半场，我刚还看他出了安全通道，不过人家也是大忙人，能抽空来看个千秋肯定不容易了，再说——”

樱井起身猛地拉开乐屋门。

正准备敲门的妻夫木吓了一跳，他还没来得及打个招呼，樱井就蹭着他的肩膀往外奔。

“这是搞什么？”田渊探了个脑袋出来，“只有三十分钟休息时间啊喂！”

妻夫木按住他，拍拍他肩，说：“别急，我去看看，肯定把他准时带回来。”

顺着安全通道，往下不断蔓延的楼梯漫长得像过了半生。

路上遇到几个staff，都一惊一乍地看着樱井跑得喘声连连，不待问出口，那人就又像长了双金翅膀似的，一瞬变得没影没踪。

停车场内空无一人，樱井四处望了望，静下来的空气传递出一阵细小的引擎发动声。

他回头，看见一辆黑车闪起了车灯，背对着樱井的方向，朝另一端徐徐驶去。

樱井认得二宫的车，他朝那方用力跑了跑，短短十几秒切实体味了一番月九男主的日剧跑，可是刚刚他已经跑了不少路，现下自然追不上那提速若直线上升的十佳性能轿车。

他只能看着那辆车就这么缓缓绝迹在他的视野范围里。

那时，他忽然没来由有一个预感。

他一向不太信自己的直觉评断，就如同他向来不相信一见钟情一样。

那个预感竟在他心里愈演愈烈，作威作福地燃了把火，再将心口提到嗓子眼，馈送致命一击。

我会撑起这个宇宙，来护着你。

如果那个人，其实并不在意这个宇宙呢。

“Sho！”

樱井撑着膝盖转身，妻夫木单手插着兜，缓缓朝他走来。

妻夫木应该也注意到那辆离开的车影，只是他的表情变化重心并不在那辆遁去的黑车上。

他另一只手里拿着手机，垂放着贴到裤缝处，荧光屏幕从亮转熄。

表情很严肃，蜷起的眉峰衬出一副少有的忧心忡忡。

“你还在舞台中，今天是千秋场。”妻夫木指了指剧场方向，“那边，才是你该去的地方。”

樱井镇定下来，他揉了揉太阳穴，撑直身体往回走，额角的汗出了不少，晕花了妆，他朝妻夫木点了点头，沉声道了句：“谢谢。”

妻夫木将手机藏在身后，尾随着樱井回了乐屋。

田渊松了一大口气，又赶紧张罗化妆师造型师，樱井木讷地坐着，不知在想什么，半闭着眼，像是极累的模样。

下半场铃声一过，樱井就被工作人员领出去了。

妻夫木叫住了田渊，那人狐疑地回过头，妻夫木指向乐屋，说我们得谈谈。

田渊接妻夫木递过的手机，脸色唰地变了，他浑身一抖，跟抖烫手山芋似的差点把那手机丢地上，他颤声问：“这是怎么回事？”

妻夫木摇摇头，说：“消息是十五分钟前才爆出来的，但依这个网络浏览量，被扩散出去要不到两个小时，sho还在舞台中，不能让他乱心，我只能来找你。”

田渊惨白着脸，难以置信地盯着手机上那些东西：“这是……真的？”

妻夫木冷静地看着他：“你是他的经纪人，你觉得呢？”

田渊苦涩地反问：“你还是他最好的朋友呢，那你觉得呢？”

妻夫木摊了摊手：“他有过女朋友，他绝对不是同性恋。”他这话让田渊神情一缓，却不料那人补刀之话还留在后面，“可你看到了刚才sho听到二宫和也来了的那个表现，你再回忆一下他们之前种种，话我就不挑明了，不过眼下比起追究真相，更重要的是该如何解决善后问题。”

田渊无力地坐在座椅上，气急败坏地挠了挠头，说：“真是的，那家伙都在干些什么啊……”

“先主动联系你们高层，再查查这个发帖的来源，我去打几个电话，等sho舞台结束，让他庆功宴露个脸就好，别久待，真相得告诉他，你今晚上必须牢牢看着他，别让他碰电话什么的，必要时化身知心哥哥，看他愿不愿意跟你交代真相。”

田渊突然像抓浮木似的逮着妻夫木的胳膊。

“哎哟哥哥我谢谢你，没你我还真乱了，我这就去，这就去！”

妻夫木握着手机，又来来回回将那爆料来源仔细读了一遍。

这爆料内容上下几千字，配图一共十来张，正文从《长空》开始写起，能追溯到那么远，分明蓄谋已久在候着今日。

那文说樱井和二宫的关系是因《长空》开始，都知他们二人在其中演的本就是彼此互生情愫的家督和家臣，假戏真做的可能性是绝对有的。现场拍的照片都是二人2 shot，要非说有多么亲密无间倒也不至于，但配上文字难免就带上些添油加醋的意思。

当时樱井爆过跟高杉玲奈的绯闻，高杉正是二宫火九的女主，而网上所言高杉不过是个烟雾弹，随后就拍到了二宫上剧期间进出樱井公寓的照片。

再往后，画风一转地跳到了二宫拍好莱坞，樱井远赴海外探班，甚至不顾当时国内正要上演的舞台剧。

这般情深意切，就只待旁人体会了。

妻夫木往下拉了拉，并没找到他眼熟的那一张。

是的，上面所放的照片，都是二宫樱井在洛杉矶同坐的士，同出入一间pub一间公寓，樱井侧过头低声耳语，二宫好整以暇地听着，偶尔露了露笑。大多如此。

妻夫木又找出若干月前收到的那封不明邮件。

以他对樱井的了解程度，只单单看着那张接吻照，就知樱井在这场关系里栽得不轻。

那张接吻照没能出现在这里，这个问题就还没到覆水难收的程度。

这个感觉并不好，就像被人在身后踩着尾巴，再待不知何时被丢出的定时炸弹炸个四分五裂。

哗哗哗。哗哗哗。

风声将舞台内场的掌声卷了过来。

那声响伴着金鼓喧阗，若洪钟贯耳，又像带着滔天白浪，助潜行在夜色里的船只一路北上。

只是难料这推力竟也稍不留神化身成了暗礁险滩，转瞬就将那夜船吞吃入腹，连渣也未留。

田渊在厨房倒了杯热水，端过去扣在桌上，动静没能让樱井有所反应，他仍低着头在抽烟，烟灰缸里攒了不少。打破沉默需要好的时机，往常话多的田渊到了现下却不知该如何开腔，樱井是他一手带的，他以为他们之间筑起的信赖感应能越过这圈中起起伏伏的无数障碍物，却没估到这最高最大的障碍物竟早已生生横亘在他们之间。

他气鼓鼓地在樱井的对面沙发坐下，也跟风点了烟，吞云吐雾弄得满屋子乌烟瘴气，这窘困境地终是被声门铃给打断开来，田渊眼睛一亮，知道救兵来了，戳灭烟头奔去开门。

妻夫木带了宵夜，不负众望还买了啤酒，他在玄关换鞋，跟田渊对了对口型，田渊叹着气摇摇头。

三人排排一坐，亟待解决的问题就不能再拖。

田渊抿抿下唇，咬牙说：“得，还是得让我来开头。”

他看了看樱井，道：“问题向上面反应了，这事不小，不止不小，可能还很严重，当然这也是见仁见智，毕竟网上爆料有水分，那些配图硬要理解成这回事还是太牵强。是谁放的料暂时不知道，或许明天纸媒一出，能查出些源头来。太晚了惊动上面人也不好，但Y社还是暂定明早让你去会社一趟，你得想好自己要怎么说，要说什么。”

樱井捏着烟，弹掉烟灰，沉声说：“并不是空穴来风。”

妻夫木眉头一皱，说：“这么答可不行。”

樱井忽然冷嘲般笑了笑：“恐怕我说不出什么Y社希望的回答。”

“真的是从《长空》那会儿开始的？”田渊迟疑着问，“竟然瞒了我那么久，你可真够能耐。”

妻夫木掐了掐眉心：“这种事就算是普通人也说不出口，你看他连我都瞒着，要不是——”他从手机里调出那张图，大喇喇丢在茶几上，“我猜想那人发这图给我，该是想让我提醒你，给你个警醒，是我疏忽了，本想着这次回日本再好好跟你谈这个问题，没想到还是错失了先机。”

田渊头疼般朝后倒了倒，他说：“这下该是真的要天塌了。”兀自静了一会儿，他抬起头，又重重吐了口气，说，“你若还把我当经纪人，那我接下来说的话，你姑且听一听。”

“虽然Y社还没给出明确态度，但是据我分析，无论这事是真是假，我们可能统统会采取不回应的态度。毕竟关系到同一会社旗下的两个艺人，维护艺人的权益是我们该做的。再者二宫さん的电影快上了，我们可能会放一部分舆论出去，说是为了电影炒作也好，博眼球也罢，分散视线很重要。再者让《长空》再火一把，就当作是发展现下正红的同人文化，而翔くん你——”他又点了根烟，顿了顿，“你可能要艰难一点，番组MC和主播让你的曝光率大大增加，被媒体问到的几率更大，更何况还不知那方工作人员知道这件事后的态度，也就是，他们还愿不愿意让你继续接受工作，这其中风险利弊，Y社要花多少心思去权衡，我想你应该是知道的。”

樱井沉静地听着，半晌后他道：“我知道。”

“然后再去查查Bukki手机这张照片的来源，花点钱没什么，把这风头压下去，必须斩草除根，这事Y社以前也遇到过，不算先例。”

见樱井没说话，田渊松了口气。

“那好，我们来商讨一下明天——”

“可我并不觉得，这件事的本质是错误的。”樱井缓缓抬起头，“不过因为我们是演艺人，日常生活也被放大到公众的眼球里，Y社那边我会道歉，可这并不代表我服软，又或者是，对这些爆料人有所屈服。”

田渊睁大眼，脸色不太好看，他说：“樱井翔你——”

“Bussan，抱歉。”樱井疲惫地开口，“当初你若没有起邀约我回来的心思，这些问题都不会波及到你了。”

“你以为我是怕被波及？”田渊显然有些激动，他站起来一字一句道，“我TM还不是担心你！”

妻夫木忙伸手拦住他，道：“行了，少说几句。”

田渊却忽然从怀里把樱井的电话掏出来，甩在他面前，他居高临下地瞅着樱井：“好，我就给你一次机会，你现在，立马给二宫和也打电话！”

樱井猛地撩眼看他。

“如果二宫和也也是这个态度，就是公开你们的关系他也无所谓，因为你们是真爱，你们情比金坚，讲出来都能拍好几个八点档，那行，我就帮你们找Y社谈，谈不拢也谈到底，大不了回炉重造，我誓死陪你到底，看你能咬牙撑到何时。反正二宫和也他之前遇过一次低谷，他能从好莱坞重新站起，你也能开拓其他的天地，但是这条路走不走得下去，就看你们，这比金坚的情，究竟坚到什么程度了。”

田渊抱肘，冷然笑了笑：“你有把握吗？作为局外人，二宫和也这个人，我不了解，也看不明白，可是你这个人，我知根知底，能一眼看穿。其实翔くん你自己，也没什么信心吧。”

樱井被一语说中的神情没能逃过田渊的眼。

但他仍恨恨抓起手机，在手里握了一阵，最终站起身，拉开侧门去了阳台。

田渊气得不轻，抬手开了罐啤酒就仰头喝得悲壮，喝着喝着眼睛竟红了起来：“真是不让人省心，你说你，怎么就跟这样的家伙成亲友了呢？要换了我，还不天天跟他打架。”

妻夫木哪里听不懂他话中之意，只是从桌上开了盒热腾腾的炸章鱼递到他手上：“你就知道我没跟他打过架？当时他染个黄毛打个脐环像个洛杉矶小霸王的时候，我没少跟他动拳头，他那时，可比现在倔多了。”

田渊揉了揉脑袋，竟又破涕为笑似的，他说：“我怎么会不懂，要不是为了他好，谁会对他放狠话。”

樱井站在阳台，风里带着沙尘细屑，扫得他眼睛发涩。

他手肘撑在上方，微微躬起背，从地理位置上看这是个看夜景的好去处，他也不太记得上次和二宫并肩站在这里看夜景是多久以前的事。他们本就聚少离多，最远隔过半个地球，现在明明没有半个地球的距离阻挠，竟也落了个同床异梦的下场。

他不是没有想过这种事情的发生几率，毕竟再怎么藏怎么躲，也总会有百密一疏之时。只是没料到山雨来得太快太措手不及，还挑了个最糟糕的降临时机。

手里的电话握得发烫，不断跳接到留守信箱的女声响了有数十次。

他仍锲而不舍，按下切断，再按重拨。

再切断，再重拨。

翻来覆去，手腕都发了发僵。

妻夫木走过来，伸手去揭樱井手里的电话。他握得相当紧，妻夫木还费了好一阵力。

“够了。”

“够了，sho，别打了。”

那电话砸到地上，屏幕裂了道口。

桌面壁纸倒是讽刺，是《长空》时二宫让樱井拍的，为了入戏，二宫曾说让他睡前仔细看看培养感情，他当时设成了桌面，当真每每入睡前都当日课似的看上一遍，最后竟也懒得换掉，就这么一直保持至今。

眼下那道裂口从中间扩开，像撕成两半的相片，只是二宫仍然透过那四方小屏幕，抿嘴笑得泰然自若。

樱井反过手，用手背蹭了蹭眼睛，然后蹲下去慢慢捡起手机。

像是觉得那镜头里的二宫看着愈发可恶，转瞬他便将那手机狠狠一摔。再次坠地的手机受到更大的冲击力，二宫那张笑脸随着灭掉的屏幕一同，遁入无止境的黑暗里。

……

“这三个月，你就当自己在跟我谈恋爱，应该那种感情就能出来了。”

“我追女生的时候喜欢带人家去看日出，我知道你正忙着浴血奋战，肯定没看到，我就想着拍下来，给你看看。”

……

“之前都在看哪儿？”

“看脸。”

“就只喜欢我的脸？”

“现在勉强还算喜欢一些其他的地方。”

……

“我啊，心里装了个人。”

“明明知道他不是最合适的，可就是，忘不了。”

“就算他和我不合适，我也不想让他和别人合适。”

……

“NINO，我喜欢你。”

……

“我喜欢你……就够了。”

……

卧室门一被反锁，空荡荡的公寓徒留妻夫木和田渊面面相觑。

时钟继续恼人地按照自己步调向前走，不会因为任何人的喜悲而停止不转。

天就快亮了。

妻夫木将那坏掉的手机收了进来，两人都有些沉默，刚才还能叫嚣着气焰的田渊也迅速黯淡了下去。

“你回去吧，等时间到了我带他直接去Y社。”田渊耸耸肩，“你没必要跟着瞎折腾。”

妻夫木“嗯”了声，起身穿外套：“保持联络。”

他走到门前，似是想起什么，他转身，犹疑了半天，才道：“别逼得太紧，有必要，让双方都冷静冷静，我们无法揣测二宫さん的心思，但也不代表那人不在乎。感情是他们两个人的事，我们都是旁观者，天底下，到底是没谁愿意去拆散两个有情人。”

田渊深深看他一眼，即便听到二宫名字仍让他心有不快，到这份上他也算妥协了几分，他对着妻夫木点了点头。

“谢了。”

天亮后下了场雨。

雨势还半点没个倾颓趋势，压得穹顶划分出黑白相间的雾层。田渊在沙发上小憩，是被淋浴声惊醒的。他抹了把脸从沙发上坐起，发现樱井已经穿戴整齐，正面无表情对着镜子刮胡子。整个人憔悴了不少，胡渣也落了一下巴。手上动作迟滞又僵硬，像个无声的机器人。

他们都没有去看任何通讯工具，也不知现在满城风雨究竟闹到了何等地步。

实感是从Y社门口的记者蹲点人数开始产生的。停车场也潜伏了不少人，田渊咬咬牙，一副特工似的视死如归表情。他打电话要了点增援，说正门肯定不能走，得从停车场特殊通道上去。

可还是没能拦住一些不计后果的媒体。不知从哪里蹦出来的狗仔，抡起相机的姿态像举了把左轮手枪似的，田渊伸手去挡，还被那人一阵恶语相向。

那些言论自是针对樱井而发，其间字眼难免不堪入耳，樱井忽而眼神一凛，内里散出的寒气让田渊也兀自抖了抖肩。

“别出声，别回应。”

田渊这么说着，一直护在他面前，好在几个保安匆匆赶来化险为夷，又带着他们走了特殊通道，大门一闭，那些闪光灯随即被拒之门外。

“没事吧？”田渊边问，边领着樱井朝楼上走，“这其实还好，我记得以前我有个同僚，想去挡镜头，还被狗仔打歪了鼻子，住了好几个月的院，干我们这行还得时时刻刻修炼点防身术才行，这风险，就跟黑社会小弟似的。”

田渊一直在说话，竭力缓解氛围，这楼梯也不知要爬多久，隔着天窗能看见雨越下越大，隐隐轰炸出几声闷雷。

他们由下自上慢慢走着，走到一半田渊步子一停，仰头，楼上正有两人以同样的步调朝下走。

高跟鞋的声音响得清脆，静奈的标志性女声细小地传了过来。

而后面那人逆在光晕里，只勾勒出个浅浅轮廓，由上至下，靠着左侧，蜷起身一步一个楼梯向下踏。

静奈突然转过头，被田渊和樱井吓了一大跳，高跟鞋一扭差点摔下去，二宫一把扶住她手臂，堪堪稳住她平衡。

这下空气安静了，再没人说话。

中间隔了两个人，但仍有道视线，越过静奈的肩头，再越过田渊的脑袋，轻描淡写落了过去。

田渊张了张口，尴尬地叫了声：“二宫さん。”

静奈来回瞅着他们，也只得侧了侧身，给他们让了条道。

期间樱井一直没有抬头。

大概过了十来秒，他伸手推搡着田渊的后背，道了句：“走吧。”

田渊一怔，似是难以置信，回头瞪大眼睛，那试图打破砂锅的表情竟让他脚底生根踟蹰不已。

这时，二宫忽然朝前动了一步。

幅度不大，很轻很小，他似乎想说什么，很显然腹中藏着的话已经蹦到了喉口位置。

没人知道他接下来会说些什么。

然而说什么也都不太重要，因为樱井并没给他这个机会。

樱井从田渊肩膀的另一端侧身走上楼梯，不再看黑暗中的三人一眼，插着兜，一点一点剥离他们的视线。

田渊脸上怔忪未褪，却只能向他们点点头，不再多言，小跑便尾随着跟了上去。

樱井坐在会议室一侧，另一侧黑压压一群人头。像是法庭审判一般，搞得沉重又压抑。

田渊站在一旁，心乱如麻，整间会议室看起来就他一人最紧张。

杉浦坐在对面，眼下正漫不经心地摆弄着圆珠笔。

樱井吸了吸鼻子，轻轻抬起头，笃定地望了众人一眼。

“都不是真的。”

说出来的话不似自己的声音，他深深舒了口气，将眼睛里的畏惧统统丢掉，就像将他自己统统舍弃似的。

“我和二宫さん，只是普通朋友。”

倒忘了，他也算是个顶好的演员。


	5. Chapter 5

3，2，1。

on air。

棚内温度随着打光一照一路攀升，观众情绪一就位将手掌拍得热火朝天，烟雾一喷，录制开始。红沙发上坐了不少人，夜会番组也播了数月，收视时涨时落，但就樱井的个人成绩来看，表现得不功不过。而今日棚拍阔别了好几周，亦是那事爆出后的第一次收录。工作人员笑得肌肉僵硬，对着樱井说话都小心翼翼，连送餐staff进出乐屋都要被人问起樱井状态如何。

那送餐staff摇摇头，说，很正常，根本没什么问题。

不仅没什么问题，连瑕疵都寻不到，镜头一开，樱井已成主导MC那方，笑也笑得到位，看不出任何勉强的态度。抛过来的梗都接得游刃有余，他向来在MC上有着不容小觑的潜力。

搞笑艺人聊到兴趣，问樱井さん最近有什么兴趣。旁边免不了杂音开腔，说人家肯定就忙着避媒体了。

其他人一怔，气氛生生冻住。

樱井却主动敲裂这冰砖，笑着说是的最近不用练跑步都能跑很快。

有人将话题一转，触到危险边界的话题立马跳到其他方向。

收工时那搞笑艺人前辈拍了拍樱井肩膀，话中带话似的问了句还好吧。

樱井只是轻轻将嘴一抿，说还行。

是真是假无从佐证，那前辈点到为止，只能拍着樱井肩膀连连叹气。

以为该是到了世界末日，意外降临后却也发觉并不是分秒难熬。

樱井手机坏了，最近也暂时放弃智能机，搞了个大翻盖只接接日常邮件。舞台剧过后他没再收到任何的电影或连多的邀约，以往的门庭若市变成了蜃楼之景。Y社没给态度，毕竟紧接着要上电影的是二宫，关注重心也就飞去了那里，樱井落了个清静，倒也能寻出闲暇好好准备他的新闻播报。

这事原本差点黄掉，田渊来回跑了很多次沟通协商，XTV才姑且愿意重新给樱井一次机会，这机会来之不易，能不能保住全靠樱井自己，谁也帮不了他。

田渊说得没错，现在的确是樱井事业的关键，熬不过也得咬牙熬，日本虽没什么歧视同性恋的成文定则，但在普通大众眼里，被放大到茶余饭后的娱乐圈爆料总是他们笑谈中不可放过的一隅，而有色眼镜早就在潜意识中高高戴起。

纸媒的消息只有一家周刊爆了头条，内容大抵和网上所言一致。田渊动了点人脉，妻夫木跟着蹚了趟浑水，最终发现这纸媒的消息来源，是出自X社。

X社和杉浦这出内斗外斗戏码因杉浦与Y社的合并一事彻底摆上台面，依X社在圈内独大的作风，为跟杉浦撕破脸是极有可能逮着时机捕风捉影，但这事若是X社干的，那倒好办，转移成杉浦与其的个人恩怨，樱井之事就自动过渡成被人连累背了口黑锅。

但网上声音不同，说那图骗不了人，两人关系必有猫腻，娱乐圈那档子事，一张嘴说不明白，千双眼也未必看得清楚。

就算是为电影炒作，炒这种事也未免炒过了头。

不妙的一点，是田渊和妻夫木都快化身成东京头号特工拍档了，也没能找着那张吻照的来源。

这些天他们俩革命友谊倒是发展火速，田渊说你不也是狗仔吗怎么会查不到。

妻夫木朝他丢了把毛豆，说老子不是狗仔！老子可是洛杉矶名记者！

“可我还是觉得这事蹊跷，”田渊苦恼地说，“拍《长空》的时候二宫和也还是X社的顶梁柱，那时X社总不可能去拍自己旗下艺人的隐私吧，可你看这爆料，写得清清楚楚，字里行间说得跟比当事人还明白一样。”

“这么说起来，”妻夫木似想起了什么，“高杉玲奈和翔くん的绯闻也包含在这出闹剧里，那时翔くん才刚回来，如果真是X社作为，那我只能说他们更适合去买股票，眼光也太长远了，能猜到翔くん有朝一日定能发光发亮。”

田渊皱了皱眉，说：“还有件事——”他沉默了一阵，道，“我还没跟翔くん提过，你知道那天的Y社问话，二宫和也是什么态度吗？”

妻夫木还真忘了这茬，他说：“即否了？”

田渊摇头。

妻夫木一惊，道：“承认了？不是吧要承认了那还不闹得更厉害？”

田渊叹了口气，再次摇摇脑袋。

“他什么也没有说。”

妻夫木不明：“什么也没说？”

“是。”田渊沉了沉脸，“没承认，也没否认，无论Y社问什么，他都保持沉默。后来高层快跳脚了，是杉浦出来挡的，说这事给二宫さん冲击不小，他和樱井さん是很好很好的朋友，反正一个人唱了十来分钟独角戏，高层没辙，就让二宫さん走了。”

妻夫木看了看他，问：“你怎么看？”

田渊耸肩：“我怎么看不重要，重要的是，翔くん已经在这段关系上做出了决定，我不能评价他是不是理智的，但这是他的选择，我尊重他。”

妻夫木饮尽杯中啤酒，不开心地剥着毛豆：“看来是该庆幸翔くん的经纪人是你。”

田渊轻笑了声，说：“我就当你是在夸我。”

樱井收录完回家时间还没过午夜，比平时早了两小时。以往他定是出去喝酒吃饭找老友，现下他就算去厕所还得防着突如其来的闪光灯。

最后只得戴着口罩去便利店买酒。深夜的便利店里只有几个上班族立在报刊杂志前面，闲散地翻阅着模特写真集。

他迅速买了酒，低头走过那几个人身边，而后视线一拐，看见排列在最上方周刊印着的那几个耸动的标题。已经过了几周，这杂志还未从架上撤走，就可知销量定是攀了个新数字。

他驻足立了会儿，伸手将那杂志取了下来。

其实网上爆料他根本没细读过，这数日田渊在他面前不闻不问，把消息封得死死的，要说这事压力不大当然是假的，压力不仅大，他还鲜见地发掘出内心藏着的那几分惧。在番组镜头前出镜已是最大极限，他恐自己还没办法冷静对应那些蜂拥而至的八卦狗仔。

眼睛自动过滤掉那些尖锐字眼，一帧帧画面入眼都像在他脑里安了个回放器。

那个跟二宫并肩走在一起的自己遥远得像是来自外太空，樱井竟不知他在二宫面前是这样笑的。

便利店忽然涌进来好几个女高中生，他啪地猛然合上杂志，匆匆结掉账就往门外走。

头顶闪着明星，却没寻着最亮的那一颗。

樱井在摸钥匙，可钥匙悬入门孔的那刻他恍然意识到了什么。

邮箱里放满了广告单，杂得快要溢出来，他将邮箱打开，把那些恼人的广告单统统取了出来。

突然一封白色的信滑落在他脚边，随着啪嗒一声的重物轻响，这封空白的信封立刻吸住了他的视线。

上面没有署名，也没有来源，就一封简简单单的白色封筒，樱井缓缓蹲下去，捏住了那封筒的下方一角。

隔着薄薄的白纸，他还是感受到了坚硬的金属触感。再将信封倒过来，那枚备用钥匙便顺着封口滑落出，重重砸向地面。

他依旧蹲在地上，只将钥匙拾起，在手心里攥了攥紧。

突然之间，像是不知从哪里升起的巨大倦意快将他湮没于深海一样。

那些封存多日的心绪又似开了数道闸门，哗哗哗从贮水池溢满，再泛滥成灾。

而此时此刻，樱井好像终于意识到了一件事。

他意识到二宫大概再也不会出现在这里了。

他们之间缠绕着的唯一那根红线，也已随着这枚备用钥匙的物归原主，统统幻化成灰。

脚边一阵窸窣响动，他蝴蝶骨蓦地一寒，在慌忙站起的同时，放置在膝盖间的那些广告单便哗啦啦散了一地。

那人也看见了樱井，她手里还提着几大袋东西，在樱井几步之外停了下来。尔后她慢慢走过来，放下手中东西，声控灯一闪，照亮了她那张严肃的脸。

严肃之色是在瞧到樱井眼睛忽然的涨红而褪去的。

然后她听见樱井动了动嘴唇，叫了声母亲。

樱井母亲并不常来这里。

虽然樱井回圈这事她算不上百分百支持，可樱井已不再年轻，她也不会像当年那样去置喙和反论什么，人生是他选的，到如今她只能默默做个后盾，在背后和樱井的爸爸弟弟妹妹一起，欣喜却又惶惶然地注视着樱井台前幕外的一举一动。

她替樱井开了门，将她带的东西一一放在樱井眼前盘点着。樱井沉默地在厨房倒水，樱井母亲接着把食材一点点往冰箱里塞。

“就猜到你这边肯定是空的，你爸爸预感一向没错，刚看你楼下超市打折，索性买了一堆过来，知道你懒，都是些不费功夫就能做好的东西。”她还在细琐地说着什么，转头又开始一件件拾掇樱井洗衣篮里的衣服。

“颜色不分开洗肯定不行，几岁了还这么咋咋呼呼，袜子怎么只有一只了？你知道么小修都比你会收拾，噢他最近入了部活，打野球打得每天午饭要吃两个便当，反正樱井家的人胃袋容量铁定都是遗传下来的，”她又绕到客厅开始收酒瓶和烟盒，“你爸爸最近老念你，知道你工作忙，打个电话就行，小舞的工作也快定下来了，听说过了三次面试，要是最终面试也过了，你要不要回来跟我们一起庆祝？”

她说到最后顿了顿，好似意识到樱井站在厨房半天没动，也就省掉那些唠叨，走过去推了推樱井的肩膀。

“真是的，怎么还哭鼻子啊，像什么话？是不是最近演苦情戏演太多了？”

樱井吸了吸鼻子，小声说：“吵死人了。”

樱井母亲大致收拾了下客厅，她还要赶终电，所以不能久留，她坐在餐桌旁看樱井吸溜面条，仿佛意识到只有在面对食物时这家伙才暂时忘掉那些能使他顾虑彷徨的东西。

“翔くん。”樱井母亲抿了抿嘴，说，“要过得好一点。”

樱井抬起头，怔怔看了她一眼。

“如果是坎，就越过去，不想越过去的时候，你可以回头看看。因为身后在乎你的人，还有那么那么多。”

樱井没说话，把汤底喝了个精光。

“都能放下。”她轻轻道，“都会过去。”

樱井点点头，说了句多谢款待。

“那个小演员的事，我就不问了。”樱井母亲拧开水槽挤着洗洁精，“等你觉着什么时候能放下了，再来笑着跟我谈，而眼下我可是再不想看见你蹲在家门口流眼泪的样子了。”

到了时间樱井将母亲送到楼下，她却推着他让他回去，说等会儿又被媒体拍到，报道个大半夜你把母亲扫地出门的消息来怎么办，樱井哭笑不得，说你这是盼着自己被曝光还是怎么着。

樱井母亲还想说点什么，但站定半天终只是幽幽看他一眼，欲言又止地走了。

待回家后樱井里里外外把家里打扫了一遍，大半夜弄得一身汗，泡完澡开了罐啤酒出来，又看见了茶几上的那枚备用钥匙。

他呆立着站了站，转眼就凌厉地将它锁进了储物柜的抽屉里。

他当然知道。

这世上确实没什么过不去的坎。

因为总有味特效药叫时间。

电视里在放着几则娱乐新闻，播到最后就是二宫好莱坞电影快要上映的消息，试写会正好是今天。久违地站在镜头前，二宫下巴上竟还留起了一小片青色胡渣。

他没轻没重地说了句这样是不是看起来很成熟。

眼在笑，嘴在笑，没有一丝过得不好的苗头。

樱井静静瞅了几十秒，随即将遥控器一按，电视屏幕便黯了下去。

他不知道的是，在那则新闻的最后关头，终有媒体按捺不住，问了二宫一句。

“二宫さん，票房要是卖得好，功劳是不是还得算上樱井さん的一半？”

这话一出主办方纷纷变了脸色，杉浦更是做了手势，意欲阻止媒体接连问下去。

岂料二宫眼睛眨也未眨，死死盯着镜头，又像顺着镜头，盯向了更远的地方。

“这本子很好，犯不着用什么来借机宣传。”二宫淡淡地回，“而一个普通朋友应该也不会对票房产生任何影响。”

这是媒体第一次听到关于这事的回应，显然让在场所有人当下震惊了片刻。

密集的闪光灯和穷追死打的记者提问被杉浦双手一挡全部拦下，他甚至回过头瞪大眼盯向二宫，眼里升腾起滔天怒火。

面前的话筒被迅速撤走，工作人员立马指了条明道出来，二宫轻轻瞥了杉浦一眼，身子一侧就离开了现场。

开始的每周月曜像是修罗场。要踏入从未涉足过的领域谈何容易，跟演员相比又是完完全全南北两极的职业工种。紧张感是从脚底渗到脑袋顶，神经却是一刻松不得。田渊看直播的那一天全程掐着大腿，眼珠都快蹦出来，新闻内容讲了什么半点没听进去，就顾盯着樱井的嘴，生怕一不留神就抛出三两螺丝钉。

后来大腿是掐青了，提着嗓子等反省会结束，待樱井出了导播室，他才敢小心问上一句可还受得住？

樱井将外套搭在臂上，摇摇头说真是够可怕的。

但努力终归立竿见影。

三份报纸每日齐齐整整准备周全，吃饭时间也会抛出些不合时宜的新闻言论，田渊能跟他探讨的机会不多，就算没机会，也会不明觉厉地回应几句。当然樱井看得出来田渊跟他说话遣词里藏着的那些顾虑，像踩着高跷谨慎地回护快要熄灭的烛台，明明双方深知避而不谈并不是最好的解决良策。

杉浦工作室搬了新住所，和本社相距甚远，除了名义上的合并，双方实质上的互相渗透却因樱井二宫那事暂时搁置。本社后来没再找樱井问过话，不知是不是田渊在其中做了沟通和调配，只让他全力做好眼下工作再提后路。

妻夫木在日本待了快三个月后实在拖不了LA那方工作得回去，临行前开了场送别小会，他酒友本是只有樱井一人，谁知田渊非要搀一脚进来凑了个热闹。他说想想他们前阵子还每天出没在大城小巷里找消息源头，那阵势能跟福尔摩斯媲美，说交定了妻夫木这朋友，且祝革命友谊万万岁。

樱井坐他们中间，一个劲儿往杯里放冰块。妻夫木和田渊面面相觑后，兀自朝双方使起眼色。

妻夫木被田渊狠狠瞪过一眼后，才悻悻然摸了摸下巴，侧头向着樱井道：“希望等我下次回日本，你已经捧上最佳男主的赏了。”

田渊身体一抖，愤懑他简直哪壶不开提哪壶。

樱井淡淡笑了笑：“这可就得随缘了，再说现在我工种一变，指不定还得满世界跑。”

田渊嫌没劲，掏着手机刷Twi，结果他身体又跟着抖三抖，捂着额头说：“哟，这高杉玲奈宣布婚讯了，西垣薰也承认有了正在恋爱的相手，两人同时发Twi晒幸福——”他脸色又一变，说，“这媒体也真是烦人。”

樱井眉头一凛，问：“怎么？”

田渊犹豫了片刻，还是把手机送到樱井面前。

“说翔くん是女星绯闻绝缘体，果真性向成迷，传过绯闻的立马结婚，演过对手戏的也能迅速脱单，都把你当活锦鲤拜了。”

妻夫木正在喝酒，噗了一口，他双手合十地对着樱井拜了起来：“那赶紧让我也拜一拜。”

樱井却没在意，说：“我哪里是活锦鲤，明明是尊泥菩萨。”

妻夫木幽幽叹了口气，沉默片刻，道：“翔くん。”

酒后说得是肺腑之言：“所以，你——跨过去了吗？”

樱井一愣，没答。

妻夫木蜷了蜷眉：“别太勉强。”

田渊撑着下巴，看着樱井迅速僵滞的脸，就知这答案无需问，自能从他眉眼间探得清楚。

“我知道。”然而樱井只是在笑，迅速咬起了烟嘴，抖簌着一上一下，“你可以安心。”

妻夫木能不能安下心没人知道，田渊是无论如何觉着樱井强颜欢笑太过辛苦，现在二宫电影刚过就忙着发唱片，走哪都能看到，铺天盖地，难逃视野之内，他们两人这关系火星未褪，在后面盯着等做文章的大有人在，要让樱井专念工作，是得给他个机会满世界跑一下。

这机会来得也不算慢，妻夫木离开日本后半个月，樱井就获得了外景取材的机会。先是在日本国内奔波几圈，探访灾区孩童看望孤寡老者做福祉贡献，亲力亲为的活也不少。田渊知道他肯搏，就算偶尔吐露的三两怨言也是责怪自己不够努力。

而将劲头融入到这个社会，任谁都会发现这世上没人不缺烦恼，与之相比自己的那些烦恼真真渺小又微不足道。

一如既往，生活仍如此这般轰轰隆隆又安静无声地前进着。

盛夏去了次莫斯科，樱井接了项重要采访，第一次挑大梁，在荧幕上展现出来的形象再没什么演员的影子。跟着新闻组忙里忙外进进出出，去年此时他一定想不到眼下竟能一板一眼地跟人谈贫富差距，谈核军缩，谈人间疾苦，谈世界和平。

这种感觉，分裂又奇妙。

等收工回酒店，盘旋在脑袋里的那些新体验就散得七七八八，他却依旧一刻闲不下来，偶然在拍打电脑键盘间隙侧过头，隔着窗外隐隐绰绰的红场轮廓里勾勒出了那些亮若白昼的华灯，旁边瓦西里大教堂的钟声轰然炸响，每一声都铿锵笃定地用力刮过他耳膜。

他的电脑定时提醒也不知怎么回事在此时乒乒乓乓响了起来。

他回过头去点开，一个对话框猛然弹跳了出来。

他抚着鼠标，半晌没眨眼。脑袋里的数据哗啦啦一键排空，仿佛沉睡已久的海马体受了个了不得的刺激，伴着钟声的一次次推进，摧残起理智，撩拨出满湖涟漪。

现在是6月17日，生日提醒备注标示着大明星。调的是莫斯科时间，东京那方应该早已越过零点。

这提醒当时他还觉得可有可无，因为他知绝不可能忘记。可若不是这提示忽然蹦出来扰乱视线，这一天应该到来的与往日并无不同，不过是黄历上撕下的一页纸。

烟瘾一犯，捣腾半天却只挖出空空的盒子。他倚靠着座椅用手搭着眉，静静思考了一会儿，后来实在觉得思考力已经降低为零，只能按着太阳穴，板着脸打开网页。

二宫两个字才打了一半，下拉关键字就一股脑全跳了出来。

第一条关键字眼还是二宫和樱井的名字并列在一起，第二条倒是跳到了二宫新单曲的小型live，樱井鼠标踟蹰一滞，心一横点开了第二条。

他其实从没听过二宫唱歌。

屏幕那头的二宫抱着吉他，调着话筒高度，眼神向四处游移发散，片刻后才扫向镜头位置。

应该是首情歌，歌词樱井看也没看，或者是他很难将注意力放到其他地方，单是盯着二宫一张一合着嘴，他就觉得像离那人很近似的。

可再仔仔细细听见二宫将喉头的尾音颤着扬起，肆意把琴弦拨得且实且虚，那人还在笑。下面坐满他的饭，他是唱给她们听的。

他们仍然隔得很远。或者说，隔得更远了。

樱井点掉了那个生日提醒，并删了那项每年提醒的选择。

其实不存在什么放不放下，前前后后他们在一起一年多，四百来天，还能计算，也能数明白。人这种生物矛盾又复杂，感情这种事也无法拆解拼凑。他是喜欢过二宫，喜欢到什么程度，他现在有点回忆不起来，语言在重要关头的确比不上一纸文书，他想来想去，却也只能给他和二宫的这段关系定义成无疾而终。

可就算做不到完全心无芥蒂，他仍能笑看对方在新领域上的小有成就。

也许对方也是这般作想。

因为他们同步率和思考方式向来一致，总是无意识就走向同一套路子。

秋天樱井总算久违接到了映画邀约。

题材是黑道，片名《破相》，讲述主人公入黑道后从底爬到顶，再从顶端狠狠地摔下来，是部黑暗色调的片。暴力血腥画面不少，情感纠葛也错综复杂，成本不大，那监督却是新出炉的鬼才，就爱拍些冷门又不商业的东西。而监督找樱井谈的时候他也放了放话，说这片会参加下一届鹤田赏，如若入了围，他认为樱井有拿下最佳男主的潜力。

樱井苦笑，说：“您也知道我没演过几部片，现在工作重心也转移到了其他方向，恐是要让您失望。”

那监督眉头一挑，说：“数量和质量不成正比，就看你敢不敢演了。”

樱井想了一晚上，翌日就允了这事。谁知他映画卡司还没来得及发布，杉浦工作室那边竟然也替二宫接了部新电影。

上映档期还和樱井这方对打，那边是个名监督，拍的是部政斗片，片名《风雨》，竟也走的暗灰画风。可无论两边怎么对打也给Y社带来不了什么坏处，索性不予理会媒体态度，就当替两边一同宣传造势。

即便樱井二宫旧闻还是要像炒冷饭似的炒一遍，隔岸观火的人却更愿意摩拳擦掌地想象两位男主演同时争夺最佳男主的画面，一撞面就会有火花，就算他们没产生火花，媒体也能给他们丢点硫磺造点火花出来。

这映画需要樱井练肌肉，田渊怕他拼过头，每周都给他安排了按摩师，固定去的同一家店。瘦得没以前厉害，但拍戏间他都得克制饮食，几个月下去恐怕还是得减好几斤。

他趴在按摩床上，浅眠期间还在想着剧本世界观，后来被按摩师叫醒，指指时间说差不多了。樱井龇牙咧嘴地捏了捏肩膀，说怎么还是觉得浑身跟散架了一样。

他围着毛巾掀开帘子，拿起包里手机准备告诉田渊结束了。

按摩师似是叫了下一个客人，门外脚步声渐近，随着门把一旋，有人戴着口罩走进来。

樱井叉着腰，收拾好东西打算去换衣室。

可惜脚下还没能移出半步，上半身就生生僵得动也动不了。

门轻轻被带上，卷进来一阵凉风。

现下二宫正慢慢取下口罩，眼帘轻描淡写地抬起。

他没像樱井那样怔忪得一动不动，只是将视线从左到右仔仔细细逡了一遍，最后再慢慢移回，像慢镜头回放似的，重叠着迎上了樱井的眼。

空气里似是撒了桶冰，连脚底都在冒凉气。

身后那按摩师的声音若隐若现，叫了声二宫的名，二宫淡淡应了句，抓着包进了换衣室。

樱井自知进退两难，那按摩师在后方奇奇怪怪看了他一眼，这便终止掉他原地踟蹰的行径，咬咬牙，只得围着毛巾推开换衣室的门。

换衣室不大，陈列柜只有一排，二宫站在最里的位置，背向他，躬起身正一把扯掉T恤。

樱井走向另一侧，也背过身，可惜他这方有面全身镜，内里衬着头上那颗热滚滚的灯泡，衬着雪白墙壁上的欧洲油画，衬着折射出的混杂色调，晕在了二宫背上。

樱井立马收回眼，取掉腰间围巾，一气呵成套上胖次。

室内静谧到只剩衣料摩擦声，空气高举尴尬大旗，灯泡在头顶冷眼相看。

凉拖踩得啪啪作响，二宫速度快，换完已经收好东西转身。

可他要出门，就得从樱井身后走，这空间小得渗人，樱井起码得朝前贴着柜门才能让他走得过去。

这下无论如何都得打上照面。

一个只围了条毛巾，一个只来得及穿上一条胖次，不是能谈话的场面，更不是分手后的人能若无其事装作毫不相干的画面。

樱井抓着衣服开始套头，嘴上还得佯装笃定，他说：“我穿完就让你。”

这话说完樱井顿时后悔，这意味着接下去二宫还得全程盯着他穿裤子。

什么心绪到了眼下都无法在脑中呈现出来，他甚至在这一刻已经丧失掉任何思考能力。

而二宫没点头也没摇头，只侧了侧身，靠墙边站了站。

丧失思考能力的最终后果就是说话可以不经大脑，樱井的喉结动了动，转眼冒出喉口的那句“好久不见”竟脱了缰似的蹦跶出来。

之后他用几声轻咳掩饰，自是来不及，对方当然听得清清楚楚。

二宫靠墙靠了许久，久到樱井以为该是等不到什么回答的时候，他却淡然“嗯”了一声。

樱井愣了愣，侧过头，向的是镜子那方，镜中的二宫也幽幽扭过脑袋，一下子逮住他视线。

二宫抱着肘，一只腿绷得挺直，另一只腿踩在身后墙壁维持重心平衡，腰上毛巾围得并不厚实，松松垮垮地悬在腰窝上。

似乎意识到樱井动作的停滞，二宫眉间缩出一道川，他说：“能快点吗？我赶时间。”

这话唤醒了樱井的三分思考力。接下来他不再说话，沉默地穿上裤子，系好皮带，外套一拢，口罩帽子就位，将包搭在肩头，打开了换衣室门。

他让二宫先出去，那人小声说了句“谢谢”，擦过他肩膀，走进更为耀眼的灯源里。

按摩师向二宫指了指床位，他便蹬掉拖鞋，安安静静地趴了上去，当然，二十分钟前，趴在同一个位置的还是樱井。

二宫双手交错垫在下巴下方，按摩师走过来准备拉帘子。

瞧见樱井还站着，忍不住问了句：“樱井さん，怎么还没走？”

那按摩师看起来就是一副不甚关心娱乐圈的模样，否则若是入了其他狗仔的眼，这一前一后定能再写篇血脉喷张的千字大论。

“就走了。”樱井摸了摸鼻子，不自在地说了句，“再见。”

却不知他是说给谁听。

直到帘子被哗啦一声拉拢，像迎来最后一场戏的缓缓落幕。

樱井也没再敢去看二宫的脸。

回程途中田渊像是注意到异常沉默的樱井，从镜子内探他一眼，问：“怎么了？”

樱井捏了捏眉心，回了句“没什么”。

田渊似是还未安心，只得接着嘱咐：“别给自己压力太大，监督虽然说这片要冲鹤田赏，可他应该瞄准的是最佳导演，放宽心，该怎么演怎么演。”

谁知樱井心里根本没在想这事，后面田渊还说了些什么，他听得模模糊糊，连关键字眼也没记住，田渊只道他是累了，说了几句注意作息调理的话，就放他下车回家。

本欲打算在今夜记上五页台词，可现在别提记台词，樱井连翻剧本的兴致都没有。他是个按照计划争分夺秒的人，就算变化打乱了计划，他也能迎合变数再慢慢修正，绝没临阵放弃的选项可挑。

现在他却破天荒什么都不想做。

泡在浴缸里，睁着眼，盯着凌驾于水汽之上的天花板。

他想起以前和女朋友分手后也有在隔过几月与其重逢的事情发生。那时他哪有什么词不达意的窘态，心里没了疙瘩，看天天更蓝，看海海更宽，那心情是真真释然。

他以为这数月的工作积攒也能足以让他忘掉一些事，就算全部忘掉不太可能，也能往释然的那个方向，迈进一大步。

结果别提一大步，所有沉淀于心底的东西在看见二宫那一刻就沸腾而出，强制唤醒了身上的每一个毛孔。

扶着浴缸壁的右手扎入水中，他闭眼前，还记得几个小时前从镜子里看见的二宫是什么模样。

工作忙起来他没想过生理需求的问题，一回家洗完澡就倒头秒睡，超越负荷的大脑也不容些许空间去装其他东西。

眼下他还能为单单只是想到二宫的脸而勃起，他便知自己终是没能迈出去。

他还在原地打转。

心思在原地打转，身体也在原地打转。

水花中心漾着漩涡，樱井上半身不自主慢慢往下沉。他不知自己现在是个什么样子，肯定不好看，指不定还狼狈得要命。好在水汽填满空间，他锁眉闭眼，自动屏蔽掉嘴里弥出的三两碎语。

最后他脑袋也跟着沉进水里，巨大的耳鸣伴着下方一股脑的全盘泄出，竟就这样落寞到了高潮。

而他终于听清楚自己嘴里在说什么，在无意识重复着谁的名字。

睡一觉可以让这件事暂时封闭在樱井的大脑里。

戏还得照样拍，番组和新闻还得照样录。按摩店他找了个理由不去了，田渊追问了好几句，他只得说那人手法太重，像把他拆筋剥骨似的，他本就身体僵硬，受不了这罪。

田渊兀自喃喃自语半天，说那按摩师可是出了名的手柔啊。

樱井摇头，说大不了我每天少跑点步，保证不让筋肉劳累。

戏开拍后好了很多，因为得需要花精力进入角色。入戏以后就像让自己变成了另一个人，用另一个人的思维想问题，用另一个人的生活方式过日子。

可这角色太过抑郁，心理戏特别多，每场大戏透露在他身上最多的一个词就是绝望。绝境逢生，却又迷失在自己建立的权利漩涡里，他必须演出这样的矛盾感。

二宫那戏也在如火如荼拍摄中。这下每每两边有什么动静，网上总有些互相比评的言论，而两边先后放出的几十秒预告也成功让这两部片子期待值先后爆了表。

《破相》的预告里从头到尾是樱井的独白，放了些血腥镜头，预告结束在樱井对着镜头冷笑的黑白画框里。短短预告就能看出他演技的大幅度提升，仿佛让众人忘记这人每周月曜笔挺西装的模样，回想起他的本职工作还是个演员。

《风雨》的预告侧重点不同，为搏眼球放了场主演的吻戏。尺度略大，每天还在各大街头的荧幕上闪来跳去，TWI上饭看得嗷嗷直刷屏，从噱头上来说的确是二宫这方略胜一筹。

那预告樱井就看过一次，还是从田渊的平板电脑里看到的。那人偷偷摸摸在瞅，没料到樱井在他背后站了快半分钟，他清了清喉，田渊就吓得蹦起来，差点把平板给砸了。

“我，我就是，看，看看，女，女主演。”田渊磕磕巴巴起来，说，“他们亲得，其，其实，一点都，都，不好看。”

樱井耸耸肩，却问了个其他事：“最近老看到你在跟人打电话，还打得神神秘秘的，实话实说，是不是谈恋爱了？”

田渊脸色一变，平板差点二度落地，他抱了抱紧，嚎了句：“没！”

樱井捂了捂耳朵，说：“有古怪。”

田渊悻悻看了看他，说：“准确来说，是有人在追我。”

樱井一副看吧看吧我就知道的表情，他伸出食指晃了好几下，说：“你这不厚道，怎么能让人家女方追呢？”

田渊欲言又止。

樱井还想再问什么，田渊忙堵住他的口，说：“得了，你给我当恋爱商谈这种事，太没有说服力了。”

电影拍到快杀青的时候，樱井这边因为一场戏突然出了次意外，右手拇指骨了折。

立刻去了医院，却仍被媒体抓住机会散了消息出去。骨折得养一个月，好在打戏已经杀青，后面需要的镜头也都内心戏居多，可大清早听闻这意外还是把剧组里里外外吓了个够呛。

疼是真的疼，包扎时候田渊在一边捂着嘴红着眼喊着好疼哦好疼哦。

樱井白他一眼，说：“到底是谁疼？”

哐哐几声敲门，田渊警惕地开了道门缝，却不料那人力道不小，毫无忌惮地撞开门就进来了。

樱井看见来人愣了片刻。

静奈东看看西瞧瞧，越过田渊那张严肃的脸，视线跳到他身后樱井的那一瞬终于长长舒了一口气。

转身便关了门。

田渊不解，问：“你怎么在这？”

静奈“噢”了声，说：“我朋友病了，昨晚上住的院，我今天是来瞧她，结果上网看到消息——”她哀怨地盯着樱井那被绷带团团裹住的手指，道了句，“好疼哦好疼哦。”

田渊咂咂嘴，说：“少学我说话！”

静奈理也不理他，只顾着樱井伤势，她转头问医生：“樱井さん没事吧？手还能用吧？你知道他的手很重要的吧，可不能留点什么后遗症之类的，他还要弹钢琴握话筒呢呜呜呜——”

田渊“呵”了声，说：“这年头，助理演技都这么好。”

静奈揉揉眼，吐起舌头说：“什么风凉话，我是真关心樱井さん。”

樱井笑了笑，说：“谢谢你。”

静奈从背包里掏出一包东西递到樱井手上，知道他手不能接后才转眼丢到田渊臂弯里。

田渊低头一看，挺重挺热乎，再一摸，摸出一罐煲汤食盒。

“我朋友是肠炎，这个不顶用，就当我借花献佛。”她吩咐了几声田渊，“还是热的，一会儿给樱井盛出来，都是补胶原蛋白的，对了，骨折痊愈后期得多喝牛奶，每天五百毫升，蔬菜的话，四百克到五百克就行，其他忌口的东西——”

田渊忽然捂着她的嘴一把将她带到门外。

静奈皱了皱眉，说：“干嘛把我赶出来？”

田渊冷哼一声，又领着她往走廊另一侧走了几步：“得，你说实话，大清早的，炖这么一锅东西，打着看朋友的幌子来给翔くん送这玩意，起的什么心思？”他眯起眼睛，“下毒吗？”

静奈撞他一肘，说：“神经病。”她叹了叹气，道，“看朋友是假，给樱井さん送汤是真，可到了你嘴里怎么跟阴谋论似的，直说啦，这只是出自本少女的一片拳拳心意。”

田渊抱肘，嘴里似笑非笑，说：“骗骗翔くん还成，骗我就算了。”他笑意一褪，沉声道了句，“要是真有心，亲自来就是了，别搞这套。”

静奈撇撇嘴，不自然地将鬓角碎发往耳朵后拢，她斟酌了几秒，才又直挺挺盯上了田渊的眼睛。

她说：“真是我自己的主意。”

田渊一怔。

“NINO他就算有这个心，也绝不可能让我做这种事。”她笑了笑，“我了解他，大概，就像你了解樱井さん一样。”

气氛忽然变得沉默，他们就这么面对面静静站了一会儿。

最后是田渊打破僵局。

他拍了拍静奈的肩膀，指着手中袋子里的那罐东西，不咸不淡说了句谢谢。

樱井养伤期间算是被养刁了胃。隔三差五的慰问品也不如静奈的一份手作鸡汤，短短一个月下巴润了回去，浑身营养均衡到不行，倒是被监督吐槽说精神头太足演起来跟纯爱似的。

樱井手指本没什么问题，可负伤话题度仍然起了宣传作用。映画上映时间已定，赶着年末大集会，比《风雨》早上映三天。两方刮起票房腥风在所难免，掐架的不少，围观的也够多，再加些萌相爱相杀的西皮狗饭群蠢蠢欲动，就只待倒计时归零去亲眼测评给两边互赠流量。

岂料上映之时樱井正忙着冬奥会取材，二宫正忙着满国内开live，有西皮饭做了条两人日程对比，可惜一年三百六十五天两人同时在日本的几率都不大更别提出现在同一个镜头下，她们只能抱着旧档哀嚎，心想这辈子怕是盼不到官方再次发糖的那一刻。

至于票房，头一周不相上下，甚至创了首日新高，可过了两周渐渐生了悬殊，毕竟樱井那片小成本又无甚商业成分，剧情太过晦暗沉钝，还是没能比过《风雨》的华丽权场物语。

反而是田渊最近不怎么在樱井面前话唠，整个人安静了不少，连八卦态度也熄得火星不剩。甚至有次弄错了樱井行程差点误事，这是他带樱井以来头一回犯的非专业性错误。

樱井看他那哀苦连连的模样就估摸出这源头准跟工作无关，等他寻到机会主动变身树洞机之时，正逢从冬奥会功成身退的寒冬腊月，那天东京雨夹雪，两人跑去KTV干嚎了半晚上。

樱井没喝几杯，脑袋是醒的，田渊喝得迷迷糊糊，那人向来心里藏不住事，樱井也是初次见他这般模样，赶紧把他手中酒杯抢了抢，正色着拍拍他的脸，问了句到底怎么回事。

田渊咕哝，说你要让我怎么跟你说。

樱井莫名其妙，猜了起来：“女明星？有夫之妇？不伦？”

田渊揉了把脸，说：“要是像你说的那样，那还好办。”他哀哀戚戚道，“你看，你跟我真是一条船上的人，同病相怜。”

樱井皱起眉，嘴里“哈？”了一阵，他大脑举一反三素来厉害，脸一沉，也不知怎地就抓住了重点：“男的？”

田渊惊得缩了缩肩膀，然后又抢过樱井手中酒杯喝得只剩冰块咣当作响，重重把杯子一拍，说：“别问了，这事，你让我一个人先理理清楚，不过，我算是明白你了，翔くん，现在想起来，那段时间对你态度不好，你别往心里去。”

樱井说：“我要是往心里去了还能大半夜跟你跑来嚎两嗓子？”

半天没等到回音，他转过头，见田渊已经昏昏沉沉地脖子一歪，闭眼憩过去了。

刚才田渊点的曲目自动切了下一首，沉缓的音调被立体音带出的效果压得耳膜一阵轰鸣，樱井慢慢回过头，看见大屏幕上忽然跳了一首歌出来。

看名字他不会唱，也许田渊会，但他还没那闲情把田渊从醉酒状态中唤醒。

二宫在屏幕上出现得毫无征兆，仍然抱着吉他，坐在空荡录音室里，耳机别上后，他甚至半闭着眼，将嘴凑到话筒前，一抿就滑出几个音。调子很熟，好像樱井前段时间看过这样的视频，当时他注意力不在歌词上，也就没能明白这情歌究竟唱的是什么。

樱井点了原唱声道，就这样瘫软着靠在沙发上。

他想二宫的确挺适合唱情歌的，樱井以前怎么没发现，对方这么文艺范儿地抱着吉他，对着不知黑暗里哪个假想的人这么款款深情，一个词一个字，甚至一个抑扬顿挫，都唱得能勾魂似的。

消えぬ消えぬ 五月雨のあと

乾かぬ 涙のあと

消せぬ消せぬ 暗夜に浮かぶ

いとしき人の影

田渊呓语了几句，翻了个身在沙发上接着睡了过去。

荧幕的青光映着樱井的脸，青光里只有二宫抱着吉他唱歌的残像，那残像若千万片散落飘零的拼图小片，在樱井的眼底倏地拼凑成画，又像聚焦过后定格的老相片，存进大脑的内存条，再一个个被扔进垃圾箱。

他点了单曲重复，就这么一遍遍地听着，听到两三遍后就已经能唱，可他并没有拿起话筒的打算。

死んでいった贵方は僕の心に染みて生きた

樱井不敢妄言二宫在写这歌时是什么心态，在想着谁，又是因何而作，他之前看不明白那人，眼下听了他的歌，也许明白了那么一点点，至少知道那人血还未冷透，也会有彷徨失措的时候。

只是令那人彷徨失措的对象太难猜透，他也不愿去想会是个什么样的人。

无论怎样都好。

樱井静静思索了阵。

在和二宫分手的一年后，时至今日他才第一次想到了毕业二字。这段关系已经早被甩在身后的千里岸滩上，许多人都告诫过他，是时候得向前走。

他现在真真懂了这理。

他必须，必须和时间一起向前走了。走向其他浅滩也好，走向惊涛巨浪也罢，只要选择从这方池塘里出去，就得做到把心横下，就得明白莫要回首。

今年的鹤田赏颁奖之夜隆重度超越往年数届，因为有网络投票环节，官网早已被刷得瘫痪。XTV更是从早开始新闻连锁报道，午后也不忘回顾以往数届的精彩镜头来为晚间预热。《破相》和《风雨》不负众望地入了围，而观众最愿看到的最佳男主之争，的确落在了樱井和二宫身上。

西皮粉觉得谁拿奖都好，唯饭自是开战互攻从早到晚掐个不停。红毯阵仗也比往日繁盛，气温不高，阴风吹拂下的红毯却被闪光灯烧得快要沸腾。

樱井今年红毯是跟剧组一起走的，他现在早已不畏镜头，对付记者发问更是再没尴尬可言，大概是主播做得习惯，偶尔还会把媒体反问得哑口无言。都知樱井一年以来成长了太多，在圈内早已攀至一线地位，背后不免听到风凉话，但他明白人前人后的努力无需做给谁看，拿出成绩自能堵住所有声音。

《风雨》的剧组紧跟其后到来，二宫和他那电影的女主演一起走的红毯。只是不知主办方故意而为还是纯属巧合，两剧组的入场位置也是毗邻相座，樱井刚刚坐下，发现周围的摄像机比去年多了三台，他开始没在意，等瞧见《风雨》的剧组被工作人员带着往这方入座时，他方觉出主办方为营造噱头的深切用意。

二宫侧身往这方挪移着，女主演率先坐了下去，再按照空位分配，二宫果不其然坐在了两剧组分界线的位置上。

待他就位，几台摄影机已是适时跟拍定位，同一个四方镜头里，特意放上了樱井二宫两人的高清特写。

这下网上也炸了，西皮饭燃了，唯饭怒了，怒到最后，竟也不知缘由地鼻子发酸。

樱井目不斜视，笑应是笑了，僵不僵硬他不知道，二宫也没往他这看，离开场还有五分钟，他们就这么沉默地相邻而坐。

二宫身上那款香水没变，入鼻还是熟悉的味道。他身边的女主演一直在小声跟他说什么，二宫也悄悄回了几句，那女主演就抖着肩膀笑个不停。

待灯光全灭正式开场，樱井揉了揉自己的腮帮，酸得不像样。

前面的奖项花落各家，手掌拍得发麻，另一边监督忽然坐正了身子，严肃地隐掉笑意，樱井看了看大屏幕，颁的是最佳导演奖。

所有入围导演里，《破相》的导演最为年轻，资历也最浅，可才华横溢是真，鬼才称号不是白叫的，樱井很感谢他在自己无片约的情况下邀请自己，全然不顾那些闹得满天飞的娱乐新闻是真是假，只是说了句，我觉得我的本子需要你。仅仅这样，竟也将樱井带到了这里。

全场屏气凝神，颁奖嘉宾慢慢掀开了封筒。

“得奖的是——”

樱井捏了捏裤缝。

“果然是后浪推前浪——我们恭喜，《破相》！”

同一时间，那鬼才监督狠狠取下眼镜掐掉了眼角泪花，樱井起身用力拍了几掌，那监督就飞奔过来用力地抱住他，甚至还故意将他举离地面，场面滑稽又莫名感人。

樱井哭笑不得，推搡着为鬼才监督指了条明路，那人才吸着鼻子擦干眼泪，雄纠纠气昂昂地上台领奖。

《破相》得了最佳导演无疑让《风雨》剧组压力倍增，这奖得的出人意料，结果很可能会影响到最佳男主的角逐。而如若樱井得了最佳男主，那他的确会成为鹤田赏连续两年得奖的唯一一位男演员，不仅风头能压过二宫，还能盘踞一线乃至行往更高蓝图。

在这之前樱井从未预想过这事，在鬼才监督发表获奖感言之时，他侧过头，竟看见二宫那戏女主演不怀好意地瞪了他一眼，他心里一阵咯噔，蓦地移回脑袋，只敢低头用余光瞅了瞅二宫的动静。

二宫左手在膝盖上轻松地打着拍子，显然没半点紧张之态。樱井倒是暗自苦笑，恐是他想得太多，明知道二宫从不是个会嫉恨别人的人。

最佳男主将授赏仪式推向高潮。

颁奖嘉宾握着话筒，站在台上仍是那副不苟言笑的样子。樱井一愣，这颁奖嘉宾，竟是很久不见的寺尾监督。

是发现二宫的伯乐，是让樱井能重回圈子的恩人。

二宫似乎也怔了一瞬，至少左手不再打拍子，改为半握拳状停在了膝盖上方。

寺尾监督拆开信封，眉头挑了挑，他叹起气，隔着话筒不明意味地说了句。

“都算是我带的孩子，能看到他们今天的成绩，我应该是最高兴的。”他难得道出几句肺腑之言，全场更是绷紧了弦，“如今，只希望他们能更出色，但人嘛，别活得太累，必要时，得随随心，随心就好。”

意识到跑了题，他终是对着话筒笑了笑：“扯远了，想必你们更关心我这小信封里写的是什么，那我就不废话了，我得恭喜——”

他放下信封，眼睛似乎在人海里找寻着谁。然后缓缓举起食指，指了指某个方向。

“恭喜你——nino chan。我们的最佳男主角得主，二宫和也。”

谁能想到突然跟着二宫一同站起的还有樱井，樱井大概未觉察到自己脸上竟小小松了口气。这下闪光灯全部凑了过来，这待遇去年樱井享受过，今年沾着二宫的光，他又享受了一次。

他两手合拢，啪啪啪，鼓了三声掌。

二宫猛地侧过头，眼里写了惑色，填满疑云，再到最后，就不知混杂着什么色彩了。

“おめでとう。”

樱井笑了，没有任何强颜欢笑的成分，看起来就跟是他得奖似的。就如寺尾监督所言，眼下他是做到了随心，不管在媒体眼里他这笑容会被写成什么论调，此时此刻他都在意不起来了，甚至更为抑不住心头的那股鬼使神差作祟，他竟对着二宫，无意识缓缓伸出了手。

二宫怔忪地看过来，前后不过三秒，他便慢慢抬起手，一合指头，应上了樱井的掌心。

两人手心里都溢了不少汗，而樱井勾住二宫的手，再向后一拉，顺势就这样轻轻给了他一个拥抱。

在触到二宫脖颈那一瞬樱井眼角竟没来由发起了涩，可他很好地将那些心绪压制下去，只是拍了拍那人后背。

“翔さん。”

二宫忽然开口，叫了声樱井的名，虽然已是阔别了一年。

樱井浑身一震，手上动作也就跟着滞下。

但二宫不过回拍了两下樱井的后背，尔后又在他耳边细细回了声。

“ありがとう。”

算是应了他那句恭喜。

很快很短的一个拥抱过后，二宫松开了手，转身绕过樱井面前的过道，朝着万众瞩目的颁奖台上走去。

樱井一直盯着二宫背影。

掌心里还留着那人热度，一直未褪。

那一刻，他狠狠握了握拳，心里竟想着把那残存的热度，隽永地留着。

初春前难得攒出四天春假，那时圈中最佳男主风潮还没从旁人谈笑间撤散，樱井就已收起大包小包，领一家老小搞了场跨国家族旅行。

直接飞的罗马，家族五人，掐指发现上次这般全员到齐的集合年岁恐怕连十根指头都不够数。小舞工作定下来了，樱井许久没见她，一开口就光顾着问工作。没让对方少吐槽，瞪眼说哥你这基因倒是没遗传错，说话都跟咱爸一个调，没劲。

旅行全权樱井一人张罗，去哪，怎么走，时间怎么分担，景点能看多少，以及如果遇到突发状况怎么处理应急措施一二三，手账写得密密麻麻，手机上也不忘备份。小修是震惊了，震惊中还带着对樱井的刮目相看，不过他没能把这刮目相看的想法摆在脸上，只是跟个领导人似的拍拍樱井肩膀，说了句蹩脚的good job。

樱井手里的相机没停，对着镜头左比右比的模样被小修说像个狗仔。樱井母亲倒是乐在其中，明明不会英语也能手舞足蹈地跟人外国老太太聊起来。樱井父亲一人落单，小舞凑到他面前摆树杈手，谁知定格在镜框里的仍是张一沉不变的证件照脸。

从图拉真广场绕到真理之口，时间在樱井掌控之内，副本刷完也不过刚好瞅见夕阳余晖。晚上去了台伯河，坐在类似大排档的夜景小吃摊，远处孤零零在河上划开的弧度，是快融进夜色中去的圣彼得大教堂。

樱井忙活了一天，也没力气再拍照，小舞瞧他吃什么都跟山珍海馐，忙用手机咔擦了好几张，还扬言说替樱井发TWI定个位签个到。

樱井白他一眼，说：“我那Twi，一向不由我管。”

小舞一惊，说：“那你评论也是不怎么看的？嗨你可不知道，前阵子我注册了七八个小号帮你掐架，以一敌百，一掌打翻无数黑黑，敢情我折腾了半天，你当事人完全没看过一眼呐，白让我上热门了。”

樱井乐了，说：“那你得归功于平时跟我练嘴皮子练的，没有我这个日本好哥哥，你哪来的身经百战练就三寸不烂之舌呢。”

这时樱井父亲忽然朝樱井举了举红酒杯，樱井朝他点点头，小舞觉得没意思，跑开去找小修拍夜景，而樱井母亲不知怎地交了堆外国友人，领着买手信去了。樱井填饱肚子，抬头见父亲一个劲抿杯子，就知他有话要说。

樱井放下刀叉，抹了抹嘴，兀自等着那人开口。

在这方面樱井父亲并没母亲那种一语中的的伶俐劲，樱井知这话匣还需自己开启，就主动说了些工作上面的事，轻飘飘带过，樱井父亲沉默着听完，最后才道了句：“前些阵子，家门口也蹲过好几个记者。”

樱井怔了怔：“怎么没听你们说过？”

“没蹲多久就走人了。”樱井父亲看了看他，说，“现在你工作回到正轨就好。”

樱井揉着太阳穴，说：“抱歉。”

“生活定下来，就别老一个人揽太多事，你母亲一直担心你，别让她的担心白费。”他扶了扶眼镜，用食指叩叩桌面，“是时候，该找个人陪着了。”

樱井并未回答，只是喉间涩涩，似是烟瘾又冒出来了。家里人从没正面问过二宫的事，但满世界新闻在飞，睁一只眼闭一只眼并不能昭示心里的在乎程度。他更不知从何开始提及，这场隐然开始却又早已结束的关系，竟连开场白的介入口都没有。

他还在仔细斟酌该如何回答，脑里翻腾了好一阵未果，却突闻不远处小舞惊呼着叫了一声。她手里捏着手机，脸上写满不明意义的风云变幻。她转头朝樱井猛烈地招起手让他过去，樱井咂了声嘴，这才起身慢悠悠走过去。

河风里裹着蜂蜜小蛋糕的味道，甜得并不衬眼前夜景的肃穆气氛。

小舞整个人板起脸严肃得厉害，樱井问了句怎么了，她犹豫半天，还是将手机塞进樱井手里。

“我刚就是想刷个Twi，结果看到热门里出了条这样的新闻。”她小心翼翼瞅着樱井道，“这二宫さん的事——我还挺关注的，你别看我我可没什么不良用心，因为我本身喜欢看他的电影，只是觉得现在像这样的好演员不多了。”

樱井听她话听到一半脸色顷刻剧变，不是受小舞所言影响，而是他瞧清楚了网上忽然爆出的那些新闻所述。

迅速沉坠的心境岂止是风云变幻，简直历了场折胶堕指，刮得还是凄风苦雨。

“哥？”

小舞试探着叫了一句。

樱井冷着脸，将手机递还给她，然后迅速掏出自己兜里手机，沉声说我去打个电话。

大步顺着河畔走了将近五十米远，连网解开锁屏才发现他邮箱里早已涌进数封邮件，line里也被人呼叫个不停。他皱着眉点开那些消息，一条条地看，最后再瞅着二十分钟前田渊发给他的消息，心里蓦地又惊又凉。

田渊说，二宫和也出事了。

当然这事源头并不是出在二宫身上，而是杉浦。今早杉浦被其工作室下的新晋女模起诉，并爆出杉浦靠电影投资洗了不少黑钱，还不公平对待新晋女艺人。他早就一人专权独大，X社的时候就因为资金问题跟X社高层闹过，而后虽然假意跟Y社合并，实则暗中也在操纵资金源流，靠虚报成本吃回收，几年下来吞了不少。那女艺人声泪俱下，又开记者会又上报刊头条，凄凄然控诉娱乐圈内种种惨痛黑幕。

这女模特新出茅庐没靠山，本应开个记者会也搏不上多少眼球，谁知她当下竟拿出不少证据，说已经掌握杉浦经济犯罪的重要证据，他若不坦白给她个交代，她还能抖更多料出来。

一进雅虎就能看见这条发布会的视频，短短不过数小时，浏览量已是多出好几个零。但这事端并未结束，网上也不知哪里的网媒又爆出内幕，说一个小小的女模怎么会掌控那么多内部证据，显然是被假手于人了。而能够让杉浦重重栽一跟头的人，思前想后，就只有一个名字。

二十分钟前，田渊给樱井发的消息里说，杉浦进了局子，而紧接着二宫也被传去问话了。

樱井大脑一轰，心里转瞬就被焦虑填满，他站在原地左右打转，急得直挠头。

樱井母亲走过来拍拍他肩膀，吓得他一个激灵，母亲奇怪道：“怎么回事一脸汗？”

樱井摇摇头，脸色难看到不行。母亲看到他手里电话，问：“工作上的事？”她叹了口气，“要是有临时工作你就先回去，反正该玩的我们都玩了，看你急得恨不得长翅膀似的。”

语毕樱井手机信号一闪，一个电话就震动着响起来，他只好转过头又朝河畔走了几步，对着空气“喂”了好几声才似找到绝佳信号。

打这电话来的人，竟是妻夫木。

“别喂了，是人都听得出你这快杀人了的语调，”妻夫木说，“别急，我现在在日本，sho你还在罗马？什么时候回来？”

“现在就赶回来。”樱井咬牙切齿道，“到底怎么回事？！”

妻夫木沉默几秒，他说：“卧薪尝胆的故事听过没？”

樱井浑身一滞，问：“你说他——”

“隔着电话什么都说不清楚，等你回来我们再谈，你爸爸妈妈还在那边吧？别让老人家担心。NINO虽然现在还在接受问话，但他不会有事，你信我，我会替你看着他，他不会有一点事，怎么样，现在是不是安心一些了？”

安心效果不显著，但至少能把悬起的心脏给原封不动地送回去。樱井撑着栏杆，下方流淌着台伯河，波涛翻卷着朝黑暗里一个劲涌，樱井是半点站不住了，眼下脑内哪里还有什么旅行计划和美食定位，只想一按按钮就蹦回出厂设定，将心里藏着的时空胶囊不费余力地挖掘出来。

而等樱井火急火燎从罗马赶回日本，消息上的迟滞确实让他没能赶上即时进度。

提供杉浦不良证据的的确是二宫，但因那发话人女模特的率先作为，工作室旗下的其他女艺人竟也纷纷站出来指证其所言非虚，Y社自始至终保持沉默。除此之外，星期X还爆出二宫前些日夜间与X社高层吃饭的照片，这下铁板钉钉，杉浦是被身边人闹了出窝里反，二宫不仅把杉浦推向风口浪尖，更修复了同X社剑拔弩张的关系，两方似是结为盟友，蓄谋而为之，导了这出戏。

有人说这是二宫和杉浦的私人恩怨，也有人说是X社借二宫之手报一箭之仇，这两种声音最响，也就覆盖住了背后的第三种声音。

这第三种声音不靠谱，连猜带蒙。

杉浦跟二宫有利益关系，他们早该是命运共同体，二宫抖出杉浦的事，却不能保证自己会不会跟着扯上官司。他下决心这时才跟杉浦撕破脸，除却他掌控了杉浦所有犯罪证据以外，定是杉浦手里也捏有他的把柄。至于把柄是什么，大家心知肚明，二宫为什么会去好莱坞拍片，又为什么无缘无故被爆出同性恋传闻。眼下既然他能不顾这些传闻波及他的事业影响，就看得出这些把柄如今已经对他造成不了任何威胁了。

但能识别第三种声音的人，定是有双了不得的惠耳。

樱井一下飞机就给妻夫木打电话，谁知电话没人接，他再打向田渊，竟然也不接，他咬牙翻着电话薄，翻到底朝天的时候，寻到了静奈的电话。

打通了。

通是通了，可静奈声音不清不楚，那方闹哄哄的，静奈先是对着手机笑，笑完又开始说胡话，樱井皱眉，知道这是喝高了的状态。

然后电话不知被谁拿走，一个耳熟的声音蹦过来说：“记者打来的就别接了，真是的还嫌事情不够乱啊——”

樱井怔住了，道了句：“Bukki？”

那头显然也顿住了：“Sho？你回来了？”

妻夫木说他电话掉田渊车上了所以没接到，现在静奈在田渊家，情况有点复杂，樱井立马抬头给的士司机报了串地址，又对着电话说他马上过去。

给他开门的是妻夫木，眼下时间快过十一点，妻夫木穿着身休闲服戴了副黑框眼镜，侧身让樱井进去。

田渊坐在沙发上抽烟，静奈抱着酒瓶不撒手，两人都没说话，待听见动静，田渊瞧到樱井那一刻才算松了口气，他掐灭烟头，站起来的同时不经心局促地望了妻夫木一眼。

“静奈怎么在这里？”樱井脱掉外套丢一边，看着沙发上那喝得半昏半醒的静奈，“你们把她怎么了？”

“瞧你说的，还不是这大小姐非缠着我们喝酒，喝酒也就算了，还非要酒后吐真言，一吐这可真是不得了，我生怕她在公共场合乱说话，只能把她带回来了。”

樱井不懂：“什么意思？”

妻夫木在身后幽幽解释道：“今早二宫さん的问话已经结束，具体情况没问，不管会不会殃及自身，调和问题可能还需要请律师来谈，静奈应该今天就去忙这事，结束了大概心情不佳，去喝酒解闷的时候就正好撞见了我——”他话音一停，又补了句，“我们。”

田渊脸色一白，尴尬地移开脑袋看向樱井，说：“你呢？你有跟二宫さん联系过吗？”

樱井一愣，茫然摇头。

这当口静奈似乎是听见了田渊在说二宫的名字，扎在茶几上的脑袋猛地抬头，眨巴眨巴眼，眼睛瞅着出现在她面前的三人，从田渊的脸晃到妻夫木的脸，最后，灼灼目光停在了樱井身上。

三秒后，她竟撂起袖子就歪歪扭扭地站起来，结果撞着膝盖又龇牙咧嘴叫了一声，田渊扶住她，她仍伸出手指指着樱井，咬牙切齿道：“樱井翔！你——”

叫完樱井大名她突然又说不出来了，只是怔怔地保持着伸手的姿势，再然后，眼睛一红，竟抽抽泣泣地流起眼泪来。

田渊无奈：“大小姐你倒是把刚刚吐真言的气魄拿出来啊，现在怎么翔くん来了你就顾着哭，刚白跟我们扯着嗓子喊了？”

静奈哪里听得进去，只顾着揉眼睛委委屈屈抖起肩膀。

田渊叹叹气，朝着妻夫木扬了扬下巴。

樱井转过头，妻夫木取下眼镜掐了掐眉，他说：“sho，有件事，我还得向你道个歉。”

“什么？”

妻夫木吐了口气，将眼镜戴上：“其实，早在洛杉矶的时候，我去找过二宫さん很多次，因为那时收到了不知谁发来的你和二宫さん的吻照，我为了求个究竟，擅自就查了这事。我向二宫さん探过口风，但那人显然不太相信我，所以从未说过实话。但是，最后他戏快杀青要走的时候，我去他们剧组取材，他突然问了我一句话，有点莫名其妙，他问，是不是觉得翔さん很适合当演员？”

“我不太明白他的意思，只得回答与其说适合，sho应该是比起以前，更喜欢当演员了。当时这话我说完没放心上，但现在想来，那话应该也算是起了几分作用，至少没让二宫さん动摇他的决心。”

樱井缓缓向后退了一步，无力地陷坐进沙发里。

“那吻照的确是杉浦找狗仔跟拍的，包括《长空》时你的绯闻也是出自他手。大概那时他就开始注意起你，也许是觉得你能对二宫さん产生威胁，所以才想尽办法找你的黑料。”田渊接着道，“却没想到黑料找着找着，找到他自己艺人头上了。是的，他应该很震惊你和二宫さん在一起，所以那会儿他该是向二宫さん求证了，可还没等他把这事给解决，X社和他就闹了场内讧。而二宫さん本以为能借机摆脱他，一个人竟销声匿迹那么久，要不是好莱坞给他开了道门，他现在也不一定能走回大众视线。”

“没想到还是太天真，杉浦竟然拍到了你们在洛杉矶的吻照。这可是实打实的证据，比起之前的捕风捉影，这照片才最具有威慑力。他把照片发给Bukki，目的是想让你这边打退堂鼓，没想到Bukki没这么做，你也从头到尾都被蒙在鼓里。”

田渊又含了根烟点燃：“然而后来你和二宫さん的爆料，并非出自杉浦之手，只是杉浦和那拍照片的狗仔有了恩怨，那狗仔趁机卖了X社人情，才抖了你和二宫さん的事出来，但狗仔手上没有你们的吻照，吻照还在杉浦手里。所以只要决定性证据还放出来，二宫さん他大概就不会有任何动作。直到手里握上能够扳倒杉浦的铁证之后，他也许，才敢选择走出最后这一步。”

樱井只是静静坐着，双手交握着向下耷拉，他的脑里像是忽然闪出跑马灯似的图片，一幅一幅跳过，一帧一帧闪回，最后分布在蛛网上的图片渐渐连成了一条水平线，穿插在一起，破掉了他一厢情愿以为的那个解答。

“岂止这些！”静奈突然义愤填膺地拍了拍桌子，她鼻音极重，还带着哭腔，“舞台剧千秋场，他让我给你送个最大最好看的花篮，题字也要最最醒目的，我问他为什么，他笑着说，因为大概是最后一次了。我当时以为他开玩笑说着玩，谁知道，他当真竟用那花篮在同你告别。”

“还有——”她撑着下巴，像又勾起什么伤心往事，“Y社问话前一晚，你给NINO打过很多电话是吧？那天我一直都在，我瞧着桌上电话一直响个不停，但NINO只是坐着，一个劲抽烟，一句话也不说，我想上前问他为什么不接电话，但是我走过去才发现，原来他是哭了。”

“我从没看他在剧组以外的地方哭，或者说，我印象里的他，大概天塌下来也容不到他流眼泪的份。我本来想安慰他几句，谁知他立马站起来笑了笑，说什么在练哭戏呢让我别乱想——”静奈苦恼地揉揉脑袋，“我憋了这么久，我都快憋出毛病来了你知道吗？”

樱井交握的左右手相互逮住了食指指尖，挤压得发了白。

“二宫さん不让你说？”田渊淡淡吐了口烟圈，“真是个固执的家伙，他难道就不怕一切结束以后终究覆水难收？他赌得起？”

“他没在赌。”静奈小声耸耸肩，道，“其实这些事我也是最近才知道的，我不清楚他为了找出杉浦的那些罪证在背地里还做了些什么，但他的确做到了，做到撑着这个宇宙，这个宇宙别人不在意不要紧，但至少总有个人，有个人一定会在乎。”

说完她瞟了一眼樱井，从包里掏了串银晃晃的东西出来，啪嗒一声丢在樱井脚边。

是把银色钥匙。

静奈指了指门：“行了，该去哪去哪，本少女要睡了，今天走了一天路累死了，明天还要接着跟律师谈——”她重重打了个呵欠，一侧身抱着沙发上的抱枕就倒了下去。

樱井从地上捡起那把钥匙，田渊也起身摸索身上车钥匙，道：“我送你。”

妻夫木按住他手臂，道：“你这是准备酒驾？”

田渊一恍神，倒是忘了这事。

樱井垂首，接过他手里的车钥匙，淡淡道：“谢了。”

说完就拎起外套往外走。

田渊还想说什么，妻夫木却顺势抓着他的手，再一握，就扣进指缝里勾住。田渊想挣，没挣脱，还闹了个大红脸。

“让他们去折腾就行了。”妻夫木笑道。

“我，还，没，睡，着，呢，你，们，两，个——”

静奈颤颤巍巍举起右手在空中划了一道，不过三秒，又垂倒在沙发上，再看过去，已是呼噜声渐起。

田渊吓得一身汗，抬眼瞪了妻夫木一眼，两人相望一阵，不知怎地又发笑似的移开目光，但手竟一直握着，没能分开。

夜里霓虹透洒过车窗，车速的升起糊掉了那些流线型灯火，徒剩鱼鳞般彩晕。

车身融入车流，像归入星海的一颗无名星辰。

樱井打着方向盘，眼睛却似找不到焦点般四处落定。电话被他捏在手里，如他所料，根本打不通二宫电话。想来上一次打二宫电话也是这样无止境的一遍又一遍，他不太记得起那时心境是个什么样，大概回想个轮廓出来，应是与心如死灰相近。

他本就没认为二宫是个爱情至上的人，他甚至几度想过他们那一载起起伏伏的关系，能否称得上半点爱情。

现在他不敢确定了。仅是静奈的只言片语就能在他心里放了把火，他该是挺生气的，那些气眼下只能发作在数字攀升的车速里，可一个人毫无章法地发泄了半天，却再次被耳边的那些无限忙音给添砖加瓦了一通，弄得喉咙发堵。

到达目的地没开多久，已经过了午夜，二宫公寓下静悄悄并无一人。他特地在车里待了五分钟，即便这样也不能确定四周有没有潜伏于深处的摄像头。五分钟已是极限，之后他便迅速熄掉火，戴着口罩下了车。

只来过这里一次，他却还记得二宫住在哪里，走进电梯间那一刻，他竟觉得心跳加速。

主持番组直播新闻没能紧张，拍戏被骂骨折受伤也没能让他害怕，而眼下单单只算得上故地重游，双脚却沉得像灌满了铅。

他并没想好要说什么，也找不到一个能解释他为什么大半夜会出现在这里的合理理由。说不定会吃闭门羹，再不济被二宫骂一顿，但人都走到别人家门口，哪还容他思虑半点退堂鼓的事。

门铃按了三次，毫无响动。樱井呆立地站着，又接着按了五六次。午夜时分的响动变得分外刺耳又扰民，也许蠢蠢欲动的狗仔已经在黑暗中的哪里竖起了耳。

他低头，摸出静奈丢给他的那把银色钥匙，审视了数十秒。

随后缓缓抬起小臂，插入钥匙孔，轻轻往右旋了旋。

二宫不在家。

但屋里的味道是熟悉的，还有赫然横亘在客厅的那些机器，也如一年前那般完好无损地放着，没有任何改变。

他坐在沙发上，没开灯，桌上放着几盒烟，还未来得及收拾的烟灰缸里密密麻麻攒了七八根，他取出一根，在黑暗里静静抽完。二宫还是没回来，他不敢轻举妄动，也许是太过集中紧张，大脑顿时被疲惫包裹，他靠着沙发瘫着，没过多久就闭起了眼。

睡得不深，可还是没能在门口钥匙响起的那一霎那惊醒，因此他也就没机会看见二宫打开客厅灯，发现沙发上躺了个前男友是个什么表情。

暖融光晕里，有人放下钥匙和包，光着脚，越过地毯，在沙发前停下，没俯身，仅仅是居高临下地看着。

樱井被明晃晃的灯扎了眼，他翕开一条缝，先入眼的是挺细的脚踝，再往上，七分裤卷过小腿肚，那人身上隐有些烟草味道，和刚刚樱井抽的那根该是相同的牌子。

这下樱井是彻底醒了，他一个激灵从沙发上跃起，还没站起身右脚就磕着了茶几角。他咧嘴哼了声，抱着腿肚半蹲在地，再抬起头，发现二宫依然无甚表情，只是原地这么站着，不知眼底藏着什么。

樱井揉着小腿肚起身，有些尴尬地摸着下巴，二宫不说话，他就更没办法展开什么会话。

这当口二宫抿了抿下唇，冷不防开了口：“我刚差点报警，以为家里来了stk。”他瞟了眼樱井，道，“你当私闯民宅不犯法？”

樱井掏出口袋里的钥匙丢在茶几上，解释道：“是静奈给的。”

“噢。”二宫淡淡回，“那我是该好好考虑一下，一个把艺人家里钥匙到处乱给的助理，是不是还值得在我手下继续工作。”

樱井眉头一扬，似乎也来了劲：“那你最好检查一下家里丢没丢什么东西，免得报警把我举报出去还拿不出证据。”

二宫插着兜，眼皮撩起，樱井才看清楚对方眼里依旧布了些血丝，眼袋也挺严重，嘴唇也没什么色泽，精神劲头明显糟糕到了极点。

樱井忽然朝前走一步，伸手探上二宫额头。

那人微微朝后倾身，就躲过樱井手上动作，另只手凌厉地逮着樱井手腕，阻止他再前进半步。

“二宫和也。”樱井正色叫了他的全名，“你觉得自己特英雄是吧，那你怎么不套个面具去拯救全世界呢？”

二宫别开他的手，松手的同时捂嘴咳嗽了几声。

樱井心里一软，但胸腔那股气还没消走，逞口舌一时之快并不能让他得到丝毫舒坦。他话没说完，还有千言万语要讲，即便腹稿空空，但他知道只要找到个合适的切口，他肯定能抓着二宫说上三天三夜，把一年之间没说的都补尽，就算要分手，也要面对面开个座谈会，把话说清楚，讲明白，没旁观者插手，没会社压力阻扰，单单只是他和他。

顷刻间，突如其来的地动山摇伴随着客厅里的吊灯的剧烈晃动，内室书架发出哐哐哐一阵闷响。樱井一个平衡没稳，却仍然意识到地面的晃动源头出自什么。二宫身形一顿，还未来得及转身，樱井三步并两步冲上去抱住他后背，将他死命往客厅的墙角推。

甚至下意识双手护住了二宫的头，将那人埋进怀，脑袋抵过自己胸前。他们视野内唯剩一堵雪白的墙，樱井在后方拥着他，顺势探出二宫额头上的滚烫温度。

震动持续得并不长久，吊灯还在余震里接着晃，桌上的杯子倾倒着砸地粉碎，短暂的晕眩过后就是大气不敢出的万籁俱静。

窗外传来几声警报，来来回回诉说着刚刚发生了地震，震源正在确认中，请大家做好安全防护措施。

屋内毫无动静，二宫似乎想转身，可樱井抱得他太紧，他连脑袋都扭不动。

“翔さん。”二宫缓缓道，“行了，放开。”

樱井双手从他头上放下，移到那人肩膀，二宫正欲按着地面站起，岂料又被身后樱井捏住双手握紧，下巴重重搁在他肩上，环得更用力了些。

“不放。”樱井忽然吸了吸鼻子，“不放了，再也不放了。”

二宫怔了怔，也就忘了挣扎，他刚回过头，就被人压住下巴，两人缩在墙角，樱井作势低头吻他。可也并不浓烈，他只是碰在二宫唇角，一点点亲，连舌头也未用，像个刚初恋的高中生，故作笨拙似的。

他亲出了声音，却仍浅尝辄止，他像在试探二宫，想看看这人到底要把防线放到何处。曾经他试着一点点去瓦解过，可还没将那防线彻底击溃，他就尝了场败退的滋味。

眼下他放弃主动攻势，改为诱敌，虽然欺负一个发烧的病号并不是件多么光彩的事，但他到底是想这么试试。刚才那地震像是场引子，他甚至在零点零一秒的时间变换里，想着若这场灾难来得剧烈，又或者下一分钟就迎来世界末日，他和二宫真真触着死亡边缘，那么那些该死的防线和武装，到底是些不顶用的东西。

这招还算奏效，二宫被他亲得发痒，似恼他这般故意撩拨的姿态，一张口，狠狠咬住樱井的下唇。

渗了血，这一口咬得不轻。血味弥散过口腔，二宫跪坐起身，将姿态放高，搂住樱井的脖子，舔着那些血，又用舌头去启他牙关。

樱井吓了一跳，可二宫像是被人打开开关了似的，一颗颗去解樱井的扣子，喘着也要不换气地接吻，樱井回应着他，掌住他的后脑，任由他又扯又拽地扒自己衣服。

“Nino——”樱井绕着他脖颈后尾发，声音也被对方的吻封住，零零散散扩出来一句，“慢慢来，不急。”

二宫眼神一凛，一把将樱井按倒，跪坐在他身上。

樱井衣服已经被二宫扯掉，那人按住樱井胸前，食指去弄，还俯身用嘴含住。樱井伸手撩开他T恤，从腰部将手钻了进去，再慢慢将那T恤往上掀，二宫猛一抬头，那T恤就被剥了下来。

樱井看二宫眼睛红得更厉害，咬牙切齿不罢休一样，他竟突然觉得有点慌，当下阻住二宫，死死攥着他的手，逼他正视自己，瞧着自己。

但二宫身上那蛮力未减，低头狠狠撞上樱井的嘴，他没法用手去解樱井皮带，便轻轻晃着腰，一点一点地在下面蹭，一次两次还好，四五六次过后樱井已经眼冒金星，手一滑，任由对方钻了空子解开下面束缚。

地毯上落了罐防晒霜样子的东西，二宫伸手一够，握在手里开了盖。

樱井瞪了瞪眼，见二宫往手指上挤还以为对方这是要办了他，他惊得弹起上半身，却没料二宫只是脱了自己裤子，食指中指一并，塞的方向是自己身后。

樱井突然张臂抱住他，他们衣服裤子脱得狼狈，在旁边掉了一堆。樱井抚着二宫后背，一上一下，帮他顺气似的，他说：“Nino，我们不是这种关系。”

仿佛意识到二宫上身颤了颤，樱井才又补了一句：“我们不仅仅是这样的关系。”他在二宫脖颈处深深吸了口气，“那时你说你不在意，我其实挺难过的，你算算看，我们有多久没好好说过话了——”

说到这句他鼻子一酸，眼睛一糊，咬牙在忍，可没全忍住，漏网之鱼的一滴还是渗进了二宫的脖子。

那人终于肯丢掉手里的东西，伸手扒开樱井脑袋。樱井往别处侧了侧头，好像也觉得挺丢脸，不愿和二宫面面相望，但二宫却扳过他脑袋，仔细打量他是不是正在煞风景地哭鼻子。

“我应该说过，你哭起来不太上相。”二宫小声说了句，嘴角朝右一勾，笑得也跟在哭似的，他难得这样按捺不住自己的情绪。

樱井没立刻回他，他们身上都出了层汗，热气滚滚往下淌。二宫却小心地朝前挪着，最后，他仰头，吻住了樱井的眼睛。

这一吻终是击溃最后理智。

樱井拖着他站起，似乎跪得太久，二宫站得不够稳妥，樱井勾住他肩膀，一把打横将他抱起。

踢开卧室门，脚下还绊上了数据线，两人摔在床上，却也并未在意，樱井就跟瞬间补血复活似的，他再次吻住二宫，带领牵动着主动权。

吻到处胡乱地滑着，他亲过每一处快要遗忘在他记忆深处的地方，手掌撩着对方下体，期间眼睛一直未闭，在黑暗中用手和吻去勾勒挑动，再看看二宫眼里的欲色，是不是一如他梦里的几百个日日夜夜一样，像个无形的漩涡中心，将他带入深海，蔓上海草，再沉淀进更深的梦里。

二宫很快过了界限，樱井将那些液体抹上手指，二宫喘着气眯着眼缝看过来。

“我不在的时候，你怎么解决的？”二宫耳垂红了一抹，他却依旧浮动着胸腔问了出口。

樱井继续手指开拓，得空答他一句：“我都快忙死了。”

“再忙也不可能没需求。”二宫咬牙嘶着气，又恨恨道，“想着……我做？”

樱井手指顿了顿，声音沉了沉：“明知故问。”

说完他就将二宫双腿架过肩膀，鼻尖触下去抵着二宫的。

他挺身跃进去：“我还以为，我都快，成圣人了。”

二宫闷哼了句，鼻翼裹着汗，他咬着嘴，又憋了几个字：“为什么，一直一个人？”

樱井一停，他顿在某一点，知道那厚实位点能触到二宫的敏感处，他故意停了几秒，慢慢说道：“你也不看看这是拜谁所赐，二宫和也，你下次要是想拯救银河系，也别把我一个人丢在地球成不？”

说完他就用力晃腰贯穿过去。

他们都做得有些忘情。汗出得像被烈日烤了几小时落个没完，床榻的上下摇动震掉了床头的闹钟。本来还约束着喉咙里的喘叫，待到后来已是收不住声。期间二宫又射了一次，他却没半点叫停的迹象，只是双腿卡着樱井的腰，受着一方又一方的波动。

最后像是再也射不出什么东西，樱井趴倒着，空白划破脑际的时候他死死逮住了二宫的手。生怕他再逃跑，生怕自己再放手。

二宫已是累得缓不过劲，樱井休息了一会儿，也觉得力气倾颓，像抽空了大半个身体。他背着二宫去浴室，那人小腿蹬在地上，把重心全架在樱井身上。泡澡的时候樱井拿淋浴冲了冲自己身体，转瞬光着屁股推门走出去。二宫脑袋上还拍着散热贴，坐在浴缸里恍了阵神。

之后浴缸门被人打开，二宫嘴里就被人塞了枚苦涩药片。

“几点了？”二宫问。

“快五点了。”

“该死，我八点约了律师。”

“我送你去。”樱井给自己围了条毛巾，又半蹲着给二宫的后背舀水。

“樱井翔。”二宫忽然叫他。

“嗯？”

“现在应该能看到日出，你快去开个窗。”

樱井咂了声嘴，还是起身听他话去开窗。

“看到了吗？”二宫在浴室里问。

樱井的声音从不远处传过来：“应该还要再等等。”

“那你快背我过去。”

樱井再次进浴室的时候带了条内裤进来，他蹲下拉开裤沿，二宫擦干腿就伸出两只腿，樱井一起身，一口气给他提上。

“怎么我现在还要伺候你穿内裤了？”

二宫却瞧着樱井身上那条熟悉又刺眼的内裤，问：“这内裤怎么穿你身上就这么难看？”

樱井指了指后背，说：“你再跟我讨论内裤，日出就看不到了。”

二宫从后面贴过去，抱着他后背，樱井托着他的腿，将他背到窗台。

这个时间还有点冷，樱井找来T恤给他套头，从后面拥着他，搓着他的手给他捂热乎。

“把烟也拿过来。”

樱井犹豫，说：“现在不能忍忍？”

二宫悻悻然缩了缩手，说：“早想戒，可戒了一年，也没戒掉。”

樱井怔忪了半天。

他们沉默地等着那颗快要跳出来的暖色球体，盯久了眼睛竟疼得厉害。

“杉浦的事，你预备怎么办？”

二宫摸了摸鼻子，淡淡说：“该怎么办怎么办，他是咎由自取。”

“他没对你怎么样吧？”樱井问，“你不是挺聪明的吗？之前那些乱七八糟的消息爆出来差点让你丢了饭碗也没让你退缩，但这次你——”

他说到这里还一副耿耿于怀的样子：“我以为这世上终没什么事情能威胁到你。”

二宫盯着窗外，眼里暖上了一层橙色。他说：“你的潜台词是觉得，我都是为了你？”

樱井愣了愣，咧嘴答道：“得了吧，说得你好像多爱我一样。”

二宫用手肘撞了撞他，说：“收收嘴边的笑，看把你乐的。”

樱井却忽然握住他的手。

二宫舔了舔下唇，道：“你那时候说好像开始喜欢这个舞台，喜欢这个世界，跟我在京都见你的时候很不一样。不知道怎么回事，我就突然舍不得了。那些消息也许对我没什么影响，可对你这种初出茅庐的，一个炮弹轰出来，可能就是再无出头日。”

“你想错了一点。”

“嗯？”

“你可以做到的那些事情，我也一样可以做到。没什么人生是一帆风顺的，跌落谷底，那就再爬起来，如果实在爬不起来，也不会天无绝人之路，大不了退圈。我们没做杀人放火的事，却因为这样的职业，驱使我们必须小心翼翼。你害怕我从此一蹶不振，却着实低估了我的忍耐能力。”

二宫扶住额头：“完了完了，樱井さん现在怎么这么帅，果然当个主播说个话都一板一眼的。”

“不过说这么多，其实简明扼要来讲，也就一句话。”

“什么？”

樱井笑了，轻轻俯身在他耳边低沉着道了句。

他们头顶跳出的暖阳如同玛瑙盘似的透着道胭脂红，晨曦之雾将将燃尽，荡祛薄雾的穹顶被洗涤得不染纤尘，墨蓝色云霞里盛出一条漂亮的抛物线。

樱井说那话其实挺没底，退圈这种事怎么可能说退就退，期间要牵扯多少人。

他们还有很多事没解决，杉浦的官司问题，那张吻照的后续，樱井的父母，Y社少了杉浦资金链后的何去何从。

指不定他们以后还会分手，浮浮沉沉的娱乐圈就是他们的全部人生。

而那些东西在眼下竟都变得轻飘飘，似散掉的晨雾，荡得袅袅无痕。

樱井也不知为何忽然想起拍《长空》时许的那个生日愿望。

想和旁边这个人试一试。

好在这些日子过去，他的旁边依然是他。

正如之前二宫所说。

也许他不是最合适的，他也不希望他和别人合适。

顺从气氛使然，樱井刚刚在二宫耳边娓娓道了句。

——我也爱你。

就像毫无顾忌地做着毗邻相照的两颗小明星，于浩瀚星海里算不上什么出奇。

当两星拂照，发出的宇宙之光在旁人眼里或许渺小得微不可见。

但之于他们双方，却是真真独一无二，无法取代的东西。

名为爱情。

名为真心。

名为我愿意。

【小明星 全文完】


	6. 番外一《青空の下、キミのとなり》

雪刚过境，摄影组日程一调再调，几个雪中景拍不出导演心中意蕴，眼下新雪又辗一轮，全剧组跟着折腾至黄昏末。

二宫入组拍了快一个月，因这天气拖进度，后续工作齐齐停滞不前。他本人倒没半点心浮气躁，该沟通该商榷的活都被那能上刀山能下油锅的经纪人兼助理包了。且不提这两年静奈一步登天地升官升到这黄金席位，雷厉风行作风却比以往更甚，坚决高举督促二宫戒烟大旗，活生生噩梦般教导主任画风。

傍晚发了条暴风雪警报。剧组停摄，回酒店候着雪霁。全员在内室憋得痛苦难耐，唯有二宫像在忙里抓着了悠闲假期，行李中掺杂的游戏纷纷上线，眼镜一挂，内室已逢密室状态。

本是打算谁来都不开门，转念忽觉除了静奈大抵也不会有人叨扰。

电视开着的，晚间10点钟声一敲，电脑上方多了双眼。手中鼠标未停，耳朵却清明地听着那几句今夜暴雪请勿出行的官方示警话语，听完那方未咬螺丝的长句，二宫眼睛移开了，鼻腔却没来由哼了声。

静奈心细，二宫一颦一动她都琢磨得入木三分。看得出他接这戏以来心情算不上好，工作态度热忱没减，那定是私事。能掺和上他私事的人，算来算去也就那么几丢丢对象。二宫自进组来手机除了玩游戏也不开SNS，和以往那刷line刷twi上小号看头条的阵仗判若两人。就知道有问题，有猫腻，看来天上下了雪，下到大明星心里去了。

她当然还记得两年前那档子事儿。

杉浦官司问题至完全告终花了生生半年之久，Y社锐气大削，那阵子二宫将近一年没到手什么好资源。他甚至还沦落到去参加真人秀节目，结果算他选对了档，比的是个一月能省到何种程度的环保企划，他不过较真地动了动宅男基因，轻松捧了个冠军奖杯回去。

与二宫不同，那时樱井接连拍了两个映画一个连多，除却新闻夜间播报还得兼修大型音番现场MC，无时无刻不刷着旬榜上的关注度。

Y社没倒，靠樱井悬着救回一城。之后步上循规蹈矩路线，该是中间发生了些什么，Y社重新对二宫开始进行定位规划。

开了次全国巡回live，Y社给他布了处个人录音棚，不干涉他所需要的创作空间。那录音棚静奈就两把钥匙，一把她握着，另一把本该二宫拿着，谁知经常接到二宫没带钥匙的电话。翌日她站在电梯里回神打呵欠，耳边一阵金属咣当声，她回头，瞅着那人食指里套了把钥匙，笑得一脸不明意味。

樱井还钥匙之事上演了好几次。

静奈在电梯门里扶额，没能忍住骂意道：“你们究竟在录音棚里做了什么？！”

隔三差五还收到田渊送来的感冒药乃至喉糖，对方脸色不佳，估摸着和静奈同一战线，两人吐了阵苦水，田渊说你不知道吧Y社上上下下还以为我追你呢。

静奈翻起白眼，道：“本来我还能把你当成自己人，可是上周酒会看到你打那越洋电话的口吻，我就决定不跟你安营扎寨了。”

田渊语塞，一个字节均反驳不出。他摊手，得，下次我们别搞交接了，让他们自己折腾去。

这交接一断，静奈也就断了这二人的日常交流状况。

乃至她没琢磨明白这次赴雪山拍戏二宫前后状态不对的根本源头。

她没法儿开口问，就派人旁敲侧击去了。

派的这人是Y社新人，叫松本润，孰料初露头角演了回霸道总裁，竟迅速火遍关西关东。

松本和二宫熟得挺快，一来因为松本交际能力强，为人大方爽快，走的是OOC亲民路线；二来他也是个掌机小霸王，虽玩不到二宫那疯魔mode但偶尔刷副本组战队谈经验聊装备这种能够树立男人间友谊的头脑他还是有的。开始松本还一口一个“二宫前辈”地叫，后来二宫嫌他把自己叫老，干脆互称战友挖战壕打怪兽。

二宫这次的电影投资方是Y社新股东，二宫演了男主，松本落了个男二。这下齐齐困在这冰天雪地，松本拎了瓶威士忌，一条毛毯搭过他脑袋，咣咣敲响二宫大门。

进门后电视里的新闻档刚报了结束语，松本高深莫测探了眼二宫。

二宫遥控器一掐，赶紧把电视给熄了。

迅速寻了两个杯子出来桌上一扣，松本将他那梨精毯子往膝盖上掩了掩，被二宫吐槽说可真少女，松本抬眼看见二宫那蓝精灵棉睡衣，回赠一句彼此彼此。

“要是找我对戏就免了，十一点准时进副本，我只能跟你喝两杯。”

松本“哦”了声，兀自握着杯子划动拇指，欲言又止模样被二宫一眼看穿。

二宫眯了眯眼，揉着脸道：“有烟吗？”

松本捂了捂胸，道：“不成，静奈说了，得让全Y社配合着你戒烟。”

二宫额间青筋一跳：“你什么时候跑到她那阵营去了？”

松本只顾粲然笑了笑，道：“嘛，一张画展初日贵宾票，你行你也可以买通我。”

二宫心知肚明，伸了个懒腰道：“那个艺术家？”

松本不乐意了，道：“什么艺术家，人家那是全能艺人。”

二宫点头：“你好歹也是演过八点档总裁的人，咱追星能含蓄点不？”

松本喝了半杯，道：“你也别提我，我来Y社前也是做过不少功课的，两年前我虽还没入这圈，可也是看过鹤田赏直播的人。”

二宫耸耸肩，说：“你知道什么？说来听听。”

松本说： “ 之前我跟你关系一般，没敢问，现在我既然都能拎酒来找你了，可算是把你当作能窥看我好友圈动态的密友了 ——” 他故作小声，道， “ 樱井さん当童星的时候我也没几岁大，不过当时班里女同学个个都喜欢他，尤其他对着镜头眼泪一流，就我一个小屁孩儿看了都心疼，当时，我也觉得樱井さん是个天才。 ”

说完他对二宫眨了眨眼：“也怪我喜欢刷twi搜字眼，看见过资深饭挖了些采访出来。”

二宫下唇一抿，道：“这也不是什么秘密，怎么，只准你饭个全能艺人，不准我饭个天才童星啊？”

松本眼睛一亮，道： “ 樱井さん知道你曾经是他的饭？ ”

二宫“啧”了声，道：“连你都知道了，那还不该全世界都知道了。”语毕二宫眉峰一耸，似看出端倪，“你可别提是来找我取经的，松本情圣，你且饶过我，最近我这情感顾问当得颇为头疼，前些天洛杉矶那疯记者找我树洞的余温没褪，现下你这厢还直接寻求上门服务来了，要我说，你在这里干着急大野智也不会少根头发，不如想想你那霸道总裁的戏收视那么火，涩谷新宿到处是你的海报，那全能艺人想看不见也难，我劝你以后还是多接点温吞的，转转型。”

这便歪题歪到了你凭什么看不起霸道总裁的道路上去。

送走松本这尊大佛，二宫刷副本的时间将过，他坐在电脑前对着账号密码栏怔忪一阵，竟将键盘一推，迅速关了机。

找到角落里的手机，点开邮箱，刷新数秒，便又退了出来。

许是松本提及的缘故，酒一喝神智清醒得不行。他想松本知道什么，那些能从采访中寻到的东西自然都是从他口中脱出，谁能比他这个当事人更清楚，那些需要透过书面乃至镜头的东西，多少只掺进了八分真心。

包括对樱井说过一两次，也不过简单一句带过，不愿白让那人得了便宜。

那年的公益广告他看了数百遍，契机却因他瞅见了一场外景拍摄。当时他还属于拿着野球手套撒丫子跑的心性，外景刚好取的是他们学校。因为有摄像机入驻，一早开始数千双眼睛已从教室里飞经十万八千里，生生停在摄像头之后。

二宫手里啪嗒啪嗒捏着野球来回按压，铃声响后高年级需参加补习班，他这种中年级的还能插科打诨开会儿小差，那摄像头呈出的影像确令二宫好奇心不小，他便小心翼翼低头钻进人缝。

拍摄还没开始，工作人员已有清场意向。

二宫弯腰去捡那颗被人碰掉的野球，一路磕磕绊绊滚了数米，他刚伸手去触，侧门响了声动静，自推开的一条缝后有人被工作人员领着走出，那人身上披着长款羽绒服，个头不高，年纪不大，脸上波澜不惊，就算面前搁着数架摄像机，围着数来名陌生围观路人群众，仍没给他带来什么表情上的大起大落。

后来二宫才知道，他得拍一场哭戏。

不给他什么情感烘托时间，打板一过他就得哭。刚还是副无风无雨的恬淡脸，三秒过后像魔怔了般，眼里迅速积攒的东西一砸，这哭戏竟把一旁工作人员给惊得目瞪口呆了。

二宫听见有人在说这孩子不简单，日后肯定得火，大火。

又有人说还这么小呢都没长定型，单单当个童星，能走多远？

二宫听不太明白，也不会认为这种暴露在众人视线面前的弱态是他能所承受得住的人生。

他欲走，却听有人再次打板，说这场哭得不满意，还得再来。

那日前后打了十来次板，该是哭了整整几个小时。当然后面全方位清场，二宫也没那闲心去看一个同龄人哭，他不过观了四五次，便已觉浑身像被人噬去了开心细胞般，连心情也被感染成了灰。

一个月后他就看到了那个广告的成片。坐在电车里，挤着人来人往，那四方显示屏内闪回着他眼熟的背景。

右下角写着参演人的名字，二宫认得并不吃力。

再过几个月，樱井翔这名字已成他生活日课。当然功臣得算在二宫妈妈身上，周边买了一堆，DM海报更是黏了满墙。做完作业还得陪二宫妈妈追剧，樱井出场的时候她还会捧脸小嚎几声，二宫看了看她，恍然觉着自己不是亲生。

剧里的樱井和之前二宫所见又不太一样。至少那人不用重复着做同一个动作，有台词有剧情，生龙活虎，再看不到半点悲伤影子。

之后这拿DM买周边的活就被二宫妈妈全权授予给他了。开始他还按部就班只买些他妈妈需要的，往后再过一阵，这交出去的大钞竟没剩几个零头。二宫妈妈瞧他包中鼓鼓囊囊，还以为他买了些什么见不得人的东西，顺手一摸一倒，就又哗哗几张海报和文件夹，二宫妈妈这气是生不出来了，当晚找二宫谈了谈人生。

二宫毫不避讳，亏得童言无忌，他直接来了句，你能喜欢，我就不能喜欢了？

二宫妈妈不知该喜该忧。

二宫转念又道：“我也想，试试。”他指了指海报上写着的演员栏那一行，“这个。”

一试就试出名堂，走不了回头路，他就这么成为寺尾监督舞台剧下的男一号。他根本不懂任何演戏技巧，所思所想，八成归功于天赋。他是小心翼翼地进来了，却没能预想过进来以后的事。当时他已十六岁，声音逐渐在变，模样却仍无大变痕迹。

那阵子在电视里已鲜少看见樱井，二宫妈妈也不遣他去买周边了。

没了电视媒介等同没了消息源，除非自己自圈外走进来。

契机如此简单，二宫没料到樱井就在他刚刚获得出演机会的同时，便真真切切在众人目线前闹了回消失。娱乐圈每天瞬息万变，谁红谁能留得久，谁凉谁就得耐得住寂寞。二宫心知肚明就算进到圈里也不一定能怎样，他也不求能怎样，樱井是让他入圈的契机，可也并非说他自己就不爱演戏。

他打小的确动过表演的心，就算不是自己操刀上阵，也想过以后若是做不成野球选手，做个银幕后写剧本的搞策划的也未尝不可。

结果确未能如他所愿。樱井退圈出国，恐是不会再回来，二宫一脚踏了进来，走上樱井未能延续下去的那条路。

寺尾监督教了他很多东西，从基本慢慢深化，告诉他好的演员不是靠演技折服人，靠的是颗心。其间不免提及二宫为何会走进来的真正原因。二宫倒坦诚，说不过有个很崇拜的人，虽然现在他已经不在，不过他会连同那人那份努力一起试着拼下去。

再后，也就这么过了些年头。

直到某个深夜收到寺尾监督的电话，说有部片临时有演员档期不合，八字已经划了一撇，就看二宫肯不肯来救场火。

随后那份演员卡司名单已经悄无声息地落定于二宫的邮箱里。

一切像是阴差阳错的齿轮总算在某个瞬间准确无误地嵌上。

暴风雪未停，过了午夜砸得更甚。睡前接到个电话，来电人名字少见，竟是田渊打来的。二宫知道田渊这人一打开始就不喜欢自己，特别两年前那事一出，田渊见他跟见阶级敌人似的。后来也不知怎么回事，那人来看过几次live，后台打招呼的时候竟一脸不好意思地说成了自己的歌迷。还不忘好声好气道了歉，说以前对二宫态度不太好，让他别往心里去，反正他和樱井那事，当下风头也算是过去了。

当机立断二宫承了他这个情，可仍不咸不淡回了句。

“你就知道过去了？”

所以田渊说过二宫和也这人，脑袋瓜太精了。

二宫按下接听，干巴巴“喂”了一声。

“我看到新闻，闹暴风雪了？”

“拍不了戏，给我放了两天假。”

田渊顿了顿，又道：“刚和翔君喝了两杯，我瞧他心情挺不好，你们又闹什么幺蛾子事儿了？”

二宫哼了哼，说：“你别瞎搀和，妻夫木聪还让我问你什么时候才愿意搭理他，看他声泪俱下的，想来还是你们那边比较幺蛾子。”

“少扯远，你以为我想瞎搀和啊，翔君挺聪明一人吧，你说怎么就栽你手里了？栽了这么些年也没栽出个长进，还就中意跟你互相折腾，要是媒体再捕风捉影拿你们那旧事开刀，你是预备再跟Y社演场戏？”

二宫掐了掐眉心，回：“要是怕丢工作，最好现在就开始做做新的职业规划。”

田渊暗骂一句：“呵，我看你们好着呢，就你们这俩祸害，不凑一堆那不还得继续祸害其他人，得，就当我白操心——”随即恨恨切了线。

田渊这电话打得平白无故，二宫揉着太阳穴躺床上想了想，一深想，烟瘾又犯。

不过他答应樱井戒烟，那人为让二宫顺利戒掉自己也跟着加入戒烟大军。两人时常深夜都被那瘾折磨得不行，大眼瞪小眼过后只能做些转移注意力的事。捂在被子里聊天，像说了几辈子的话。实在想不出话，还可以接吻。

半月前两人的深夜话题止在要不要去樱井家这事上。樱井几番唇枪舌战获得二宫首肯，他喜滋滋起身去翻黄历。寻得个两方都休息的日子，买了大包小包的东西，那天正好是圣诞节前一周。

站在门前二宫鲜见露出犹豫之色。樱井却在他肩膀后按着右掌，掌心是温的。

家里挺空荡，开门的是樱井的弟弟，樱井眉头一皱问了句其他人呢，弟弟“哦”了声，说都有安排了今夜就我一人留守。

本还无甚温度的眼睛在瞅到二宫脸上那一同时被点得亮堂堂，小修捂着嘴朝后“呜哇”了一声，又夸张地嚎了句“明星来我家！还是真人！”

樱井冷冷扫他一眼，说：“你哥就不是明星了？”

晚餐是二宫做的，小修像抓着救命稻草似的说： “ 幸亏二宫さん来了，否则以我哥身手，恐怕又得炸了厨房。 ”

二宫“嗯”了声，说：“早已领教过。”

小修握筷子的手一滞，他咬了咬下唇，决意换个话题，说： “ 诶上次我看到你新电影预告片了，那紧身服看着真帅，还有什么时候出专辑啊，我周围特多你的女歌迷，真人秀那个节目我也看了，觉得二宫さん真是厉害，心里想着果然这才是真明星啊。 ”

樱井哼哼了声，说：“我怎么听着你话里有话呢？”

小修舌头一吐，说：“你知道就好。”

那日临走前也没能等到谁的回来。

小修送他们至玄关，低头蹭着两边拖鞋欲言又止。他烦恼般挠挠头，又说：“我一直没敢说，但又觉着不说出来也不太好，其实爸爸妈妈今天本来没安排，听说你们要来，两人忽然临时安排就来了，所以——”

他幽幽望了眼二宫，说：“不过，我是挺喜欢NINO的，我也会，好好跟他们说说。”

樱井一愣，立刻回头去看二宫反应，岂料那人脸上平平，似是早已预想到这般，他拍拍小修肩膀，笑了笑，说：“谢谢。”

去停车场路上气温冻到了零度边缘。樱井去牵二宫的手，那人瞪了樱井一眼，说：“寒天冻地，照样不缺那些在你家楼下蹲点的狗仔。”

樱井脸上一横，说：“怕什么？要真来，就让他们拍。”

二宫挣了他的手，说：“逞英雄的话，说着是挺漂亮的。”

樱井怔忪了几秒，手还停在半空。二宫却早早开了车门，轻描淡写说了句“走吧”。

两天后二宫去雪山拍新电影。樱井早知他这日程，因此临行前也未留什么信息。好在二宫入组后还有松本这后辈可以提携，气氛不至冷到凄清，尤其松本这人喜欢跟朋友扎堆，没安排的夜晚定是要拉谁一同作陪喝酒，放眼数日整个剧组已挨个被他拉了一遍。

二宫能跟他玩到一起，除了对方也有点拿得出手的游戏技能以外，是觉得那人某方面某角度，和当初的自己真有那么点相像。

绝非同病相怜，动的也只是恻隐之心。松本性子跟二宫不一样，他就算跟着看上了个云端上的谁，应也不会像二宫这般等着机会砸在自己脑袋上。

这点行动力让二宫挺羡慕松本。所以不免将提携的力道加大三分，他相信此戏一出，松本定能更火一步地冲击世人眼球。

二宫躺在床上拉了拉脑内的时光记忆轴，一觉恍恍惚惚睡到隔日正午。

午后静奈给他发了封邮件，说预约了个附近的温泉，费用会社担了，既然难得有假可放，也得趁机犒劳一下Y社骨干成员。

特地把“费用会社担了”几字用加大黑粗号字体涂涂抹抹得强调了一遍。

二宫就去了。

雪还在飘，他戴着口罩，扣了顶毛线帽，雪势不大，温度却着实冻得慌，刚进温泉旅店大门便重重打了个喷嚏。

现在算不上旺季，可这店面却冷清得厉害，连池内都人影寥寥。他以为是静奈事先查过的功劳，入了池后方觉通体舒畅，心想没人反倒更好。

身边就一个陌生大叔，那大叔瞧见二宫脸后东看西看，说了句方言腔。

“皮肤这么白，明星啊？”

二宫耸耸肩，说：“反正不是小白脸。”

大叔被逗乐。

两人说了几句，大叔说这家温泉旅馆的按摩不错，二宫难得来一趟，可以试试买这安利。二宫想起静奈那几字加大黑粗号，兀自点了点头，围了块毛巾出池往二楼走。

二楼的按摩间没点明灯，倒被门外雪影映得亮堂。

耳边听着簌簌雪声，那老师傅挽袖子上阵。二宫想起在东京常去的那家按摩店，两年来他也跟樱井快刷成金卡VIP，后来还介绍了松本去，把那地建成了Y社根据地。眼下这师傅手力不错，至少不觉得疼，柔里夹刚，处处还正中要害。二宫嚷嚷了几声，就硬生生闭了眼。

因是浅眠，意识处于半醒半梦。而后蹭着他腰盘那手似放缓了力，两手晕开着画圈，再用拇指一点点按压过脊背骨节，力道小心又张皇，下手却是极温柔。

温柔没到两分钟，那手竟滑下几寸，碰着二宫裤缝边缘，还没半点收手架势。

二宫眼睛猛地一睁，刚想回头，脑袋竟被人按住。

他浑身震了震，胳膊上迅速腾出一片细小颗粒。

背后吞吐热气那人轻轻在空气中笑了。

二宫蜷紧眉头，没好气唤了声。

“樱井翔。”

那人浑不自知，手上动作没停，指尖捏得反而带起一阵痒。室内太黑，二宫那几句骂音扩在空气，回应他的竟是一阵触及他眼球的柔质布料。那腰带遮着他的眼，故意卡过他耳蜗，在后脑成了个灵活的结。

这下他自然恼了。

樱井在他身后这事是板上钉钉，可那人明明昨天还出现在新闻直播里。冰天冻地外加暴风雪预警，二宫恍然，顿时方明白这什么该死的公费温泉旅店不过是场预谋已久的幌子，现在看来，静奈怕是已经成了身后那人一国的，早知三年前就不该放任她那无法无天的间谍属性。

二宫撑起身欲挣，那人牢牢制着他的肩膀，又反剪过他的双手，压他下去。那张按摩床尺寸不大，纳不下两人，二宫乱窜着手指，指尖碰到身后那人的腹，没了腰带，大喇喇敞着，二宫没好气，狠狠戳了那人肚脐眼。

这下二宫的双手也被缚住了。拿的该是二宫浴衣上的腰带。

“造反了你。”二宫嘶了口气，双脚并用，踹着那人大腿，紧接他脚踝就被人往后一拽，随着身后另只手这么一掌，他就被人给扛了起来。

眼下这画面肯定有些可怕，二宫被蒙着眼，张口就咬着樱井脖子上的肉。

樱井闷哼，脚下步子仍不急不缓。他扛着二宫，跌跌撞撞靠墙走了几步，找准方向后还不安分地拍了拍二宫的屁股。

就是没说话。

仿佛得不到回音亦让二宫慌了慌，就算他咬下去知道这肉没咬错，这肩膀，还是滑得他几欲往下掉，可没了视觉上的确认，他紧绷的那根弦仍缓不了分毫。

他不知道樱井跑来这里干什么，即使前边这几番工序看着跟要杀他灭口似的。

他依稀记得他们好像并不在一见面就非得滚床单的热恋期，如果没记错，他们明明是在闹矛盾。

即便这矛盾不似两年前那般大，顶多算是别扭。但积少成多，别扭闹起来，想的也都是对方糟心的地方。

咔哒咔哒，拉开的是另外一扇门。视野本就一团黑，却仍从布料间模糊地看见窗外漫天雪光。他被摔在布团里，双脚在榻榻米上滑了滑，脑袋便磕着了地。许是磕到脚跟，他拧着脸哼了声，樱井已用掌心裹着他脚跟，替他揉得又轻又细。

总算寻到能扳回一城的间隙。二宫用膝盖狠狠一顶，力道撞着那人下巴，再一气呵成起身跪坐压上去，折着的膝盖抵着樱井胸膛，他那两只被缚的手直接掐上樱井喉咙。

没使什么力，不过消消那人气焰。

二宫凑近他，因为看不见，竟靠的是嗅的。

樱井笑了，放弃装哑巴，只双手扶着那人抵在自己喉间的手，涩涩道了句：“你还真下手掐。”

二宫喘平了气，双手一撩，想取除眼上障碍，无奈被樱井一挡，又将他缚了个牢。

“放手。”二宫吼了句，“你这是什么趣味？”

樱井点了点头，说：“偶尔这样，算是调剂调剂。”

“调剂什么？”

樱井扣着他脑袋下沉，咬住他下巴，说：“怕这大雪再下下去，封了山，你就乐不思蜀了。”

他们那身浴衣皱巴巴地扭叠在一起，樱井用手摩挲着二宫两方耳垂，非得搓出个红晕，二宫摇头晃脑去躲，就被樱井狠狠按下头堵着嘴。这吻没什么缱绻意味，擦枪走火是直捣黄龙，接吻于他们本乃家常便饭，该亲哪有感觉，怎么亲能让二宫缴械迎合，方法套路已是成了樱井心中攻略，不怕二宫不配合。

眼下二宫就这么歪歪扭扭倒在樱井身上，嘴巴黏合着亲得嘴皮发麻。最后樱井干脆只用舌去挑，右腿觅着机会卡进二宫双腿，膝盖朝上碰着个火热的东西，他小心左右蹭了蹭，就已触出些湿漉漉的热意。

樱井舔着那人嘴，面上喜色难掩，他沉声道：“怎么这么敏感？”

二宫脸上一烧，自然不答，樱井吻着他脸侧，小声言：“想不想我？”

随后缚着的双手齐齐上阵，糊开樱井脸，二宫坐起身，板着脸，说：“骗子。”

樱井双手扒他衣服动作没停，嘴里应了声，又说：“我怕我直接去找你，又被你关大门口。你还在拍戏，酒店里人来人往的，总不能闹到剧组去？”

二宫冷然：“你也知道我在拍戏。”

“一封邮件一个电话也没有，我怕得慌，昨天录完新闻，直接就飞过来了，刚过来就遇到暴雪，回去的航班全部延误，现在你就算赶我走，我也回不去了。”

二宫沉默了阵，樱井用拇指蹭了蹭他嘴上水光，这当口二宫那浴衣樱井已经扒得差不多，樱井瞧着二宫半推半就，也就缩手下去接着行事，没料二宫再次起了身，制住樱井动作。

樱井撩起眼皮，满眼不解征询。

二宫说：“我知道你想说什么，我没生气。”

樱井就抿开嘴笑。

二宫竟又说：“不过那是之前，现在可就不一定了。”他用下巴指了指眼下这不平等待遇，说，“要我不生气也行，你让我试试。”

樱井顿感不妙，茫然问了句：“试什么？”

二宫嘴边漾了笑，他慢慢抬起双手，用牙齿咬开系在手腕上的腰带，咬得慢条斯理，倒让下面的樱井脑袋一嗡，喉口烧起了火。

解开束缚的二宫活动着腕关节，那腰带被他从指缝里一捞，依葫芦画瓢似的也用掌心顺着樱井的眼睛，给他绑了起来。

之后抬着樱井脑袋起来接吻，樱井按着榻榻米起了身，鲜见二宫捧着自己吻得热情，也就先收收劲，等那人吻。可惜专注于吻，手上动作迟了点，浴衣还得靠樱井自己脱。

二宫吻得上了劲头，埋下身又啃着樱井颈窝，再扯着那人乳尖反复用舌扫荡，留了好些湿印子，指不定还种了些乱七八糟的东西上去。樱井心里数着数，想着就让这人五百个数，要是五百个数之内那人真能攻了自己，他就算被打愿挨。

再往下，二宫凭着感觉抓着樱井那东西，双手搓在掌心，从根部开始慢慢往上套弄，这手法他肯定也跟樱井学的，孺子可教，看来平时樱井怎么弄他他都把路数记得一清二楚，想必这反攻大业已是酝酿已久，今日算找着天时地利人和。得意洋洋，现下还不忘照顾樱井那物上每一方纹路，托着囊袋揉搓翻搅，再逐步快了手速，用耳朵听着樱井响动。

樱井当然被摸得有感觉，呼吸一畅一滞也让他形同溺水，他悄悄撩开遮眼布一角，朦朦胧胧瞧见二宫低头专心抚弄的那样子新奇又好笑，忍不住嘴上佯装配合，叫一叫，嚷一嚷。

“快……”

“快一点。”

“再快点。”

“对，是那里，啊，嗯，要，要到了……”

他这方演得兴致上头，不料二宫嘴里“啧”了一声，显然是嫌烦又嫌吵，低头赏他个舌吻，滚烫的舌尖吞灭那些音，手上仍没闲，握着樱井性器摩擦得手指发烫。

他能感受到尖端徐徐不断冒着水，黏在他手上，听闻身下那人一个若抽筋般动作，就知云端将至，连忙双手并用，待那精液喷了两三次，有些还蹭到他脊背骨上，樱井半阖着嘴，二宫亲着他耳朵，又伸舌去舔弄樱井耳蜗。一圈又一圈。

细细听见樱井在说什么。

二宫眉头一皱，耳朵凑过去想听清楚。

“三……”

“二……”

二宫脸上一沉，随樱井那细小的“一”从嘴里蹦出，刚刚还在二宫身下雷打不动的樱井像吃了加人蘑菇似的积攒了精神。他一把抱住身上的二宫，先在地上打了个滚，随后迅速将那人翻了个身后背朝上，两只手齐齐压上去，他双腿亦制住二宫腰盘，两人赤身裸体打了回武侠片，二宫本就流了回汗，眼下力气赢不过樱井，趴在榻榻米上牙关一咬，气得不轻。

樱井却吻着他后背，后颈，再咬住他耳垂。

说：“机会是留给有把握的人的，二宫先生。今日反攻大业未果，只能明年再接再厉。”

二宫龇牙咧嘴说：“樱井翔，你还是不是人！”

樱井用手将腰带揭开，之后又将二宫眼上的障碍物除去，获得光线的一瞬让那人眼睛生理性红了一圈，倒更可怜了。

樱井没动作，只是侧卧着从后面抱着他。

“跟你闹着玩儿。”樱井亲了口他发顶，说，“小明星哪敢在大明星面前造次。”

二宫哼了声。又动了动腿。

樱井发现他身下那物耸着，忙帮他裹着，用指头一点一点摸。

“我怕是要得后遗症了，”樱井说，“分分钟觉得你两年前能跑一次，以后指不定什么时候又能再跑一次。”

他收拢将二宫箍得更紧，说：“NINO，我很想你。”

二宫喉结一耸，缓缓转过头，即便视觉上还受着刚才那腰带遮眼的影响，但他还是将樱井瞅清楚了。

樱井慢慢凑过去吻他。

二宫睁着眼，被吻的同时也含含糊糊说了一句。  
这话让樱井顿了顿，二宫说完，低头发现樱井那物又翘了，满眼嫌弃着想转身，樱井喜上眉梢似的，搂着他又亲又啃。

“你刚说什么？再说一遍。”

二宫摇头，说：“我说什么了？”

樱井扯着他嘴，说：“好话不说三遍，所以再给你一个机会说一遍。”

二宫直勾勾看着他，倏忽，叹了口气。

“樱井翔。”他迟疑了几分，又像在酝酿什么，“这正儿八经的白我表得可能是晚了些，要换了以前更是半个字都不会说给你听，不过这些天我想了好些东西，想着你我现在都过了三十，从你六岁我开始认识你，你那时虽不认识我，但还是走进了我的世界。将来没几个三十年可过，能走多远，我也从不去想。”

樱井眼睛一涩，额头抵着二宫，点了点头。

“有些问题，可能还很棘手，两年前那问题也很棘手，最后不仍柳暗花明了。你也别急，反正我拉着你的手，反正我们，一起走就是。”

樱井咧嘴笑了笑，眼睛特别亮。

“大不了你以后觉得我又有要跑的趋势的时候，再绑我一次。”

樱井眉头蜷了蜷，说：“还是换你绑着我的好，我乐意被你绑。”

二宫用脑袋撞了撞他，又道。

“那你现在，还要不要继续了？”

尾声

松本润现在名声如日中天。他和二宫那电影票房又刷了新高，总算摆脱掉他靠刷脸为生的风评，尔后接了几个颠覆形象的连多，确凭真本事迅速笼获不少新饭。

他顺势接受妻夫木聪采访也是正巧对方回国为自己那LA杂志做日本专题，一选选了两个人，一个是这新生代实力派演员松本润，另一个是近日把画展都办出国门的全方位艺人大野智。

后来不知怎的直接合二为一，妻夫木将这企划竟改成了两人对谈。

松本润一脸紧张地问他怎么回事，妻夫木咳了咳，说：“前些日子带家属去二宫和也家打麻将，输掉全部筹码不说，还欠下了他个人情，今日，我不过是帮他还个人情。”

又顶顶松本润胳膊，低声道：“这恋上大明星的戏码，也不是不切实际的，你瞧二宫和也都能恋到现在，你比他明白事理多了，相信自己，肯定能行。”

松本润抿抿嘴，两人小幅度击了击掌，妻夫木就吆喝着去招呼不远处的大野智。

松本拂掉掌心手汗，稳着气息慢慢走近眼前那团光。

田渊在车里等到快黄昏，东京的料峭春寒仍让他及时关窗开暖气。

在二宫家打麻将一事犹如昨日噩梦，他和妻夫木齐齐成了输家，妻夫木还好，只用帮松本润安排个采访，他输得最惨，还得沦为妻夫木一个月的免费司机。

咬牙切齿等着快睡着。半晌，耳边车窗响了几声。

他慢慢睁开眼，看见车窗外站着个戴着毛线帽的人。那人手里捧着热乎乎的可可，模样上正努力窥探车内情境。

田渊趴在方向盘上，悠悠然打了个呵欠。

妻夫木忽然对着车窗哈了口白气，再然后，左边划开半圈，右边划开半圈。

对着田渊的方向，画了个桃心。

田渊没忍住，骂他神经病，随即开窗开锁。

嘴角却笑个没完。

樱井和二宫路上塞车，到了目的地天已经半黑。

路灯下站着两人，抖抖瑟瑟着肩膀。小修已是练得一手好的心理素质，小舞显然还没够火候，拿着纸笔一见面眼里已经没了其他人，直直递过去让二宫签名。还不忘自述她于twi上的掐架历史，被小修几个白眼嫌弃得不行。

两人吵吵闹闹，转身指着前方的夜路。

“一起走吧。”

樱井逮着二宫的手指。

那人手上没躲，只是回握着换了个手势，指缝顺势扣进去，脚下步伐走得一如往昔。

电灯伸得很远，由下至上蜿蜒溜了一路。

仿佛能引他们攀至云霄，再去向天涯。

番外一完


	7. 番外二《长空》

* 本篇纯属杜撰*

山抹微云，菡萏香销。骏府数日无雨，马蹄声倒响得烈。合战之期箭在弦上，夜里也断不尽磨铁霍霍。临济寺钟甫一鸣，夕阳染红半边天，兵戎声便褪了。

宁静前的最后一夜。

樱井手执烛台，漆黑回廊无人可觅。烛光照拂出微漠的一圈光影，暖意荡然无存。他抬头，主厅灯还点着，人却没了。桌间几封信零落散着，捕捉三两字眼，情况严峻。樱井站了片刻，恍闻临济寺外几声骏马嘶鸣，蓦脸一沉，匆匆将烛台一置，合衣，往外疾行。

临济寺外亦驻了兵，夜再深下去，只剩几队巡逻兵。眼下空待养精蓄锐，初阳升起之瞬，则为三万精兵进发尾张之时。

此刻的骏府城，五重七阶，青白灯笼摆荡错落，一砖一砾，樱井自烂熟于心。骏府往常挺热闹，近年战事一发，疾病扩得也多，盛景不复。整座城仍挂着二宫家督之名，倘若城门一日不倒，骏府城绝不易姓。

想来二宫和也当上家督那年，年岁也不过将将十四。天文五年，多灾多难。武家效仿足利将军家，除却嗣子，家督其余儿子皆入庙修行。当年老家督嗣子遭遇不测，二宫被其母扶上家督之位，路子上，并称不得十足的名正言顺。

樱井翔这边长他一岁，十八岁那年赴的骏府。身份不尴不尬，是为结盟而来。结盟之事，向来会沾些姻亲。他来此当个陪同，混迹上下三年，也成了个像模像样的家臣。

有人说这家臣之位，于樱井而言，大材小用。眼下骏府危急，虽樱井家盟约在先，但万事讲究变通，走到了死胡同，难道还不能想法子挖个地道不成。二宫家既战意决绝，樱井家且不必陪他们一走到底。前些日樱井家一些旧将被遣散了不少，后方见着樱井迟迟没动，这才不情不愿地原地候着。

大家都盼樱井点个头，指条明道。

殊不知他心里的明道，无非履行职责，守地，护人。

当真犟脾气。

其实二宫脾气也算不得好，樱井刚过来那阵，身上佩刀不离身，见了家督，锋芒半点不收。偏偏二宫同他置气，倒也不走武将的常规路，搞了个文绉绉的大场面。

二宫自小精通佛法，亦对汉诗和歌涉猎七分。他不知樱井底细，只能搞个以诗会人。

他恰巧问了句：“可读过宋濂？”

樱井抬头，直坦坦看他：“如列子御风，翩然骞举，不沾尘土。”

这倒好，梁子没结成，交上知音了。

那还是天文九年的事。

进军大致路线，由骏府西进，去往藤枝方向。此番二宫领兵，樱井护城。起先因这事两人起了不小争执，樱井之意，这兵，二宫领没什么问题，这城，却是不该自己来守。

说到底，谁都知道这条道，要么一将功成万骨枯，要么，有去无回的断头路。但好歹无论这道为何种，樱井都想陪二宫亲自走。

岂料二宫一句话堵得他哑口无言。

“你是什么身份？陪我一起走？”二宫冷笑了番，“盟约也得看时事，你那些叔父都忙着撤出骏府，你倒好，不要命地往里钻，你倒说说，樱井家怎么出了你这么个死脑筋？”

只得闹了个不欢而散。数日下来樱井都没搭理二宫，这口气他一直咽着，吞不下。无非气二宫那寡淡语气把他置若旁人，让他亦扯不下脸来表个忠心。这气置归置，置到临行前，没法再接着置下去了。

夜色刚黑尽，樱井连乌立帽也顾不上戴，急匆匆过了长廊，不料却没在正室里瞧见二宫的影。

倒是想起个地方。

以往每逢有个战乱，前夜的壮胆酒，二宫通常是拉着樱井喝的。后来战乱少了，每每夜半点烛论个新政，不加点酒，两人定要吵个面红耳赤。什么年贡率栓民心，什么沿海制盐业能开辟新路，事无巨细，常常通宵达旦地论。

翌日送茶侍婢敲门，开门正见樱井懒懒散散坐在座椅上揉膝盖，定是昨夜被罚了跪。送茶人弄出点声响，他慌忙嘴间比了个噤声，家督刚睡，吵不得。樱井嘴上这么说，手上动作倒快，把家督的茶一抢，自己仰头一喝，算解气了。

没人道得清两人关系。但亦真亦假，旁观者瞧得清。

临济寺夜半钟鸣。

芦苇丛间单单立了匹红鬃良驹，接连打了三声响鼻。

二宫坐在半坡上，盔甲摘了丢一旁，浅衫薄衣，背影寂寥得慌。他听见背后来人渐近也未回头，只将酒壶扬高，就着猎猎冷风，吞了一大口，耳尖便红了。

樱井在他身后站定，面前的芦苇丛东倒西晃，像忽地置身浊浪排空，放眼眺去，湮了礁石。

“芦苇这边是故乡。”二宫道，眼睛眯成缝，“那边却是巨浪。”

樱井抢了他的酒，亦坐下，他没搭腔，二宫侧头瞅着他，倒轻笑了声：“气量真小。”

樱井一怔，没好气瞪他：“既然命令无可违背，我还不能生个气了？”

“你就不能想着点好。”二宫道，“也许我大战归来，披的是荣光。”

樱井沉默了。

半晌，他抿了抿唇，道：“会的。”

二宫敛了敛笑，忽而抬手，指了指西方，夜太深，西边黑不见头。他道：“东海道和大高道的分歧点，有处桶狭间山，那会成为最终据点，无论布阵成功与否，都会有轻骑兵带回第一手消息。”

樱井道：“红弹，事成，蓝弹，事败。”

二宫点了点头，想是觉着樱井眼下表情太过苦愁深恨，左手便探了探，拍上那人手背。不料轻轻拍毕三下，手掌蓦地被人捉住。

二宫回头，樱井倾身，重重捏过他下巴，嘴唇落点从他的眼睛一路滑过下巴，二宫用膝踹他，樱井闷哼着受了。再一使力，滚烫唇舌压上二宫的嘴。

嘴皮摩挲开来，隐隐有些钝痛，或是见了血。太久不曾亲吻，樱井碰上他唇，唇间竟也抖抖簌簌，险些乱了章法。

二宫平静地看着他，右手本是掐着樱井小臂，最后便弃了，勾过那人后颈，吻得更深。

以前并非不是没有这些关系。后来关系得断，亦因樱井作为盟友，本是来送表妹和亲。一年前亲事结了，他得躬亲陪同，礼数更是做了十足。

知情人觉着樱井和二宫人都聪明，知道利益牵绊是互相的，有些事，得学着退让，有些事，更愿心照不宣。

再往后，他们能谈用兵，谈国政，谈君臣，唯独不谈情。

二宫是左撇子，樱井就像代替了他另只不太器用的右手，夜路太黑，他们却能相互搀着。

生逢乱世，命数早挂了盘。二宫曾说若世间还存着另一方世界，希望同樱井，别再遇着了。

樱井苦笑，倒不气恼，回：“你遇不上我，我也会缠着你，像厉鬼。”

眼下两人交缠深吻，樱井去剥他衣裳，又将自己身上里衣垫着，全程无言，动作更没个轻重。

“樱井翔。”二宫扬着下巴，边喘边道，“好大的胆子。”

樱井这才肯睁眼，视线灼灼，眸里流波千回百转，单单只映着一人。

“可是犯了死罪？”他问。

二宫轻轻动了动唇，道：“你该道‘君让臣死，臣不得不死。’”

樱井凑着二宫鼻尖，汗珠泛开，他道：“都是你一句话的事。”

二宫看着他，轻笑，道：“若非我保你，你在这骏府城，早已死了千八百次了。”

“我知道。”

樱井死死盯着他，道：“我都知道。”

“你知道什么？”

樱井单手抓着他小腿环过腰间，挺身一跃，掐住二宫的腰：“我知道……你想要这天下……”

二宫闭眼，眉头蜷着，樱井一波一波撞他，边动边接着道：“你要的太多……我都给不了了……”

二宫眼皮发沉，暗自受着，下唇咬得发白。他模模糊糊睁眼，瞧见樱井逆着光，那人身后，是轮破云而出的白月。

他忽捞过樱井脑袋，吻了过去。

“那就换我来给你。”

他在唇齿相交处喃喃道。

天文二十年。骏府城三万精兵过尾张，入鸣海丘陵。樱井亲送三万兵马出了骏府。旗帜上家徽鼓荡，像条盘亘直起的巨龙，腾飞升天。

七日后，骏府下了场不合时宜的暴雨。樱井坐定于马背之上，头盔前的如注雨帘遮了他的双目，他盯着西边天空，看着紫荧闪电如同怪蟒噬魂，生生撕裂苍穹两方。

樱井家有些人坐不住了。连夜找着樱井，说此番家督出征，天时地利都称不上完满，樱井家是时候该下定一些自己的考量。

那晚樱井送三个叛徒上了黄泉路，尔后再没人敢提叛逃之事。

樱井拎着缰绳，侧身回头，一把油纸伞，伞下女人怀中抱着襁褓婴儿，岿然不动。

樱井下了马，又有人送了把伞过来，他撑开，替妇人挡着。

他厉声问：“家督夫人的马车，不是昨晚就该备好了？“

“哥哥。”她定了定神，扬起头，“我不走，不会走的。”

樱井静静盯了她片刻。期间襁褓中婴儿许是受了风，啼哭声便在雨中阔开了。

“这雨三天都不见得会停。”樱井的表情颓冷，“还望夫人，保重身体。”

她眼中有泪，低头亦抽泣不止。

雷声轰隆乍响。

樱井伸手，在她背上轻轻拍了拍。算是安抚，可这安抚不过转瞬，那落在她后颈处的右手，便做了个手刀状。他扶着被击昏的家督夫人，另只手抱住襁褓里的孩子。

不过满月，那眉毛，眼睛的轮廓，竟不太随他母亲。

樱井透过雨帘，轻轻揉了揉他的脸。

护送的人上前，从他手中接过孩子。

十五日后，骏府城宛若空城。时近城中大祭，往常都是张灯结彩的喜庆劲，今年怕是没那机会。

犹记弱冠那年，逢这般时日，二宫都喜欢拉着樱井去听和歌。一人一手的《宋濂诗集》，二宫故意乔装打扮，带他胡吃海喝，胡吃海喝也就罢，财布耗的都是樱井的，那人却一点没个家督的豪气。

还不忘满嘴胡言，道：“反正你的钱就是我的钱。”

樱井气不过，直接道了句：“那你的天下——”

二宫闻言一顿，樱井知自己这话说得不够稳妥，他抬眼，倒也没瞅着二宫生气。

片刻，二宫竟笑了。

“那你可得离我近些，要知道，没了我，也就没了这天下。”

一副说得冠冕堂皇的样子。

这场雨整整下了五天五夜。

城外断了路，消息被阻截，不知延滞到何时。

樱井想起那日出征前，醒来正值日出刚探出个脑袋。

二宫徐徐将里衣拢上，捂着腰，打起呵欠准备看日出。樱井在他后面坐着，脑袋撑在他肩上。

二宫却拂开他手，兀自站起，双手缓缓向两边张开，未曾回头，只单单道了句：“帮我穿上。”

指的是躺了一夜的那套银色盔甲。

樱井照做，最后那顶头盔被他捧在手里，他们面前是颗璀璨艳阳，樱井握着头盔的那手，竟颤了颤，舍不得抬了。

二宫侧头，却被樱井用另只手按住。

“别转头。”樱井沉声道，“看你的日出。”

二宫不言。

许久，那人叹了口气，道：“Sho。”

俄顷，樱井便从后猛地揽住他，手间那头盔磕磕绊绊，一路跌撞着滚到斜坡下不见了影。

二宫任他抱着，道：“出征后，樱井家同二宫家盟约解除，你跟着你的叔父走，切记，走了就别再回头。”

接着又淡淡笑了笑，道：“你若不从，我就把你从这里摔下去。”

樱井伸手揽紧他，低头吸了吸鼻翼。

不消片刻，他艰涩着回了个字。

“好。”

眼前一颗信号弹直冲云霄。

雨霁云散，西边落日灭了光，傍晚的骏府城依旧寂静无声。

站在斜坡之上的樱井将头盔徐徐戴上，临济寺钟声便响了。

像来自故乡，又不得不传向彼方的巨浪处。

那颗蓝色的信号弹在此时照亮了樱井的眼睛。

城外大军压境，势如破竹的长龙密密麻麻围成了若干条火线。

所有人都在等着樱井最后的开城指令。

身后死士握紧长刀，双脚蹭过石子路面，窸窣作响，零散着兀自成了节奏。

那些人嘴中低声唱了开：

粤自天地辟溟蒙，矗立巍巍此神峰。

富士雄踞骏河国，崇岳仰止蔽苍穹。

白云凝伫失通道，日月为之色朦胧。

四时大雪纷纷舞，不辨春夏与秋冬。

伟哉富士垂万世，代代传说无尽穷。

樱井抿紧嘴唇。

腰间长刀划破空气，银锋生生刮过他眼底。

而眼底盛攒着的那些东西，终是散了。

番外二完


End file.
